Moby Dick's New Residents
by rose7anne101
Summary: Ace was supposed to feel proud and delighted when he saw his siblings wanted posters. Then why was he feeling anger and dread. Oh yes, because Luffy was 15 and Marcy was 16. AU 2 YEARS before the canon, OC. beta'd partly now.
1. Wanted Poster

**Small mistakes corrected. Beta'd** **partly (FOR NOW)** **by Kurapikababu and Mercyless**

.

.

 **Author notes:**

I am sorry, I promised myself that I would not publish or write another fic until I felt more secure, and at least write more for my other Fic " **Anchor and Compass**."

But, noooooooooo, this idea would not leave me alone, and I couldn't focus on my work **, sleep** or my other Fic.

So here I am.

.

 **ONLY if there is interest in this fic, will I continue writing it now. (** _ **At least that what I keep telling myself**_ **.)**

 **.**

 **.**

Again, I don't own one piece (I wish, Ace would still be with us), this is my Second Fic (YAY, the first is still being posted/wrote). And I still don't know what the hell I am doing ( _will I ever know, pleaseeeee tell me_ ).

I have two beta now :), **the wonderful** **Kurapikababu** **who checked, as much as she could, this chapter.**

 **You totally should check her stories and arts, if you are OP fan you will appreciate it. (I know I do ^^)**

 **And the amazing** **Mercyless** **, who did great work on editing, and making the whole chapter more presentable.**

 **Go check her** **first fanfiction "Soldier Dream" (mercyless witness), gave some love and encouragement.**

.

.

.

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. That's all for now folks.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

It was early morning; the moon had already disappeared, but the sun had yet to shine in all of its glory. The sound of waves crashing against the ship could be clearly heard.

Some would find the quiet eerie, but Marco preferred these kind of quiet mornings. That probably said something deep and meaningful about him, he pondered.

He hoped they weren't attacked today. The attacks were entertaining, and a big crew like the Whitebeards needed to be entertained. But supervision of the clean-up afterwards was his duty: repairs, taking care of the wounded, deciding on how to handle (dispose of, usually) the attacking pirates that were _generous_ enough to provide the entertainment, any treasure they had on board of the ship, and the list goes on and on.

How to handle an attack and what to do afterwards was a routine that everyone was quick to learn after joining the crew. However, when he was the person in charge of making it happen, then it was annoying, and he wasn't in the mood. He would love to have a relaxing day.

He paid several Beli to the News Coo, and after putting several newspapers copies and wanted posters under his arm, headed to the mess hall.

It was early enough that the mess hall was still mostly empty, except for some early birds, those on night watch, the overnight mess hall staff, and some of his fellow commanders who were all having an early breakfast. Ace was eating with the commanders. No, not eating, considering his face was planted in a plate of yellow...something. Grits with butter? He wasn't sure what it was.

This was becoming a familiar sight; especially the face-planted Ace, Marco thought. Haruta was poking him with a spoon, and Jozu (God bless him) was trying to stop him, while Vista and Rakuyo were betting on when would he wake up this time and the reason (Haruta's poking?). Izo was shaking his head and eating his chocolate crepe, the one that only Thatch could make it to his liking.

The familiar sight was actually new one, less than five months old to be exact. He didn't mind it being a familiar sight.

Five months ago, who would have believed that Ace, the same Ace that vehemently refused to join their crew and tried to assassin their father three times a day (in average), would be eating (sleeping!) on the table, all relaxed, Whitebeard pirates all around him. It hadn't been an easy transition. For a while, he had been sure that Ace would leave them and try to begin anew.

 _But here he is, one of us, our brother_ , Marco couldn't help the small smile that adorned his face at this thought. And now (only after five months), they were considering appointing him a second division commander to fill the vacant post. _It shows how well liked he is._

Thatch, bringing plates of food, full of meat, fruits, and pancakes, spotted him and shouted, "Good morning, Marco. Anything interesting in the news?" cutting his musings short.

"Good morning, yoi. See for yourself, didn't have the time to check yet."

Marco sat in the vacant seat beside Ace, Haruta, who was still poking him, said, "Morning, Marco."

He answered back, and handed some of the newspapers and wanted posters around, placing some in the table in front of Ace, which finally accomplished what all Haruta's poking couldn't achieve: Ace stirred, waking up.

"Damn you, Marco!" Rakuyo shouted.

"Pay up!" Vista laughed.

Marco gave them both his most unimpressed look.

Ace, still sleepy, was oblivious to the dispute happening around him (and because of him), and was still stretching his hands above his head. Rubbing his eyes, Ace glanced around, and spotted who was now filling the vacant seat beside him.

"Morning Marco."

"Good morning, Ace, yoi," he said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What... Oh, I have food all over my face, don't I?" he asked, taking the towel that Izo was handing him from across the table.

The snickering all around him was enough of an answer.

"Ooh, more food, thanks Thatch!" He dug into the food, unbothered.

His narcolepsy was as amusing as it was worrying in Marco's eyes. He tried several times talking about it with him. But Ace only shrugged, and said that he had made it this far, hadn't he? And Marco couldn't argue with that, but he was worried. At least he was taking the new medicine that the nurses gave him.

Jozu was already half through the newspaper, when he said, "New rookies from East blue, like you Ace."

Ace hummed not stopping in his self-appointed mission of inhaling the food in front of him. Thatch, coming from behind him with more plates of food, said, "No one is like our Ace, imagine another one with his appetite! I don't think the world could handle it."

Vista snorted. "Appetite…" He said mockingly, and added, "It looks more like black-hole to me."

"What page?" Marco asked.

Thatch, who was now reading from above Jozu shoulder, said, "They look cute," and then, frowning, he added, "young."

"26;" Jozu answered.

 _Hmmm, young indeed_ , Marco wondered, looking at the right page.

"They couldn't be older than 16," he said out loud.

"Actually 15 and barely 16," came the strained answer from Ace, (when had he stopped eating?) looking all tense, staring at the wanted posters accompanying the article like his life depended on it.

"Ace?" Marco tried.

Ace tensed some more, his hands were clutching the table. No, not tense, more like a volcano before its eruption.

"Ace…" he tried again, tensing himself.

"What, you know them or something?" Thatch asked, oblivious to the danger that was Ace. He tried to casually put his hand around Ace's shoulders.

Marco reacted in reflex, pushing Thatch out of the way and onto the floor.

"What the hell?!" Thatch shouted, when Ace lit up literally. Likely Marco wasn't the only one that felt the danger, both Jozu and Izo were able to get everyone out of harm's way, but not the table or the food.

Thatch opened his mouth, but a sharp look from Marco shut him up.

Marco approached Ace carefully, it was true that fire couldn't hurt him (almost nothing could, except those damn sea stones), but being careful never _hurt_.

"Ace… " he tried softly.

Ace was still looking at those wanted posters clutching them in his hands. The fact that they weren't burning was all the confirmation needed, to know that they were the **origins** of the situation at hand.

"Ace," he tried stronger this time.

Ace stirred and looked at him, still clutching the posters in his hands.

"Who are they?" he tried.

Ace opened his mouth and then closed it.

Tried again.

And again, finally he choked, "Luffy and Marcy."

As if those names were supposed to tell them everything they needed to know.

Marco looked around him at his siblings, seeing blank faces all around, looking similar to his own.

"Your siblings," Thatch suddenly said, while getting comfortable down on the floor.

"Yes," came the whispered answer. And, if it was possible, his fire shone brighter.

"They weren't supposed to set sail yet?" came the conclusion/question from Jozu.

"Damn right, they weren't supposed to!" Ace yelled heatedly.

"What the hell are they thinking?!" he raged. Now that he was talking he wasn't stopping.

"We promised to set sail at seventeen. I can't believe they broke their promise! I mean, Luffy is an idiot but he takes his promises really seriously and Marcy is smart, I mean really smart, she knows not to set sail with Luffy..." he trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

Silence filled the room. As he eyed the damage done to the table, Marco thought it was a good thing it was still early morning, and no one came running here. It could have been worse, much worse.

"You think they are in some kind of trouble?" the unexpected question was asked by Haruta, who was standing behind Jozu. With all eyes on him, including Ace's (who was still sitting), Haruta continued, "I mean, you said that they promised, and they take promises seriously, and at least one of them is smart, so to break that promise..." He didn't need to continue for the meaning of his words to sink in.

Ace's fire deflated, his whole body slumping. He almost fell from the bench in his hurry to stand up, while repeating, "You're right, you're right, you're right..." Marco helped him stay standing.

"They are definitely in trouble, what was I thinking, they would not break their promise, especially Luffy, for anything less than a disaster." His face changed from despair to urgency.

''I need to go." He glanced at the papers (the ones that didn't burn were scattered on the floor), and picked one, opening the right page.

"I need to go now," he said, trying to sprint while reading.

"Oi, Ace. Ace," Marco called, standing in his way.

"I will take Striker, the article said that they already entered Paradise."

"Ace!" louder this time

"Marco, please tell pops..."

Marco needed to physically put his hand on Ace's mouth to stop the torrent of words.

"Ace," he said gently. "You are not alone, yoi." Ace was paying attention to him now, so he let his arm drop.

Marco was almost sure he knew what Ace's answer would be...

"But they are my responsibility, I am their big brother."

He was right, Ace was begging them to understand.

And they did. They really did, more than Ace could ever imagine.

"No, they aren't."

Ace looked surprised, then furious, and was about to start shouting bloody murder, when Marco continued, "They are our responsibility, that what it means to be a part of our **family**."

"If they are important to you, then they are important to us," Izo added. He had started to help Jozu and Vista in the cleanup, after Ace had extinguished his fire earlier.

Ace seemed to wake from his trance, seeing the damage his fire did and hearing those words. Looking guilty, he said, "Sorry guys, I..." He didn't seem to know how to continue.

But he didn't need to. Thatch jumped up, brushing off some of the dirt on his pants, and said, "Don't worry about it," while putting his arm (successfully this time) around Ace's shoulders.

"Seriously, we needed a new table. But Marco here is stingy."

"Hey!" Marco shouted in indignation. _He had a budget, and there were priorities._

"Now, he doesn't have choice!" He was steering Ace out of the dining area and onto the deck.

"Anyway, let's go talk to pops."

"Hey Thatch. Stop running away, and leaving us with cleanup!" Haruta shouted from behind him.

"Can't hear you!" Thatch singsang loudly.

"Let's go to his room, he wasn't on the deck 10 minutes ago," Marco said, trailing right behind them.

.

.

...

 _Knock, knock._

Whitebeard stopped his conversation with Curiel about some repairs to Moby 3.

"Enter," he said.

It wasn't that surprising that people sought him in the early morning for private conversation, especially the nurses.

But to his surprise, three of his sons entered. Thatch had his arm slung over Ace's shoulders and was whispering to him. Marco was right behind them, observing them... No, observing Ace, his youngest son. Whitebeard's eyes narrowed.

Now that he eyed his youngest, he couldn't help but notice how pale he was, head lowered obscuring his face.

He gave Marco a questioning look, who in return gave him a pointed look and a shrug; he would know soon enough.

"Good morning pops! We aren't interrupting, are we?" Thatch said cheerily. His ability to stay cheerful under any circumstance was a blessing as much as it was a curse, depending on the situation. He would go with it being a blessing in this case, for now anyway.

"Not at all, my sons," Whitebeard bellowed, trying to be as cheerful as Thatch (and failing to reach that _simple_ goal).

"Curiel and I here, were discussing some of the repairs..."

"Upgrades," Curiel had to correct.

"…to Moby 3," Whitebeard continued, ignoring him.

"Curiel, I have to discuss this with you. We have a budget, yoi," Marco said, relaxing against the wall near the door.

"What do you need?" Whitebeard asked, when none of them spoke.

Ace looked up to him, opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked so defeated, so lost; it broke his heart to see his youngest son looking like that. It reminded him of that night when Ace came to ask him **that question**.

"Ace," he said softly, "what is it?"

"Pops," he choked. "I need your help."

It took a lot out of him to admit that. He was so independent, so free; admitting needing help was foreign concept for him.

 _He would learn, being a family was all about depending on one another._

At that moment, Whitebeard vowed to do whatever in his power to help his son, so that he could learn how to depend on them. _Small steps_.

"My siblings," Ace whispered finally, his eyes drooping to the floor, and that was all he was able to say.

Both Marco and Thatch explained the situation as best as they could. Ace didn't raise his head once.

 _Hmmm,_ Whitebeard thought. He understood now: Ace was feeling guilty, scared, and very hopeless.

He turned to Curiel, who was still standing there, listening and observing the situation calmly.

"Curiel, go to the Communication room. Tell them to call all our allies, and find out who is in Paradise or close to it. And bring me a Den Den Mushi when you get back."

"Yes, pops," he answered, and patted Ace on the shoulder on his way out.

"Ace," he said, and waited until his son raised his head.

"Why don't you tell me little a bit about your siblings?" An expression of raw pain flashed in his eyes. Whitebeard continued, "So, we can understand how they think, and what will they do next?"

Ace hastily looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time, still unbelieving that he would really help, searching for an answer. Finding (or not finding) whatever he was looking for, he dropped his eyes.

Everybody waited for him to speak.

It took him some time to gather his disoriented thoughts, but Ace steeled himself and took deep breath. "Luffy and Marcy are troublemakers. Luffy is more of a trouble magnet than a troublemaker. He is a cheerful idiot. He can find amusement and laughter in everything..."

"Reminds me of someone," Marco muttered, as Thatch spluttered.

Ace ignored them both. "He is headstrong and really stubborn. He can be oblivious and trust anyone, but he has good instincts when it comes to people. He is a people person, he could make friends with anyone if he put his mind into it." He offered a small smile while saying that, his first smile since he entered.

 _There is a story here,_ Whitebeard mused, and wondered if he would ever hear it.

"His dream, you know, is to become the pirate king."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, while Thatch snickered. Ace laughed a little. "I know, it's funny, but when you hear him say it, you can't help but believe him..." he trailed off.

"Marcy," Ace continued, "is more complicated. She is really smart, but as smart as she is, she can be stupid too. She has a fiery temper, even shitty-gramps and Dadan are afraid of it. She can be impulsive and stubborn too." He grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant.

"And manipulative too. I can't remember how many times she suckered us into doing things by crying... It's because of her upbringing." He looked angry, his shoulders hunched more, and he dropped his eyes back to the floor. _It was a sore subject_ , _a_ _painful failure,_ Whitebeard noticed.

From hearing and watching Ace's reactions, he knew how important and precious those brats were to his son, and it did make him quite curious about them. He wanted to meet them and see if the affection they felt for their big brother was as great as the one Ace felt for them.

"Ace, to where would the brats go if they needed help? Do they know anyone, beside you, in Paradise or the New World?" Ace was shaking his head furiously when he suddenly stopped.

"Shanks," he blurted out.

"Red-Hair?" the exclamation came from Marco.

"Yeah, Luffy knows him. Apparently he stayed at our island for a year when he sailed to East Blue 8 years ago, and Luffy befriended him. He even saved Luffy's life at one point."

Another important story to learn from his son. He remembered Red-Hair telling him that he _had_ _waged his arm on the new era_ after he returned from East blue. He was getting more and more curious about those brats.

"So they may seek him?"

"Yeah," Ace began. "No," he corrected himself and began shaking his head furiously. "Definitely not, especially now that he broke one promise."

"Oh?"

Ace looked to be considering things deeply. "You see, Luffy and Shanks made a promise, to meet at the sea, when Luffy became a great pirate." He really wanted to meet this brat now.

 _Hmmm, not looking for the Red-Hair brat... It is either good or bad…_

"Ace, if you are saying that one of your siblings is smart, could they have gotten the wanted posters deliberately?" Marco asked, finally getting over his shock after hearing Red-Hair name.

"Huh," came from Thatch, who turned to face Marco.

Ace, who seemed to be more and more like himself, finally understanding that he wasn't doing this alone, answered, "You mean, to let me know that they are at the sea, that they need help." He quieted for a while, considering this.

"Yeah, Marcy may use that, but it would mean that they are desperate." Ace deflated again.

"No, it means that they are fighting and hoping," Whitebeard said sharply. Ace quickly looked up at him, searching in his eyes for reassurance, and seemed to relax a bit.

"Marco, are there still some disruptions in the northeast island in our territory, near the marine base?"

The abrupt change of conversation was surprising and dizzying, and had his children eyeing him worriedly, even Ace.

Nonetheless, Marco answered, "Yeah, those small time pirates, and sometimes marines, are still making troubles, nothing major, but I was still considering sending some of the fourteenth division to handle it, I was gonna…"

Whitebeard cut him off. "You and Ace go, and take some of the first division with you. Teach them what it means to mess with us, _**all of them.**_ " Marco observed him and smiled. He seemed to finally understand. Well, he was his first mate, and knew him for the longest time.

"What pops? What about Ace's siblings? Didn't you hear anything we said..." Thatch looked quite distressed (his son could be so dense sometimes), while Ace was eyeing him in uncertainty.

Whitebeard chuckled and said, "If your siblings have gone through all the trouble of sending you a message, it's only polite and right to answer it." And then he added looking at Ace, "Your bounty need a little bit of increase, anyway."

Ace's eyes lit up, and his posture changed. "Thank you, pops." He bowed deeply, with his signature smile gracing his face. "Thank you."

 _He would love to meet whoever was able to install manners into this cheeky brat._

"Come on, Marco! No time to waste!" and he sprinted out of the door.

Thatch looked at him and back at the door and back again, still a little bit disoriented. "Go," he told him.

"Thanks pops!" he said and ran after Ace.

"Here goes my peaceful day," his eldest son said dejectedly. Whitebeard knew him enough to know that he didn't really mind.

"Let Jozu take care of your responsibilities while you are gone."

Marco looked amused at hearing this, and said, "He won't be happy."

No, he wouldn't. Marco's responsibilities and his as the third division commander were quite a load.

"I will have Thatch, Izo and the others help him," Whitebeard murmured. Marco nodded.

"Take a Den Den Mushi with you and keep me updated. And we will also inform Ace if we find anything else about those cheeky brats."

"Keep a close eye on him, Marco," Whitebeard said, giving his son a serious look.

"Of course, yoi," Marco answered, understanding the gravity of this order.

.

.

.

.

This is getting out of hand! It was supposed to be 1,000 words. Seriously!

So did you like it? Should I continue?

.

.

.

 **Beta'd** **partly** **by Kurapikababu and Mercyless**


	2. Frustrations and Secrets

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (5th of September, this is EARLY GIFT to myself), I hope you all have great week :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **In First chapter, small mistakes were corrected and it was**_ _ **partly beta'd**_ _ **, read it first :).**_

.

.

 **Author's note:**

YAY

I just want to tell you I have TWO _betas_ , YAY, the wonderful **Kurapikababu** who gave me some ideas how to write this chapter and the amazing **Mercyless** who gave me a great feedback while writing and made this chapter more presentable. Thank you sweethearts ^^ for encouraging me to write more and share with you.

 **.**

 **Check Kurapikababu's stories and arts on her tumblr, if you are an OP fan, you will love it ( I know I do ^^)**

 **Seriously GO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And go gave Mercyless some love, and read her first fanfiction "Soldier Dream" (mercyless witness).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

Thank you all for showing me how much you appreciate my writing and this Fic. It really warmed my heart and gave me inspiration to write more. **THANK YOU**.

.

I have a lot of plot bunnies (new word I learned) for this Fic, I am not sure which I will chose.

.

.

 **To all of you who reviewed, then I would like to say: Thank you (Gracias;)). Your response motivated me to write! Here is the next chapter ;)**

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

 **The chapter was** **partly beta'd** **, see notes at the END, please.**

.

.

.

.

It have been five days since they left the peaceful Moby Dick, and thank the sea gods, they were on their way back now. In two more days they would be back with their family again, Marco thought to himself, watching the smoke from their little 'adventure' still clear to the eye, even though they had been sailing for a few hours.

He never thought that he would ever say this, but he preferred doing a mountains of paperwork in the most stuffy room in the Moby Dick, than being here, handling _**Ace**_.

He sighed for the twentieth time in the last hour ( **Yes** , he was counting. It wasn't like he had anything better to do). Ace was sitting, lifeless, in the side of the ship, near where Marco was steering, not moving, not speaking, hardly answering when spoken to. He only seemed a bit alive when the Den Den Mushi rung, and that was only for the duration of hearing that there were still no news about his siblings.

Things weren't this bad in the beginning. At first, Ace seemed almost like himself. True, his smile was strained and his posture tense, but he was trying to act normal and hopeful. But with more calls and no more information forthcoming, he began to lose any pretense and began to be less and less positive and responsive, Marco sighed again (Twenty one).

Marco had to explain the situation to the others from his division, when Ace begin acting all _gloomy_ and not like himself. Marco grimaced at the memory. His brothers naturally tried to cheer him up, which had the opposite effect. Marco sighed again (Twenty two), now they were avoiding him like the plague (which explains why they were all alone in the deck of the small ship and he was stuck steering), not that he blamed them or anything. Ace's depressing mood would probably even dampen Thatch's mood, who was the golden standard of cheery idiot, Marco sighed again (Twenty three).

Marco even saw him eyeing the Striker several times. Ace had insisted on bringing it with them for "any emergency" (according to him). It made Marco's uneasiness intensify, and kept him from having almost any sleep. He sighed again (Twenty four).

The only time Ace actually seemed contented was when they got their first Den Den Mushi call from their father. Hearing that several of their allies had gone to Paradise especially to help look for his siblings made Ace speechless for a while. The number of times he said thank you when he remembered how to speak made their pops irritated, snapping at him: "You are one of my sons, and your siblings are family, well, unless they are bloody slavers or rapers," (which made Ace splutter in denial). Their father continued by saying that if Ace was this grateful, he could go to their allies personally and thank them, after they found the bloody brats (He needed to meet their other allies, anyway). That was the highlight of this whole voyage.

Well, there was another amusing call from Oars in the same day, who seemed rather **upset** that pops didn't agree to let him go looking for Ace's siblings. Apparently, Ace had told him about them when they met two months ago. Oars wanted to help and meet the brats, but pops said that his presence would attract too much unwanted attention, they already had many allies in Paradise as it is.

Their father was right, Marco mused to himself. The marines always kept close attention to their moves, not that they cared or that it affected them in anyway. Still, it was better if they didn't attract attention to how important the two brats were. Having too many Whitebeard allies looking for them specifically may attract the _bad_ kind of attention.

Well, the rest of their conversation was, of all things, about a hat, which weirdly enough made Ace laugh. And that was the last time he heard him do it.

When they got to the island three days ago, they began looking for information about the pirate's attacks from the inhabitants. They quickly realized that the attacks appeared to happen sparsely and randomly. They were afraid (especially Ace!) that they would have to wait for an attack or they would have to hunt them down themselves (Ace was all for this), but they didn't need to worry.

Two days later, the unlucky morons tried to take control of the island at dawn. They even brought allies with them: in total three small ships (everything was small compared to the Moby Dick) and hundreds of men. It took less than half an hour to take care of them, and he was being very generous in his estimation. It was all **done** by Ace.

He and the others just watched open-mouthed (not him) as Ace, well, no other word to describe it, went _batshit crazy_. If Marco was a betting man, he would bet that more than half of the surviving pirates had sworn off the pirate life. Marco didn't have the heart to stop him, and their father did ask them to teach them a lesson Whitebeard style.

Those morons shouldn't have been causing problems in their territories to begin with.

Of course, then the Marines had to become involved. Marco was able to convince Ace not to attack them when the morons decided to fire at them. Marco couldn't help but shake his head at the memory.

It was probably a new commander that wanted to impress his men and prove himself. No veteran marine would make the mistake of attacking them (Seriously, they had their father's jolly-roger flying atop of their small ship, it was hard to miss!) with only four marine battleships.

Well, let's say that the man could forget about any promotion any time soon. Probably gonna stuck in desk job for the rest of his _bright_ career, Marco mused in glee.

Ace actually seemed at ease for a while after that. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was able to **burn** his frustration out, or the fact that he was able to send a message to his siblings; this stunt would definitely get him an increase in his bounty. Ace even joked with his subordinates from the first division about the bounty increase. Their bets were going from 50-200 million Beli, last he heard.

They stayed another half day to help with the clean-up. Having destroyed flaming ships near the island port was _problematic_ , Marco snorted.

The inhabitants insisted in throwing them a party as show of gratitude, Marco had to use all his diplomacy skills and patience (normal folks can be as stubborn as pirates apparently!) to avoid staying for any party that will take hours and hours to prepare for. Finally, telling them bluntly (lying, when his patience run out), that they needed to leave immediately to take care of another disturbance.

Here they were, on their way back to the Moby Dick.

Ace was back to being lifeless again. He would take him being restless anytime instead of this.

Marco was reaching the end of his rope. He sighed in deep frustration (Twenty five).

Marco had already tried bribing him with food (not that Ace was eating much, he usually was able to convince him to eat something because of his narcolepsy meds). Marco also suggested sparring (that didn't merit even a shake of his head), taking him flying (got a raised eyebrow), tried telling him stories about pops' adventure when the crew was young (Ace was actually listening for a while, but...). He was considering calling Oars (he had made him laugh talking about a hat! of all things...), or maybe call Thatch or Haruta to ask advices on how to cheer him up (he would prefer not to, they would _never_ let him live it down). He had tried everything he could think of, Marco sighed (Twenty six).

Well, except the _obvious_ he admitted to himself, talking about the brats. _This could go badly,_ Marco pondered.

Nonetheless this couldn't continue any longer (if only for the sake of his sanity and sleep), and if it did go **badly** , in two days they would be back on the Moby Dick, and others could try to cheer him up (Thatch and Haruta) and keep close an eye on him. Marco would finally, _finally_ , get some very much _needed_ sleep, he will have Jozu continue taking care of his duties for a while longer. He sighed (Twenty seven).

Now or never.

"Yo Ace, why don't you tell me about your siblings, yoi?"

Ace tensed and uttered fiercely, "Why?" _Progress, maybe_.

Marco decided to go with honesty.

He shrugged, "No reason. They are your family and ours by extension, yoi. Got me a little curious, especially after what you told pops."

Apparently that was the right thing to say. Ace relaxed a little and seemed deep in thought. Marco sat in front of him, leaving the steering wheel, the course was set.

Ace sighed and said, "There are so many stories... don't know what to choose."

He had a reminiscing smile on his lips.

Marco, stayed quite, afraid to disturb his walk down the memory lane.

"Well, there was one time, Luffy was a little bit sick. I wanted to cheer him up, so I decided to take him to eat in restaurant instead of hunting."

Marco shook his head in amusement, and said, "Food is your answer to everything, yoi."

Ace shrugged. "Well, maybe not everything. Almost everything. _Hmmm,_ but this is Luffy, food is _always_ the only answer." He continued, "Luffy and I went to eat in town..." he stopped, seemed unsure how to continue.

Marco raised an eyebrow in wonder, he didn't know much about Ace's childhood, but from the little he knew, _child_ Ace eating in restaurant properly, with his little brother no less, was _hard_ to picture (Ace's eating habits as _adult_ left much to be desired).

"I mean to dine and dash," he amended.

Marco snorted at that. Ace gave him a look, telling him to keep quiet or he would stop.

"We were unlucky. The place had several guards eating there that we didn't notice. The dining bit went well. Now, when we got to the dashing part, the guards were able to follow us closely. One was able to catch Luffy, and unfortunately we didn't have our pipes with us."

"You used pipes to fight, yoi?" Marco couldn't help but ask, finding it hard to imagine Ace fighting with anything but his fire.

"Yeah, we were kids, using whatever we had. Pipes were easy to fight with and easy to find," Ace defended.

"Anyway, I knocked the guard and Luffy escaped. But with all the chaos, we got separated. I was able to slip away," he smiled as if remembering a funny tale, he didn't want to share.

"I went to look for Luffy, only to find that he was caught. Several guards, the restaurant owner, and a lot of curious people were surrounding him. Luffy was trying to fight one of the guards that had him by the cuff of his shirt, when he punched himself, and got knocked onto a wall. He lost consciousness immediately."

"Punched himself, yoi? "Marco asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. _Ace's brother was very unique, how could someone punch himself, no, knock himself out, by mistake_.

"Yeah, he punched himself," Ace assured, watching Marco worriedly. As if Marco was the one being strange, not Ace's brat of a brother. Was he missing something or had Ace lost it? Marco tensed, _how is he gonna explain this to his father?_

Ace eyes lit up in understanding after several seconds, and laughed full out. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. It's just that Luffy is..." He continued laughing, his hands clutching his stomach, which made Marco tense even more.

Ace took long breath. He looked exactly like the carefree Ace that he knew, which made Marco want to sigh (Twenty eight, could he finally stop counting now?) in relief.

"Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi," he said, still breathing hard from laughing.

Rubber... _Oooh that explained it_ , punching himself indeed.

"I only met him after he had already eaten it. So I just can't imagine Luffy without it," Ace explained, still chuckling a little.

"Where in the hell did..." Marco stopped, wondering how old the brat was when he ate the Devil Fruit.

"Seven," Ace piped up.

"...seven years old child get a devil fruit in East Blue, of all places, yoi?"

Ace looked at him shrewdly. "Where do you think?"

… _Hmmm,_ _where indeed?_ Marco thought, could it be…

"Red-Hair," Marco said finally, shaking his head. _That utter moron let child eat a devil fruit._

"Got it in one go," Ace said, smiling.

This was an important information. Marco made a mental note to tell the others about it, when they called tomorrow for an update. Just so that they knew what to expect.

Marco had several questions running around his head, but he decided to hold them in for now. The night was long, and Ace wasn't gonna sleep. He knew because he himself wouldn't. Watching over Ace was tiring physically and mentally.

"Anyway," Ace said, trying to get back to the story, "Luffy still didn't have the best control over his ability then, didn't even know how to aim. It did make for entertaining spars."

Marco chuckled, he could imagine.

But wait... something wasn't making sense... how…?

"How did he knock himself out if he was made out of rubber? Shouldn't physical attacks not affect him?" He paused. "Well, except armament haki," Marco amended.

"You're right. Marcy and I did wonder about it for a little bit," Ace said thoughtfully.

"Luffy was sick then..." Ace trailed off not sure how to explain, and shrugged, "This is Luffy we are talking about. You learn to just go along with things, and not question things too much."

After a little bit he continued, "I was looking at the guards and all the people around, and trying to decided what to do; how to save Luffy," he explained. "We weren't in the best relationship with the city guards." Marco snorted at that. Ace continued avoiding his eyes. "Not only because of the dine and dash," but he didn't elaborate. There was a _very interesting_ story here.

"I didn't want them following us, or making trouble to the village and everyone. They shouldn't see my face.. " he trailed off.

"I was just about to head there to get Luffy and run, and to hell with the consequences," he stopped, looking at Marco, for the dramatic effect.

"When Marcy came strolling down the street with **a** _ **dress**_ on," he stressed the word **dress** so obviously, that Marco had to raise an eyebrow.

"I guess I have to explain," he sighed, shaking his head, still smiling.

"I didn't know Marcy well then. We still didn't get along at that time." Ace eyes were downcast.

"We kinda didn't get along well at first. She came to live with us in a difficult time. Luffy liked her instantly. I was kinda jealous I guess, and she reminded me of someone..." he trailed off again. It was clear he wasn't proud of himself for this.

"But even I knew she hated, **no** , _despised_ dresses," he continued. "I remember one time, not long after she came to live with us, gramps brought her some dresses. He was kind of happy about it too, until she blew up in his face. She knew several interesting curses that even I didn't hear before. And I spent a lot of time in and out of bars, meeting all kind of unsavory people."

It made Marco wonder about the kind of childhood they all had. He remembered Ace once saying something about bandits and social skills.

Now that Ace deemed that Marco understood the importance of the _dress_ , he continued, "So, seeing her strolling down the street with a dress, jewelry too, looking all _princessly_ ," Ace was gesturing with his hands all around trying to stress the point, "was a shock. I think I froze for a while. She stopped besides the guards and demanded loudly that they release her little brother. How _dare_ they hurt him. She was gonna tell her father, no, she demand to speak to their superior. The king would hear all about this at the dinner tonight." He had his hands on his waist, his nose high up, obviously trying to imitate Marcy's pose. Marco inwardly smirked, Ace looked ridiculous like this.

Ace coughed, a little bit embarrassed, and continued, "I wasn't the only one that was shocked. They were all like me, and I was sure that someone would hit her, and tell her _shut up you little brat_." Marco had to say that Marcy was one brave spitfire to try to pull something like that.

"It worked." Amusement was dancing in his eyes. "The people around began shaking their heads at the guards' behavior. How dare they attack and hurt a noble child. The guards looked around bewildered, turning from heroes to villains in less than minute, confused the shit out of them. They began to apologize and bow. I saw someone kiss her hand even." Ace snickered.

"They took them to a fancy inn nearby, holding Luffy _gently_." Ace looked murderous. "Someone ran to bring a doctor," he shook his head. "I was sure that this would blow up in our faces, that someone would question her, or that Luffy would wake up and do something stupid," which was a real possibility, if Luffy was anything resembling Thatch, Marco thought.

"Somehow everything worked out, I slipped in from a window that Marcy opened. I took Luffy and _food_ , apparently the restaurant owner felt quite bad that he brought a lot of food to ask for forgiveness for even _considering_ that such a **noble** child could commit a crime." He shook his head at the irony. Marco snorted with agreement.

"Marcy stayed to take care of the situation. I didn't want to leave her to handle everything alone, but she gave me that look. You know, the look you and Izo usually give Thatch when he asks or do something stupid."

"Which is all the time, yoi," Marco answered. They both chuckled.

Marco wondered how stupid the brothers were then for the young girl to master such look early on.

"She came back three hours later, wheezing, still wearing the dress, asking about Luffy between breaths." He gave a soft smile at the memory.

"Of course, Luffy was still sleeping, not knowing all the trouble he had caused."

They both chuckled, and then quieted down for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Ace in his memories, and Marco trying to put some order in his _fried_ brain; order into all the new information that he learned in such short time.

"Looking back, I guess this accident was the beginning of the turn in our relationship," Ace mused to himself softly. He looked at Marco, needing to explain.

"You know, I thought... If she was ready to wear a _dress_ for Luffy's sake, something that she hated with such passion, then she was okay. It sounds funny when I say it like that," he laughed.

Marco shook his head. "I understand what you mean, yoi. Yes, it does sounds funny." They smiled at each other.

Ace was truly relaxed now.

Marco pondered if he should break the magic, and ask the questions that he had been holding, or just let the nice atmosphere last. In the end, his curiosity won.

"You said that you met Luffy later? You aren't blood related, yoi?"

Ace shook his head. "None of us are, but that doesn't mean we aren't family. You should understand."

"Of course," after all the Whitebeards were a big happy, _crazy_ family, without care of blood, standing, gender, or race. They were all the children of Whitebeard, and they were quite **proud** of it.

"They seem a handful, yoi," he remarked.

Ace snorted, "You don't know half of it."

"You are all orphans that were able to find each other and make your own family, yoi." _Like them,_ Marco mused, lost in his own little world, not paying attention to the impact of his words on Ace.

"Ace…" Marco began, intending in asking another question, when he noticed how tense Ace had become.

 _Shit, why? They were just chatting, relaxed… What had he missed? Was it something he had said? What did he say? What was it? Shit..._

.

...

Ace was pondering a lot of things. Yeah they were _orphans_. Maybe not Luffy and Marcy, but being an orphan was better than having a blood-family like that, maybe except shitty-grampas (a **big 'maybe'** ).

Talking about his family made him wonder about his new one. He trusted Marcy and Luffy completely, they were his world, his reason for living and trying. What about his new crew? They called each other brothers. A family.

Shouldn't he try to trust his new family more? Families were supposed to be all about trusting and helping each other, not that Ace was an expert in the subject.

Maybe he should tell Marco about… Ace grimaced.

He had already told pops. And pops didn't even bat an eyelid, calling him a child of the sea, _his_ child. That memory made him feel content, a feeling that he was missing since he saw those damn wanted posters.

Ace exhaled, trying to relax his shoulders, pondering about the problem at hand.

Marco was the one to really convince him to stay, to give the Whitebeard crew a chance.

If it wasn't for him…

He actually can't imagine future without being part of Whitebeard crew. He would always be grateful to him for not giving up on him.

He remembers their conversation clearly.

" _Why do you guys... call him_ _ **pops,**_ _anyway?" Ace couldn't help but ask._

 _Marco, eyeing him, answered "Because he calls us his_ _ **Sons."**_ _He paused, Ace looked up to him._

 _Marco continued, "To the rest of the world we are just outcasts, yoi. It makes us happy." Marco smiled happily looking at his crew partying and said, "It just a_ _ **word,**_ _but it make us happy."_

Marco was his friend, at least he thought of him like that, he was also the first mate of his crew. Shouldn't he be able to trust, _at least_ , him?

And... if he...

If he didn't accept him, then he could just leave. Striker was here, his hat was here, and he didn't need anything else. He could just leave, and go search for his siblings himself like he was contemplating. Maybe even sail with them in the future. It wasn't like he really wanted to become the pirate king.

Decision made.

Ace looked up, to see Marco eyeing him worriedly.

 _No going back_. He took another deep breath, reminded himself that this was Marco, who was trying for the last hour to cheer him up even suggested taking him flying (Ace would have jumped at the opportunity any other time), and that he was no coward. He _promised_ , **no regrets**.

He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, "Hey Marco, what would you do if the pirate king had a son?"

.

...

Marco raised an eyebrow. He was wondering if he should try calling Thatch after all (Yes, he was desperate), when Ace spoke. What the hell kind of question was that, coming out of the blue? He was gonna tell him just that, when Ace continued, eyes dropping to the floor, "And he was part of your crew? Of your family?"

 _What?_

 _why would he_ …

 _Ohhhh, he couldn't mean..._

Marco mind went blank for several seconds, and then he …..

.

...

Ace head shot up.

Marco was laughing, Ace marveled. He didn't remember Marco ever laughing. He remembered him smiling, smirking, even chucking, but God to honest laughter!

 _NEVER_.

Well, if Marco hated him now (He didn't think so, he was still laughing), then at least he could say that he made Whitebeard first commander laugh uncontrollably.

 _He didn't break him, did he?_ Suddenly Ace began to panic.

.

...

Marco tried to stop himself from laughing when he saw Ace panicked face, but the look only spurred him on. He tried to gesture that he was okay (was he okay? He was so tired...), but he wasn't sure he was able to get the point across (or help his case about being a sane person).

It wasn't even funny, this was very serious business to Ace, but by the sea Gods... he couldn't stop laughing.

He blamed this at the fact that he was bone tired and so anxious. He hadn't slept for a while, and the wine that he had drank earlier to keep him alert (Not smart without eating, a voice, that sounded like Thatch, said in his mind) didn't help matters. And finally, the fact that he _finally_ had the last piece of information to understand the mystery that was Ace. This piece of information explained so much about Ace, his drive, his attacks on pops… It made everything Ace did and said need to be examined once again.

Ace was looking at him, guarded and worried now.

He wasn't expecting this reaction from him, he was expecting…

 _Rejection_.

This though sobered him up, faster than a sneak attack on their father back (that he didn't anticipate) could.

Well, Marco couldn't let this continue.

"Ace," he called, making sure that Ace was looking at him when he spoke, "Ace is Ace. He is my friend and brother."

Ace was looking at him in an astonishment, opening his mouth, probably to protest. But Marco continued, giving him no choice but to listen.

"Ace, I told you once that we are all hated by society, have pasts, burdens, things we don't want to remember, things that we are ashamed of." He needed Ace to understand, so he added, "Even me." Ace seemed ready to burst out with questions. Marco waited. He got hold of himself.

"But under pops' flag, we are all family." He got hold of Ace's eyes again, at this moment Ace's eyes seemed like dark bottomless abyss, Marco noted.

He stressed every syllable, " **I don't care**."

Ace's eyes were sparkling with tears, and he dropped his head down, his hands rubbing his face. Marco looked up at the sky, giving him the privacy to get his emotions under control, when a thought occurred to him.

"Ace, you told pops, right?"

"Yeah," came the hoarse answer.

"Good."

"You don't want to know what he said?" Ace asked gruffly, still unbelieving.

"I know what he said." Ace was gaping at him.

"He said the same thing I did," Marco continued. Jokingly, he added, "I know I look young, but I have known pops for a long time." Then he added quietly, "And you are still here."

Ace was back to pondering, but he seemed even more relaxed than before. His eyes were red, which emphasized the bags under them.

 _Good, at least he is relaxed_.

Marco himself had a lot to think about and examine. But he was so tired. The whole voyage, the pirates, the marines, and the whole conversation with Ace made him even more wary and exhausted.

When he had begun this conversation earlier, he had expected a lot of things, from Ace shutting down completely, to him going batshit crazy at him, but not this. Ace truly expected him to reject him, he shook his head at the thought.

If he thought that… then...

"Ace, what did you intend to do if I said I didn't like you now?" Marco refused to utter the words **hate** and **rejection**.

 _He_ _refused_.

Ace tensed dropping his head in shame, Marco eyes narrowed.

"Ace, you wouldn't, by any chance, be stupid enough to consider running away, right?"

Ace's shoulders bent, and his body shrunk into itself.

What kind of f*cked up world they were living in? That child (Ace was still one, especially in this moment) was afraid of rejection because of something his biological father, someone he never even met, did years ago. Marco wanted to rage, to destroy something. But he knew that Ace's fears were real. Even in their own crew, there were people that would judge him and shun him because of his biological father.

Well, Marco was gonna do something about it. He was gonna have a very long talk about this with their father when they got back. If they needed to let people go than they would, if they weren't able to see beyond their grudges, then they were **no brothers of his**.

But now, how to handle the situation at hand.

Marco sighed, the whole day was one long roller-coaster ride.

Marco thumped him in the head, making him look up. "You idiot, that's something I expect from Thatch, not you." Ace seemed to relax a bit, giving him a small apologetic smile.

 _Good, now to other important matters..._

"Ace, if you ever tell anyone about the _laughing_ , yoi. I will make you do bathroom cleaning duty, _and_ help me with accounting for months and months."

Ace smirked, and responded immediately, "Don't worry, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I will have to tell them what I told you to make you laugh like a maniac."

Marco tensed, but Ace still seemed relaxed. He would let the _**maniac**_ bit slide today. _It was a long day,_ _after all_ _._

"Come, you need to sleep, yoi." Marco said while standing up and stretching his arms and legs to loosen his body after sitting for so long.

"Not tired," was Ace's automatic response, not moving a muscle.

"Well, **I** need to sleep. It was a long day," he gestured at Ace, "And you will keep me company, yoi".

Ace winced at that, he seemed to have noticed that Marco didn't sleep either.

"Sorry," he said softly.

Marco sighed, "Ace, you need to be at your best, if you want to help Luffy and Marcy, yoi."

"I will keep watch," Ace replied.

Ace still wasn't moving. Marco considered the effort he would need to use to drag him to the small sleeping quarters, with him fighting and dragging his feet all the way, and then waking Liam to keep watch and... He decided it just wasn't worth it.

He slumped next to Ace.

"Ace, I am counting on you to keep me warm, nights could become real cold here, yoi."

Ace blushed a beautiful red, and stuttered, "You are a phoenix. You should go insi…"

"We will sleep here," Marco cut him off in finality. Not that he really was gonna sleep. Someone needed to keep watch, and it wasn't gonna be Ace. Marco stopped himself from sighing.

 _Ace's e_ _ars were red too_ , Marco thought in amusement, while eyeing Ace from the side, now that he was sitting beside him.

He should remember to tease Ace more. Blushing suited him, and it made his freckles stand out.

Marco tried to get more comfortable, as anyone could get at the deck of a moving, small ship. Getting closer to Ace, he crossed his hands behind his head.

.

...

Ace felt bone tired. He admitted to himself that he didn't want to be alone. Marco being here was a big help in keeping the dark thoughts away. He got closer to Marco, to keep him warm like he asked. Ace blushed, and inwardly smiled. Their shoulders and sides were touching.

He felt like beaming. Marco knew about _that_ , and he was still beside him, he wasn't flinching away.

He wondered what Luffy and Marcy would say to that. Luffy would probably look at him weirdly, not understanding how someone couldn't like Ace. Marcy would probably raise an eyebrow at him, snort and shake her head, calling him an utter idiot.

His head felt like it weighed a ton, he let his head slump backwards against the ship. He was actually surprised that his narcolepsy hadn't kicked in before. He was so tense. His eyelids were heavy, why were they open again? ...yeah, he wanted to say something, something important to Marco, what…?

Ace mumbled, "'raco, t'nk yo."

Using Marco's shoulder as pillow, knowing that he was accepted and loved wholly. Ace finally drifted off to sleep, to the feeling of Marco's fingers running gently through his hair, missing Marco's answer by a bit.

"Don't mention it, kiddo."

.

.

.

.

 **Even though it was only partly beta'd, I wanted to share this chapter as gift to myself and you all. My birthday is in the 5th of September ^^.**

.

.

What do you think? ^^ Be honest!

This was a little bit heavy? Huh, it was supposed to be a small part about Marco and Ace (very small part) and then with Luffy and Marcy.

Well, next chapter will have Luffy and Marcy (I hope).

.

.

 **Important, please read:**

The status:

Chapter 1: small mistakes corrected, partly beta'd.

Chapter 2: published, partly beta'd.

Chapter 3: written, need editing.

Chapter 4: ¾ written.

Chapter 5: first scene

.

Even though I have two amazing betas, they both are quite busy and will be unavailable in the near future, so if anybody has an excellent grasp on the English language and grammar, (me and grammar are natural born enemies, I kid you not), and want (can) to help, **PM me please**.

.

I rewrote my first Fic "Anchor and compass" and published it.

 **.**

 **I am written two other Fics, I intend to publish one of them, in few days, look forward to it ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please leave a** _ **review, they are my fuel to writing more!**_


	3. The Two Brats

**Author's note:**

People are so damn nice, I had people that agreed to help and they are awesome.

.

.

 **The chapter was** **beta'd** **by** **Mercyless** and **Gerbilfrind** who helped me a lot with grammar (AGHH) and gave me a great feedback while writing and made this chapter more presentable. XD all my love and respect (deep bow). 

**.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

Thank you all for showing me how much you appreciate my writing and this Fic. It really warmed my heart and gave me inspiration to continue on writing. **THANK YOU, seriously**.

.

I have a lot of plot bunnies for this Fic, I am not sure which I will chose.

.

.

 **To all of you who reviewed, then I would like to say: Thank you. Your response motivated me to write! Here is the next chapter ;)**

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

 **.**

 **See notes at the END.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Any news?"

"No, McGuy and Whitey Bay said there were no traces of them in any of the islands they visited. I think we are on the best trail to find the two brats but it's just a hunch, they should still be at the beginning of Paradise."

"Hmmmm."

"So what do you think about all of this?"

A.O, captain of the A.O Pirates and a Whitebeard ally, shrugged. "Pops requested our help in finding them."

"Yeah, you know that they apparently are Fire Fist's siblings," Dustin, his first mate, continued not bothered with his captain indifferent attitude because he was used to it.

"Thatch mentioned that one time, or maybe hundred times," A.O replied.

Dustin laughed. "He seemed quite excited that Fire First finally joined pops, took him 100 days, according to Thatch."

"Izo seemed to like him too," he added, after a long pause.

A.O sighed. Being in Paradise always grated on his nerves for some reason, and they been here for five days, with no idea of when they would be able to go back home, to the New World.

"I don't really care. Pops asked to find them, so we are gonna find them," A.O finally said.

"You're right. Pops doesn't usually ask things from us," Dustin agreed.

"Exactly!" A.O intoned.

Chao, a new recruit, came running and stopped abruptly in front of them. He froze, opening his mouth. Nothing came out.

A.O tried to gather his own fraying patience, plastering a smile on his face. "Chao-chan, what is it?"

No reaction whatsoever. Chao seemed dazed, looking into space.

His first mate coughed, trying to hide a snort.

Apparently, that was the nudge needed to wake up the scared pirate. "Ammm, captain Doma called. They found them," he said in low voice.

"They did! We can go home!" Dustin cheered immediately.

"No, no," Chao shrieked, shaking his head. "No, sorry," his voice trembled as he held his hands in front of him looking quite frightened.

"I meant they know where to find them."

"Where?" A.O asked sharply.

"The island south-west from here, according to what Gari said. We are the closest to it supposedly," he babbled.

A.O took a long breath. "Thank you, Chao-chan. Tell Gari-chan to bring his ass here with the Den Den Mushi."

Chao stayed frozen in his place.

"You can go," A.O repeated evenly.

It seemed that it was all the encouragement Chao needed. He stumbled, running out the same way he came from.

"Poor guy," Dustin snorted. "You know, A.O, smiling doesn't make you look less like a shark. It is the opposite."

A.O moaned. "I'm trying." Having new recruits was always tiresome. Maybe he shouldn't let Dustin recruit at all, he seemed to always pick the ones scared shitless of him.

Dustin laughed. "The _chan_ doesn't help either."

"Should I stop using chan?" A.O asked, in a serious tone. He only used it with people he liked and tried to show acceptances to, just like pops used 'cheeky brat.'

Dustin burst laughing at the misery of his captain. "No, no, heavens no," he said between breaths of laughter. "Do you want the poor guy to think he did something wrong?"

His captain seemed to become even more miserable. Finally taking pity on his captain, Dustin said, "Don't worry, it will take time for him to realize that our _feared_ captain is truly a gooey little fluffy puppy."

A.O growled at him, so Dustin amended his description, "A gooey puppy shark."

A.O shook his head. "Go look at which island is closer. And if we have an Eternal Pose to the islands in this area."

"Roger that captain," he saluted jokingly, and went to the navigation room.

Gari came a minute later. "What did you do to scare poor Chao out of his wits this time?" he asked accusingly.

"According to Dustin _-chan_ , I smiled and called him Chao- _chan_ ," the dejected captain answered.

Gari chuckled. "You were your charming self." Then he added, "Don't worry, he will get used to you."

"…." A.O looked at him unbelievingly, choosing his silence as an answer to this notion.

"Eventually," Gari added.

"That what Dustin _-chan_ said too," A.O intoned.

Gari snorted. "Anyway, I assume you want to speak with captain Doma, and see about what they found."

"Yeah, I sent Dustin-chan to the navigation room. Go there, change course according to what Doma-chan told you."

"Aye, aye, captain." Gari put the Den Den Mushi in his hand, and off he was to the navigation room.

.

Clank.

"A.O?"

"Hey Doma. Yeah, it's me."

"Thought you would call."

"So you missed them?"

"Something like that," the Den Den Mushi showed Doma grimacing.

"You don't sound so sure. I told them to change course to the island..."

Doma cut him off, "No, no, definitely them. The island residents identified them from their wanted posters, but…"

A.O waited.

"Well, you know this island is strange," Doma finally said.

A.O snorted. "Which island in these seas isn't," especially in the New World, compared to some of the New World the islands of Paradise were playtoys, like Paradise was training wheels for a ship before the New World.

"Yeah, but this island has those fanatics."

"You are on Goddess Island! Wait, are you still there?" came the exclamation from A.O.

That one island he never wanted to go back there to **ever**. The residents there were _unpleasant_ at best.

"Yeah, they are throwing a party in our honor."

"A party! Doma, are you alright? They didn't give you any weird food, did they? Maybe mushrooms? We will come to get you, shit…"

Doma cut his panic, laughing. "No, no, I am alright. Don't worry. It's just that the residents of this island changed. I am not sure if it's for the better or the worse, but it's definitely weird."

He continued, "I wanted to tell you some of the things we heard here." Doma stopped, seemingly looking for the right words.

He finally said, "Well… Apparently goddess Marcy and god Luffy fell out of the sky, _literally_ , to bless this island," Doma deadpanned.

It took several seconds for A.O exclamation to come this time, "What the...? Doma, you are not okay, don't worry! **Dustin** , dammit, where are you? We will come to get you Doma, don't worry..." A.O trailed off.

Half-way through A.O speech induced panic, Doma began laughing uncontrollably. The Den Den Mushi wasn't able to handle his face changing so fast. The Den Den Mushi looked like it was choking in its own spit.

"Shit, A.O, sorry. I wanted to see how that sounded..." he said, torn between laughter and a half-assed apology.

"What the hell?" A.O was not amused. He usually liked Doma's humor. They bantered a lot when they partied together in the Moby Dick, but he really wasn't in the mood.

Apparently his mood was reflected in the Den Den Mushi.

"Sorry, sorry… but seriously that's what the residents said when we showed them the wanted posters. They actually asked for some, no. They _begged_ us for some posters, so that they can frame them. No, A.O, I am not kidding. The Den Den Mushi doesn't look attractive with its mouth open."

"Explain please, because I am still not buying that you're not high **on** some mushrooms," A.O demanded.

"It's just as I told you. The two of them fell out of the sky on the statue of the goddess in the middle of ceremony, destroying it. God Luffy then ate all the food they prepared for the ceremonial feast. According to them, the food was supposed to feed all the residents twice over, almost two hundred people. And he was complaining that there wasn't enough meat," Doma answered, humor still filling his voice.

"You believe this?" A.O couldn't help but ask.

"I am just telling you what I heard. Now stop interrupting me," Doma answered, still amused.

"I am not sure that you are sane," A.O said, shaking his head.

"Well, that makes two of us, now shut up and listen."

"The residents weren't impressed with this and captured them," Doma continued. After a pause he added, "That of course before they knew that those were their beloved gods."

A.O snorted.

"They just decided to sacrifice them and ask forgiveness from the goddess, not knowing that they were their cherished gods in human flesh…"

A.O cut him off, "I get your point Doma, seriously stop!"

Doma whined, "But that is how the residents told the story, stop ruining my fun."

"I am not sure that I believe you," A.O grunted.

"What? About what the brats did according to the residents, or the fact that I am not high on some mushroom."

"Both," was the instant reply.

Doma laughed. "I am not sure if I would believe anything I said if I were in your shoes, but really! That's what they said, and I am actually shortening everything and making it clearer."

"Clearer? _**Huh.**_ Do continue please," A.O sighed in defeat.

Doma snickered. "So they were about to sacrifice them. But then a ship of pirates attacked the island, and the two destroyed the ship and saved them."

"Weren't they just shackled and about to be sacrificed?"

"Yes," came Doma's deadpan answer.

"…Never mind," A.O really didn't care, he just wanted him to finish already.

"I am telling you what they told me, A.O," came the amused answer.

"Yes. Continue please, telling me about the miracles that the goddess and god performed."

"That's the spirit, A.O," Doma answered cheerily. He reminded him of Thatch with this tone of voice.

"They beat up the whole crew. According to them, god Luffy inflated and protected them from the cannon balls."

"…"

"…"

"Yes?" A.O said when the silence continued.

"I thought for sure you would have a joke about this."

"I am waiting for the punch line," A.O deadpanned.

Doma laughed then his voice get serious, "No, truly. I swear to you on pops' life. I am telling you what they told us. Nothing more, nothing less."

Doma paused, then he corrected himself, mirth obvious in his voice, "Actually, scratch that, I am telling you _**way**_ less. Every time they say one of the god's name, they go on and on about how generous, courageous and beautiful they are. If we're lucky it only takes ten minutes."

" _ **Fine**_ , continue with the _tale_ that the residents told you."

"So the brat inflated, which explains why he needed to eat so much. The god needed his strength to perform such feast," Doma was choking in his own laughter, but he continued.

"The gods then ran from them. They were angry at them, of course. So the residents followed them to ask for forgiveness. Then an earthquake happened due to the anger of the gods. The whole mountain shook until gold came pouring out of the sides of it."

"Seriously?"

"Actually, we saw some of the gold. They were melting it to build statues to show their appreciation of the newfound gods."

"And you ask why I can't take you seriously."

"I can call Jack or Ishilly if you want then you can ask them… well maybe not Jack, he's wasted," Doma amended.

"Wasted?"

"Didn't I tell you? They are having a feast in our honor, basically, to try to convert us to their religion."

"I thought you were kidding."

"Nope. Anyway, the gods needed to leave to spread the word of their _fabulous_ religion."

"Which is?" A.O couldn't help but ask he had gotten a little bit curious.

Doma began listing in solemn voice, "You have to eat a lot of meat. Only sometimes you can share it. Never make others do something they don't want to. Don't eat tomatoes, it's better if you don't say the word at all. Pirates with red hair are nice. Do a nice thing every day. Slavers are evil and you should beat them up, also stuck-up nobles should be beaten up. Be nice to different species. Meat is the best, when someone is speaking to you you should listen carefully, or at least nod your head regularly."

Doma paused for second and continued with the same voice, "Don't be mean to fish people and mermaids, you can only be mean if they are mean to you first. Bandits are bad, but not all of them. Eat together. Don't eat dolphins. Dresses are evil, you should burn them. There was something about king of the pirates, freedom… _Hmmmm_ , they have a book, I think Ishilly took a copy if you are interested."

"You were actually able to listen to all of this in straight face?" A.O asked, baffled. _What the hell kind of religion is this,_ (he still wasn't sure if Doma wasn't playing some kind elaborated prank on him) _, there are so many contradictions and randomness. Dresses are evil, meat is the best, who even comes up with stuff like that!_.

"I think I was in daze when they actually gave us food and smiled at us."

Silence filled the air. A.O was trying to make sense of what he heard. _Was there any sense in trying to make sense of things that made no sense?_ His head was aching _._

"The ship that the residents gave them, had engraving of moon and sun in the sides. The ship is painted red and the sails blue, at their request. They left two days ago heading to the island south-west from your position, the residents gave them a Log pose to use," Doma said after a while.

"Do you believe all shit that you just said?" A.O snapped, his head was spinning.

"Nope," came the immediate answer. Doma laughed, in high spirit. "But according to Thatch, they are troublemakers, and they both have high bounties, well for the East blue anyway. The boy is 20 million Beli, and the girl is 15 million Beli."

He paused and added, "Don't know what happened here, but it doesn't matter. You can ask them when you find them."

"I guess." A.O sighed, admitting defeat to his aching head and reaching up with a hand to rub it.

"I will call the others to let them know so they can focus on finding the kidnapped mermaids, and we will head to the next island close to you just in case... after the party ends and the crew sober up," Doma added.

"You will call pops to tell him?" _Maybe he already had._

"Of course, you think I would miss the opportunity of telling Haruta and Thatch this story?"

"Yeah, that would be fun, wish I could be a fly on the wall when you tell them." Thinking about Thatch and Haruta's reactions made his spirits rise a little bit.

"What about other measures?" he demanded.

"The sea here is getting to you," Doma noted.

"Don't want to stay more than I need to."

"Agreed. Whitey Bay left some of her men to in Sabaody, just in case."

"Smart," A.O approved.

"Karma and Namur are on their way to Fishman Island. So if by any chance we missed them, they are there. And of course to be additional safety measure to stop anymore kidnapping from happening, or until they figure out how the kidnapping happened in the first place."

"Isn't their king a friend of pops? Shouldn't he tell the king about the brats?" asked A.O, still rubbing his aching head.

"Yeah, but pops doesn't want to draw too much attention to the brats, and telling the king mean telling his advisors and the guards."

"I see, what about Jinbe?"

"Don't know. Pops may have already told him, or maybe not. Jinbe does have a lot on his mind with the kidnapped mermaids," Doma answered.

"He still in the New world?"

"He was last time I checked."

"I still can't understand what he is doing there looking for them?"

"Apparently those kidnappers were smart and tricked the residents into thinking that they fled to the New World." A.O could hear the shrug in Doma's voice.

A.O sighed. The whole situation was a big huge mess.

"I already told Dustin-chan to change course, so hopefully we will find them soon, and if we found those kidnapped mermaids soon as well. Maybe we will be in our way back to the New World by the end of this week."

" _ **Amen**_ to that." Doma laughed. "Staying here is affecting me too apparently."

"Take care of yourself, I don't want to hear that you became some kind of fanatic preacher."

Doma laughed at the image. "Keep us updated."

Clank.

.

A.O slumped on the side of the ship, he put the Den Den Mushi in his pocket and pulled out the wrinkled wanted posters, trying (and failing) not to think too much about the bizarre conversation that he just had about the 'stars' of those wanted posters.

A boy with a big smile and scar with two stitches underneath his left eye, looked right back at him. He had black hair with straw hat in his head, under the picture was written Monkey D. Luffy, wanted dead or alive, 20 million Beli. _He looked young, according to Thatch he was fifteen_.

The other wanted poster had a girl with dark red hair tied in ponytail with a purple bandana, green eyes, and a look of utter disdain in her face. Marcy, wanted dead or alive 15 million Beli. _She was sixteen_.

He groaned and shook his aching head.

 _It was just two little brats, how hard could it be._

.

.

.

…

 _Achoooo,_ Marcy sneezed at the man standing beside her, he scowled at her, she apologized and then scowled right back at his turned back.

She hoped she wasn't getting sick.

"Because that exactly what I need right now, _"_ she muttered under her breath. _Getting sick on top of everything_. It was more than enough that her back was still hurting her, she needed to find a doctor in this island to look at the new burns. Marcy grimaced at the thought of trying to track down a good doctor.

But now to more important matters, "do you have any newspapers sir?" _It never hurt to be a little polite_.

"No, little miss. You can ask the bar on the other side, they usually have them."

She tried not to scowl at him, _little,_ being 165 cm in height didn't mean she was short, and anyway being short doesn't mean they have the right to call her _little_. She thanked him with a forced smile.

She was being snappy and rude, letting everything get to her, she should get hold of herself. **God** , she groaned. _She was so tired, she couldn't remember the last time she had time to relax, to breathe_.

She was a pirate now.

A pirate.

 _A wanted pirate_ , and not to forget that shitty Gramps, _Garp_ , was still looking for them. _This whole mess was his fault!_ She wanted to rage at him and curse him to the hell and back.

Marcy took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, trying to use the meditation technique that Makino taught her. It wasn't Garp fault, not completely, but he definitely played a big role.

Another deep breath, inhale, wait and exhale, _repeat_.

 _She exhaled and bitterly repeated her first thought, she was a pirate now._

Not that she hated pirates.

Her older brother was one. Her _adorable_ younger brother wanted to be their king. She intend to become one _in the far future_ , at least another year away. Now her plans were gone with the **wind**.

Inhale, wait and exhale, _repeat_.

She didn't have time to rage and curse.

She needed to find the damn newspaper, and see if Ace get their message, it was the only good thing that could come of getting _those_ blasted wanted posters.

Now wasn't the time for self-pity and doubts. She couldn't change what happened, only learn from it, she repeated this mantra to herself, for the thousandth time since the beginning of this _journey_. She had to be strong for herself and Luffy, she would have plenty of time to think and _ponder_ about all of this when they were safe, when they found _Ace_.

If Ace saw these wanted posters, as they hoped he would, he would probably go crazy with anger and worry, and do something stupid, she hoped his crew, the Spades, was able to handle him (if they agreed to join his crew, _the morons_ , than they should be responsible for handling their captain crazy behaviour. Really!). Hopefully, if the stupid _something_ he did was big enough (newsworthy), then they would finally find out where the heck he was.

What they were able to find so far from the newspapers and from asking around in bars (basically she was the one to ask because having Luffy saying " _isn't our big brother awesome_ ", wasn't the **smartest** move) about Fire Fist Ace (Cool name, Luffy had actual stars in his eyes when he heard it and was trying to find a _cool_ one for himself ever since then with _arguable_ success, e.g. Rubber Fist Luffy!, Rubber loopey like snake, Fire Monkey, Meaty God!) that he was most probably in the New World, where exactly? Nobody knew.

His news disappeared for a while now. Some rumors said that he challenged Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world, and was killed by him.

She wanted to say that no, Ace, wasn't that kind of stupid, let's say like Luffy, **who would go and pick a fight with the strongest man in the world** , but who was she kidding, Ace could be stupid and stubborn to a higher degree than Luffy, _way moreeeeee_.

God help Whitebeard, if he really did hurt (killed, she didn't like this word. AT ALL) Ace.

 _Strongest man in the world her ass_ , if he really did hurt her brother, her family. She was gonna give him a *ucking big piece of her mind, and unleash Luffy at him. The hell with any consequences. (She kept that news to herself for now, no need to have Luffy riled up on revenge mission just yet).

Speaking of Luffy, she ought to hurry back to him. Who knew what kind of trouble he gotten into while she was here looking for a damn newspaper. Not even counting the fact, that she couldn't get newspaper the _normal_ way because of him. Marcy was pretty sure that they were the only people in the world to ever be banned by the News Coo seagulls.

Before leaving him **alone** to eat in the restaurant and making him promise several times to stay out of any trouble, she took the owner aside, a nice old lady, and she gave her a hefty sum of gold before questioning her about the island they were on.

No marines, pirates, slavers, merpeople, bandits, gangs, big animals, any volcanos or any risk of disaster in the history of this island. In the end the old woman was looking at her like she had three heads and long _pointy tail ( that she was using to try to strangle her!)_.

Not that any of it mattered, what mattered was that this place was as ordinary, peaceful and boring island as it got. Of course that doesn't stop Luffy from finding trouble (trouble followed him like he followed the smell of roasted meat miles away when he was hung.., no, always). He, of course, would called it an _adventure._ _He called everything an adventure these days, she had begun to hate that word and whenever Luffy uttered the word her body instinctively begin to tremble with dread_.

She opened the door of the bar and get in, and went straight to the counter.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to have any newspaper?"

"I think Tom just took the last one, sorry miss."

"Ohhh," _Dammit, this the fourth place she asked, it was only a stupid newspaper_.

"Well, thank you," she turned to leave when the door suddenly opened, three old men coming in.

"Wait, miss!" The man behind the counter called.

"Tom, do you still have the newspaper?"

Marcy's ears perked hearing this, she plastered a _sweet, shy_ smile on her face.

"No, I gave it to Madlan, there was some new recipe there she wanted to try," answered Tom while stroking his moustache.

She somehow maintained the smile, while cursing inwardly, _Ohh,_ damn. Lady luck wasn't smiling on them either today, not that she was smiling to begin with. They wouldn't be here in this _adventure_ if she was. She actually missed Dadan and the bandits, she thought, mentally sulking.

 _Was asking for small, tiny, favors (mercies!) too much?_

"I have one in my bag," said the one to his left, an older man with a scraggly brown beard and glasses.

"Dennis, the little miss here is asking for one, if you don't mind."

Marcy made herself ignore the anger caused by hearing _little miss,_ instead she embraced it and made herself look small and pathetic, clutching her hands in front of her, still smiling shyly.

"Of course," he said, and took it out of his bag, "Here you go, miss."

"Thank you sir." _Finally, hallelujah_.

"Would you like me to pay for it?" _be polite she reminded herself_.

"No, no. You're quite the polite one."

Y _es, I am trying_ thought Marcy cynically, maintaining the smile.

"Maybe the Sharmen children should learn from her," said the third man, who was now sitting by the counter nursing a drink.

"What did the troublemakers do now?" asked the barman in resigned voice.

"Actually, Just **now** we saw them fighting another guy," said Tom, shaking his head in disapproval.

"A child was fighting. Spunky kid was standing up to them," Dennis added, approval coloring his voice.

 _Shit_.

"Excuse me," Marcy tried to keep her smile and the tone of her voice pleasant.

"The _spunky_ kid, he didn't happen to be wearing red shirt and a straw hat on his head?"

 _Please, please say no_.

"Yeah, he was wearing a red shirt, but no straw hat," answered the third man.

Tom added, "Now, that I think about it, the youngest of the Sharmens had a straw hat in his hand, ….. hmmm, it had a red ribbon."

 _Ahhhh_ , deep breath, inhale wait and exhale, _rep.._. _Forget it_ …

 _Dammit_..

"Thank you for the newspaper, have a good day," she uttered hurriedly.

She clutched the newspaper and sprinted out of the bar running back to where she left Luffy, not hearing any of their wishes or goodbyes, hoping that this would not develop into large scale chaos _again_.

.

.

.

So we finally meet Marcy. First impression anyone? What do you think of Marcy? Your thoughts about what's going on?

.

.

I am still working on the Fic that I promised, not sure when it will be ready, but I am quite excited about it.

.

I posted the fifth chapter of AaC, and working on the sixth.

.

.

.

Please, pretty please with Pizza and chicken wings (Yummy, can't eat them cause I am sick :( ..) on top, review.

I need some cheering up ^^


	4. Luffy's adventure

**Author's note:**

.

 **The chapter was** **beta'd** **by** **Gerbilfrind** who helped me a lot with grammar and gave me a great feedback while writing and made this chapter more presentable. XD all my love and respect (*deep bow*).

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

Thank you to all that followed and favorited, _we are over hundred in both_ , YAHOOOOOOOO **(Luffy's sparkling eyes**)**. It really warmed my heart and gave me inspiration to continue on writing. **THANK YOU, seriously**!

.

.

.

 **To all of you who reviewed, then I would like to say:** **you are awesomeness itself** **. Your response motivated me to write more! It always do! Here is the next chapter XD**

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

 **.**

 **See notes at the END, please.**

.

.

.

.

.

.…

He was gonna beat the shit out of them, dammit!

He had promised Marcy that he wouldn't make any trouble and he wouldn't use his devil fruit powers, and he didn't yet, _**but**_...

These assholes were asking for it.

The three jerks harassed the old nice lady that gave him a lot of meat, then they threw food, _MEAT_ , on the floor (Makino always said one should never waste food, like he would ever do that. It was **food**!). And they dared to steal _his MEAT_ and throw it away too. He should have beat them up then. But he promised Marcy, and promises were more important _than_ meat, and the floor didn't really matter anyway, it would still be yummy!

But then the tomato guy took his hat, his treasure, _Shanks's_ _treasure_ , and wasn't giving it back.

Marcy was gonna be angry that he broke his promise to her, he really didn't like breaking promises, _he hated it_. He already had to break one promise to one brother (even though Marcy told him several times that it doesn't count as breaking promise, she had a speech about it but Luffy only remembered the bit about "you don't have crew or flag so …Zzzzz before falling asleep) so he really, really, didn't want to break his promise to Marcy. But his hat, _his treasure, as well as_ his promise to Shanks, which one was more important?

They were all outside the restaurant now and people were stopping to look at them, but nobody was interfering. They were all purposely keeping their distance.

He took long deep breath (Like Marcy always did).

"Give it back, please." Luffy said again, trying very hard to bury the boiling anger inside of him and keep it from reaching his voice.

Tomato guy, the one that had _**his hat**_ on his head, snickered and nudged the potato guy beside him with his elbow, who was laughing out loud.

Luffy bit his lip hard and demanded in cold voice "Give it back."

"Where did the _please_ go shrimp? Didn't your parents teach you manners!" Potato guy screeched.

 _Parents? What was that? Food? Teach? Did he mean gramps, Marcy and Ace?_

He didn't understand. They should just gave him back his hat.

Their voices were annoying, they were all _annoying_ and he was gonna beat the shit out of them, but first to get his hat back _unscratched_.

"Saru," the old lady that give him meat yelled running to them from the restaurant entrance where she was watching worriedly near the broken door. "Leave the boy alone, and give him back his hat."

The two ignored her and continued to snicker and nudge each other.

"I sent Jerry to call your father," she threatened, clutching her hands close to her heart, she was trembling but standing tall.

"You good for nothing old witch," a voice said irritably, it come from the tall guy with funny nose and grass hair, _that looked like ccmrewb quber hmm ...the green thing that wasn't meat_ , he was standing near the restaurant wall watching everything unfold in front of him with a nasty smile on his funny-face.

"I will remember this! Saru gave him back the stupid hat," he demanded in irritation.

"But .." Tomato guy said, looking even redder.

Funny-noise guy growled at him.

"Luffffyyyy," came a high shout from behind him. Marcy was running back in his direction and he still didn't have his hat back.

Marcy was barely able to stop herself from colliding in full force with him. She stood beside him, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" she demanded in puffs, inspecting him all over.

"They are mean and took my **hat,** " he whined "but I didn't beat them up because I promised you and I didn't want you to be upset."

"Ohh Luffy," Marcy sighed looking relieved then she hugged him tight, saying "Thank you. You are a great brother," Luffy laughed at hearing this and hugged her right back.

 _She seemed a little bit stiff, or maybe it was his imagination._

Marcy had been really upset the last few days but she tried to hide it from him and insisted that she was fine. He didn't know how to make it better, so hearing this made him feel warm inside.

Sniggers and screeches brought them back to reality. The assholes were still there with his hat. _He would ask Marcy's permission to break .._

Marcy tighten her hug around Luffy and whispered, "Please let me handle this."

Luffy nodded and let her go, _he didn't like it_ but if he got his hat back and didn't break his promise to Marcy then that would be enough.

Marcy turned and faced the three, she was smiling her fake smile (he saw it a lot these days), Ace called it the I-am-being-nice-so-you-better-be-nice-too smile.

"Sorry for any trouble my young brother made, would you please give him back the hat?" she said while bowing low for emphasis.

"No," the funny-nose guy answered in high spirits, he had a foul look in his face. Luffy resisted the urge to pull Marcy and put her behind him. _She would beat him up if he ever dared to try_.

The potato and tomato guys perked up at hearing this, and got back to nudging each other.

Marcy's smile disappeared.

 _Good_ , Luffy didn't like when she forced herself to smile. You should smile when you are happy, cry when you are sad and upset, and eat when you are hun …no, eat all the time, preferably meat, he nodded to himself decisively.

Marcy asked "are you sure?" her voice was flat. It made people around go quiet. Luffy felt goosebumps run down his back, this tone of voice wasn't something to argue with. He knew that from hard earned experience, _his poor meat_.

"So you are also stupid and deaf and not just a short tomato." The guy snarked spitefully, getting closer to Marcy.

 _Ohhh, he said the forbidden words, he was gonna be .._

"Luffy," Marcy said evenly, and turned around to face him.

 _This was bad, really bad._

"Hold the newspaper." Her tone of voice didn't change. Luffy got a hold of the newspaper on reflex.

 _Marcy face was as red as her hair, this was bad, really badddd._

Luffy looked around him in panic clutching the newspaper, and spotted meat-lady. She was standing beside him (HUH), she had left the _safety_ of the restaurant when she saw Marcy arrive.

"Hey, meat lady, where are the hills? We need to run. Now."

The old lady looked worriedly at him unsure of why Luffy would ask such question, "what? The hills .."

Shrieks of utter pain cut into her questions, they both looked at the source of the sudden noise.

Funny faced guy was floundering on the floor, clutching his jewels. Marcy was standing above him, hands clasped in front of her, scowling at him.

Meat-lady put her hands on her mouth, was she trying to hide an exclamation of shock!? or maybe stifle a laugh? She wasn't the only one, the crowd around them had similar faces full of shock and uncertainty.

"You little bitc…" Funny-faced tried to yell in anger, but his voice was croaky, and he didn't get to finish, before Marcy kicked him again. _She had seemed to be waiting for it._

Ace called her boots pointy red nasty monsters. Ace tried to explain many times to him that they were scary and that Luffy should really be careful. _Monsters_. Luffy thought that made them cool, he eyed them with worshipping eyes filled with appreciation. _Monsters_!

Luffy never understood why kicking someone in the family jewels was supposed to hurt. He tried it on himself several times with different instruments, like an old shirt, his sandals, a piece of wood, and even chunk of meat that was really yummy (cause Marcy said that it all depend on the angle of the attack, he wasn't sure what she meant though).

He tried and tried and it didn't _hurt at all._ He even tried it once on his sleeping gramps (Luffy was bored and gramps, the meanie, ate all the food that day, stingy!), it only made gramps sneeze and grumble about more rice crackers.

According to Ace it hurt aloooottttt. He thought at first, that they were lying to him but Marcy demonstrated using Ace as an example.

Ace had cried and cursed her. Luffy had never seen Ace so red before.

Ace said some really, really bad words. So bad that Makino said if Luffy ever repeated any of them (not that he remembered any), she would wash his mouth with soap, then he wouldn't be able to savor the taste of meat. He shuddered at the memory, Makino was really scary and mean when she wanted to be.

Ace has walked funny for a while and he wouldn't look at or speak with Marcy. Ace was really mean to Marcy. Marcy had apologized several times, and even brought a lot of food as an apology, Ace refused to eat it. It was soooooo tasty especially the huge chocolate cake she made.

Those were boring times, he wasn't able to go on adventures with both of them, and Ace, the meanie, didn't want to train with him ...but he did get to eat a lot of meat because they both shared _a lot_.

He couldn't remember now when Ace stopped being mean, and they made up…

" …. Sit down, or you gonna kiss your baby parts goodbye too," Marcy snapped and both the potato and the tomato's legs gave out and then they were on the floor open mouthed and shaking.

Marcy took the hat from the tomato guy head and inspected it.

"Luffy," Marcy called softly, not lifting her eyes of three on the floor (funny-faced was not moving, was he sleeping? that was gonna really bad for him, Ace said so). "Your hat is okay."

She threw the hat gently in his direction, he caught it and inspected it himself.

It still looked good, no new holes. Marcy had patched it up several times already and she told him that the hat still needed more work, so if he didn't watch out it would fall completely apart. He was really afraid that if he fought or tried pulling the hat, he would damage it more.

He sighed in relief. _That was good_ , he had been really scared. He promised Shanks he would take good care of it.

Marcy had her hands on her hips, clicking her shoes impatiently.

He forgot, _not good, not good at all_. He put the hat in his head, where it belonged, _**on his head**_.

Then he noticed the newspaper that he was still holding, the one Marcy asked him to keep for her in that voice. He folded it paying great attention and put it carefully underneath his precious hat.

"Meat lady, we need to **run** to the hills." He announced seriously, hands on his hips mirroring Marcy's pose behind him.

"What? Why? Your sister seems to have the situation under control."

"Noooo, we are running from my sister. Ace said that if Marcy's face ever became as red as her hair we should run for the hills." He paused thinking deeply, "There are hills here, right? Right?" _or else they would ..._

"Don't worry, there are!" the old lady said and laughed, "but how about we go inside and I prepare you some tasty meat before we go on our way."

"Meat," cheered Luffy, deciding that the hills could wait a little bit, _meat came first_.

"The red meatballs," he demanded.

"Of course."

They turned to the direction of the restaurant, when small boy running from a side road burst in and collided into Luffy who hardly felt it.

The small boy (who seemed strangely familiar to Luffy), who was now in the floor, apologized while panting. Luffy was helping him stand up, when the boy spotted the meat lady standing beside Luffy. The boy called out worriedly, "Grandma, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Jerry. Did you bring Mr. Sherman?" Meat lady asked while brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Yeah. I did. He is …" he trailed off, looking at the _puzzling_ scene in front of him.

"What is going on?" he asked in bewilderment, his exhaustion all forgotten.

A heavy man came running from the same side road, passing them to stop in front the three assholes on the floor, he was wheezing and puffing.

Marcy, who was speaking, paused and demanded, "Who are you?"

Calls of "father, help us", "please", "we will be good" "we promise", could be heard in the background.

Marcy glared at them and silence filled the air, again.

"Who are you?" repeated Marcy flatly.

"I am their father and I apologize for whatever my sons did." He said in between breaths. He was still wheezing.

"Listen _Sir_ , you need to teach your _sons_ some much needed manners."

Marcy begin listing "First they bully my cute baby brother and steal his hat, from a child younger than them, how shameful could someone be? Then they call me rude names... "

The man, was trying to speak but Marcy stopped and glared at him, "See that is what I am talking about, I am speaking and you are trying to interrupt, rude much."

The man opened his mouth and closed it several times, with no sound coming out.

Marcy continued unbothered, "calling me names, _hhhaa,_ I mean, this one.." She was pointing at the sleeping funny faced guy, "Looks like hairy cucumber with huge peak." _So that what he looked like… acu.. umb… a plumber, but that was not food. What was plumber again?_

"The other two," she pointed behind her at the two cowering on the floor, "with how their bodies look and their colors, they are definitely potato and tomato. I don't even need to explain who is which with how obvious it is."

She paused, looking the wheezing man up and down, "and you, _sir_ , look like a purple whale. Maybe a half whale, no, quarter whale, no, no. I get it. The whale flukes. Did I call you a whale flukes? No, because I have manners …. "

Luffy's stomach growled loudly causing the meat lady and the boy beside her to jump in surprise, they looked at him and then back at his sister several times, a look of astonishment bordering on incredulity was adorning their faces.

The boy finally whispered in great hesitation, "What is going on here?"

The meat lady gripped the boy hand and whispered back, "Later." She smiled at Luffy and said, "come on, meat is coming."

Luffy cheered and followed them back to the restaurant, the place was still the mess they left it in. Luffy got angry seeing the mess again, looking out of the window at the ones responsible. Marcy was still going strong in her speech. The whale man looked like he was getting smaller by the minute, and more people were staring open mouthed at them, or were they listening in amazement to his sister speak?

Whenever Marcy was in her lecture mode (Ace said it mean she was trying to explain to idiots how the world worked. But that didn't make sense to him. Marcy was in lecture mode a lot when dealing with Ace and him, did it mean that they were idiots?), people became _dump food dumbfofo.. Hmm.. D d dumbfounded_ , meaning after hearing Marcy speak they became so dumb that they agree to anything she said.

Luffy started cleaning up. He was holding a three-legged chair and not sure what to do with it when the meat lady came back with tray of meat. It smelled so good that drool was falling out of his mouth within second.

"Meat," he cheered, meat lady put it on a close by table, and Luffy started eating without even sitting.

"There are a lot of where this come from so sit and eat slowly," she told him.

" hdsjrt, ahhatn y , thdg o gjudooceee!" (Luffy's language translator: great, thank you, this is so delicious!) Luffy said, not stopping in his chewing.

The old lady stayed there, was she _waiting for him?_

Luffy finished eating the meat in the last plate and slumped into the chair behind him and began patting his still empty stomach.

"Will it take long?" she asked.

"HUH."

"Your sister!"

"Ohh, Marcy! Yeah. When she is in her lecture mode, it can take hours."

"Hours?" The meat lady echoed.

Luffy was picking his nose, "yeah, Ace taught me how to handle it."

"Ace?"

"Yeah, my big brother, he is awesome and stronger than me, he became a …." Luffy put a hand forcefully in his mouth to stop the words...

 _Oops .._

"Ehiiii, I wasn't supposed to tell you, so forget it," he demanded his hand still in his mouth. Marcy told him several times not to speak about Ace in front of strangers, but the meat lady gave him meat, so she was nice …

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she said while doing some weird gesture using her hand and mouth. _Was she hungry too? Should he had given her some of his meat?_

"Taught you what?"

 _HUH,_ Luffy took his hand out, and scratched his head, _what were they talking about.._

"eeeh, ahh, Marcy!" _What was it that Ace told him… hmmmm… was it to scream who did you call tomato? …. No, that was for dis..distra.. distra- action. Oh, right._

"You shouldn't fall asleep, and if you do your eyes should stay open, and .."

Luffy was still trying to remember everything Ace repeated to him million times over, "Yeah, you should nod a lot, and say sorry a lot."

There was something else that was really important, _like really important_.

"Say that you will never do it again." **Yeah, that was it**.

"Do what?"

Luffy was picking his nose again.

"Don't know, you should just say it."

Now that he thought about it, _the last lecture he get was when they were in Nami's island … hmmmm, definitely there, nothing since then, strange._

The boy opened the kitchen door and come with a big platter of meat, he was having hard time carrying it.

 _Oops_ , Luffy almost stretched his hand. He promised, but he was hungry, it smelled so good, meatball…hmmm.. The smell…

The smell was heavenly but he waited as patiently as he could. The wait for the old lady to help the boy and for them to bring the meat in front of him felt like _forever and ever_. Luffy dove in right away.

The boy was eyeing him in awe and wasn't chatting like before. Luffy shrugged and continued eating the tasty food.

The old lady came back and gone several times with more trays of plates full with colorful food each time. She eyed the stack of empty plates surrounding Luffy that were getting larger with every minute with speculative eye, like she was calculating the time and effort needed to move them and clean them and found it was too much endeavour at the moment, instead she took the small boy to the side, they had a hushed discussion, afterward the boy got out of the small restaurant running.

The food kept coming and Luffy kept eating.

After a long while the door opened and Marcy came in skipping, her hair swaying from side to side while whistling happily to an off-tone song, looking all relaxed and more importantly not red faced.

"Mixiii, y raccc, ynkkdsadisnnjj ky moooo?" (Luffy's language translator: Marcy, you're back is everything okay now? ), _meaning relax. no need to run to the hills._

"Don't worry, everything is okay. The man owns several shops, he is going to give us food and equipment for free as an apology," she sat in front of him, looking pleased with herself.

"Whale-man?" asked Luffy after swallowing the chunk of meat in his mouth.

"Yes. Luffy it's rude to call him that. He is not quite big enough to be called whale. If you must, call him whale flukes."

Luffy nodded and declared "Okay! A flake!"

"No, you never list ..." Marcy trailed off watching him swallow three chunks of meat together, and shrugged her shoulders.

The old lady come back with more food, stopped by the door surprised at seeing Marcy inside the restaurant _so soon_ , "you are finished dear?"

Marcy stood up and bowed. "Sorry about the mess! We will pay for everything."

"Don't worry about it, the sum you gave me in the beginning is more than enough. Even though I understand now why you gave me such huge sum," she chuckled while putting more dishes that their main ingredient was meat (surprise, surprise) on the table in front of Luffy.

"How about something to drink, and some hot soup for you?" she added.

Marcy was quiet for a while, she had a weird look at her face. Luffy's eyes narrowed, then she smiled (a true smile! finally) and said, "thank you, that will be lovely."

Marcy sat back in her place in front of him.

"reo kryyy?"

She laughed, "Yes. I am okay Luffy, and eat without talking."

Luffy nodded and obeyed.

After several minutes of only the sound of Luffy's shewing, the old lady come back. "Here, this is corn soup with bread and cheese."

"Thank you."

Marcy took a sip of the soup and assured the waiting lady, "it is very tasty, thank you."

The old lady smiled, "eat up dear, you need to put some meat on your bones."

 _Huh, Mercy needed to eat meat, right, right, meat was the best when you were feeling upset, she should have told him …_

"ghdf bbgf MFGD" (Luffy's language translator: Take some MEAT), Luffy was trying to give her a big chunk of meat.

"She didn't mean …" Marcy begin to explain.

"Never mind. Thank you, Luffy." She amended, seeing the determined look on Luffy's face and took the meat from his hand, and took a big bite straight away.

Luffy laughed his signature laugh, Marcy smiled genuinely back at him.

"You still have the newspaper?"

 _Newspaper, huh_ , Luffy nodded, and took it out gently from its hidden place under his hat.

At that moment, the boy come back bursting the door open, he looked panicked, the old lady run out of the kitchen, looking around in panic, fearful of another unexpected trouble, spotting her grandson, "Jerry, what happ…"

"You need to go," he said gesturing wildly at Luffy and Marcy.

"What in the world .." began meat lady again.

"There are big men asking about you in the docks," Jerry said hurriedly.

"Shit," cursed Marcy stopping the spoon from reaching her mouth.

"Are they marines?" she asked in urgency, letting her spoon fell on the table with clatter.

 _Huh, shit, Gramps found them again? Nooooo._ Luffy stopped chewing, his jaws froze, and he didn't dare to swallow.

"No, I don't think so, they weren't in uniform."

"Tropical shirt with bright colors?" she demanded.

The boy looked speechless for second, the denied it "what? No, they looked like pirates to me. They had guns and swords…" he trailed off.

Luffy resumed eating cheerfully, ignoring everything else, _if it wasn't gramps, then there was no need to worry_.

Jerry added to stress the point, "They had your pictures and were asking about you."

"Those damn blasted wanted posters," cursed Marcy getting tense.

"Did they say why they were looking for us?"

He began shaking his head, then stopped and said "I heard someone say, we need to find them fast and call pops."

"Pops?" Marcy repeated, she was frowning in deep thought "Dammit, who the hell is this pops?"

She added under her breath, her head touching the table "wasn't there enough people looking for us as it is."

She lifted her head swiftly and yelled in frustration, "Give me a break, we didn't even have time to restock yet and it was supposed to be free of charge, dammit. I intended to milk the flake for all he was worth."

Both the meat lady and Jerry were watching in unconcealed attentiveness the scene happening in front of them they were completely silent, as if they were afraid that if they breathed they would break the magic.

Marcy abruptly stood up breaking the spell.

"Luffy, we need to leave now," she demanded and begin moving with new determination.

She folded the **newspaper** and put it in her bag and closed it tightly.

"hkfdkdf djdjt dinskfiiit," (Luffy's language translator: didn't finish yet) he said still chewing the delicious food he had been given.

"NOW," she insisted, her hands coming to rest in her hips.

Luffy put everything on the table (literally) in his mouth and swallowed it in one go.

"I will send Jerry with what food we have in storage to the docks," the old lady suggested looking nonplussed at Luffy's food consuming abilities (maybe the repeated exposure made her immune), while her grandson was frozen with his mouth wide open, seemingly trying to mimic Luffy's eating techniques.

Marcy looked relieved, "Thank you, that will help a lot we could pay.."

"Don't worry about it." The meat lady cut her and added.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you are in, but be careful!"

The old lady gave Marcy a hug and patted Luffy in the head (or patted the small ball on the big ball 'body' like balloon more accurately).

She gave Luffy a huge pot of meatballs (Marcy could only shake her head in exasperation) while ushering them from the back of the restaurant.

"Meat Lady, you're awesome. I'll bring my crew here to eat when we set sail." Luffy stopped chewing for second, to shout his promise.

Marcy was dragging him behind her while he was waving his hands frantically in goodbyes. She was looking around her wildly and muttering.

"Shit, we need to hide for a while, no, maybe… take our ship and sail, no ..they are at the docks…. Maybe better to hide. Shit… Luffy, did you piss someone else that I don't know about?" Luffy was munching on his meatballs while still being dragged.

"Here? Nope, don't think so," he answered between bites.

"Doesn't matter either way, we will have to hide for now."

"To the hills?" asked Luffy, popping in his mouth the last piece of meat.

"Good idea, we can hide in the forest! Hurry up Luffy."

They begin to run in the market using side roads, to find themselves in front a big tall man with their posters in his hands looking right at them, he smiled, looking like a shark delighted that he found his _prey_.

"Hey, you are .."

Marcy instantly took the empty (shiny with Luffy's drool) pot that Luffy was still dragging behind him and planted it on the man smiling face. They continued running, leaving the pot-faced man cursing creatively behind them.

"Luffy, it is okay to break your promise now," Marcy yelled looking frantically behind her and in front of her.

"Ehhh, really? But we are still her.."

"This is an emergency, it is okay." She cut him off, running faster straight ahead, while he followed.

Another man emerged from their left and gripped Marcy's shoulder "Hey, I found th .. " he began to say.

Marcy bit him and kicked him.

"Which one?" Luffy yelled, people were following them, a lot of people. They could hear their footsteps and screams.

"HUH!"

"Which promise?" Luffy insisted.

"Both, all," Marcy yelled back.

Luffy laughed joyfully, _Shishishishi_...

He get hold of Marcy with his stretched arm stopping her advance, and looped it around her several time.

"Luffy, wait, what are you .. my bag .. wait, it is torn, we really need to buy a sewi…"

Luffy stretched his other hand to the edge of the tall building in front of them.

"Marcy, the hills are there," he declared with wide smile.

Marcy unable to move, looked helplessly at the far green hills, finally understanding Luffy's intention, she yelled loudly "WAIT, you are not thinking.. ….Ohh, God, please, not _again_ "

And they were flying.

" **MY Bagggggggggggggggggggggggg**." The scream could be heard all over the island and beyond.

.

.

.

.

Here it is, trouble follow them wherever they go.. Your thoughts?

Does anyone have any speculation (now that we are in the fourth chapter) what happened to make them leave?

.

.

I posted the sixth chapter of AaC, and working on the seventh.

.

.

A lot of encouragement = reviews = faster chapter. Just saying ;)


	5. Jinbe's headache

**Author's note:**

.

 **The chapter was beta'd by** **Gerbilfrind** who helped me a lot with grammar and paraphrasing. She as always gave me a great feedback while writing which help me tremendously.

All my love and respect (*deep bow*). 

**.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

Thank you to all that followed and favorited. It really warms my heart and gave me inspiration to continue on writing and dreaming OP( _shishishi_ ). **THANK YOU, seriously**!

.

.

.

 **To all of you who reviewed, then I would like to say:** **you are awesomeness itself** **. Your feedback motivate me to write more! It always do! Here is the next chapter XD**

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

 **.**

 **See notes at the END, please.**

.

.

.

.

.

.…

"You look troubled Jinbe, any news?"

Jinbe was troubled indeed and he felt like shit as well. His head was spinning and he really wasn't sure what to think or what should he do and what was the best course of action to choose?

"No, nothing new Aladine," and then after small pause Jinbe added, "I am just unsure about all of this."

"You aren't the only one," snorted Aladine and got back to steering, leaving Jinbe to his depressing thoughts.

If he was going to pinpoint when things began to become strange, or maybe stranger? (gone to shit really), he would have to say it was about three months ago.

Three months ago, on what looked like another normal and boring day they opened the newspaper. A small article almost at the end of the newspaper said that Garp the Marine Hero had caught Arlong and his crew and freed an enslaved village under his rule.

He had conflicting feeling about this, but that wasn't unusual, he always had conflicting feelings about Arlong.

At one point, back so far that he almost couldn't even remember, he had thought of Arlong as his friend. They had both grown up in the Fishmen District. Arlong grew up to become a pirate and Jinbe had chosen to become a guard.

They shared a history, he couldn't deny that, and more importantly they both admired the same man, Fisher Tiger. The one person that could make them get along, they even called themselves nakama for him.

Jinbe had shed his guard attire willingly and happily to follow a man like Tiger, a man that stood for those that couldn't stand for themselves, and for a while now he had been _standing_ in the seat as captain of the Sun pirates, trying to keep the promise that he gave Tiger in his deathbed.

Not day passed by that he didn't wonder what would Fisher Tiger think about what he was trying to achieve?

Would he approve of the way that Jinbe was trying to improve human/fishman relations, by joining the Shichibukai – the government that was responsible for his suffering and ultimately his demise as well as the suffering of countless of their people, or would he call him a 'government dog' like Arlong did when he freed him from Impel down.

No, Jinbe shook his head trying to get rid of the path his thoughts were taking.

Fisher Tiger wasn't this kind of person, even if he didn't agree with the route that Jinbe chose to sail he would still not hate him or insult him for it, he wasn't this kind of man.

Tiger saved Jinbe from himself, he had been very close to become something dark and merciless, letting his hatred blind him and consume him. He understood now about the dark demons that could seep into someone's heart. The demons which Tiger spoke about at his death bed, calling them the most terrifying of all.

Without Tiger's guidance Jinbe would have become something much worse than whatever Arlong could ever dream of becoming. For this, _but not only_ , Fisher Tiger had his utmost respect and gratitude.

Jinbe had his doubts about humans. He thought that queen Otohime's ideology of improving relationships between the two races was a mere fantasy, but the promise he gave Tiger guided him, and he tried, maybe not whole heartedly at the beginning, but he tried to keep sailing on this route. And then he had met Whitebeard and his crew and he wasn't sure about it being just _a mere_ fantasy anymore. He wished that Tiger was alive in that moment. _He wished Tiger was there to hear a human, so naturally, call Jinbe a_ _ **son**_ _._

Arlong, Jinbe grimaced at the mention of his name, disregarded Tiger's last wish of ending the cycle of hatred.

When he had Arlong released from Impel down after he accepted the offer of becoming a Shichibukai he had known that Arlong wouldn't be thankful, (that was understatement!).

Arlong had expressed his resentment towards him clearly and loudly calling him a 'government dog', implying that Jinbe was disrespecting Fisher Tiger's memory, and demanded to leave the Sun pirates and to go back to being captain of his own crew. Jinbe let him leave with whoever wanted to follow him, after beating the living shit out of him.

He wondered for long time if he maybe shouldn't have let him leave or maybe shouldn't have had him released to begin with. Aladdin, his trusted friend and first mate had assured Jinbe that if Arlong went too far, they would stop him themselves.

But what was too far? When Arlong and his crew took control of small island, was that too far? When they killed humans and enslaved them, was that too far?

He heard about those _conquests_ from second and third hands, but he chose to believe that it was an exaggeration, the marines would have done something if it was as bad as they said. Then the demise of queen Otohime happened, the one calling for better relationship between merpeople and humans had been shot by human no less, didn't help matters.

But in the end those were all excuses, he should have gone to East Blue the minute he heard what Arlong was intending to do.

He took the easy way out, the coward's way out, and for that he would be _ashamed_ of himself for the rest of his life.

Jinbe took a deep breath and released it slowly. He saw Aladine covertly eyeing his sullen figure worriedly and tried to relax his body, taking another breath.

Hatchan, the only one to get away from the capture of Arlong's crew arrived at Fishman Island two months later telling a different story, the defeat of Arlong and his crew was not orchestrated by the marines, but by small boy with straw hat on his head called Luffy and his older sister, the one who's pointy shoes you should stay out of reach of.

This explained much yet brought even more questions.

He had wondered when he read the article for the first time, why had the marines decided now, of all times, to arrest Arlong (he had his answer now), and why wasn't the capture made a big deal of, if not the front page, maybe second or third page or even tenth? He had several clues now that could explain some of the uncanny mannerisms of the _marines_ while handling this capture and now he wondered what was the Hero of the Marines, Garp the Fist doing in the weakest of all seas? What was his relationship to those brother and sister? Who were they? Did they hate fishmen? Were they marines or pirates? What crew did they belong too? What was their motivation?

Too many questions were running in his head, but now he at least knew their faces, he touched the right pocket of his coat were their wanted posters were concealed.

And then came their current situation, more than two weeks ago, he doesn't know how, _nobody did_...

Jinbe gritted his teeth.

Some pirates (no, slavers, kidnappers, the scum of earth and seas .. ) were able to abduct several mermaids and some of the taken were nothing but small children.

Jinbe tried to control the anger boiling inside him, he felt like a volcano ready to erupt any second, _deep breaths_.

Kidnapping was a very rare occurrence those days, since the Fishman Island had fallen under the protection of Whitebeard.

But what more surprising and suspicious was that those pirates fled to the New World and not to Paradise, to Sabaody Archipelago, where slavers did their business under the protection of the _government that 'outlawed' slaves_.

Jinbe clutched the rail hard enough that he heard the wood cracking and forced himself to let go immediately by taking a long breath. He couldn't let his anger cloud his thinking, _he was the captain of the Sun pirates_. He then forced into his lungs another deep breath.

A warning light should have blazed red in his head when he heard that they fled to the New World but prince Fukaboshi, the guards and everyone they spoke with on the Den Den Mushi said the same thing; the ship fled to the New World.

He had naively discouraged the prince from calling Whitebeard.

The Sun pirates were sailing in the New world, close to the red line, and they would be able to find the kidnappers faster, and found them they did, after a little more than week.

To find out, after _gentle_ persuasion that the _goods_ (he had raged in disgust hearing that word) weren't with them, but with the other ship that fled to Paradise.

There were two identical ships, one sailed to Paradise with his people and this one was a bait, a distraction, and they fell for it like morons (hook, line and sinker). This made Jinbe sure that someone in the inside helped them in the kidnapping, a fishman, or maybe more than one. That one mystery, he would have to tread very carefully in solving. When he get his hands on the ones responsible … the sound of wood cracking brought him back to reality and he sighed before letting go from the rail _again_. 

He had sent word to the Fishman Island with the new information immediately, and they sent people to Sabaody, to find _nothing_ there.

There was no trace or mention of mermaids being in any of the slaver's auction houses or markets in the last month.

What he could find from the trash they captured was that the buyer was some noble that lived in Paradise, where exactly? They didn't know (their coaxing method was guaranteed to bring quite the accurate and detailed information).

He called Whitebeard _desperate_ for any kind of help and advice to find out, to his complete surprise, that some of pops' allies were already in Paradise and Sabaody. Pops was gracious enough not to reprimand him for not letting him know right away, and told him that he was sending Karma and Namur to the Fishman Island, and Jinbe should try to squeeze any information he could from the marines.

Pops was right, he did join the Shichibukai to have their help in keeping the Fishman Island safe.

He was very grateful for the help but it left a lot questions unanswered (that he didn't think to ask then but was now wondering), why were so many Whitebeard allies in Paradise? What was their purpose there? Pops had been very vague about this.

Jinbe didn't miss the fact that Karma and Namur were heading to the Fishman Island before Jinbe had called, they would even arrive at the island before them. Did pops knew about the kidnapping beforehand and didn't let them know?

No, that was impossible, Whitebeard wasn't that kind of person… but was it somehow related to the movement of his fleet? Will this explain the weird movement of the marines, and why Garp the Fist was in East Blue? Was _a war_ brewing? He trembled thinking about this possibility.

The marines hadn't summoned the Shichibukai for a while now.

Jinbe shook himself violently. He was letting his imagination run wild, those things were unrelated. He was sure there was a simple answer to Pops behavior and he just didn't want to worry Jinbe needlessly.

"Jinbe stop sulking and talk to me, what is on your mind?"Aladine demanded cutting the thread of his thoughts.

Jinbe turned to face his friend.

"We should have called Whitebeard right away when we heard about the kidnapping .. "

"Maybe we should have or maybe we shouldn't have but you hear me Jinbe, **we** didn't." Jinbe opened his mouth to protest but he closed it when he saw the hard look Aladine was giving him.

"Even if we called Whitebeard, it wouldn't had changed anything. We were the ones closer to those monsters, and we were able to follow them and catch them. The fact that those monsters aren't the right one's that kidnapped.." Aladine voice wavered, while his hands became white from clutching hard the ship steering wheel. Aladine let his fingers unwind and looked Jinbe straight in the eyes.

"Well, it isn't our fault. As much as I hate to say this, the information we were given was wrong and misleading. So even if we had called Whitebeard then we would still be in the same situation now."

Aladine added after a short pause, "We are very lucky that for whatever reason, Whitebeard has some of his allies in Paradise that are willing to help."

Jinbe wasn't convinced, "They kidnapped children, Aladine. Ichika and Nika are barely seven, and Keimi is only seventeen, we should be able to do more."

"I know, but you can't blame yourself, the kidnappers are to blame."

The sound of crash interrupted their discussion.

"What is going on now?" muttered Aladine warily eyeing the entrance to the lower deck.

They had to break up several scuffles between the crew members the past few days. The current situation made everyone tense and tempers were easily lost.

Jinbe began heading inside to see what was happening with his crew and trying to master the patience to handle another needless brawl calmly when Kasugai, came running with the whole crew hot on his heels.

They were all screaming and fighting over something.

Jinbe narrowed his eyes, trying to see what made his crew behave so erratically this time.

Behind him Aladine snapped "what the hell is going on?"

Silence filled the deck and all of them froze in their place and turned to face the two of them, then it began anew, everyone speaking over each other gesturing and waving wildly in their hands.

 _Children behaved better_ , he thought and his head began to throb again with a vengeance.

"Silence," Jinbe demanded and everyone obeyed, "only Kasugai."

No one spoke, not even Kasugai.

Jinbe was about to demand again for one, and _only one person_ , to explain.

"They found them," Kasugai blurt out, and chaos descended again.

"They are in Sabaody now….."

"They will arrive home in …"

"They are all safe and …"

"They met .."

"Hatchan said …"

"They were saved …"

Finally seeing that what they were all fighting over was a Den Den Mushi he decided that it was easier to just find out for himself.

"The Den Den Mushi, please," he asked quietly.

Those were the magic words apparently as everyone went deadly quiet.

Kasugai offered it to him like he was offering a precious and delicate gem.

Jinbe still eyeing them with uncertainty, took it and said, "Yes?"

A familiar voice answered "Brother Jinbe, is that you?"

"Yes. Hatchan?"

"Yeah, it's me brother Jinbe," Hatchan seemed relieved to hear his voice.

"What is going on? You found who?" Jinbe was trying to keep the lid on the bubbling hope inside of him from bursting.

Hatchan sighed, "As I was trying to say before they all went crazy, we found all the mermaids, they are all safe and sound. Luca needed some medical attention, but she is fine and only need food and rest. And in two and three days, we will all be back to Fishman Island."

Cheers erupted after he finished, Jinbe's whole body sagged with relief, and he found himself at loss for words.

"How did you find them? I thought they weren't in Sabaody?" Aladine asked, leaving the steering wheel and coming to stand beside him, looking as relieved as Jinbe.

"We didn't," answered Hatchan. "They found us actually, you see ..."

Questions erupted from his crew cutting Hatchan explanation, Jinbe glared them to silence.

"…. Saved them, and then they swam only at night following the dolphin's directions. Whitey Bay, a Whitebeard ally spotted them and told us. So we are hiding here until they finish coating the ship, so we can go back."

Jinbe, maintaining his glare asked, "Who saved them?"

"ohh, the …"

"Hatchan, there you are .." yelled a young voice. _Very young_.

"We were looking for you," the same young voice continued.

"We were looking for you," echoed another young voice, very similar to the first.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" echoed the other voice.

"Ichika and Nika", murmured Aladine beside him, seemingly both amused and relieved.

 _They had really found them,_ those words were sinking in, he could see it happen in his crew's face.

"Hey, Ichika and Nika, weren't you supposed to stay with Keimi," Hatchan said in a slight panic.

"Keimi is boring."

"Very boring," Agreed her sister.

"We shouldn't go out."

"We shouldn't stay away."

"We shouldn't play."

"We shouldn't look for you."

"Boring," they both said simultaneously in conclusion.

"I see," said Hatchan. He seemed at loss in how to handle the two terrors, at least there were only two and not the full quintuplets. _Small (or maybe in this case big, huge) mercy._

Jinbe took pity on him and said, "Hello Ichika and Nika, how are you?"

"We're good, we had an adventure," they answered at once.

"Who are you?"

"No it should be how are you?"

"No it's not."

Jinbe interrupted before it could develop into full blown fight, with "This is Jinbe speaking. I am fine, thank you. We were really worried about you two."

"Ohh, boss Jinbe."

"Boss Jinbe," cheered the other voice.

"I heard you were able to escape, you were very brave," he added.

"We are brave."

"The bravest in the sea."

"Big brother Luffy told us so."

"Luffy said to set sail you have to be brave."

"Be brave."

"Luffy?" Jinbe asked. _Could it be the same Luffy? No, no. What were the chances?_

The girls cheered.

"That what I was trying to say, apparently they were saved by Luffy and his sister …"

"Big sister Marcy," Ichika and Nika chorused, cutting Hatchan again.

"The same Luffy and Marcy that defeated Arlong?" Aladine asked, seemingly as lost as Jinbe was.

Hatchan began to answer, "Y .."

"Arlong was bad."

"He was really bad."

"He hurt Luffy's friend," they both echoed.

"Luffy's friend is nice."

"Very nice."

"She let him eat Tangerines"

"Eat Tangerines."

"Tangerines are yummy."

"You can eat them fresh, cock them, or make a juice."

"A really yummy juice."

"Boss Jinbe, did you ever eat Tangerines?" they chorused.

"No," Jinbe answered automatically, he lost them at the friend part, so did everybody else around him.

"Ohhh," came their disappointed reply.

"We want to eat Tangerines," they both demanded.

"I will see what we can find, we will ask around." Jinbe promised, _it shouldn't be hard to find Tangerines, right?_

They cheered at hearing his assurance.

A crash could be heard with screams in the background.

They all tensed, Jinbe said dangerously "Hatchan, you better keep …"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh," yell cut his warning.

" **Hatchan** , I lost them …" someone wept loudly, "what should I do?"

"Keimi, calm down …"

"You don't understand, they could have been kidnapped again, it's all my fault, I am so sorryyyy," the voice continued to wail hysterically.

The Den Den Mushi had tears in its eyes and snot was running down its face _. It wasn't pretty sight._

"We are here big sister Keimi," two timid voices announced.

"We are sorry."

"Ichika and Nika, you are safe", the relief could be heard loud and clear in Keimi's voice, yet the rolling tears weren't stopping, and they seemed to triple in their quantity, coming faster and stronger.

Jinbe sighed, knowing that he would not be getting any answers until they all calmed down, feeling sorry for Hatchan stuck there with a crying teenager.

It took a while for the tears to stop rolling and the snot to stop flowing.

"Hatchan?" asked Jinbe unsure.

"Oh, ehi, brother Jinbe," Hatchan answered hesitantly and paused.

"Yeah, they were the same Luffy and Marcy that defeated Arlong, we showed them the wanted posters and they …"

"Their wanted posters are soooo awesome," two happy voices announced at once, tears forgotten.

"We want our own wanted posters too," they demanded.

Jinbe looked even more lost, he gazed at his first mate for advice but Aladien only shrugged. _No help there_.

"Ehi, getting a wanted poster mean that you are a pirate, you will be hunted down by the strong marines, and if they catch you they will put you in a really scary prison."

"Nooooooooooo," they both yelled.

"Luffy said being a pirate mean freedom."

"It mean you go on an adventure."

"You have a lot of nakama."

"Have a lot of fun."

"Eat a mountain of meat."

"Meat."

"Is meat tasty?" Keimi asked joining the conversation, her voice was almost back to normal.

"It is. Luffy said it is," the girls answered instantly, little bit of anger coloring their voice.

To Jinbe it sounded like they were saying, "How dare you suggest it isn't tasty. If Luffy said it is tasty, then it is tasty, end of discussion (there shouldn't be a discussion to begin with!)." What kind of person was this Luffy, to be able to influence those headstrong little girls in such short time? Their parents were having trouble handling their small time fights and let's not talk about important issues.

"Right," Keimi answered in pitiful voice.

"Anyway," Ichika and Nika said and paused.

"Boss Jinbe is a pirate too and he is **awesome**."

The cheers that erupted this time were from his crew.

Jinbe looked at his first mate helplessly, asking silently for advice, Aladine only shrugged. _No help there, why did he appoint Aladine as his first mate again?_

"They have a point, you know," remarked Aladine, patting him on the shoulder.

"We will discuss this later when you are safe back home," was the only thing that Jinbe could think of to say to the two terrors.

"Oh right," they ignored him and demanded, "Hatchan, we want big brother Luffy's and big sister Marcy's posters."

"Ehhi, why?" Hatchan seemed unsure of why, like the rest of the Sun pirates.

"We want to show Sanka, Yonka and Yonka two," their tone of voice made no doubt what they thought of the question.

"I see," said Jinbe "you want to show your sisters your new friends."

They cheered in agreement, he was pretty sure he heard Keimi cheer too.

"We will frame them .." one of them revealed. It felt like she was revealing a hidden conspiracy.

"..and put them in our rooms!" and the other sister continued, her voice sounded dreamy. _She was seven for God sake, dreamy! What in the seven seas was going on?_

The two small sisters collapsed into fit of giggles, this time there was no doubt that Keimi joined them.

Aladine murmured beside him, "Give it up Jinbe, there is gonna be a small pirate crew by the time we get back, _a fan pirate crew at that_."

Jinbe sighed and shook his head, he tried to change the subject, "did your new friends tell you to where they were sailing? And what are they going to do?"

Silence welcomed him.

"Hmmm, they were looking for their big brother Ace … _Ouch._ " Keimi's answer was cut off with painful yelp.

 _Ace_ , they meant Fire Fist Ace? The one he fought. The new son of pops, Jinbe didn't remember Ace mentioning he had siblings. _What were the chances?_

"Shhhhhh," two angry voices whispered.

"It is a _secret!_ " They echoed softly, their voices carrying clearly by the Den Den Mushi.

"Oh right, sorry, sorry," Keimi wailed, tears were rolling down slowly again. "Sorry," she whispered brokenly.

"Boss Jinbe and everyone, forget it." Two small angry voices demanded.

"Forget it," Keimi whimpered in agreement.

"We did," assured Jinbe and everyone around quickly echoed the agreement, scared to death of another avalanche of tears.

 _Grown men, the greatest pirates of the Fishman Island defeated by the water-works_ , mused to himself Jinbe, _the irony_.

"How did they defeat the bad guys?" he asked instead, trying to distract them again.

"They beat the shit out of them," the two little girls said instantly and broke into fit of giggles.

Keimi began hesitantly, "Marcy said, if bad men tried to touch you or speak to you, you should shout rape really loud."

"Or kick them in the jewels," Ichika and Nika chorused.

"The jewels?" murmured some of his crew uncomprehending, _she didn't mean .._

"The family jewels," the two sisters echoed enthusiastically.

Aladine snorted, laughter spluttering as he dropped into the floor.

Jinbe was left speechless while most of his crew, the ones that understood, followed Aladine example (the others were looking at the laughing pirates uncomprehending, waiting for someone to explain the punch line ).

"You should use something pointy if you don't have legs," Keimi continued, seemingly unsure about the laughter she was hearing, but wanting to feel useful.

"Big sister Marcy has shoes," the two terrors added unbothered by the laug..…. _by anything really_.

"Shoessss."

"They are cool."

"Red."

"pointyyyyy," they announced cheerily together.

"I see," was all Jinbe could find in himself to say.

"Ahh, don't you want shoes too?" he asked trying to clear the fog filling his aching head.

"Silly Jinbe, mermaids don't have legs," they answered. _Jinbe could swear he heard the tisk, tisk, tisk sound underlying their words._

"Right," Jinbe answered, "Silly me," he muttered under his breath. Aladine's fit of laughter seemed to intensify at hearing that.

"Brother Den promised to make us spears with pointy ends," they shared with him, you could hear how proud they were of this accomplishment.

They deadpanned obviously imitating someone, probably _'Marcy'_ "Stick them with the pointy end," and they burst into more giggles.

He could hear the groans all around him, Aladine give up on trying to stand up and get comfortable on the floor still laughing "Oh boy, this gonna be fun."

"They could attack you with the pointy end," Jinbe couldn't help _pointing out_ to him, this fact still didn't help diminish his loud laughter.

"Do fishmen have family jewels?" asked Keimi, back to her cheery self.

"They do."

"Big sister Marcy said so."

Did he hear Hatchan whimper or was that his imagination.

After a long pause, wondering, if he should actually explain to the clueless girl (and still some of his own crew), what family jewels meant he spoke with great hesitation, refusing to make any eye contact whatsoever, and ignoring the snorting laughter behind him.

"Yes they do, but you have to be careful, you could hurt your friends and not the bad men."

Jinbe was trying to minimize the approaching disaster, five identical twins with pointy spears swimming around while fighting evil. He would bet his title, that they would have all the children of the island demanding spears in under a week, his head was gonna explode.

Maybe he should consider seriously in investing in genital protection gear for him and the crew (well, excluding Aladine) before returning home (or maybe they should not return for a while, he was sure he could find some urgent reason for long, _longgggg_ voyage with unknown return date).

"We promised," they defended full with passion. _They were seven for god sake!_

"We will attack bad guys only."

"I see," Jinbe said "good to hear." _This was a lost cause, he need to think_.

"Hatchan, call us **later** , for an update", he stressed the words, hoping to deliver the message, that he wanted to speak to Hatchan privately.

"Of course brother Jinbe."

They all said their goodbyes and Jinbe stressed the fact that they should keep their guard up, Sabaody was by no means a safe heaven, the opposite really.

Jinbe collapsed by Aladine side on the floor, his crew who now was in much better mood was going back to their duties.

"That was exhausting," he muttered.

"You mean utterly amusing," Aladine corrected.

Jinbe glared at him halfheartedly, not able to master more will power.

"They are safe," he repeated aloud the words echoing in his head. Still unbelieving, not half hour ago he was feeling as if his world was ending and now the strangling weight that he was dragging on his back had disappeared completely.

Aladine nodded and said what was on Jinbei's mind since he heard those _names_.

"Those two took care of another problem for us, _who the heck are they_?"

Exactly, Jinbe pondered, who are they? And why? They didn't seem to hate merpeople as he first thought (not that he would blame them if they did, Arlong did things to your perception).

His head felt like it just escaped from a full blown sea whirlpool.

He knew one thing for sure. He knew somebody who would have some of the answers.

"How far are we from the Moby Dick?"

Aladine finally stood up, seeming to follow the thread of Jinbe's thoughts.

"Two, maybe three days, could be less, it depends on the currents, should we change course?"

"Yes."

Maybe the uneasiness that he had been feeling for the last two months, would be soothed when he spoke with pops face to face.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aren't Ichika and Nika the most adorable thing ever?** So what you think? _Poor Jinbe..._

.

I am considering writing a scene with Luffy and Marcy, Ichika, Nika and the other three sisters? Your thoughts? I actually don't know where to begin to write such a conversation. But still it will be sooooo fun to read...

.

As always thank you for your encouragement and support!

.

.

Please leave a review and share the love ^^


	6. The Mysterious sea

**Author's note:**

.

 **The chapter was beta'd by the amazing** **Gerbilfrind** who helped me a lot with grammar and paraphrasing. All my love and respect (*Ace's deep bow*).

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

.

 **To the 'guest' reviewer (about Arlong and Jinbe)**

Thank you for your review. I wish to give you some information about Jinbe (of course, you could watch the Fishman Island Arc, or look for Jinbe in Wiki).

Jinbe did much more than Arlong (could ever dream) to protect the Fishman Island and it residents (you can't even compare them in my opinion, Arlong philosophy is eye for an eye, discrimination, racism and general hate).

Jinbe was a soldier of the Neptune Army, their is job to protect the island and the merpeople. Jinbe resigned from the military and joined the Sun Pirates (Fisher Tiger) to save and rescue slaves (Arlong joined too). Tiger spoke with Jinbe and Arlong telling them not to kill humans; to do otherwise would mean stooping to their level (Arlong killed humans, Nami's mother for one).

After Tiger's death and Arlong's capture, Jinbe took over Fisher Tiger's legacy and became the new captain of the crew. Jinbe joined the Shichibukai, his goal was to strengthen the bond between species (released Arlong from the prison). Jinbe fought Ace (before Ace joined Whitebeard), due to the fishman seeing Whitebeard as a hero for protecting Fishman Island.

Jinbe was also imprisoned in Impel Down, due to being the only member of the Shichibukai who refused the summons of the World Government to stand against the Whitebeard Pirates in the Marineford war. He resigned from the Shichibukai and stood with Whitebeard, because without him the Fishman Island would be without protection (which mean slavers and pirates would attack the island). He joined Big Mom (and not Luffy) to protect the Fishman Island too.

Jinbe is selfless, honorable and a person with great humility. That is my opinion according to the OP facts!

.

.

.

Thank you to all that followed and favorited.

It really warms my heart and gave me inspiration to continue writing.

 **THANK YOU, seriously**!

.

.

.

 **To all of you who reviewed, then I would like to say:** **you are awesomeness itself ;)** **. Your feedback motivate me to create more! Here is the next chapter XD**

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

 **.**

 **see notes at the END, please.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There are now eight different Whitebeard allies spotted in Paradise," a deep male voice announced.

"I get some reporters today that confirmed they were also spotted in Sabaody," a female soft voice confirmed.

"And the news about Fire Fist Ace, did he really join the Whitebeard pirates?" an authoritative cold voice colored with annoyance and impatience asked.

"Yes, it has been confirmed that he joined under the Whitebeard flag," the female voice answered calmly.

"His bounty?" demanded the cold voice.

"It will be increased accordingly," the deep male voice assured.

"We have some unrest in Fishman Island," the female voice declared.

"Fishman Island," the cold voice repeated and paused, "isn't it one of Whitebeard territories?"

"Yes," the female voice confirmed. "We weren't able to confirm the reason for the unrest, but some reports indicate the unrest is caused by the kidnapping of mermaids."

The deep male voice added, "I have reports that Jinbe, one of the seven Shichibukai, has asked for information about known slavers in Paradise, and demanded that the marines in Paradies keep watch on specific ships, I could go into more detail .."

"No need," cut the cold voice impatiently.

No one dared to speak.

"Did you find anything about any kidnappings," the cold voice demanded.

"No, sir. My sources weren't able to confirm that there was kidnapping of any kind nor any information on missing mermaids," the female voice answered.

"No, sir," the male voice declared.

After long pause, the cold voice asked calmly.

"Anything more to report?"

"Erm.. we lost visual of two of Whitebeard's ships," the female voice announced, a note of hesitation was barely visible in her voice.

"Oh?" the cold voice said.

"There was a surprise storm and we lost visuals, we were able to find one of the three ships. We are still looking for the others, it is not the first time something like this happened because the weather in the New World is very unpredictable," the female voice explained hurriedly.

"I see," the voice said blankly, the impatience disappeared, he asked coolly.

"Is it the flagship? The one Whitebeard himself stays on?"

"No," came the grudging answer.

"Anything else?" he added.

"Yes," the female voice reluctantly answered and then added after small pause.

"We lost track of Red-Hair. It isn't the first time this has happened either. The Red Force is very hard to track and they don't stay in any place for more than few days, even in their own territories... "

"Where did you lose him?" the cold voice asked evenly, cutting her babble.

"It was near the borders of Kaido's territory."

Only the sound of breathing could be heard.

"Is there any noteworthy information about the other Yonkos?"

"No," come the female's fast answer.

"No," echoed the male deep voice evenly.

Silence prevailed again.

"Find **them** and keep me updated."

Clank.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

 _The sea was a really mysterious place,_ marveled Shanks.

A week ago if someone told him that he would be sitting with another Yonko, Whitebeard himself, having a drink on the Moby Dick, and the drink would be provided by Whitebeard himself no less, (they had already finished the sake that he brought) he would have laughed himself into oblivion, after giving the poor sod something strong to drink because he _obviously_ needed it.

Nonetheless here he was in the Moby Dick having a drink with Whitebeard (the good kind too) and waiting.

 _Ohhh_ , Shanks snorted inwardly, he still wanted to laugh himself into oblivion.

It was not like that this was the first time they had shared a drink and they did get along, well, as much as two former and current enemies, or two Yonkos could, mused Shanks to himself.

 _The sea was mysterious thing indeed._

All of this, wondered Shanks amusedly, because of one little brat.

He hoped his little anchor was doing well and being here did decrease his worries a bit (more than a bit he grudgingly admitted to himself).

Shanks remembered when almost a week ago Lucky Roo burst into the party they were having in the honor of _hmmmm_ … he couldn't remember now what were they celebrating, probably some new recruits joining, or buying new sake or beating new drinking record or Yasopp shooting new record … anyway, it didn't really matter...

Lucky Roo burst with newspaper in his hand instead of his usual huge chunk of meat.

Seeing Luffy's wanted poster Shanks had felt different kind of happiness, like a father watching his son take his first step. When he scanned the poster, his first thought was that no one could mistake that big D smile. Even after eight years it stayed the same, and the precious straw hat was safe on his head, he had felt quite proud before reality settled in and he then started panicking.

He was actually ordering his crew to prepare the ship to set sail to East Blue to find what the hell in the freaking world happened!

Bad and worst case scenarios had been running in his head and all he could think of was what the heck has happened?

Luffy wasn't supposed to set sail until he was 17 according to what Ace told him when they met, Luffy had promised.

Luffy took his promises really seriously.

He knew that people changed, that worlds could change. He lived in the New World, for God sake. Here nothing, and he meant literally nothing, could be taken for granted, not the weather, the sea, the creatures, or the islands….

But he had no doubt that Luffy would not change, would never change, if he had any doubt Shanks wouldn't have entrusted him with his treasure, his hopes and his dreams.

So he knew that only a disaster could had occurred for him to leave with his sister (Marcy if he wasn't mistaken, he remembered Ace telling him about her and that she was supposed to set sail a year before Luffy, he had asked Benny to keep an eye on when her news began to arrive, she was a sister of two troublemakers, meaning she would definitely cause all kinds of newsworthy troubles).

They didn't set sail to East Blue of course. Benny come back to the panicked preparation, got the story from him (Shanks didn't know how, he was hysteric!) and the crew, and then calmly pointed out that Luffy wasn't in East Blue now, and if Luffy and his sister were in any kind trouble or danger, they were gonna try to contact their family, _Ace_.

Shanks become speechless. He knew that Ace was Luffy and Marcy's big brother, he had met the guy like eight or nine months ago. _How could he not think of that himself?_

He could only imagine how Ace was feeling. If he was hysteric with worry, how would Ace be handling this situation.

Well, Benny did what Benny did best, and talked some sense into him, Skanks didn't know what he would do without his adorable first mate.

They decided if anyone had the slightest idea about what was going on it would be Ace, and they knew where to find him.

To tell the truth, he was a little worried about Ace, when news of him disappeared after he had left to challenge Whitebeard (his attitude and determination did remind him of both Luffy and his old captain Roger), he was considering finding the old man Whitebeard soon anyway and having _pleasant_ chat with him over some good sake (demanding some answers from him about Ace's fate).

He knew Whitebeard would not kill the boy, he wasn't that kind of pirate but news on Ace had ceased to exist. So he had fretted and worried that maybe there was an accident, maybe the fight went too far and Ace...

How would Luffy handle hearing that his brother...… No, that didn't matter anymore because it didn't happen and nothing would happen to the beloved youngest son of Whitebeard he mused to himself.

The boy had joined the Whitebeard pirates after putting a quite an _impressive_ fight, Whitebeard seemed quite smug telling him _all_ about it.

 _Hmmm_ , Shanks took a gulp of his sake, looking at the sky, ignoring the old man's stare and enjoying the cool sea air and his walk down the memory lane of the last week.

It took them four days to trace where the Moby Dick was sailing, another three days to be able to follow them, and find them without alerting the Marines (which was quite tricky! Lucky there was a storm and they had one of the best navigators on board who had maneuvered the Red Force skillfully though the weather and under the marines' radar).

The Marines, thought Shanks with a grin, were more than probably in full panic mode now, losing sight of him and Whitebeard in the same time.

 _Hmmm,_ they were able to sneak under the marines' radar this time but they shouldn't push their luck, the marines weren't stupid despite how they behaved most of the time. They had no doubt dispatched many ships to look for them. He made Benny (who had given him the stink eye that promised that there would be _a heavy price_ to pay later) take the Red Force and conceal it far away, so if even in the case of the marines finding the Moby Dick they wouldn't know that Yonkos were having a meeting. _No need to take any risky chances._

 _Hmmm.._.

While they were sailing at the speed of light (yes the Red Force was that fast. No, of course he was not exaggerating) to find the Moby Dick scenarios were running in his mind, he couldn't sleep a wink, and he couldn't enjoy drinking either. Shanks didn't know what Benny told the crew to explain his unusual behavior and why were they searching for the strongest man of the world, if not to pick a _fight_ with him (in those last few days, he noted that some of his crew members had become a firm believers in variety of gods), but nobody disturbed his gloomy self.

And here he was waiting with Whitebeard for Ace to return from his voyage (Whitebeard refused to explain where and what Ace was doing! giving Shanks a glare intensified with Haki for emphasis when he continued to ask), but according to the last transmission they should be here soon.

He wondered how Ace was doing? From what he gleaned from Whitebeard, Shanks did not think Ace was doing so good. Shanks could imagine that since _he_ took the news poorly to Ace it would have been his worst nightmare coming true. He wanted to make sure that the kid (Ace) was okay and console him a bit (when he told Benny that, he snorted and shook his head muttering about idiots needing consoling themselves and how they should mind their own damn business..) and not only because he was Luffy's big brother, which made him quite special. To be chosen by Luffy was an honor bestowed only in few. He had no doubt that Luffy pursued him and nagged at him until Ace give up and agreed to become his brother.

Ace was quite the impressive young man in Shanks' eyes, not because he was a new super rookie that was able to get famous quite quickly, and even had the world government after him trying to recruit him into becoming a Shichibukai, which he refused vehemently, or that he challenged Whitebeard (that one made him an idiot actually) and then impressed the old man enough to want him as his son and then have Whitebeard brag loudly about it.

That did make him impressive to anyone else but not in Shanks' eyes.

No, it was how seriously he took the mantle of brother, seeking him, a Yonko, just to bow to him in thanks for saving his younger brother years ago (a time that Ace had not even known of Luffy's existence). A young man whose eyes lit up and his face brightened when he told him about Luffy and Marcy, his little family. This was what made Ace have a special spot (small) for himself in Shanks heart.

He took another gulp of the sake eyeing Whitebeard, who was staring back at him, his eyes narrowed, thinking about the little information that the old man shared with him. Apparently some of the old man's allies were able to track down Luffy and his sister to an island they just departed from in Paradise, and that they were able to find the next island the siblings intended to sail to, which should make tracking them easier. Hopefully, they would be able to find them real soon.

When Shanks asked for more details, Whitebeard had a strange glint in his eyes and called two commanders to explain (he can't remember their names, it was the one with chef attire and brown pompadour hairstyle AKA the hairdo weirdo, and the other short one wearing strange green outfit with ruffled collar, AKA the tights weirdo), which lead to one the of most bizarre one sided conversation he ever heard (and he was known to have one sided conversation himself with rocks, _ahem Benny ahem_ ), between their fits of endless giggles he was able to glean somethings happened involving (maybe! If he understood right!) gods falling from the sky, a cannonball balloon resistance, followers of the meat God, volcanos of gold, the religion of meat eaters and a balloon like sculptor of some kind for protection (he had no idea what he just said), and somehow Luffy and his sister were involved.

How? He didn't know and he dare not ask.

Shanks had wasted more than hour trying to decipher what the hair weirdo and tights weirdo had meant and now he was questioning if it had been worth it (his only consolation that he now had good sake to help cure the epic headache).

Really! For the sake of his own sanity he did not want to know.

But what's important was that the two brats, as Whitebeard had dubbed them, Shanks snorted inwardly at the title, were alive and probably okay, and the Whitebeard allies were getting closer and closer to find them.

But what put Shanks in such good mood, was Whitebeard's unconcealed interest in the two brats, especially in Luffy.

Whitebeard bluntly asked him if Luffy was the one that he bet his arm on, and demanded explanation to why.

Shanks was surprised out of his wits, and all he could do was laugh hysterically. Even when he wasn't here Luffy was still able to be the center of attention and, well, _trouble_.

His laughter made both crews tense (This was before he ordered, _Ahem, convinced_ Benny to leave and conceal the Red Force). Especially when Whitebeard's aura intensified. Shanks told him, when he was finally able to control his laughter (it took a while), that yes, Luffy was the one that Shank bet his arm on, and that Luffy would most definitely bring a new era. He refused to add more on the subject.

Whitebeard had become agitated at getting only a monosyllabic replies from him while Shanks had a knowing smile on his face. Finally, Shanks added to pacify him (while cackling joyfully inside) that he didn't want Whitebeard opinion to be colored with other things, he should meet the _brat_ himself and form his own opinions (this olive branch was given only because the old man was sharing the good kind of sake with him).

But really, Shanks didn't want to ruin the surprise that was called Luffy.

Even though Luffy was a walking unpredictability, he didn't see the need of giving ( _really he was against giving any clue. It would simply ruin the fun_ ) the old man any help to prepare.

He wanted to be around when the two of them met for the first time.

It promised to be quite the entertaining show. Especially if the old man tried to recruit him, ohh, dammit! Why did he make the promise with Luffy again, he was gonna miss the most entertaining show in the seven seas. Maybe he could hide here until the allies brought them back to the Moby Dick, it would be only month or two.

It would be worth it and he could enjoy the old man sake. He would give it the old man, he had good taste when it came to sake.

A plan was forming in Shanks's head when a picture of his first mate appeared in his head and in swift wind destroyed the sand castles of his imagination. Benny would not be amused (he would probably drag him by the ear before even finishing the first sentence) but still… damn ... at least plant a recording Den Den Mushi, hmmm, maybe have several of them placed to watch the face-off...

Ohhh, maybe he should have a small talk about this issue with the hairdo weirdo and the tights weirdo, he had feeling they would _appreciate_ the ….

A clearing of throat cut through Shanks musings and plans.

A broad-chested, heavily-armored man was standing at the end of the stairs leading to where he and Whitebeard were sitting _enjoying_ their drinks and chat.

Whitebeard signaled for him to come closer.

The man eyed Shanks warily. Apparently Shanks left quite impression when he first stepped on the Moby Dick. He had to admit he might have gone a little bit more overboard than he intended to, but in his defense he was anxious and stuck with his gloomy thoughts for a while, and at the first option to let some steam off he _Hakied off (oops)_.

Shanks eyed him, trying to remember who he was, he was a commander for sure. He had a long face with black stripe-like patterns for his beard and his hairstyle.

'Diamond' Jozu, the 3rd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

The stoic and solemn man ignored him and walked to where Whitebeard was sitting.

"Pops," he began tensely eyeing Shanks covertly.

A raised eyebrow from Whitebeard caused him to relax his shoulders and he continued calmly.

"A ship has been spotted sailing in our direction."

"The boys?"

"We can't see the Jolly Roger yet! The ship is still too far, and we also can't seem to connect them by the Den Den Mushi."

Whitebeard grunted in acknowledgement before he ordered, "Be ready for anything."

Jozu nodded and left to prepare the ship and the crew for anything that might come their way.

.

.

.

.

.

…

The scene between Shanks and Whitebeard I wrote right after I posted the first chapter (I was waiting patiently to posted it ^^).

 _Sooooooo_ , what do you think?

.

.

.

.

I am a little bit lacking in inspiration and motivation to write the next chapter (which should be an awesome one because we finally heave some characters meet, _shishsi_ , not telling you who!, you can guess..), _**so help!**_

Leave a review.. Pretty please.


	7. Marco's Shitty Day

**Author notes:**

.

I posted new Fic called **Shanks's Choice** (I promised it back in September), check it out and share your thoughts ^^.

.

 _Thank you all that encouraged me to continue writing, your words helped a lot in keeping me going and we also hit the mark of 200 followers *YAY* *giggle and blush deeply*_

 _._

 _I hope you all have a great year, enjoy yourself to the fullest!_

.

 **The chapter was beta'd by the wonderful** **Gerbilfrind** who helped me a lot with grammar and paraphrasing and general ideas. I really enjoy working with her (*Ace's deep bow*)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

 **To Dear Guest:**

Thank you for your review! I have no intention of abandoning this story, and your words are the motivation that sometimes I need.

I hope your broken heart was mended by this chapter ^^.

Let me know! XP

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

 **.**

 **See notes at the END, IMPORTANT please.**

.

.

.

.

.

Marco felt slight tremble run down his spine while _finally_ boarding the Moby Dick.

 _Home, sweet home._

He was the first to climb followed by Ace, leaving his subordinates to put everything in order before following them.

His senses were _screaming_ at him to take Ace and run, as far away as possible.

Marco, who usually never ignored his senses, committed a grave mistake, an **unforgivable** one and ignored them without a second thought.

In the minutes, days, weeks and months to come, he would think longly to this moment and _wish_ (always beating himself for not) he chose differently.

In that moment Marco longed for hot shower, hot meal and his bed, and _most_ importantly having at least thirty people between him and Ace.

 _He loved Ace, he really did,_ and after this voyage he even understood him better, he was almost sure that Ace trusted him more and felt closer to him too. But babysitting a depressed teenager was not something he ever wanted to repeat, it was actually in the list of things to **never** experience again.

He chalked up the foreboding feeling his senses were warning him from to the _welcoming_ they were surely to receive soon on the Moby Dick.

Especially when the welcoming committee was run by Thatch and Haruta (they created it and _voluntary_ ran it to his unfortunate pain and many headaches).

Those two terrors, and whoever helped them, if things get out of control (like the last few times) or if any damage happened to the ship, well, there were enough _duties_ (bathroom cleaning, accounting, night watch and paperwork. More like chores for the naughty children, F**king seriously!) to go around, they better not piss him off _too_ much.

Even though he knew what was awaiting for them, he decided to play along with whatever those brothers and sisters of his had planned and decided against warning Ace and to let them have their fun for a bit.

He readied himself, he was a seasoned pirate and had quite the experience with the language of pranks and mischievousness that Thatch and Haruta spoke, he might even get unwind a bit in the processes and enjoy the face of dumbfounded Ace.

The only problem with his plan was…

The problem was that he, Marco the first mate of the strongest crew in the world, was almost as dumbfounded as Ace.

Really!

He had imagined a lot of things, a lot of ways that the crew would try to welcome them back to the Moby Dick (especially, to try to cheer up the depressed Ace), from a full blown party to a very elaborate prank, like ignoring them (which was the last prank they tried on Namur, they had the whole crew pretend that he never left and how they were able to have the whole crew agree to play along with the idea was beyond Marco), or when they had one of the new recruits after arriving back from his first voyage convinced that he should run bare chested around the deck of the Moby Dick five times while hitting his chest and singing " _Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is all-right with me, being a Whitebeard pirate is the dream, Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Yo Ho, ahoy and avast, Being a Whitebeard pirate is really badass!..._ "

It was an amusing sight the first time. Then they were able to convince other new recruits that it was a _rite of passage_ to the crew, that was, until Marco had to put his foot down. None of them were blessed with any singing voice, to put it bluntly their singing voice was making his ears bleed, he had needed to use armored Haki in his ears for God sake.

Thatch was so upset with him for being a _party pooper and destroying all the fun_ (as Thatch so _eloquently_ described) that he didn't speak to Marco for whole two glorious days, _pity_ , more would have been better…

So nothing should have surprised him, he was an experienced pirate. For God sake, he was the first mate to strongest crew in the world (Yes, he knew he was repeating himself).

He definitely didn't expect this.

He didn't even know what _this_ was.

Thatch and Haruta were sitting on the floor, no, they were _kneeling_ in the ship wooden floor with incredibly white faces, was that makeup on their faces? Haruta was willing to put on makeup?

Thatch had done worse things, nothing he could do would ever surprise Marco...

But…

But where in the hell they found this much white powder.

 _Izo?_

Marco moved his sight from the two ridiculous figures to search his surroundings.

He heard several gasps, some of awe and some of alarm, and many curses coming from behind him. The small crew of their small ship was all present behind him, Ace had come to stand beside him blinking his eyes and closing and opening his mouth several times, no sound coming out.

They were all like Marco, trying to understand the scene before them.

Marco finally spotted what he was looking for.

Izo was also on deck with a white kimono and white makeup on his face (that wasn't unusual) holding a candle in both hands. What was _unusual_ (impossible really!) was that he gave up his powder to the use...what the heck?

How many people were here?

Marco began to count, white faces, no white people and it was more than half the crew.

Shit, wasn't that Fossa standing there? Someone had even painted the little hair he had and his almost bald head white.

Marco raised an eyebrow trying to catch his eyes, to ask him what the hell? But Fossa was staring stubbornly at the wooden floor (Blackmailed? Haruta?).

Everything was white, the flowers were also white... some were using their white bed linens to cover themselves or some part of their bodies.

The white make up on the face, kept coming back to Marco's mind, it kept nagging at him. It seemed something he should know, something obvious, all the white….

No way it was a powder, Izo would not agree to part from his expensive special powder and even if by some miracle he actually agreed, he most definitely did not have the quantity to put it on all of these people, it can only be _Ouuffttt_.. flour.

Damn you Thatch, Marco felt a headache arrive in fullforce and his right eye began twitch. He thought he made it quite clear that flour was never to be used in any kind of prank after the last haunted ship prank they pulled (apparently he did not make that clear enough, a mistake he intended to swiftly and unmercifully correct).

Dammit! Marco cursed inwardly, they would have to replenish their food stocks again and he had just checked all the supplies two weeks ago, f**ck...

Marco knew exactly who was going to be responsible for this duty, _yes_ , he knew the best man for such a complex and tiring task.

Marco sighed and took deep breaths, trying to calm his fraying nerves.

 _What the hell was the smell in the air?_

Some of the crew were holding sticks of burning _incense_ in their hands that smelled like strawberry and tangerine and if his nose was not mistaking a little bit of mango sorbet, what in the seven seas were they planning..

Marco got back to eyeing the bane of his existence.

They were wearing a white ceremonial robes embroidered in gold (Thatch was not wearing his chief attire!), where the heck did they find those clothes? Did Izo sew this in less than week, was it real threads of gold, seemed like it...

What the heck was this horror show, were they trying to make a play of some kind? How was that supposed to be a prank?

Well, Marco, Ace and his subordinates were dumbfoundedly waiting for the act to start.. or was their purpose to have them became dumbfounded... _then they had succeeded_...

And then it began...

More white outfitted people came holding candles or white flowers, wearing bed linens as robes for some reason. Two were holding a picture, they all stood behind the kneeling Thatch and Haruta in some kind of formation, _HUH_.

Ace's wanted poster.

Ac's wanted poster framed.

What the heck...

Behind Marco, Lacus jumped up and down hooting amidst some colorful cursing, he had won! Ace's bounty had increased by 275 million Beli exactly like Lacus betted, he had the devil's luck, Marco raised his eyebrow in appreciation.

The framed poster had flowers stuck to it, and pink hearts drawn on it, Marco grimaced, that shade of pink was hurting his eyes, Marco would bet he knew who chose it. Even the poor blue _smileys_ on Ace's orange hat had not been spared.

He was not the only one to notice the _'art'_ , he heard Ace murmur uncomprehendingly in great dismay while clutching the hat on his back protectively, "frowny and smiley?"

Marco felt a pained pang looking at the frowning and smiling faces with pinky hearts instead of eyes.

Only Jozu was in his usual attire (no white, thank goodness) standing a bit far from the group but he looked real tense… What was going on, Marco narrowed his eyes, Jozu was tense like this only in dang...

Boom…

Boom…

Boom…

There was a drum beat, and no it wasn't his twitching eye or his throbbing head. Someone was actually beating on some empty barrels or something of the kind.

"Oh, bless this ship, our beloved god," Thatch and Haruta were _chanting loudly and swaying their bodies with beat_.

"Oh, Our beloved god," everyone else had their hands up as if praying and were repeating after them with what supposed to be a chant or a song, _they were utterly awful_ , Marco was only able to comprehend the gibberish being chanted because the _two ringleaders_ said it first.

 _So, it was a play of some kind…_ _ **joy**_ _._

Marco wanted to rub his head, or bang it into a convenient hard surface, preferably something that would knock him unconscious for a long time.

Ace seemed to wake up from his daze when the chanting begun, he titled his head in Marco's direction and whispered "Are we on the right ship?" his voice had underlying hope to that they had just made a wrong turn or misread something.

Marco felt bad about crushing Ace's desperate hopes, "Unfortunately we are," he murmured back, rubbing his head (he would _forgo_ the banging option for now, a mature adult needed to be present).

"Oh," was Ace's answer, and he got back to watching the horror show with confused but interested look, still clutching his hat with one hand, Marco noted.

"Oh, our dear lord protect us from the cannonballs,

Oh our beloved god,

Make it rain mountains of gold,

We ask for forgiveness for any grievance,

And promise to sacrifice to your stomach, meats and sake of all kinds,

Oh, God Ace we apologize for poking you and drawing on your face," they all chanted together.

It was what, guessed Marco, was supposed to be the _climax of the show_. Those holding candles and flowers did some kind of strange dance, putting their hands high up and jumping around, going in circle around Ace's picture.

"Forgive us for these grievances.. you are so merciful... "

Ace blinked several times, rubbing his eyes and ears, when the chant ended and shouts with all kind of demands were shouted in his direction.

"God Ace, Please bless us with volcanoes of gold.."

"Your grace you should have told us that you needed so much meat because you wanted to inflate into a balloon to protect us.."

"That you eat so much only for our sake, such a noble sacrifice.."

"We apologize for any sin please forgive us, the sinners of cake eaters…."

"From now on we are meat eaters only."

Thatch and Haruta shared a look and seemed like they couldn't hold it in any more. Looking at Ace's face and seeing the confused look tinted with horror on Ace up close, they tumbled to the ground laughing hysterically, dusting the wooden deck with white, Marco shook his head, someone needed to clean all of this shit...and he had several volunteers in mind...

His subordinates behind them were whispering and murmuring to each other in their confusion, trying to make some kind of sense out of what just happened, Marco could only hear some of what they were saying with all the ruckus around them.

"Are they shouting at Ace demanding gold?"

"Yeah, apparently…."

"I think so.."

"Because of his bounty increase?"

"I don't think so, they did nothing like that when mine was increased, but then again my increase wasn't that impressive..."

"They made me buy drinks for everyone…."

"I don't want my bounty to increase if that's what will they do to me..."

"No, it's a rite of passage of some sort..."

"I thought it was singing bare chested around the Moby."

"What? We didn't do something like that.."

"What? We have to do something like that..."

Marco patience disappeared when he looked at the still laughing crowd and he demanded coolly.

"Ok, you had your fun, yoi. Someone want to explain?"

Everyone around him (that was smart enough to stop laughing hearing _that_ tone of voice, and he said smart that didn't include the rolling morons in front of them.. ) was either shaking their heads or shrugging, it was one of two things Marco concluded.

1\. Too complicated to explain or something that no one wanted to explain for variety of reasons.

2\. Nobody actually knew, and they were going along with whatever Thatch and Haruta wanted because why the hell not (it was easier from the alternative, trying to understand how their minds actually worked).

Marco had feeling it was the _later_.

"To think I missed this place," Marco muttered under his breath, rubbing his aching head. He tilted his head to Ace's direction and asked hopefully, "Ace, how about you and I sail to Paradise?"

Ace didn't answer him, he was busy trying to rescue himself from the laughing octopus (Thatch) clinging to his legs, demanding golden balls in exchange for all the meat he gave him...

Marco was considering his options when Whitebeard bellowed calling for his returning sons.

Marco grabbed Ace by the neck, kicked the _octopus_ and dragged Ace over to their father's chair, while they were moving Marco _accidentally_ stepped on the hair of the sprawled octopus, which then earned Marco an indignant yell from it.

Marco let go of Ace's neck and turned with smirk on his face and a mocking raised eyebrow, which made Thatch splutter with anger, especially with everyone laughing and snickering around him.

Marco shook his head and continued to the direction of their father's chair, Ace followed behind Marco a little bit dazed. Ace was walking backwards, looking at the scene behind him trying to understand what the whole thing was about, were they laughing at him or trying to get him to laugh with them on something? Either way what the hell was this supposed to be?

Marco stopped abruptly and Ace collided into his back and fell face down right onto the deck, Marco heard him cursing but didn't turn to check on him, instead he was staring at ...

"Jozu, please tell me that I am seeing things," Marco begged of Jozu quietly, Jozu had stopped walking when Marco did, he was following them silently.

"Unfortunately no."

 _That was what had made him so tense._

 _F**cking shit._

"What is _he_ doing here?" Marco asked from behind gritted teeth, the good mood of messing with Thatch had _long_ disappeared.

Jozu looked deliberately at Ace behind him who had already got comfortable on the floor and was still eyeing the scene behind him with bewilderment. Both Izo and Haruta were sitting in front of him asking if his grace was alright or needed some meat to replenish his strength.

Izo, _really_?

Marco cursed under his breath, he should have trusted his gut feeling and _abandoned_ the ship, _shit_...

"I should have taken Ace and gone to Paradise, dammit," muttered Marco to himself, thinking it wasn't yet too late for such _venture._ He turned intending to do just that when he collided with the now standing Ace, who took two steps back barely keeping his balance.

"What the hell Marco?" Ace asked in confusion. With no reply forthcoming, he looked at what made Marco's eye twitch so visibly.

"Shanks," Ace called happily, surprise evident on his face and the tone of his voice. He sidestepped Marco, who was able at the last moment to stop his hand from reaching out and grabbing Ace, and then dragging him far away from here for Ace's _own_ sake.

Marco pushed down the the feelings of rage and worry and turned with a heavy heart to face the new dangerous _annoyance_ of the day with blank and bored face.

Red Hair, who was sitting with empty bottles of sake around him and one in his hand and was eyeing everything with mirth and laughter in his eyes, stood up and welcomed Ace warmly, "Hey kiddo."

Ace was immediately engulfed in a reassuring embrace.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ace looking at Shanks in wonder.

Shanks raised an eyebrow as if saying, _really you need to ask?_

"Oh, Luffy," answered Ace sheepishly, which seemed to remind him.

Ace patted Shanks shoulder and turned to their father.

"Pops," Ace's voice still had a bit of wonder uttering this word even after five months, Marco guessed that when that quality disappeared then he would really be feeling at home.

"Welcome back, son," Whitebeard had an amused look in his face. He had seen the whole thing going down from his chair with good sake in his hand (which meant he knew about the prank and what they had planned, and he let them waste who knew how many bags of flour. That was another matter to add to the list of things he wanted to discuss with his dear father) and where were the nurses anyway, who was supposed to be on duty today, Marco narrowed his eyes at his father's hand that was holding a huge bottle of sake (what else could it be?).

Whitebeard, who knew that look, raised the bottle deliberately to toast his upset son and took a big swig.

Marco sighed, there was no helping it.

"I'm back," Ace sheepishly answered, rubbing the back of his head, you could clearly see how happy he was to have a _home_. Then as if waking up from a happy dream to an unimaginable nightmare, Ace's whole body tensed and he demanded.

"Did they really find Luffy and Marcy? Are they okay? What happened? Do they know to where are they going? How did they seem? Were they hurt? Injured? Someone after them?" Ace asked all in one breath, he seemed to have a million and one things to ask.

When Ace stopped to take a much needed breath Whitebeard answered, his voice soft but firm, "They seem okay but are troublemakers indeed as you said. A.O and Doma are following their trail and they should be able to find them soon. We will get a call from them soon telling us what they found." Whitebeard eyed his son's hopeful face and added "What we know you know."

Ace's body seemed to slump and he sat on the ground. Red Hair sat beside him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

There was some color back to his body, a _half depressed teenager,_ concluded Marco.

Coming to stand beside Marco and Jozu was Izo, still in his white kimono, Haruta who had taken off his ropes and Thatch who was giving him the dirty look and still messing with his hair, trying to comb it to its original form. The dirty look was gonna become much dirtier when Marco announced the duties of each division later tonight for the not so _near_ future.

"So, who would like to explain about the whole _scene-play-thing_ from before, yoi?" Marco asked again quietly, his eyes not leaving Ace.

His question got a smile from Izo, giggles from Haruta, and snort of laughter from Thatch who was putting the final touch on his perfect _pompadour_ hair. Jozu only shook his head, giving him the impression that it really wasn't worth the headache.

Marco sighed inwardly. He would know soon enough, Thatch and Haruta would want him and Ace to appreciate their work of _art_ , so they would explain repeatedly in day or two (enough that he would regret ever asking). Marco would gave them a half day before they began following them around explaining their _genius prank_.

Marco gave Ace his undivided attention. They were finally home, someone else was supposed to take care of the _babysitting_ duty. There were several people right here he would trust with his life, some were standing right beside him, and they would keep Ace safe (maybe not mentally, some were too dum.. _simpleminded_ to understand the complicated creature that was Ace) but still, he couldn't make himself move an inch from his place.

Red Hair was speaking quietly to Ace and Ace had titled his head to Shank's direction in order to listen more closely.

Marco's eyes narrowed to slits when Red Hair _casually_ put his arm around Ace's shoulders. What was he planning? What was his purpose here?

This sight irritated him to no end.

No, he wasn't being overprotective. No, and he definitely was not jealous (a voice similar to Izo in his head whispered _keep telling yourself that_ ). It was quite normal to feel irritated when another Yonko was trying to recruit your crewmate plainly in front of you (that was his answer to the whispers, thank you very much).

As if feeling someone was irritated with him (and wanting to exploit that), the source of his _irritation_ titled his head laughing, and looked behind him, spotting Marco, he cut his laughter and gave Marco a big smile, and asked.

"Ohh, if it isn't Marco the phoenix will you join my crew?"

Marco didn't need to think before he answered (that damn _arm_ was still around Ace, maybe, _just maybe_ he should cut that one off too, give Shanks symmetry again. Shanks would thanks him, really. Marco was just being a good samaritan).

"Die."

The answer made Red Hair and Ace (the little traitor) snicker and even their father had a knowing smile on his face.

Izo smiled beside him, and stage whispered, "Ohh Marco, watch out, or your beautiful blue flames are gonna turn green."

Marco refused to take a bite of this _bait_.

"HUH, what? You can change colors? Why you never told me? I want to see," Thatch demanded like a small excited child finding about Christmas for the first time. Thatch was looking at Marco as if expecting some fireworks, Marco didn't bother even with shaking his head.

"Uhg, Thatch you moron, Izo meant the green monster," Haruta explained and after small pause and seeing the still confused look on Thatch's face, Haruta added shaking his head in exasperation, "Jealousy!"

"Jealousy has a color?" was Thatch immediate question, a look of wonder on his face.

Haruta stared at him openmouthed while both Izo and Marco shared a look of 'what did I do in my life to deserve this' combined with 'why I am not surprised', and 'Oh God, gave me more patience'.

Haruta finally closed his mouth and gave Thatch a hard knock to the head, making Thatch forget about the colors. Instead Thatch began complaining, with tears in his eyes, to Jozu about how everyone was _mean_ to him today and using violence against him, he was a delicate flower, they shouldn't touch his fabulous hair, he didn't deserve such behavior against his _person_.

Marco had several things to remark about...

"Pops," a loud call came from inside the ship, cutting his plans to _tear_ Thatch a new one (saved by..).

Curiel came running from inside the ship stopping his stride when he saw the scene that welcomed him.

 _Apparently he wasn't part of the prank, Marco knew who would get a light duty for the next month or so._

Curiel seemed to be scanning the scene around him with bewilderment and uncertainty until his eyes landed at the crying Thatch (probably because of his loudness) that was trying to gently comb his hair once again, Curiel's face crunching up in confusion. Marco could follow his thoughts clearly: what the hell made Thatch cry? Thatch and Haruta were thick as thieves today planning something that he wanted nothing to do with, Izo wasn't pissed at Thatch and Marco wasn't here …

Curiel continued to scan the scene by Thatch, trying to find what could make the happy idiot so upset….

Marco saw it happen when Curiel seemed to realize that _yes_ , Marco was actually here.

"Yo, Marco you're back, where's Ace?"

Ace hearing his name, looked behind him seeing Curiel, he shouted, "Yo, Curiel, here," and waved his hand (finally the _hand_ was no longer on Ace's shoulder anymore).

"Great," called Curiel moving hurriedly to their direction while speaking loudly, "I have the A.O pirates on the line."

This made Ace jump in place and made everyone more alert, even Red Hair stopped smiling.

"Pops," said Curiel, it was a greeting and a question (and a show of deep seated respect), Whitebeard nodded and ordered, "Gave the Den Den Mushi to Ace."

Ace body relaxed and he smiled his half smile, "Thanks pops."

His father smiled back his eyes softened, and gave Ace another nod telling him do what he saw fit. Marco shook his head inwardly in fondness, their father was sucker for his children's selfish desires.

Marco moved to stand beside Ace, ignoring the still sitting Red Hair, (he was air, just an annoying wind) Ace turned to him and smiled a bit. Marco gave him a raised eyebrow and a pat on the shoulder, telling him clearly that he was here if Ace needed him.

Ace took the Den Den Mushi (with A.O's face) from Curiel carefully with both hands and sat back on the floor. He put the Den Den Mushi on the floor in front of him. Marco stayed standing beside him.

"Hello," Ace said unsure.

"Hello, is this pops?" Came the fast answer.

"No, this is Ace," Ace seemed unsure how to proceed, no, how to begin.

"Ace?" Repeated the confused voice, the Den Den Mushi was wrinkling its nose. Marco was not sure who was speaking, it sounded like A.O and he was the one that usually spoke with pops, but it was as if he was speaking through his _nose_.

"Ehm, Yes thank you for looking for my siblings," Ace answered still unsure.

"Wait a second, you're the brother of the two **terrors** ," the Den Den Mushi had bugged eyes and an open mouth, Marco noted feeling a bit amused at the exaggerated reaction.

Ace smirked at the clear note of irritation in the speaker voice, Red Hair was chuckling beside him, their father had an amused anticipation look on his face.

Before Ace could answer and assure him that yes those two terrors were his darling brother and sister came the accused shouts.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that the brat had a devil fruit power. Huh, it would've been great to know something like that!"

Ace looked taken aback and he tensed up.

 _Shit_ , Marco knew he had forgotten something.

Ace opened his mouth to answer, but Marco cut in, "It is my fault, yoi."

 _Dammit, Ace's revelation had made him forget everything else._

"Ace told me and I should've told you but other things were on my mind, yoi."

Red Hair snickered, Marco's eyes began to twitch once again so he said calmly and loudly, "At least I didn't let a seven year child eat a devil fruit, yoi."

Shanks spluttered, he stopped laughing, and stared at Marco who was giving him a raised eye, _challenging him_.

"I didn't let him eat it," he denied, "He ate it all on his own."

"Ohh," intoned Marco with another raised eyebrow, "where exactly was the devil fruit kept?"

Ace, eyeing both of them with mischievous look in his eyes, decided to add more oil to the flames, "Luffy said it was in a treasure box on the counter, and he thought it was a dessert."

"Unlocked box?" Marco asked, using the new information for his own advantage. He was waiting for an answer or any kind of reaction from Red Hair for him to _exploit_. Red Hair was busy looking at Ace accusingly (who smiled sheepishly in a non-vocal apology) and refusing to make any eye contact with Marco, Red Hair's face was completely blank.

But Marco intended to _milk_ this moment for all it was worth.

"You call yourself a pirate, yoi, yet you left a treasure chest open in the _open._ "

Red Hair was still refusing to look at him, making Marco hackles rise even more.

Whitebeard was quietly observing everything, his eyes full of amusement, letting everything play in front of him without his intervention. It was a treat to see his eldest lose a bit of control.

"Marco, is that you?" asked the voice of the Den Den Mushi cutting through Marco's verbal attacks and reminding him that he wasn't alone here (Marco refused to look around and see the reactions of his brothers or the _knowing_ looks thrown in his direction from Izo and Jozu) instead he answered, "Yeah," and going with his gut, he added, "A.O."

"Yes," A.O answered.

Ace remembered what the whole point of this call was about and cut in hurriedly, "Did you find them?"

"Yes," A.O answered immediately.

Ace's whole face and body lit up, he half stood up in a happy jump, Marco hadn't seen this _Ace_ for a while.

"Can I..." Ace began to ask excitedly, his face showing deep relief and joy, the sprinkling freckles on his cheeks appeared to sparkle showing how truly happy he was.

"Kinda," come the correction from A.O.

Ace sat back down his face blank again, and quietly asked "What do you mean?"

"We found them and then we lost them," the voice quietly explained, with no small amount of hesitation underlying their words.

" **What do you mean you lost them**?" Ace and Red Hair both shouted in rage, glaring furiously at the ( _poor_ ) Den Den Mushi. Ace was emitting small hot flames on his shoulders, he and Red Hair shared a look of complete understanding, which didn't sit well with Marco.

The line stayed quiet, Ace took a deep breath and seemed to force himself to relax with great effort.

"Could you please explain from the beginning," Ace asked calmly, his right hand was clutching his feet while the other one was near the Den Den Mushi, not touching it, but opening and closing.

Ace's whole demeanor was emitting a tense feeling, Marco put his hand gently on Ace's shoulder (the flames dancing around his touch) and squeezed a bit, " _please_ " Ace added.

The quiet from the other side continued, Ace's hand come to his own shoulder touching Marco's hand and squeezing back, then Ace let his arm drop back to his lap.

"Do you know about what happened in the Goddess Island?" Finally A.O answered or more accurately _asked them_.

"HUH?" Was Ace's confused response.

Marco had heard of that island before, he couldn't remember the exact details but it was in the list of islands to avoid.

Thatch, who was with others listening in jumped near them and crouched down by Ace he said, "Hey A.O, we didn't have the chance to tell them yet, they just arrived and we couldn't tell them too much on the Den Den Mushi call," he said the last bit conspiringly.

"Yeah, got it Thatch-chan."

"Don't worry, we will fill them in later," Thatch added quite happily. Marco had feeling it was all somehow connected to the _Oh unique_ _welcoming_ they got.

"Do you have a cold?" Thatch asked, scrunching his nose in worry, "your voice sounds different."

That question brought laughter and loud snickers from the other side of the call, apparently A.O's crew was listening in, just like them.

Marco heard A.O curse colorfully at them, with his _cold_ it sounded funny. The Den Den Mushi was showing bugged eyes again, now with clenching teeth.

"He has broken nose thanks to your little sister," someone new took the Den Den Mushi and explained, making laughter arrive to their side too, and making Thatch lose his balance laughing and fall on his back.

Ace looked a bit floored and then he gave a chuckle too.

Marco lifted his hand from Ace's shoulder and helped the laughing Thatch stand up, Thatch thanked him smiling, apparently he had already forgotten his _grudge_ against Marco, but unfortunately for Thatch, Marco had not (cleaning, food stocks checks, night watch and the list goes on).

 _Two terrors indeed_ thought Marco amused looking at the laughing Ace and remembering all the stories that Ace shared with him on their voyage about his two siblings.

Red Hair was laughing all out.

"At least I can walk straight," came A.O's taunting voice.

"Oh God," Ace stopped laughing and winced as if in great pain, his whole body slumping.

"How bad?" Ace asked, his voice filled with worry and dread.

"Needed three people to lift him up and bring him to the ship, and he stopped crying only after two hours with constant ice on _it_ ," Ace grimaced some more, Marco winced while Haruta stopped clutching his stomach and threw himself at the floor, hitting the deck with fisted hands and laughing nonstop, even Izo was hiding a smile behind his hand and Jozu gave a snort and seemed to relax a bit.

Thatch asked looking around him in bewilderment, not liking the feeling of being left out, "why would a nose injury stop you from walking right?"

His question made new loud laughter erupt in both sides, Hatura choked on laugh and began coughing, he finally was trying to sit up, Izo needed to kneel and pat him on the back, Jozu shook his head in worry, or was it in exasperation?

Someone finally explained what had happened to the confused Thatch.

"No, I got kicked on the nose, Dustin got kicked in the _balls_ ," A.O said and there was a tiny bit of gratefulness underlying his voice, a clear relief that he wasn't the victim of the latter.

Thatch was mouthing the words when he finally realized the meaning of what happened and turned to Ace shouting accusingly "What the hell Ace? Don't your brother and sister know that there things that just shouldn't be done? That is sacred place to all men," he had both his hands hovering protectively around his genital area.

Red Hair choked on the sake he was drinking, spitting it on some unaware crewmates and began laughing all out while apologizing. Jozu snorted a long laugh beside him, Marco would swear he heard the still kneeling Izo giggle, Haruta gave up on sitting and was trying to breathe and laugh at the same time, which made him cough laughs and hiccup snorts.

"It was Marcy," guessed Ace his shoulders slumped, not bothering to answer Thatch's accusations.

"It was the girl," come the voice from A.O's side in the same time, confirming Ace's assumption.

Marco would swore he heard Ace murmur ' _don't I know it_ '. He was going to ask Ace about it privately, there definitely was an entertaining story there and he needed all the entertainment he could get after this day ended.

"Stop lying, she didn't kick you in the nose she planted a huge pot on your face," a voice from the other end of Den Den Mushi loudly announced. The Den Den Mushi had lopsided smirk on its face and a playful glint in its eyes, and then in knowing voice, he added "a really _slimy_ one, so slimy it was **shiny**."

Hearing that made ringing hoots of laughter break out on A.O's side.

Marco gave smirk while imaging the _shiny_ pot smacking on A.O's face.

"Drool _and spit_ ," Red Hair generously explained to the uncomprehending pirates around him while drinking joyfully from his bottle.

"Who the hell drags a huge pot with him while running?" Asked A.O in defeat, the Den Den Mushi shaking in a slumped pose, not expecting an answer.

Ace sighed and answered nonetheless, "That would be Luffy," making Red Hair laugh and hit the ground with his bottle repeatedly.

After the laughter (finally) decreased on both sides of the Den Den Mushi Ace asked again, he seemed really tired and even Red Hair quieted down and was eyeing Ace worriedly.

"Would you please explain what happened?"

A.O sighed, murmuring about a killing headache and for everyone to shut the f**ck up and then he began explaining.

"Well, we sailed according to the information Doma gave us and arrived late morning to the island we suspected your siblings were docked on." He paused, trying to get his thoughts in order, guessed Marco.

"We easily confirmed that they were actually here by finding the ship that the residents of Goddess Island gave them," someone jumped in to add after A.O finished, "it would have been hard to miss," someone muttered sarcastically which earned him snickers and whistles of agreement.

A.O had probably done something because the quiet was back few seconds later and A.O continued.

"We asked around at the docks and they said that the ship arrived yesterday night, so I and some of my crew went to look for them in the town straight away using their wanted posters, and some stayed at the docks in case they came back here," A.O sighed and then added sorrowfully "and you know what _happened_ when we found them," invoking laughter and chuckles all around once again.

A.O waited until after the laughter diminished as if reflecting on what had happened and then added.

"We couldn't even ask them anything, they just ran and attacked us when we tried to stop them and then your brother just _shot_ himself and your sister into the sky with whatever power he had, leaving behind a bag."

A.O added, his voice showing how tired he was, "I guess it was our fault too, for just trying to grab them."

"You tried to grab them," Ace repeated slowly shaking his head, Red hair snorted a humorless laugh.

A.O ignored their reactions, and continued to give details.

"I sent some men to look for them in the hills and some to stay in their small ship."

The broken nose effect was more prominent the more he spoke, Marco felt a twinge of pity for him.

"If you have any advice on how to _handle_ them that will be great," A.O asked earnestly and added, "I don't want any more injuries to my men and we don't want to injure them."

Ace's body tensed and so did Red Hair at the _indication_ that the two brats could get hurt. Marco didn't like _him_ but he could respect Shanks's power and right now his aura was emitting just that.

"First don't try to grab them," Ace warned, his voice was calm but not his body.

Snickers and snorts come from both sides.

"Oh, we learnt that for ourselves," assured some other voice combined with a distinct Den Den Mushi eye roll, not A.O, was it Dustin? the poor fellow with the _blue balls_.

"Tell them straight away that you know me," Ace added ignoring the laughter and the calls around them.

"We should have done that," muttered A.O angrily, probably at himself.

"It will make them stop running and attacking you for few seconds at worst," Ace explained, his voice letting them know this was not a magical solution, and he added to stress this point, "But it will make them more suspicious."

Ace paused and while sighing he added "Or should l say it will make Marcy more suspicious and Luffy will do what Marcy tells him."

Marco heard him murmur softly, "hopefully," and saw Red Hair give Ace a _questioning_ look combined with a raised eyebrow as if asking, _really?_.

Ace stopped speaking, lost in thought, he was trying to find the best way to handle the suspicious sister of his.

"We figured that she ran the show," A.O added his two Beli when the silence continued and explained.

"We asked around to see what the island people knew about them, and we got different reactions."

"Oh?" asked a smiling Shanks when Ace didn't react immediately to the new information.

"Some old lady chased some of my men with her broom shouting at us to leave the poor children alone."

They heard someone murmur near A.O, "she was vicious," followed by jeers and snickers.

"A small child followed my men around, staring at them and growling, he even threw some rotten tomatoes at them."

A.O sighed again, Marco could clearly imagine him rubbing his head in irritation, "and then there was that _accident_."

Someone laughed and remarked, "the poor sod almost shitted himself."

"What happened?" asked Shanks and Thatch together excitedly, they shared an animated look their smiles getting bigger, _Marco had a real bad feeling about this_.

A.O sighed deeply again and then ordered, "Ray, you explain."

The voice that gave the _shitting_ remark spoke.

"We needed some new parts to fix the second engine, so I looked around and found a shop with the parts we needed and while I was there I decided to show the two brat's posters."

A cough near him made him correct himself, "the two adorable children's posters."

Ace snorted when he heard Ray use _adorable_ to describe his siblings.

Ray paused and then began to describe the situation," there were three young men cleaning and organizing things around the shop and an old man behind the counter who went looking for the parts in the warehouse adjacent to the shop," he stopped speaking, letting everything sink in.

"So I asked the two young men close to me if they happened to see these two while showing them their wanted posters," Ray paused.

Marco guessed that it wasn't the second or third time he was telling this story, but that he had told it quite a number of times, Ray knew how to keep his listeners in suspense.

"One of them screamed and stumbled to the floor while trying to run away, shaking all the while," he paused deliberately again.

"The other one just fainted and fell to the floor, not moving." He paused again.

"The other young man came running from the other side of the shop to see what had happened and when he saw the wanted posters I was holding in each hand he just knelt on the floor and begin begging for forgiveness," Ray paused and murmured, as if speaking to himself, "wasn't sure what was he saying, but between the jumbled 'sorries' I swear he said, small tomato, be good, no more, and not the _baby parts_."

Everyone was listening in anticipation around Marco, some with big smiles on their faces and some murmuring excitedly about what could had happened while snickers and chuckles could be heard in the other side of the call, it was apparent that they knew the story.

"The old man came in at that moment bringing the parts with him, he was saying how lucky I was because he found the exact parts and how he usually didn't keep them in stock because they were _so_ expensive. He stopped speaking when he saw the scene in front of him," Ray stopped and took a long breath.

"I was still stupidly standing there with their wanted posters in each hand and when the man saw them he trembled. I swear you could see the tremble run down his whole huge body down and up again."

He stopped speaking for dramatic effect, Marco could see how everyone was moving a bit closer in the Den Den Mushi's direction unconsciously.

"We stood there for few seconds, he was clutching the parts, I was afraid he would break them, I was standing there staring at him staring at the wanted posters," Ray paused and hurriedly added.

"The man finally squeaked 'friends of yours?', the question caught me unprepared, I wasn't sure how to answer him but then I said 'yes, I am looking for them? Did you meet them? When was it? But the man didn't answer me, he moved carefully to my direction and then he held the parts for me to take, which I did after putting the wanted posters in my bag, and I asked him how much I owed him."

Ray stopped again pausing for few seconds, Marco's eye began to twitch impatiently, he saw Thatch _salivating_ near the Den Den Mushi opening his mouth, probably to demand what happened next, when Ray finally added.

"The man, now less tense without the posters in front of him, shook his head repeatedly saying no need, no need and asked if I could please remind her _highness_ that he and his shops were always in her service and she could come whenever she wanted and take anything, _anything_ she wanted. I was bewildered but told him sure, and he insisted on seeing me out of the shop, telling me any friend of her _gracious grace_ was always welcome."

Laughter and snickers could be heard on both sides with concluding of the story, Thatch, with a _wild_ glint in his eyes (that promised the _perfect_ plan which meant a raging headache for Marco), jumped and run to their father's chair demanding their immediate **adoption to the Whitebeard family** , the still coughing Hatura following his steps, nodding his agreement, and hoarsely begging for the two _adorable_ brats to join the crew. Several of his brothers joined them in this demand, their father just bellowed his laughter as an answer, but Marco knew the look which was _twinkling_ in his father's eyes and what it promised. He felt his headache intensify, Marco stopped himself from rubbing his head again (it wouldn't help anyway, Marco reflected on his previous decision, _just maybe he should have gone with the banging option_ ).

Marco observed Ace, wanting to gauge his reaction to the idea of his siblings joining the crew.

 _Hmmm_ , Ace was not saying anything, he hadn't for a while. His body was tilted down and he was clutching his stomach, but he clearly had an amused smirk on his face and so did Red Hair, they both shared a knowing look (making Marco's eye twitch). They looked like they were forcing themselves not to erupt in laughter.

Red Hair lost the battle and began laughing hysterically, he dropped the empty sake bottle and clutched his stomach, there were tears rolling from his eyes.

 _What the hell?_ wondered Marco, there seemed to be an obvious joke that everyone was missing except those two, Marco eyed Ace's profile and moved to see his face clearly, he was biting his lips hard.

When he saw that Marco was looking at him he gave a smirk and averted his eyes, not making an eye contact with anybody.

"So Ace you're not only a God but you come from a royal family, you should have told us, your _gracious grace_ ," someone laughingly joked, breaking the _happy_ mood.

Ace tensed up immediately, his smirk disappearing.

 _Shit, not good, if everyone began calling Ace your highness it would be a disaster_.

"What exactly had happened with those people to make them behave like this, yoi?" Marco asked immediately and loudly intending to distract Ace and everyone else from Ace's reaction, he saw both Shanks and Izo eyeing Ace worriedly and speculatively, and their father's eyes were narrowed.

"Apparently the three young men that were at the shop are known troublemakers in the town and they were committing some mischief destroying a small restaurant and even stole the br... adorable young boy's hat," Ray was more than happy to explain, giving a chuckle at the end.

The mood in the ship changed, and not into something Marco had expected, he was trying to distract not change the mood by 180 degrees.

The killing aura emitted from both Ace (combined with flames along his arms) and more specifically Red Hair, made everyone except the commanders nearby take several steps back. Some of the crew cried in alarm and others were looking in confusion around them not understanding what could have happened in those few seconds to change the joyful mood, and few _unlucky_ to be too near to the _power source_ gone to sleep a bit early (AKA fainted).

Marco eyes narrowed even their father seemed unhappy, he was frowning, and no, it wasn't because of Ace and Red Hair's reaction.

 _What did Ray say again? What was in his words that triggered such reaction? The hat accident? When Marco saw the hat in the wanted poster, it did seems familiar to his eyes, he couldn't pinpoint why. But what was its importance here?_

Red Hair relaxed his body, going for another bottle of sake and remarked, "Seems the punishment fits the crime," he had a lopsided smile on his face, Red Hair was trying to break the tense mood that he was responsible for creating.

Ace relaxed in return and murmured, "They are lucky that they didn't end up in some hospital bed screaming in agony," and added loudly to the listening Den Den Mushi, "Oi, you should tell your crew mates not under any circumstance to touch the **hat**."

"Got it," come the immediate answer, it seemed that the weighty tense mood had somehow travelled to the other side. Ace seemed on a roll, adding hurriedly in the same serious manner.

"With Marcy you shouldn't call her small or short or tomato," Ace stopped speaking, thinking better to stop any future misunderstandings (or disasters more like it) he corrected himself, "Just don't try to give her nicknames or joke with her. Be to the point when speaking with her until she knows that you are friends and even then don't use the word small or tomato."

Ace had painful look on his face, he added seriously, "Just don't for your own sake!"

"We will let everyone know," murmured A.O. He seemed to take the warning seriously, telling people near him to let everyone know about Ace's advice.

Ace had his arms crossed over his chest when he announced.

"And I think I have the best way to handle _them_."

His announcement brought the quiet that Marco _so_ wished for, people on both sides were waiting to hear the magic way in handling the brats without getting _broken noses_ _adorned with drool and spit or blue balls._

Marco was curious himself, he knew more than anyone here (including Red Hair! Dammit!) how much of handful they were, Ace's stories were echoing in his head.

"Oh?" Came from A.O and he wasn't able to hide how hopeful he sounded.

"Just call me and let me speak with Marcy," Ace said, some of the crew snorted and other shook their head about how obvious it was. Marco smiled at how focused Ace when speaking about handling his darling baby siblings.

"Anything else I could tell you to say to her to prove that you know me and that you wouldn't hurt them would just make her more suspicious and paranoid but speaking to me personally would make her relax and agree to go with you without _too_ much trouble."

Others might have missed the way Ace said _too_ , but not Marco, and apparently Izo with his raised eyebrow, had also noticed. Red Hair also had a big mysterious smile which he was trying to hide behind the sake bottle near his mouth.

"I see, how many Den Den Mushi do we have?" Came A.O.'s voice, he was speaking to someone from his own crew.

"Five counting the one you are using," answered a voice a bit far and added "The group looking in the hills have one, I will call them and let them know about the plan."

"Do that," A.O ordered and then to Ace he said.

"You stay on standby, when we find them we will call you straight away," _and let you handle the two terrors,_ was left unspoken.

"I will be waiting," Ace said seriously and added, "be careful not to let them leave the island, it would be really hard to track them a second time. Marcy doesn't make the same mistake twice and she will be much more vigilant," Ace emphasized the warning.

A.O hummed to indicate that he heard.

"We will keep you updated," A.O said as goodbye.

Clank.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On the other side of the Moby Dick, seven people in small boat connected to the Moby by two huge ropes stayed out of all the festivities and were trying to make sure that _dinner_ was served on time tonight.

"Catch anything new?" Tim asked, he was a tall man with long beard who was preparing the fishing nets and he was a bit grumpy today. After all he had gotten stuck at dinner duty for the third time this week.

He got calls of no and some head shakes and one grunt.

"What all the ruckus about, Shiky?" Asked Gerald, a big man with curly brown hair hiding his small eyes.

"Oh, Marco and Ace have returned.." Shiky said the young man who had a slim build with short trimmed red hair, he was known to be a bit absent minded in times, which was the case here.

"Shit, means we need to double the number of fishes," complained Lee loudly, casting and reeling in his line, he was a tall man with huge tummy with big green hat hiding his bald head.

"You mean triple it _at least!_ " Tim corrected while groaning, and raising his thick eyebrows in unhappiness.

Groans of despair could be heard everywhere.

"Ahah, weren't Thatch and Haruta planning some kind of prank to welcome them?" asked Darren, he was a plain man, his most distinct feature was his acrostic nose and his deep voice.

"As usual you mean," intoned Ben in his matter of fact tone, evoking sinkers and laughters all around.

Ben was a medium built man who always wore a black long coat no matter the weather and answered in a matter of fact tone to everything, making everything he said sounds like a joke (which fitted him just fine, he liked joking around), even when he was dead serious.

"True, they are always planning some new prank, I think their main work is being the _clowns_ in this ship and then as the commanders," Tim remarked, he and Shiky were about to throw the nets into the water.

"One thing for sure, it is never boring on the Moby," Gerald added, cursing his fishing rod that got jumbled with the nets _again_.

Answers of agreement and nods was uttered by the other six.

"So what did they plan this time?" Asked Darren, not bothering to hide the anticipation in his voice.

Shiky shrugged and muttered, "Wasn't paying attention."

"It was some song about gods that Thatch had everyone memorize," explained Rin, an enthusiastic young man with dark blue hair that was always in ponytail which moved with his every movement. He was the happy go lucky kind of person that found good in everything.

"I saw Thatch and some of his division dragging several bags of flour and saw some of them painting their faces with it. I thought they were doing the ghost ship story again," remarked Lee.

"Nah, Marco was pissed last time about all the wasted flour. He put Thatch and the whole fourth division on cleaning duty and hunting for four months," said Gerald.

"Six months, and storage arrangements too and the night watch for eight," Rin corrected.

"Oh right Rin, I forgot that you are from Thatch's division," Tim shook his head in pity.

"Poor you," Ben added in his matter of fact tone, even Shiky come close to Rin patting him consolingly on the shoulder.

"So, what do you think your division are gonna stuck with this time?" asked Darren amused at Rin's plight.

"We still have the best food and the best parties," Rin defended his division with big smile on his face.

Everyone groaned.

"Rub it in, will you," Darren complained, remembering all the delicious aromas that come wafting from the fourth division private parties.

Thatch had many faults, they were too many to count, but he was known to take special care of his own division.

"What song?" Gerald asked out of nowhere, startling his drooling mates.

"Huh," was Shiky's eloquent answer.

"Ehh, something dear god, bless us with protection from the cannon balls," Rin answered trying to sing the words.

"No, it was give us golden balls," Tim corrected.

Everyone snickered and snorted.

"Huh, I was sure Thatch said don't kick us on the balls," added Ben in his matter of fact tone, making everyone except him laugh harder, Lee almost lost his grip on the rod handle.

"Who is the god?" Inquired Lee still laughing.

"Marco, The chicken god," Ben announced in his special tone.

"No, Ace for sure," Rin said still laughing.

"I heard it was Ace too," Darren concurred with Rin while snorting.

"Haruta was asking around for Ace's wanted poster," Gerald gave the detail, he would know because he was from Haruta's division.

"They framed it," Rin added, amusement clear in his voice.

"God Ace give us golden balls," Ben announced.

Laughter erupted again.

"You forget to say, our beloved god Ace," Tim corrected snickering himself.

More laughter emerged brightening the mood.

"Hey, I think I caught something in the nets," said Darren suddenly, bending over to grip the moving net.

"Finally! We have our beloved god Ace's stomach to fill," Lee said, reeling in his rod and standing up to help in reeling in the huge net.

"It's heavy," Darren added trying to lift it up slowly, Shiky coming to help him too.

"A Big one," he added.

…

There were no wriggling fishes awaiting them.

"Another box," said Gerald shaking his head in misery looking at what the nets revealed.

"How many today?" Asked Darren, sighing.

"The sixth, I think." Answered Tim quietly, his shoulders slumped.

"Bad luck," muttered Shiky.

"Maybe this one will have something valuable in it," said Rin, always the optimistic spirit.

"What was in the last one?" Inquired Lee.

"Wet gunpowder," answered Ben.

"No, that was the first," corrected Tim grumpily.

"And the third," added Shiky, it was the one he pulled out.

"The last one had wet papers in it," Gerald declared.

"Wasn't that the one with nasty smell?" Darren asked

"No, that was the second one, we threw it right back," Tim reminded them, shaking his head at the memory.

"What was it?" Shiky asked wrinkling his nose at the memory of the smell.

"Whatever it was it was nasty," Lee said amidst nods of agreement.

"Just bring the damn axe, and let's open it and then get back to fishing," said Tim while sighing and rubbing his head.

"Aye aye," said Lee and gripped the axe near him.

"Wait," called Rin urgently, when Lee was about to hit it open.

He kneeled down beside the box and touched it carefully.

"Oh our beloved god Ace bless us and give us some golden balls please," Rin gravely intoned while kneeling on the floor, earning laughter and eye rolls from the people surrounding him. He ignored them and repeated the phrase gravely two more times.

"Come on, we don't have all day, we still need to fish something _edible_ ," Tim added in tone of someone on the last thread of his patience.

Lee got to work.

Silence prevailed after the box was violently opened.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Shit," exclaimed Gerald.

"..."

"You are seeing this?" Darren demanded looking around him at the stunned faces.

"..."

"Holy balls!" intoned Ben.

"Oh my God," said Shiky shakily.

"No, you mean, Oh my Ace," Tim corrected absentmindedly staring at…

Thr…..

Three..

Three _golden_ medium sized balls, were inside the treasure box, they were actually not balls, but egg shaped. But for the seven staring pirates, they were balls, and nothing could change their mind about it.

The kneeling Rin stood abruptly up, "I am gonna find Thatch," he announced and bolted up to the ropes, climbing into the Moby.

Shiky was hot on his heels while repeating those two phrases "Holy golden balls!", "Bless our God Ace."

The five remaining pirates, stared silently at the box, then at each other, and then back at the three golden balls, and again at each other and simultaneously exclaimed, "Oh, my Ace."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In that moment the matter of _great_ importance was forgotten as the five gawking openmouthed pirates would soon be reminded of…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rudely and loudly be reminded of.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dinner!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh my Ace._

.

.

.

.

.

.

So what do you want to happen next?

Basically, I hadn't even begun to write or plan the next chapter, I have a lot of ' _half baked ideas'_ , and I saw a lot of 'complaints' to meet up already.

So, do you want Luffy and Marcy to meet the Whitebeard allies (not Ace) next chapter? I promise to take your opinions under consideration, **but** that's doesn't mean that what you request will happen for sure in the next chapter.

.

The lyrics for the rite of passage song (bare chested pirates) were taken from: You Are A Pirate by Lazy Town. It was edited to fit the situation ..

.

.

 **Let me know what are your thought about this chapter too...**

I am hungry like Luffy to get some reviews :)


	8. Rollercoaster Reunions

**Author notes:**

.

 **The chapter was beta'd by the wonderful** **Gerbilfrind** who helped me a lot with grammar and paraphrasing and general ideas, and to build the first part of this chapter. I really enjoy working with her XD

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

.

 **Korazan**

Thank you for your review. I am happy that you enjoyed yourself so. Laughing is the way to go. I read this review to my brother and he snorted so hard. Thank you for the trust and encouragement, I do tend to do what I want, but sometimes I like to hear my readers' opinion.

Hope you enjoy yourself with this one and laugh just as much, waiting to hear your thoughts.

.

 **nightylreader**

Thank you for your review. So do I apparently, you learn something new about yourself every day ^^.

Poor Ace and Thatch, maybe Thatch more. Let me know what you think after you finish reading this one.

About Jinbe and the mermaids we will know more in future chapters. You will have to be patient and enjoy the ride. Hope you share your thoughts with me about the new chapter.

.

 **Se7en**

Thank you for your review. It's Oh almighty Ace. shishishi.

I have no intention of abandoning any of my stories, please see the notes at the end.

I hope you enjoy yourself with this new chapter, waiting to hear your thoughts.

.

 **OP4EVA**

Thank you for your review. Well, honey I am looking forward to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Was it like you imagined? Better ;)

I hope you enjoy yourself while reading, waiting to hear your thoughts XD

.

 **Chipmunk**

Thank you for your review. I really appreciate your words about minor characters, it take me a lot of time and effort to picture each one of them and write them.

About the second attempt to approach, here it is. What do you think? Worth all the wait? ;)

About the adoption, we don't know! Maybe Whitebeard finally met his match. Hmmm ?

I really hope you enjoy yourself with this new chapter, waiting to hear your thoughts.

.

 **PoorJasonTodd**

Thank you for your review. I hope this chapter crack you up twice as much.

Hope you share your thoughts and laughter with me about the new chapter.

.

 **To all the lovely anonymous "Guests"** thank you for your reviews, every review is important to me, as to be able to personally thank you and answer any questions (I usually send a PM), please use a name, or nickname in your review (if it isn't any trouble).

.  
.

 **see notes at the END, IMPORTANT please.**

.

.

.

.

"Welcome back, Sabo."

Sabo froze in his climbing, his right foot on the ledge of the second floor window and the other one hanging in the air, he adjusted his hat and titled his head up to see Bunny Joe observing him from the balcony on the fourth floor with an amused look clearly shown on his face.

"Yo, Joe, how is it going?"

Joe gave him a raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed with the fact that the young man was not rattled at being caught red handed trying to sneak into the most secure base in the world.

"Sorry for intruding on your dramatic sneaking in."

Sabo blinked once then he gave a full toothy smile, adjusting both his feet on the ledge.

"Not at all!"

Sabo was just waiting for him to get to the point. It seemed like he was quite comfortable standing on the narrow ledge and had all the time in the world.

So this was young man that Dragon was grooming to be the future chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army.

"Koala called an hour ago a bit hysteretic, saying that you disappeared."

Sabo didn't even blink this time nor did he say anything, so Joe added.

"I would call her and let her know that you arrived safely before them."

Sabo adjusted his hat again and said.

"Thank you Joe."

He was lifting himself up to the window above him intending in jumping from there to the third floor balcony near the kitchen, which was almost always open, when Joe added.

"Dragon asked that you go to his office immediately when you arrive."

Sabo almost lost his footing, but was able to hang on to the ledge of the third floor window, and pushed himself with both his feet and jumped to the edge of the balcony. Standing at the edge he turned fully to look at Bunny Joe, who had a blank face this time and told Sabo in nonchalant voice.

"It sounded urgent."

...

..

XXXXX

..

...

Sabo knocked at the door and went in without waiting for permission to be granted.

Dragon was looking intensely at the papers in his hand. Without raising his head, he said, "welcome back Sabo, I heard that your mission was successful."

Sabo, always wondered if their esteemed leader had eyes everywhere on his body because nobody ever seemed to be able to surprise him, then again, not only nobody but literally nothing that happened anywhere could seem to surprise or rattle Dragon.

"Yes, we got everything we wanted without much of trouble."

"Oh, that's not what I heard."

Well, they did have some unexpected encounters and hiccups, but it ended just fine and that was what mattered (why nobody seemed to think like him, Sabo didn't know?)

"You asked for me?"

Dragon finally looked at him, giving him a sternly amused look telling him that he knew that Sabo was trying to change the subject and he would play along for now but the subject was far from been over.

"Yes."

And then he looked back at the papers in his hand thoughtfully, and added nothing.

Sabo stayed in his place, waiting quietly.

Everyone that worked with Dragon knew, he would tell you what was needed to be done when he was ready and sure.

There was sudden knock on the door.

Dragon didn't raise his head. If someone who didn't know him was watching he might think Dragon was so immersed in his head that he didn't hear but Sabo knew better.

After few seconds Dragon said, "Enter."

The door was opened by Terry from the communication division, and without taking one step in and ignoring Sabo completely, he said "a call from our men in South Blue."

Dragon let the papers in his hand slide back to the desk and rose to take the Den Den Mushi from Terry's hand, who left immediately after.

There was a White Den Den Mushi attached to the main one meaning it was definitely an important call that no one should be able to intercept.

Dragon opened the door to his private balcony and without turning he said, "I will be back."

Sabo didn't have time to answer before the door was slammed shut and he was left all alone in the room.

Sabo stared at the door for two full minutes before he decided it was safe and moved closer to the desk to check the papers that Dragon was staring thoughtfully at.

On top of the papers there was a wanted poster, Sabo frowned, strange.

 _Why would this interest Dragon._

The poster didn't seem that different from any other poster Sabo had seen before.

A standard picture and below it written 'wanted dead or alive' and the bounty, 20 million Beli, it wasn't even that high of a bounty.

Sabo focused on the name and the information written in small letters.

The name was Monkey D. Luffy and he was from East Blue, then it was considered a high bounty to that region.

East Blue, his supposed home that he couldn't remember.

Sabo looked closely at the picture, Monkey D. Luffy was young, quite so to lead such notorious life.

He was smiling happily which was a bit weird for a wanted person but not that unusual, pirates were notorious for being weird.

But the smile itself caught Sabo's attention, it seemed unnatural for someone to have a smile that big, it seemed to stretch his face, no one should be able to smile like that, it wasn't humanly possible.

Yet in the eyes of his mind he could see an even a wider one. A glimpse of vision of an even bigger smile and jovial laugh to accompany it, but it was gone before he could grasp it.

 _A dream, a memory?_

It didn't matter, he shook his head slightly bringing himself back to stare objectively at the wanted poster.

Staring at the name again.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Hmmm...

Wasn't Monkey D….. Monkey D. Garp's surname, the vice admiral? The one to catch the pirate king?

And didn't Dragon have some issue with him? He looked at the door which Dragon disappeared behind, trying to see through it to the mind of their leader.

Sabo only knew anything because he heard a snippet of Den Den Mushi conversation that he most definitely shouldn't have a bit more than two months ago. He was sneaking into the library below this floor to put his report in the pile before Koala found out that he forgot to hand something in again, to hear their leader speaking with someone. He couldn't hear the words, only voices, and neither of the voices were happy. Sabo got curious and moved to the edge of the balcony trying to hear and see better without letting himself be found out. He was just in time to hear someone from the other end of the call shouting 'vice admiral Garp' before the call was terminated. Sabo ignored the phantom shiver running down his back at hearing the name then and now, it was probably just the weather, Baltigo's winter was extremely cold.

Sabo had even glimpsed the Den Den Mushi that Dragon used to speak with the vice admiral, it had a white one attached to it. Was the vice admiral an informant? Was it even possible for someone from his calibre to work with the most dangerous man in the world?

Well, they were talking about Dragon here, if their was a person that could turn a Marine with a reputation like Garp into an informant, it would only be Dragon.

He looked back at the smiling boy in the picture, and wondered what role he played in all of this?

He sighed inwardly.

It wasn't like he could ask Dragon straight out about any of this.

"You should look at the poster behind it too."

Sabo froze and forced himself to relax before turning to face Dragon, who was leaning comfortably against the closed door.

Sabo hadn't heard him coming in. Who knew how long he was observing him before he let Sabo know that he was there?

Dragon raised an eyebrow, and Sabo turned back obediently and moved Luffy D. Monkey's poster, to see another poster hidden behind it.

A teenaged girl this time, she had dark red hair tied in ponytail. Marcy, wanted dead or alive, 15 million Beli, also from East Blue. Sabo couldn't help but relax as he saw the look of utter disdain in her face in direct contrast to the smiling boy beside her. She most definitely wasn't a happy camper.

"Those two are your next mission," Dragon was now standing beside him, Sabo didn't flinch but it was close call.

Sabo considered if he should ask and in the end he decided to hell with it.

He gestured in his hand to the boy's poster and asked

"Any relationship to vice admiral Garp?"

Sabo was watching Dragon closely but his face didn't change at all and neither his voice when he answered.

"His grandson."

This was getting more and more interesting thought Sabo.

"A pirate? Is he in his rebellious stage?" wondered Sabo amusedly.

"Wasn't he trained from young age, more like brainwashed to become the best obedient marine there is." He was eyeing the smiling boy with new kind of respect.

Dragon didn't react at all the whole monologue.

"Never judge a book by its cover."

Sabo stopped, that was right, he knew that, _then why was he thinking like this?_

"Of course, but one would assume that …." he trailed off, straightened himself up and asked like the rebel he aspired to be.

"What do you need me to do?"

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Why can't anything ever go their way, no, _her way._

Marcy just wanted to, for once, _once_ , eat her fill, sleep her fill, have a damn shower with boiling hot water, she did not even care that she would be red all over and not have to worry about what in the _Four Blues_ and the holy _One Piece_ had Luffy done now?

Speaking of the trouble magnet.

"Luffy, you better stay close, we shouldn't ….."

Marcy turned around to make sure that Luffy understood how important for them to stay together and move quietly (eye contact and repeating in different words was the best way to get your message across to the airhead. Basically force feed him what you want him to do or threaten his precious meat, whatever worked!) to find nothing.

No Luffy.

No, no, no, no, no…..

No.

Dammit.

She looked frantically around, up trees and under bushes, Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

"Luffy," she called several times, her voice getting louder and more panicky with each call.

No, NO, dammit, why the worst thing have to happen at the worst time. _Always._

They were cursed!

No, **she was cursed** , her idiotic adorable brother was having the time of his damn life while she suffered and she knew why!

Because she was too smart for her own damn good.

Now as she was looking around in the bushes and the tree branches for the rubber moron her head conjuring scenarios of what could have happened (got distracted by a tree's fruit, picked some cool flowers to eat, playing with cool insects, found the poor animal that was to become his dinner, or the _'still'_ poor animal that was trying to chew her rubber idiot of a brother (she didn't envy them for the stomachache), or to being found by whoever was looking for them this time ...) and what she would have to do to get her brother from each one of those.

She was going to find the best shaman …. _She would_ to expel the bad luck cloud that was always hanging in the air around her.

Marcy was calling Luffy's name frantically as she ran toward where they landed, stopping every few seconds to search. Her heart was beating faster with every minute passing with no sign of the troublemaker.

If their pursuers hadn't found Luffy, they would definitely find her by how loud she was being, but she didn't care she wanted her brother back.

Of all the times to disappear, Oh Luffy.

Marcy, forced herself to stop, this was not working, she needed to think for second.

Relax.

Inhale, wait and exhale, repeat.

 _Ammmmm.._

There was strange smell in the air.

Marcy sniffed around.

It was faint.

But it was there.

Strange.

It smelt like some kind of food being cooked.

Shit!

She knew were Luffy was.

Luffy's food radar at work.

God dammit.

She sighed, all she had to do follow the smell and then assess the situation.

She didn't have quite as good nose as Luffy, but she could still do it.

She needed to hurry, it probably was their pursuers.

Typical Luffy making their pursuers' job easier. Let's just go find them Instead, Marcy shook her head what was she expecting, seriously.

 _Why was putting leash on him a bad idea again?_

She was running toward the direction the smell was wafting from.

The smell was getting stronger.

She ran between thick trees and almost tripped over one of their protruding roots, she get her balance back and continued moving, ignoring the low branches and the vines hanging from the trees that were scratching her face.

She stopped when the smell got stronger and moved as quietly as she could while crouching down, she couldn't hear anything.

She hid behind a tree close to the clearing and peeked from behind the lower branches.

There was a hasty built camp and fire going with pot above it where the smell was wafting from. She looked around trying to assess the situation, there were several colorful bags laying around in disarray, definitely their pursuers, but there was no one around as far as she could see or hear.

She heard a vague noise, and got out of her hiding place to investigate it closely, _and there he was_ , head inside a green bag eating, snacking to his heart's content.

"Luffy," she called loudly coming completely out of her hiding place.

Luffy startled, took his head out with a bit of struggle, and looked at her and said still munching away.

"Fjdayh hmfdsf dghge oi?"

"To where did **I** disappear to?" She asked indignantly, both her hands coming to stay on her hips.

He nodded while continuing to stuff his mouth with more food.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her head violently.

 _He was here and that was what mattered._

Marcy looked around her examining the place with critical eye.

Wherever the camp _makers_ went, they could come back any second.

Maybe they were lucky, after all.

"Luffy, finish eating now and take those two or three bags beside you."

They needed supplies to survive and buy time until she was able to devise plan, how to stea… get their ship back.

"Hurry up," Marcy demanded.

It probably the tone of her voice that made Luffy swallow the green bag whole, and he stood abruptly up rubbing his stomach, cackling all the while.

"Hurry up, before anyone comes back!" She repeated while examining the inside of the bags (her poor bag was lost forever, those bastards probably took her _bag,_ payback was a B**ch).

 _It was the morons' fault for not leaving a guard behind._

Luffy nodded while still chewing and began collecting the bags that they attended to borrow and never return.

Luffy was carrying almost all of them, slung across his back and arms, the moron, well, it didn't matter they would check them and take what they needed.

"That's enough, hurry," she told him while carrying two bags in each hand.

"We will go this way," she called to Luffy gesturing to him the path they would take. Luffy nodded, and followed her lead.

 _It would be much safer if he was running in front of her._

"Luff..."

..

"...where those F**king br..."

 _Dammit, lucky her ass._

She stopped abruptly making Luffy hurl himself forward trying to get between her and the newcomers, almost colliding with her in the process, Marcy took several steps back. Luffy tried to do the same and tripped losing his balance and fell on his butt, the bags falling on him and around him in disarray.

She was staring at three people who were staring back at them, they had startled expressions on their faces.

Marcy could understand, the people you were searching desperately for came to find you.

 _Dammit, just a little bit more and they would have made it._

She wasn't leaving those bags behind. No way.

 _They were hers._

They were only three, the other yet to return (assuming by the number of the bags), this was their best chance to escape with the goods.

"Luffy, take the bags and run."

She yelled, letting the bags slide from her hands, intending in taking out the person closer to her first.

"Ace ..." one of them shouted, she stopped.

The one that screamed, standing in the middle, had both his hands covering his mouth, no, _his nose._

 _HUH_

The other two had their hands hovering around their baby parts.

Marcy snorted inwardly, _wimps_ , that won't help them one bit. They were wide open.

More importantly, did he say what she thought he said.

Marcy opened her mouth to demand an explanation.

"Are you friends of Ace?" Luffy asked, he was already comfortable on the ground (using bags to support his back) and had opened a chips bag from one of the borrowed bags and was munching away while waiting for an answer.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sort of."

They get three different answers.

She took several steps back, dragging the bags with her. _Hers_.

"Explain," she demanded.

They were all looking at each other, begging the other to take the lead, Marcy mused watching their scared and unsure faces.

 _She needed information. Who were they facing here. Who was after them this time and what the heck they wanted_ _._

She put her hand on her waist and raised her eyebrow.

The one to cover his nose cleared his throat and stepped closer, man two.

"Nope," Marcy shook her finger at him.

"You only need your mouth to answer. All of you stay where you are."

He obediently took step back, and stayed quiet, _awaiting orders,_ she snorted inwardly. The other two also took several steps back.

At least they learnt fast.

"Now, you may explain."

BOOM

They were all startled, jumping to different heights, Marcy gave Luffy unimpressed look.

Luffy had popped the empty chips bag after filling it with air, she guessed.

"Sorry," he said while laughing wholeheartedly, and taking new chips bag out and opening it.

The man cleared his throat again and squeaked, "We were sent to find you and bring you to your brother."

"Sent by who?"

"Pops."

"Who is pops?" She asked evenly, her left eye began to twitch.

 _She was taking back the hope that they could learn._

"Whitebeard."

Shit, the news of Ace attacking him, was true, that _moron-idiot-fool_.

 _UGEHHH..._

Wait, why would he send people to find them, they were nobodies.

How did he know about them, Ace would die before telling an enemy (or even friends) about them.

Even her, she needed to threaten him with bloody harm then cajole him, and then play on his guilt and insecurities (really, he had too many) to even have him open his mouth. The moron was THE idiot in the idiocy competition. He and Luffy were tied for the first place for now, shitty Garp close second, she was keeping score.

"What's Ace's relationship to Whitebeard?"

"Son."

" _HUH_ ," she yelled.

The men took several steps back, the one who spoke hastily explained.

"The crew and his allies call him pops instead of captain."

Ace joined another crew? Disbanded the Spade?

What in the …

She tried to imagine it from different prescriptive.

Ace joined crew where he would call someone else captain, no, not even that, but _pops_ at that.

Ace!

Ace, _daddy-complex gonna prove my own existence by beating the shit out of everyone, that Ace_ called someone **pops**.

Marcy snorted, forced herself to stop, tried to take a breath.

No use. _She lost it._

She began laughing hysterically. _That was precious._

"Good one," she gasped between fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Luffy was staring at them blankly.

"Ace joined _bread's_ crew?"

"Whitebeard's crew," they all corrected with a bit of anger coloring their voices. _So they were not that spineless, at least when it come to their precious allies._

"Why? Was he hungry?" Luffy asked confused before getting back to munching.

Marcy, who was just about to recover from her fit of laughter, wheezed and burst into new one, clutching her stomach and stomping the ground while tears rolled down her face.

The three pirates were staring open mouthed, not sure what they should do with themselves, not understanding the origin of the question and what brought her reaction.

Marcy felt a bit of tiny sympathy for them in her ice cold heart. She could certainly relate. She even considered telling them, that yes, seriously, he had no idea who Whitebeard was, and even if they explained it wouldn't change anything, _Bread it was_.

She took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing, she didn't remember the last time when she laughed like this, this was one really good joke.

"Now, would you please explain what is really going on!" Marcy demanded going for the stern voice that always made Ace cringe. Luffy was immune after these three months they _journeyed_ together, she had to use it a _lot_.

Man two spluttered, waving his hands trying to stress that he was telling the truth.

"No, I am not lying or joking with you. We are one of Whitebeard allies and he called our captain to look for you because your brother was really worried, you weren't supposed to set sail yet." He was breathing hard by the time he finished.

Not supposed to sail yet!

 _Another point to his ridiculous story._

She wondered, she had the situation under control for now so she would play along because more information was needed before she could decide.

"Let's say I believe that Ace sent you via _whitebeard_ to look for us," the three nodded along.

"What did he tell you about us?"

They were looking at her clearly confused, "his instructions about how to approach us?"

"Oh, not touch the boy's hat," he said, starting to count the instructions on his fingers as he said them

 _Ok, another point for them._

"And…," the other guy beside him (man one) nudged him with his elbow and shook his head at him, indicating for him to stop, he was looking at her from the corner of his eye in fear.

 _Oh, interesting, she could definitely use this._

Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" she said coldly.

The man swallowed and said.

"And… not to call you … small," he paused and closing his eyes whispered "tomato."

Both her eyes twitched, she bit her lip to stop herself from _**biting his head off**_ _._

 _She was the one that asked_.

She felt Luffy's eyes pour into her, he had stopped eating and was waiting for her usual _temperamental_ response.

She considered things carefully, only someone that know them well, would know all of this.

But that didn't mean it was Ace, it might be shitty Garp.

Even thought it would really surprise the shit out of her if he _stooped_ into using such tricks. _Marines and justice and the blah blah blah didn't use underhanded tricks._

And they looked like pirates, Garp using pirates, she would believe that he used a trick before she believed that.

"You really should _listen to_ his advice," she intoned coldly.

They all nodded enthusiastically, their mouths tightly shut.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the _speaker_ of the group, man two.

"What?" She demanded, she was trying to decided what their next step should be, _what now?_

"We were supposed to call him, so you could speak with him and prove that we are not lying and mean you no harm."

"You couldn't say that from the beginning?" Grumbled Marcy loudly.

That would be proof she might even believe.

"Speaking with Ace.. YAY," Luffy cheered, he was on his seventh bag of chips, some jerked meat was on the side and several opened cans of food was surrounding him, olives, tuna, pumpkin.

Marcy sighed. He was having a feast while she did all the work, as per usual.

The man was fidgeting in front of her.

"Ahmmm."

"Yes?" she snapped.

"The Den Den Mushi is in the bag," he said hesitantly.

 _Of course it's in bag. Why wouldn't it be in the bag? Because that would be too easy and her luck hated her._

"Ok, only you can move closer." She gestured for him to come closer, there was no deity that could move Luffy from his feast, she would keep watch.

"Stop," she said after a second, eyeing him from top to bottom.

Man two was about to take his first step, froze, looking at her in panic.

"Any weapons you have put on the ground." She ordered.

Not only him, the other two obeyed. _Really good mentality,_ she approved.

After he finished, he moved closer.

"You."

He froze again, she could see his thoughts clearly in his face, _what did I do now?_

"What's your name?" she demanded, she couldn't keep calling them man one, man two and, man three in her head.

"Chao," He said his name carefully, like he was afraid to offend her somehow by saying his own name.

"Hurry up, _Chao_ ," she intoned.

Chao moved closer, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes in wary ( _good_ ), and began moving the bags, seemingly looking for a specific one, he looked for several minutes, then stood up and looked around the clearing.

"Is there something the matter, _Chao,_ " Marcy asked her hands crossed in front of her.

She was getting impatient, the others might return which would mean her dominant position could change and she would not have the upper hand anymore. Of course, if they were telling the truth, she would always have it.

"Emm, I can't seem to find it."

"What do you…." She yelled loudly, _was it actually a trick to make them drop their guard or._.

 _Oh._

Oh.

"Let me hazard a guess... the bag was green?"

"Yes, do you know where it is?" He asked excitedly.

Oh, _Oh_ , Marcy knew where it was, she thought while eyeing Luffy's inflated stomach.

She sighed, her shoulders slumped, of course Luffy would swallow the one bag that mattered.

 _Her life was comedic tragedy._

Luffy hiccuped, belched and then hiccuped again.

No.

It was not a hiccup.

" _purupurupuru….purupurupuru….purupurupuru…"_

Something muffled was ringing from inside Luffy's stomach.

 _I give you one guess what it is_ , Marcy thought sarcastically.

Chao's eyes were blinking rapidly, having seemingly connected the dots and turned to look at Marcy with wide opened eyes begging her to deny it.

Marcy, felt a twinge of pity for him, she shook her head while saying, "Yes, he swallowed _it_."

Sounds of snorts and snickers, made her turn to look behind, the two there tried to straighten up and stop snickering without much success.

Marcy ignored the duo in the back, and turned to see what Luffy would do now.

Luffy continuation hiccups and belches made it hard for him to eat _in peace_.

She could see his eyes narrow more with every hiccup.

He stopped eating, and opened his mouth widely using his hand to stretch it, and used the other one to search and then take out the Den Den Mushi from inside of his belly.

The snorting couple behind her were making gagging and choking noises now.

She was already immune to Luffy's _eating_ antics but even she felt her appetite weaning.

Luffy returned to eating like nothing had happened. He stretched his hand to get hold of the hot pot on the fireplace which had some kind of soup in it.

Chao beside her closed his mouth swallowed, and moved closer to examine the Den Den Mushi covered in Luffy's spit and saliva, the poor thing seemed to be a bit chewed. _He, like her needed intensive therapy._

"I assume you have another Den Den Mushi somewhere," She finally asked, she needed to make sure that this was true or false, and if she learned anything from hanging with the D duo of dummies (she was 99 percent sure that D in their name was warning so people would know that they were dealing with extremely Dumb people) that assuming was the mother of all f**kups.

"On the ship," he muttered, his eyes moving from the Den Den Mushi to Luffy with unconcealed horror.

"How many people are here?"

He stared at her uncomprehending.

 _It was horrible, but get grip already, move along! Seriously, the man was supposed to be a pirate._

"That were sent to find us."

She was always surrounded with idiots.

It made her wonder if maybe unconsciously she surrounded herself with the _not so bright_ to feel superior, but shrugged the thought, she couldn't expect others to be as smart as her and idiocy had it _charms_.

...

Sometimes.

Maybe.

In some very rare cases.

Well.

 _When her cute brother was involved._

Ace was not cute at all.

"12," he finally revealed.

"You two go find them and bring him here," she ordered.

The two scrambled to obey.

She needed their path to stay open. If she and Luffy needed to run, it was better to have them all in one place, out of their way.

It took them a little bit more than half an hour, to collect all of them.

"Listen up, that how it is going to be."

 _My way is the only way_. Give no options.

She told the twelve pirates in front of her, who were standing beside each other in row staring quietly at them.

"I want you all to put all your weapons in the empty bags here." She gestured at several empty bags while she spoke (Luffy's proud work!)

One of the pirates actually raised his hand, if they were going to be polite, then so could she. She could at least try to be _civil_.

"Yes?"

"What if we were attacked?"

"By whom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep the _civil_ tone.

He shrugged, while his mates nudged and snickered at his expense.

"You are grown men, and pirates to _boot_ , you could handle anything, _right_?"

None of them disagreed, she get several nods and snorts. _Ahh vanity_.

It was always about how to pose the question (except when speaking with her brothers, they were too …. to listen, so whatever you said didn't matter!).

"The two of you would carry the bags," she singled at the sorting-choking duo.

"You would all move 20 paces in front of us, we will follow you slowly from behind."

Her motto was to never take unnecessary chances, not that it mattered when Luffy was involved (just mentioning _Luffy_ and _logic_ in the same sentence would bring a disaster), but she at least should stay vigilant.

The pirates all looked at each other with clear uncertainty, debating silently _what should they do_ until one of them shrugged, and began pulling his weapons and putting them in the bag nearer to him, the other followed his example.

Luffy stood up yawning, he finished everything edible and _not so edible_ that was in the clearing.

Marcy looked at the Den Den Mushi laying on the ground and sighed in wariness.

She really needed to get intensive therapy after this, (and a damn good shaman) and she knew just the person to pay for it.

.

..

...

XXXXX

...

..

.

They finally arrived back to the town when it was nearing dusk, the journey had been uneventful.

Chao had volunteered to go to the ship to prepare for their arrival, making sure that everyone's weapons were sorted away in bags, and to make sure that everyone kept their distance when they arrived.

She took several minutes to consider this, and then shrugged, it didn't matter if they knew they were coming. She and Luffy were stepping into the lion's den or a safe harbor, she was not sure she believed any of this yet, but she would know soon enough (and Luffy demanded more food, MEAT, the poor guy opened his mouth, probably to ask: 'you are hungry again? You ate five days supplies for 12 people in one go, and you're hungry again', but thought better of it, and only nodded.)

Luffy was untypically quiet and stayed close to her side, if she didn't know better, she would think he was scared.

Maybe he was _scared_ ...for her, _oh the adorable moron_.

They crossed the harbor and were nearing their destination.

Marcy couldn't help but feel tense and a bit of hopefulness and excitement. She forced those feelings down. She needed to keep her wits about her.

The ship was quite impressive in its size and with the equipment she saw on its deck. She saw Luffy eyeing the pirate flag with interest, probably considering (dreaming about) his own future flag.

Marcy made them all go first, she heard muttering, "should not be ladies first," his friend snickered and murmured back "we are the _ladies_ here," to the amusement of the whole group, they were all taking everything with stride. Marcy still didn't have grasp about what kind of pirates they were.

Luffy climbed and she followed him the deck was wide open, and she looked around, it seemed the whole crew was standing or leaning against the rail on the other side of them, staring at them, none of them had any visible weapon on their body.

Someone cleared his throat.

"I am Dustin the first mate of the A.O crew. Our captain is calling the Moby Dick, trying to get Ace on the line and it should be only few minutes."

Luffy was moving around, touching things and inspecting the ship, yet he didn't move more than few steps from her (what she had drilled in his head in their way here had seemed somehow to have _miraculously_ stuck).

Marcy nodded eyeing him, he looked vaguely familiar and he was standing funny, he kept moving the soles of his feet.

 _Oh, good going Marcy_ , you attacked the first mate of the crew, well, at least he was not the captain.

A vaguely familiar tall man with a long, square shaped face, hollow eyes under prominent eyebrows, and greenish long wavy hair come to view, he was holding a Den Den Mushi close to his mouth and was speaking urgently to it, concealing his lower face from her view. The yellow and brown striped bandanna and the tricorn over his captain's hat was moving with every tilt of his head, she looked at him more closely as he stopped speaking.

Oh, _great job Marcy, really excellent_ , she felt like she should pat herself on the shoulder, you broke the captain's nose.

She sighed inwardly, _why, just why?_

The person who she supposed was the captain, stopped beside his first mate and cleared his throat, speaking clearly even with the _nose_ injury.

"I am A.O, the captain of this ship," he paused.

Marcy nodded encouraging him to get with it.

He coughed.

"Ehmm.. We can't seem to be able to get Ace on the line right now." He muttered, he didn't seem to believe what he was saying himself.

Marcy sighed inwardly. When things were too good to be true, then they were _not true_.

"Luffy," she called eyeing them considering from where the pirates might attack them, "we're leaving."

Luffy was by her side glaring at his surroundings.

"Wait!" Someone shouted, it was the captain.

Marcy looked at him, he was muttering under his breath and loudly said, "They want to speak with you."

He put the Den Den Mushi in the wooden floor in front of him, Marcy was considering what to do, _who were_ _ **they**_ _to begin with_ when Luffy stretched his hand grabbing the Den Den Mushi and brought him back to himself.

" _Hellllloooo_ , I am Luffy D. Monkey, I am gonna be the pirate king." He yelled out.

Marcy cringed at the loud tone. She could only glimpse the stunned faces and people rubbing their ears in front of her before she turned her full attention to the Den Den Mushi in time to hear the reply to Luffy's declaration.

"Hello Luffy, nice to meet ya, yoi."

The voice answered evenly, not a bit bothered by Luffy's loudness or his declaration. The Den Den Mushi actually had a lazy demeanor, it was _unsettling_.

"Are you Ace's friend?" Luffy demanded staring the Den Den Mushi in question.

"I am, yoi. Can you let me speak with your sister please?"

"I am listening." She let the fact she was listening in be known.

"Marcy, right?"

He didn't wait for reply and continued, "Ace had a narcolepsy attack, yoi, and we can't seem to wake him up." Marco explained straight away.

Marcy gnawed on her lips. She wanted to say that, seriously, just when we happened to call, Ace had an attack, _nice one_. But with how things were going, it would be weirder if he hadn't. It somehow made the whole thing more believable.

Luffy laughed joyfully, "That is so Ace, why aren't you drawing on his face?"

Marcy huffed in exasperation, leave it to Luffy to worry about the _important_ stuff.

"Don't worry, we did!" some other voice shouted cheerfully.

"It is a masterpiece!" another voice added, guffawing.

"Oi, Thatch, I am speaking, yoi, ga…."

There was the sound of clashes, thumps and muffled shouts from the other side.

"Sorry about that, yoi. I am Marco, by the way."

Marco, she knew this name, the first mate of the Whitebeard fleet and he said he was Ace's friend.

"Are you okay? Ace was really worried about you, he said that you made promise not to set sail until you reached seventeen."

Luffy had the disappointed and ashamed look again, he looked like he was going to burst crying, it didn't matter how many times she explained, he stil...

She put her arm around his shoulder and squeezed.

"We are fine, things happened and we didn't have much of choice." She answered vaguely.

"That's what he thought, the guys with you now are our allies, they would keep you safe."

"Hmmm…" Marcy hummed, indicating she heard, not that she believed.

"Anyway…

There was commotion again, they could clearly hear the noise from the other side, several loud bangs and indistinguishable shouts.

"Luffy and Marcy, I am Thach, I am Ace's best friend in the whole world, I am chef of the crew." Someone cheerfully announced, the one who had won the Den Den Mushi war (the Den Den Mushi was shining with glee now), she assumed.

 _Best friend_ , she snorted inwardly. A really cheerful person that wasn't Luffy, very hard to believe.

"Hatchy, do you cook meat?" Luffy demanded excitedly.

"Why, of course! All the time! Grilled meat and those tiny delicious potatoes, pork ribs with cold sauce, meatballs with parmesan cheeses sauce, grilled brown sugar pork chops, ….."

Marcy ignored the annoyingly cheerful voice and eyed Luffy, he was salivating (and not metaphorically), his saliva began to slowly drop from his mouth while he was nodding along and repeating the words. Marcy moved away from him and turned to the staring crew, none of them seemed to know what to do with themselves except stare at the crazy show happening right in front of them. She felt she should demand money, she and Luffy were offering free entertainment. Maybe not money, _hmmm.._

She looked at the captain and demanded, "Food."

He nodded and called for Chao.

"Chao is already in the kitchen, making sure they hurry up with the food." Someone answered, he paused looking at Luffy's state and added, "I will go check on their process," and went running into the inside of the ship.

That was what so good about Luffy's straightforward behavior, no need to explain, well except when he did something extremely stupid that made sense only to him and then he somehow explained to her (she was expert on idiot language) and she didn't bother to try to explain (cause it didn't make sense).

Luffy and _Hatchy_ were still speaking, Luffy had found his _soulmate_ , another cheerful idiot with empty head full of food.

"... beef stew with small carrots and potatoes and seasoned with bit of rosemary and parsley, and my favorite hamburger steaks smothered in gravy and onions, very easy to make the secret is the…"

Marcy toned him down again, Luffy's mouth was waterfall of saliva, how a body could generate that amount of saliva was beyond her but then again Luffy was not normal. She felt sorry for the poor sod that had to clean the pool of saliva that Luffy was creating.

" Food…." exclaimed Luffy suddenly…

Yes, Luffy you were speaking about food for the last … oh, the _real_ food had arrived, five people were carrying several huge trays full of different kind of food, mainly chunks of meat, and they put them in the middle of the deck.

Luffy wasted no time, letting the Den Den Mushi slide from his hand into the pool (Uhgg), jumping beside the feast and plopping down while gripping chunk of meat in each hand.

"Luffy, stop." She ordered using her _don't argue with me_ voice.

Luffy looked at her, the meat near his mouth, he was waiting patiently which was very unlike him, he should be pouting at least.

"Master chef," she said calling for the one with chef's hat.

"Please eat small bites from everything, before Luffy eat."

The man had an angry look understanding what she was implying, she couldn't care less, while others were looking in bewilderment and amusement, whispering around.

"As you remember Luffy, we talked about how to get even more food, you should at least let the one that prepared the food have several bites first…" she paused, letting Luffy _chew on_ her words.

Luffy was eyeing his food with sadness, sharing didn't come naturally to him.

"And you had already eat their food once without letting them eat first, the chef may refuse to make you more food in the future, _right_?"

Luffy was looking at the chef pathetically, his big eyes shimmering with tears. Luffy was good at getting what he wanted either by being _stubbornly_ stubborn or be staring at you with his big eyes until you conceded.

But she was no _amateur_.

She cleared her throat loudly, the chef turned to her. She glared at him, and began moving her leg, like she was kicking a ball, or maybe _balls_.

The chef swallowed several times, his eyes going to their first mate, who had grim look on his face, and cleared his throat.

Others around had either utterly amused looks or hands hovering near their baby parts.

"You're big sister is right. I need to taste the food before to make sure it is good, and after that you can eat all you want, if you do that I promise to cook more for you."

Luffy cheered and grabbed random plate and pushed it close to the chef face for him to taste, one after the other.

The chef seemed overwhelmed, but obediently eat small bites of each plate that was presented to him.

"Isn't this too much food?" Asked the captain to no one in particular.

Marcy snorted and said no more when everyone looked at her for clarification.

Chao cleared his throat.

"He ate all the food we took with us to the hills, he seems to have a huge appetite."

"That was midday snack.." she corrected loudly, startling them even before they understood the meaning of her words.

 _Huge appetite_ , if by huge they meant the four blues, then maybe.

"More like black hole if you ask me..." muttered Marcy to herself looking at the Den Den Mushi wondering how to get it.

Someone cleared his mouth, it was man one and he had several huge towels in his hand.

Marcy took several steps to the side, and gestured for him to go ahead.

He put the towels on the affected area and took the Den Den Mushi, carefully and cleaned it with another towel, it had a really strong smell of disinfectants.

He then offered it to her, she took it reluctantly and put on the floor far from the pool.

"Emm.."

 _What was his name again..Hatr.. Hact.._

"Hey little sister Marcy…"

"Shut up," she growled immediately.

"What.. What did I..."

"Did I gave permission to speak to me?"

"No," He mumbled dejectedly, wallowing in states of dying anguish. She can see the Den Den Mushi losing its _sparkle_.

"How close do you think we are to give me a nickname?"

"It wasn't a nickname..." he whined pathetically. She had a kicked puppy's picture stuck in her head, she ignored it and him and demanded.

"Put the _mature_ one back on the phone."

Snickers, laughs and jeers could be heard clearly around the _poor puppy_.

She heard someone yell, "She only needed to speak with you for less than two words to figure that you are a clown, way to go _Hatchy_!"

"Mature… hey, I will have you know that I am 34 and the commander …"

His speech was cut short, some more commotion was heard with more snickers and muffled shouts.

"I apologize, yoi. I wish I could tell you he was dropped on the head as baby but I am pretty sure he was born with idiocy in his blood."

Marcy found herself saying while sighing, "Believe me I understand, having to grow with _two_."

That brought roars of laughter from both sides, Marcy was startled to realize that the people around her were clearly listening in with unconcealed glee, some of them sat down comfortably to enjoy the show, others were looking in different degree of awe and disgust at Luffy's eating form.

She like them stared at Luffy who had finished the _inspection_ and had begun attacking the food in vigor, the chef was on his way back into the kitchen to cook more for him, mumbling about their stocks and supplies.

"Ace…." Marco began saying, to be cut off once again.

She heard another disturbance, did they ever stop? What the hell kind of crew were they. At least those in front her seemed disciplined.

She heard shouts and cheers, _what.._

"They found them, where are they? Did you call them? Are they okay?"

She knew that voice, she dreamed about hearing it for the last three months.

Now that she heard it, she couldn't believe it.

That moron, making them worry.

It was Ace's voice, no doubt about it.

She felt her legs became shaky, she made her legs bend and sat down.

She didn't notice what was said but the next thing she heard.

"Luffy, Marcy. Are you there? Are you okay? Any injuries, what the hell happened?.."

" **Ace**!" Luffy shouted, he was already near her again, she blinked looking at him.

"Hey Luffy…"

"Ace, your friends are awesome, the food is so goood," he stopped to take bite from the chunk of meat in his hand and continued.

"I understand now why you joined _bread's_ crew, _shishishishishi_."

"Bread," she heard mumbles of disbelief and someone bellowed out loud laughter.

"Typical Luffy!" Ace murmured.

"Luffy.." Marcy began to be cut off.

"Marcy, we finally found Ace," he beamed at her, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, but we have to make sure it is really Ace first!"

"Ehh, but it is Ace." Mumbled Luffy in confusion.

 _How was she going to explain this in words he would understand._

"Do you remember the farmer guy."

Luffy was making a confused face.

"With the hat that looked like purple seagull."

"Yeah, Cool hat," Luffy nodded.

Only Luffy would think that _abomination_ not only should exist, but was cool.

"He promised us meat if we helped him out..." Luffy was nodding along, "... but in the end the meat that he gave us was _not meat_ , it looked like meat but it was cabbage."

"Yeah, the meany! Should have beaten him up," Luffy muttered his eyes narrowing. Trying to make the connection.

"Oh, so this is not meat Ace but cabbage Ace!"

"Cabbage Ace, you meany," he shouted into the Den Den Mushi.

"I want meat Ace." Demanded Luffy, waiting for the Den Den Mushi to disappear and to Ace in the flesh to appear.

"I am not," Ace spluttered.

"Cabbage Ace," laughter was resounding from the watching and the listening pirates.

"Which one you aren't? yoi. The cabbage or the meany. I am finding it hard to tell apart."

Marcy ignored their immature antics and concentrated on Luffy.

"That's what I will do. I am going to check if it is Meat Ace or cabbage Ace, I need to _chew_ it a bit to figure it out."

Luffy nodded and gone back to where the feast was served in his honor, his form a bit slumped.

She was _just_ doing the _mature_ thing and making sure it was really Ace.

"Marcy," Ace growled. _How cute._

"Resident?"

Ace sighed, muttering under his breath about strong headed brats and their games.

"Foosha Village and it forest, Dawn Island, Goa Kingdom, East Blue," he played along.

"Guradins?"

"I wouldn't call any of them g _uardians_ , neither would you. Shitty Gramps and Dadan are not the _guardian_ types."

Indeed they weren't, _it was a deliberately loaded question_.

"Birthday?"

"Whose?"

"Mine."

"Fifth of September."

"Ace's?"

" **My** birthday is in the January first."

"Luffy's?"

"Fifth.."

"Fifth of May" shouted Luffy, cutting him off.

"Right Luffy, but we are asking cabbage Ace to see if he is meaty Ace."

He nodded, smiling.

"What we did in the last birthday for Luffy?" _Before you left_ was left unsaid.

This time Ace didn't even have the time to open his mouth.

"Cbhjtdsfhnjfd sfbutf ngfv and Ace let me eat three whole crocos, and Marcy gave me huge chocolate cake…. was really, really good, cfff afsd u bjhjid hgcoss jfved?"

Marcy sighed, she knew better then to ask question that Luffy knew the answer to and was directly about him.

"Took you less than half an hour to finish it, didn't leave anything to us." muttered Ace who was then bombard with questions.

"How big of eater is your brother?"

"He can't be worse than you…"

Ace snorted, "He is _way_ worse."

"Shit… we are going to die of starvation if he join too," someone shouted in dismay.

She paid no mind to the doom-discussion-teasing happening in the other side and turned to the chef, who was already back with more food.

"Master chef, he is asking if you have crocodile meat."

Luffy was nodding along with her words.

"Ahh, don't think so, but I will check the meat supplies just to be sure."

"You understand what he said?" Someone shouted outrageously.

"Of course, I speak Lueatnguage." She said flippantly.

"What?"

"HUH!"

"Llulang..."

"What did she just say .."

"Never heard of such language."

"Lueatnguage, Luffy eating language," she heard Ace explain, the realization that she was actually really speaking with Ace was sinking in, the more she spoke with him.

"As I said, I speak _Lueatnguage_ , I am an expert!" she said a bit boastful.

It wasn't easy to master, it took her several years of intensive study of Luffy eating patterns and habits, she still sometimes confused, 'I am thirsty give me water' with the 'I am choking help me'.

"...Big headed…" Ace muttered.

 _Oh, it was Ace, alright. Only he had hypocrisy down to art form. The little cocky shit._

"Who was Ace's first crush?"

Ace spluttered, "What? I don't have crush."

"Did I stutter? Who is Ace's first crush?"

"This is gold, where is the notebook?"

"We need to write this _shit_ down."

"I bought new one!"

"Write the cabbage one too!"

"Meaty Ace!"

"Let's chew him."

"Stop biting me!" Ace shouted in anger, she heard people screaming around him, she could only guess he beat the shit out of them or burned the chewers.

"He seems to have hard inedible meat as skin, yoi." Marco concluded the results of their experiment _that claimed several brave souls._

"I have no such thing." Ace continued to deny firmly but was downed by all the teasing and questions from the future victims-brave souls.

"What is a crush?" asked Luffy, taking in interest in the ongoing conversation.

"When you like someone," Marcy explained to him, ignoring the still going teasing war in the other side.

"Hmmm.. oh, friend," Luffy responded, between chews.

"No, you know like in romantic sense.." Marcy tried to make it clearer.

"Gigantic shells, cool, Ace why did you never show me ..." he shouted from his place at Ace.

 _What was she thinking saying romantic to make it more easier to understand, she was being a moron._

"No, I said romantic sense.." she tried again while rubbing the back of her head.

"That's what I said, Gigant.." Luffy repeated again, with confused look at his face.

"Offtt… no, it is how you show affection...you know… when you hug someone or give comfort… you like to be around them..." she trailed off, trying to think of other examples to make it easier to grasp.

"Friend!" Luffy announced stubbornly.

"No, you share with them private moments and .." she trailed off again, not sure how to explain to her naive oblivious brother about this, dammit, this was not her job, it was Ace's job as the proud big brother (he most definitely was the one to explain the birds and the bees, not her, oh she intended to _listen_ and cackle like crazy as his tried to explain. She had been looking forward to it for _ages_ ).

"Hatchy!" Luffy grinningly said.

She heard Ace asking who was Hatchy.

"Hatchy is Thach's nickname, don't forget to write it to, yoi."

She had feeling she knew to where this was going, but just to be sure.

"Aammm, Hatchy is what.."

"Hatchy is Ace's crush!" Luffy announced in his cheerful loud voice.

Stunned silence welcomed his outrages claim. Marcy had to hold her breath as not to burst laughing.

"What? Why?" someone finally asked in dismay.

"He is Ace's best friend… crush means best friend." Luffy explained his conclusion proudly.

Marcy couldn't hold in any more, she burst out laughing, breaking the silence. Torrents of laughter and howling followed her outburst and gushes of teasing and mirth were poured on _Hatchy and cabbage._

"That's what you get for making grand announcements, _Hatchy_." someone loudly proclaimed, jeering at him.

Marcy sighed in bliss, _Luffy's logic was the best logic (in such cases!)_. She looked at him and decided on one last desperate try to explain _like_ and _crush_.

"No, not best friend. Do you remember Valentine's Day four years ago?"

"vase time?…"

"Valentine's Day," she repeated stressing every syllable, before muttering angrily at herself, "Why I am bothering!"

She tried to explain it in terms that Luffy would understand.

"The day you got a lot of chocolate for free."

"We always eat for free," Luffy answered confused.

 _Not always, but then again when they had to pay she was the one that payed._

"When I made us a really big chocolate cake with a lot of cream, and Makino gave us some chocolate cookies and when we …"

"Stole the big basket with cool robots and dinosaurs! Yeah I remember!"

"They were stars and hearts," she mumbled to no one.

"It was so yummy!" Luffy continued as if he didn't hear.

"How many times I have to tell you. We don't steal, we just borrowed and are yet to return..."

"Borrowed, will never return."

"Luffy," she tried and paused, how can she spin this? He was saying the truth, but still she doesn't know how many trouble they would had evaded if only Luffy would lie this small white lie, no, would just keep quiet. But then he wouldn't be Luffy.

"It is already in my tummy, _shishishi._ "

"Why were we talking about chocolate again?" she tried to focus on the topic again.

Luffy shrugged, "Vilintiantt day."

"Yes! Remember the girl with shiny hair and colorful face that tried to give Ace chocolate."

"HUH, noooo…," Luffy's eyes were narrowed, he seemed like he was frowning and in the process of exerting a lot of effort on trying to remember.

"I mean, the poor girl had to gather a lot of courage and extra guts to come and present her chocolate to Ace, it was beautifully warped with rainbow bow on it and she was shaking all over and blushing so hard, and what did Ace do?"

"What?" several voices demanded, the loud volume of voices was equal in both sides of the call.

"Marcy, keep your mout.." Ace was shouting at her, but his voice was drowned by his _friends'_ demands to know.

"Tell us oh your majesty.."

"Hey stop interfering.."

Marcy was intending to enjoy every second.

"Why of course the most _Acey_ thing possible."

"Marcy, you bet…." Ace's voice was muffled, she can imagine several of his _friends_ were holding him down, trying to keep him _quietly restrained_.

"He glared, huffed and then ran away, leaving Luffy me and to pick the pieces of the poor girl broken heart."

Clacking and laughter filled the air. The pirates in front her were now laughing their head and ass off, those in Ace's side didn't seem to do any better. She stopped trying to decipher the emotions showing by the Den Den Mushi but with how fast it changed, it had stopped looking like face.

"Oh, I remember! She had a cool mask!" Luffy finally was able to remember something.

"Makeup," she murmured and everyone was still laughing. She saw someone choking on his spit from laughing so hard, the people beside him were laughingly smacking him in the back making it worse.

"She was nice! She gave me the chocolate instead of Ace."

"You mean you swallowed the whole thing without asking while she still had it in her hands. She was so stunned that she did not react for half an hour."

Marcy sighed in remembered misery, she was the one to collect the pieces, not that she wanted to, but the girl was the daughter of the big supplier for food, wood, clothes, anything really, and they needed to stay on good terms with these people. _She needed_ , her brothers didn't care or appreciate the easy comforts of life.

"Her heart was broken, she would probably have eaten the chocolate to console herself, but you happened!" Marcy said while waving her hand in Luffy's direction.

She blamed the two idiots, Dumb and Dumber (please, feel free to choose which of the two dummies fit which description more) for her troubles.

"Ace, you meany! You should have been her friend, she brought you food, she was good person."

The watcher and listeners dissolve into laughter and snickers fit while Ace was getting called a meany over and over again.

"You should be nicer to me, _all of you_ , I gave you food." Someone shouted loudly, his voice resounding, it was probably Hatchy.

Evoking more laughter and teasing, and calls of spoiled cry baby.

"Luffy lacks any common sense as usual!" Ace added amused after things calmed down a bit.

"Like you are any better...he had you, the _spectacular_ role model, for ten years!"

Things get heated up again, Ace was being roasted and mocked, and people shouting to write this shit down, it was _spectacular._

She looked around her, to see small numbers of pirates had moved closer to where she was sitting, she glared, they stepped back dragging the oblivious ones. One of them cleared his throat, moving forward and offered.

"Here, we found your bag."

 _Her precious darling._

She swiftly stood up seized it from him, and opened it, everything was there, nothing touched. They even mended the tear.

"Thank you," she whispered then loudly said it again plopping down.

"Ace you are yet to answer, who is your firs..." someone from the other side demanded and was cut off.

She ignored their childish fight and examined the contains of her bag, she took out the newspaper, not that she needed it anymore.

They found him.

"Ace-dammit, that hurt, don't hit me on my precious hair, Marco."

HUH… why..

"Why are you cursing Ace if someone else hurt you?"

"No, I am not cursing him, I am using him to curse." The voice cheerfully explained it was Hatchy she thought.

"Ace, congratulations, you found someone that is stupider than you." she snarked.

Laughter and chuckles welcomed her statement. Those pirates were weird, everything was funny in their eyes, weren't they a Yonko's subordinates? Shouldn't they at least act _like_ they were mature, powerful people.

"Write that too, yoi."

"No, you don't understand," the voice denied, and after pause, he revealed _in the secret of the universe (42) voice_.

"Ace is a God."

"Really, _metaphysically or physically_?"

"Huh, what?"

"She means is he supernatural being or just plain handsome."

"God level handsome." Some other voice corrected, snickering.

"Of course Thatch thinks his crush is god level handsome." someone else added, his laughing voice can only be described as high pitched chortle.

"What did she say about romantic sense?"

"Oh, yeah, Hatchy go share private moment with the godly handsome god," someone singsong.

Too many voices, but they were fun bunch and anyone who made fun of Ace was okay in her book.

"Shouldn't it be with Acey handsome Ace."

Hatchy was trying to get himself out from the hole he dug himself in.

"No, he is god because you are a god..."

Without much success, what kind of stupid was this guy.

"I take it back, he is stupider than you and Luffy and shitty Garp combined when food is present."

Ace seemed to be having laughing fit with the image she drew, the others were laughing along. If they only knew the stupidity the three of them brought out of each other, they would be choking on air and tears from laughing so hard.

She sighed in _true_ disappointment and using her disapproving voice. "Ace, I know you want to keep the idiocy line of the family going but really with this kind of crush you are taking it _too far_."

The roars of laughter, sniggers and hoots were louder than any thunder. The Den Den Mushi was moving around nonstop, thumping loudly as he transmitted the rucks, the pirates around her were clutching their stomachs or backs while laughing, some complaining about cracking a rib laughing too hard.

 _Those people were too easy. She hadn't began with the good jokes yet._

"What, no, let me explain, you and the inflated brat are.." Hatchy was still trying to climb the three thousand meter pit he dug with his own hands.

"Well, at least, you get the inflated brat right, Luffy would you leave something for the watching masses."

Now, that she knew that they were er.. _friends_ , she should try to be more civil.

"You said I had to share only little," Luffy strongly disapproved of the notion of sharing, using her words against her.

"I did," she muttered, trying to think of how to approach this without making a liar out of herself, Luffy hated lies. She busied herself with flipping the paper pages when she noticed an article about Ace, she scanned it.

Fire Fist Ace had officially joined the Whitebeard crew… hmmm...a tattoo in his back...

"Ace, what the hell _Ace_?"

"HUH," Ace responded, cutting his explaining, about Hatchy idiocy comparison with the laughing people around him, short.

Marcy kept on reading, loudly this time.

"Destroyed three pirate ships and then four marine battleships single handedly.."

"Oh, that?"

"Cool! Ace is really strong, but I am stronger..." Luffy cut in.

"Oh really?"

"Increased his bounty by 275 million Beli, making it one of the higher bounty to a non-commander.."

"Awesome, when I become pirate, My bounty will be bigger.."

"You are already a pirate … about that.."

"Oh, right, no, Marcy said it doesn't count until I am seventeen.."

"What happened.."

"Don't change the subject… what were you thinking? Huh? attacking all of them single handedly… you are part of crew, you are not even the captain anymore...you don't go doing stupid shit alone, you take everyone with you… someone has to get your ass out when you chew more than you can eat.."

 _Bad example, she was so pissed that she was giving bad examples._

"I wasn't alone, Marco was with me and the fir..

"Wait, Marco was with you.. where is **he**?"

"I am here, y..."

"What the hell were you thinking, HUH, you let him go _baitshitcrazy_ all alone...aren't you the first mate and I thought you were the mature responsible adult there..." she huffed and continued with her pissed monologue.

"Are you all sick in the head… no, you are definitely crazy to let this moron join you in first place.. let me tell you.."

"What the hell about you? What could had f**king happened for you to leave, explain that, 'responsible _adult'_?"

"Watch it a**hole, You don't know what we had to deal with? So keep your big ass trap shut.."

"Then enlighten me. Why did you set sail now when you are sixteen and Luffy fifteen and not seventeen like we f**king promised?"

"Marcy?" he demanded again when her retort wasn't directly forthcoming.

"Marcy?" he repeated worry replacing the anger with each call of her name.

"Sixteen." She repeated, staring in stunned disbelief at the Den Den Mushi.

Somewhere deep in her brain, she realized that Ace was calling her name, but right then she didn't care, she had more urgent matter to _chew on_.

"Sixteen," she said once again weighing each syllable of the word in her mouth.

 _Inhale, wait and exhale, rep.._

She looked at the date in the paper she was clutching tightly in her hand, staring at the date, he was right.

No, she was not sixteen.

She was _sixteen and 19 days_.

She hadn't noticed before, she was trying to make sure they stayed alive.

 _Marcy, Inhale, wait.._.

"Marcy, what is it? is it bad, do you want to speak privately.."

"Sixteen..." Marcy murmured again, distantly she noted her voice had a hysteric undertone.

She didn't give f**ck, she was _sixteen_.

"I am already sixteen," she murmured, still trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"Marcy…," Ace was calling her name in full-fledged panic, she realized, he was doing that for a while now.

"Marcy why are you crying?" Luffy had stopped eating, oh, he was standing in front of her, tense, just like before a fight.

He was blocking the view of everyone, protecting her, glaring at everyone and anyone, he even glared at the Den Den Mushi. She was always amused when Luffy acted like _overprotective idiot_ and she had always made fun of him, but not this time. She was so grateful.

"Ace did you say mean things to Marcy again?" He demanded to know, he was really pissed, even more pissed than that time when she took his meat as punishment … punishment for what she can't seem to remember.

"No, Luffy, I asked why did you leave…."

Marcy touched her cheek. It was wet.

Yeah, she was crying.

She didn't seem to be able to stop.

She ignored the noise and panicked activity around her and murmured to herself.

"Makino promised to take me to the special cake shop in the city and she said I could chose whatever I wanted… she was going to teach me how to cock the special chicken stew.." she sniffed, it was hard to breathe.

"..And Dadan said that she would give me money because turning sixteen was one time event in a girl's life… and the moron bandits promised to keep everything clean and orderly for week…" she hiccuped, she wasn't able to see in front of her, everything was blurry. Her tears were streaming down her face. She rubbed her eyes violently.

Everything was quiet around her, but she hadn't been paying any attention to her surroundings for a while now.

"And the old man from the stupid corner shop said that my boat would be ready by then… me and Luffy … we were supposed to try it and go to the island with … and camp there...was looking forward to it .." she hiccuped again.

"Oh, God … shit … this is bad.. Marcy… please...," she heard someone cursing panicky, sounded like Ace, he was funny… but his voice seemed so far. Oh, yeah, he was far away, he was somewhere in the New World.

"I don't remember, where was I when turned sixteen … was it on the slaver's ship, no, before when we ran away from the training…. no, maybe in that deserted island with weird crow… no, probably on the way between them when we were drifting..." she mumbled to herself. She tilted her head upward looking at Luffy, he seemed closer, did he move?

Luffy was looking at her steadily, not panicking and not judging, he always looked at her the same way, but now he looked a bit sad. She would bet she knew why, he was sad because he couldn't beat the shit of whatever upset her, he could only be there in the flesh for her.

Oh, Luffy, _stupid dork_.

She told him loudly through the tears, ignoring everyone else whispers, calls and their whole existence, everyone seemed uncomfortable to say the least, she didn't care, she had enough problems of her own.

"I don't know!" She yelled her anger and frustration.

He nodded for her to continue, _it is okay to be angry and sad. I am here he was saying, it is okay._

"I don't know when I turned sixteen!"

And with that announcement the folds of her anger, frustration, fears, doubts and worries were all let out.

…

..

.

.

..

…

Your thoughts? This chapter was the longest I ever wrote, it took a lot of me in the emotional level too.

I wonder what was your favourite (or touching) moment? I had several. XD

.

 _Waiting eagerly to hear your thoughts :)_

.

I posted one more story ' **D Sway the Waves of Time'** , a Time Travel one, check it out please, love to hear your opinion.

.

 **IMPORTANT**

 **I am not gonna abandon any of my stories.** **I already said this in my AaC fic, but I am saying it again here.** After getting many reviews and PM's in this story and others, I thought I should make it clear, barring something happening out of my control, I would see all of my stories to the end. I hate to leave things unfinished. Things may take time, because I am writing five Fics (one is yet to be posted), and I have real life projects to finish (three by the end of the new month), and I just recovered from an eye operation.

That doesn't mean I don't want you to review or PM me, feel free to do so about anything (I love hearing from all of you, especially about my stories) just don't worry about me abandoning any of my stories, and to my lovely anonymous new Guests, please use a name or nickname when reviewing as for me to be able to answer you.

.

Thank you all, hope to hear from you soon.

Please leave a review :)


	9. At Least That Was The Plan

**Author notes:**

.

 **The chapter was beta'd by the amazing** **Gerbilfriend** who helped me a lot with grammar and paraphrasing and general ideas, and helped in choosing the title. My greatest admiration and respect XD

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

 **Flowerbelle**

Thank you for your review. In what way "so far so good"? ^^

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts.

.

 **nightlyreader**

Thank you for your review. Me too. Ace cursing is dreamy (shishish). Thank you I work hard on making my story humorous, I sometimes find it hard to translate my humor into written words. Happy to hear that I succeeded.

I was wondering how my readers would react to Marcy's breakdown, very glad to hear it was believable, I myself was emotional while writing it.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter especially the cursing, and if I am not mistaking you asked about Jinbe and the 'cute' mermaids before. Please enjoy XD and share your thoughts.

.

 **PoorJasonTodd**

Thank you for your review. It isn't exactly following her orders, it is more going along with her because he is worried, and he is being Luffy (I hope this chapter make several things clear). Yes, protecting his important people is very Luffy like. I hope the new chapter make you feel even more excited. Looking forward to read your thoughts.

.

 **Chipmunk**

Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much the last one. Let me know your thoughts. :)

.

.

 **.**

 _This fic his over 100 reviews, I am extremely delighted. Thank you all._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **See notes at the END, IMPORTANT please** **(you get to choose ^^)** **.**

.

.

.

.

"Was the Moby just attacked?"

Aladine said, asking out loud what was on Jinbe's mind.

They were both standing on the Moby's deck for few seconds now, or what was supposed to be the deck, a heavy smell of smoke tainting the air.

Aladine had insisted on coming along with him to meet Pops, according to him it was going to be entertaining meeting and someone had to tell the whole thing to the crew later (and Jinbe was not to be trusted). How Aladine concluded that this conversation with Pops about the rescued mermaids, his allies in Paradise and the two children and their relationship to Ace was going to be funny was beyond him.

The Moby was not on fire (anymore?), but the effects of fire could be seen everywhere and nobody seemed to be phased by it. They got some nodded greetings, but nobody stopped to chat with them, everyone was simply busy. They were all moving around doing something, trying to repair the deck as quickly as possible by removing the burned wood of the broken masts of the ship.

Jinbe shook his head in bewilderment as well as to wake himself up, and once again looked at the destruction on the Moby. It seemed like the Moby was under heavy firepower just before they arrived, and that in itself was quite weird. They didn't see any escaping ships (sailing with their tails behind… no, with no tails at all or any other missing chunks, usually several) or sinking ones (completely wrecked) for that matter in their way here, and who in the New World would dare to go after Pops like that? Well, if they were going after Pops they needed at least this kind of firepower.

He had a niggling feeling of deja vu that would not leave him, making his aching headache from days ago flare up again, he tried ignoring it (unsuccessfully).

Jinbe looked around searching for one of the commanders or someone that wasn't busy with some urgent task, to ask what the hell happened and if they could speak with Pops.

"Move that to the lower deck and any broken wood, yoi ..."

He heard Marco's voice in the distance and moved craning his head around and searching for him to find him in midst group of people, gesturing and ordering everyone around in _desperate attempt_ to clean the mess fast.

It was probably trick of the sun, but Jinbe could swear that Marco's hair seemed to have a silver glint. Jinbe blinked, shielding his eyes from the setting sun, trying to squint and see more clearly.

Marco had eaten the phoenix devil fruit. It was definitely a play of the light, the trip here and the whole ordeal prior to it had taken its toll on him, he had begun to imagine impossible things.

Jinbe sighed and closing his eyes, trying to stay optimistic.

The whole thing (he doesn't know how describe the last few days, no, weeks and **thing** just seemed to fit) was bizarre and nerve wracking but at least they were here now. Soon he would get some answers, hopefully satisfying ones.

"Jinbe!"

Jinbe was jolted from his drifting thoughts.

"Jinbe."

He turned to face the one calling his name, Aladine was beside him showing clear concern on his face and had a questioning arched eyebrow eyeing Jinbe's confused face.

Jinbe sighed, he guessed that Aladine had called him several times, before he had noticed (it wasn't the first time it happened).

His head was in the clouds again and the headache was not helping.

Jinbe gave him a nod in return to show that he was okay and turned calling loudly.

"Marco!"

He called his name several times, before he saw Marco titling his head looking around, spotting him, his face showing genuine surprise.

Strange, Marco should know they were coming, they had called ahead.

"Oi. Jinbe, what are you doing here, yoi?"

 _Strange indeed._

"I called and spoke with Curiel two days ago, to let Pops know that we were arriving today."

"Oh, make sense, we just arrived yesterday, yoi, and as you see a bit busy ..." Marco gestured around him, his face showing exasperation.

He heard him murmur under his breath about idiocy and something about Thatch?

 _Was it a prank gone wrong and not an attack? But this amount of damage from prank? Not likely, or was it?_

"Everything is okay?" Jinbe asked quietly.

Marco's demeanor unsettling him, Marco seemed haggard. His eyes were not showing their typical lazy but amused glint.

"Were you attacked or something?" Aladine added when an answer was not immediately forthcoming, still eyeing the state of the ship and the working _bees_ flying around.

Marco had unreadable look on his face.

"Or something," Marco agreed, not giving any details, he rubbed his face, but to Jinbe's eyes he seemed to be _palming_ his face.

"We come here to speak with Pops," Jinbe decided to get to the point, understanding that he would not be getting any information from Marco.

Marco suddenly tensed, making Jinbe tense too. What the hell…?

"Now is not the best time," Marco said blankly.

"Oh?"

Marco relaxed his shoulders and shook his head, his face showing pinched expression.

"He is.. speaking with Ace."

The pause between the words had not gone unnoticed. Jinbe and Aladine shared a knowing look. _Was it because of his siblings?_

"Is A.."

"Yeah, Ace is okay," Marco cut in, answering the unasked question and added, "So is Pops."

"Actually we wanted to speak also with Ace about his siblings."

Marco froze, if Jinbe thought he was tense before, then he was wrong, completely and utterly wrong.

"About what exactly?" Marco's voice had cold undertone to it. He seemed defensive. Jinbe couldn't help the shiver running down his spine.

Jinbe took out the wanted posters slowly from the right pocket of his coat.

First, he needed to make sure they were speaking about the same people. No need for misunderstanding and misinformation in the beginning of _what promised to be exciting_ conversation.

"Are they Ace's siblings?" Jinbe asked gesturing at the crumpled wanted posters in his hand.

Marco only glanced for second at the posters before he gave one nod, his eyes not leaving them for second. Marco was still tense and his face was blank.

"They were the ones that defeated Arlong." Jinbe finally said, looking to see what Marco's reaction would be.

Marco arched his eyebrow in surprise, but his eyes narrowed as if considering things deeply.

"Was it not vice admiral Garp, yoi?" he finally asked, he seemed unsure about something, something else not the question that he just asked.

"No, not according to Hatchan it was the two siblings, the marine came at the end.." Jinbe trailed off seeing the emerging amused look on Marco's face and his posture relaxing.

Jinbe sighed inwardly, _what was going on?_ and added outloud.

"And they also saved the kidnapped mermaids."

"Oh, right, Izo told me that mermaids were fo….. Wait, _Ace's siblings, yoi_?" Marco demanded, emotions running wildly on his face too complexly for Jinbe to be able to decipher.

"Yes." Jinbe said accompanying his answer with a decisive nod.

Marco seemed to be truly bewildered, quietly repeating the words that Jinbe just said to himself.

Jinbe and Aladine looked at each other sharing their confusion and bafflement.

Marco finally asked, stressing each word.

"They saved the mermaids from the slaver's ship, yoi? _Ace's siblings_?"

"Yeah," Jinbe answered, _that was given, was it not?_

They shared another look, _were they missing something?_

Or maybe Marco was hurt, it would explain the glint of silver, maybe whatever or whoever had attacked them used something to stop the effect of devil fruit …

A smirk was blossoming on Marco's face, his eyes finally glowing in their typical manner.

"Finally some good news, yoi."

HUH.

What?

Well, yes, saving the mermaids was good news. But Marco had already known about it, so what was it? That Ace's siblings were the one to save them? Why was that such good news?

"Follow me, yoi," Marco told them while turning and striding to where Pops chair was.

"But ..." Jinbe began, unsure about the whole conversation they just had.

He looked at Aladine, who shrugged and moved after Marco, Jinbe followed behind them.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

"Pops, yoi."

Marco had stayed a respectful distance from where Pops was sitting. When Jinbe looked for Ace he saw him on the huge armrest of Pops's chair and he was so still that he could be mistaken as a statue at first glance.

Ace was tensed as a coiled steel spring and was staring with undivided attention at a …. Den Den Mushi.

"Jinbe is here to speak to Ace and you, yoi," Marco announced even more loudly.

"Jinbe, my son, I heard they found the kidnapped mermaids," Whitebeard greeted him with smile, taking gulp of his sake in the process.

Jinbe felt himself relax a bit, being called son always made something in him feel at ease.

"Yes, Pops, thank you for all the help," Jinbe said heartedly, bowing deeply.

Whitebeard nodded and raised both eyebrows in mild surprise at Aladine's presence. Jinbe usually came alone, less chance of the marines finding out, but he didn't comment on it.

"Not at all," Whitebeard finally said out loud with amusement clear in his voice at Jinbe's formal thanks.

"Anyway, I want to speak with you about the kidnapped mermaids."

Whitebeard's eyes narrowed and he nodded gravely.

".. and Ace," added Jinbe, unsure if he should even address him.

Ace didn't react to the mention of his name, he was in a world of his own, him and the Den Den Mushi (Maybe it was a date? Everyone had their own preferences after all).

Maybe he would mention his siblings issues later, it didn't seem that A..

"Ace, yoi," Marco called and not waiting for reaction, he continued.

"Luffy and Marcy saved the kidnapped mermaids from the _slavers' ship_."

Ace instantly jerked as if a coiled spring released, he was standing staring at Marco with unseeing eyes.

"What?" Ace uttered finally, his head moving around staring at each one of them in urgency.

"Ace," Pops called his name softly and firmly.

Ace's head snapped to his direction, he opened his mouth, closed it, nodded, and sat down in his place, looking at them with same intensity that he looked at the Den Den Mushi. He was undoubtedly very tense and in turn making them tense.

"The two of them defeated Arlong too." Jinbe couldn't help but add, he was not sure if this information would help his case.

Ace mouthed the words and seemed to take several deep breaths, and then he uttered from behind gritted teeth.

"Explain."

"Hatchan was able to arrive two months after we heard the news of Arlong defeat and capture. He told us the news was not true, their defeat was because of your siblings."

Ace seemed to become more confused as he tensed even more.

 _What the hell was going on? Was he himself not making any sense, he doesn't seem to know anymore?_

"The news said that Garp defeated and captured Arlong, yoi. Arlong is a fishman that left Jinbei's crew and took control of an island in _East Blue_ ," Marco gave all the necessary missing information in one concise sentence.

Ace seemed to be deep in thought, nodding to himself, he seemed to be a bit more relaxed, at least now he was not glaring at them. Jinbe felt himself relax a bit without the deadly scrutiny.

"Where is it?"

Ace demanded and when he was greeted with confused expressions he added impatiently, "the island, what its name?"

"It is small island in the East Blue, called Conomi Island."

Ace nodded for them to continue.

"Arlong .. well, he took control of the village and its people … one of the children, Nami, in the small village had navigation skill .. Arlong made her join his crew and .. killed her mother at one point.."

Knowing that he might have been able to stop this if only he did the right thing and stopped Arlong, dammit, dammit….

He felt Aladine patting him on the shoulder and squeezing hard, bringing him back to reality. Everyone was waiting for him to continue, his father was looking at him with narrowed eyes, he would no doubt want to speak to Jinbe about this later.

"Anyway your sister and brother arrived to the island almost three months ago …Hatchan said it seemed they arrived by mistake, they were having a screaming match .. and the girl Nami was trying to drag them away … when Arlong's crew found them."

Jinbe paused, even though the story made some sense in his head, he was finding it hard to tell it coherently.

"Your brother challenged them while your sister was trying to talk them out of it… but your brother was pissed and he attacked some of the crew, it was swift and they hadn't expected a small human boy to be that strong..."

Ace had the corner of his mouth jerking up but he wouldn't be amused by the next part.

"Arlong took your sister and the girl Nami as hostages to try to stop your brother which had the opposite effect and made him more pissed..."

 _Annnnnd now_ Jinbe had another pissed brother right in front of him, a halo of fire surrounding him (Thanks a lot Arlong). Marco had gone by where Ace was, standing beside him and murmuring something quietly, and then leaning beside him on the armrest.

"… anyway Hatchan didn't know what happened next but one minute Arlong was standing there threatening them with knife and the next second he was screaming on the ground … he was.."

Jinbe found he was without the right words to explain the next part, _would the family jewels sufficient_? _His manly parts, the formal word was tesicles .._

"Kicked painfully on the nuts," Ace continued for him, a nasty looking smile on his face and unpleasant look shining in his eyes.

Jinbe felt a shudder go down his back. Arlong was lucky to be stuck in Impel Down, truly and utterly lucky.

Hatchan had only revealed the last part few days ago, after the whole _family jewels_ was revealed by the two small mermaids terrors.

Jinbe had made sure that all the mermaids arrived safely back home, and since then he had refused to take any calls from Fishman Island _personally_ , but the news reached him nonetheless, and it was far from encouraging. The count of victims having their jewels _struck_ was getting higher by the day.

Jinbe had considered that Hatchan may be keeping things for them when Jinbe had asked him point blank exactly how was Arlong was defeated and Hatchan was vague in the answer he gave (and now that he thought about it he made no eye contact either).

He had thought then that Hatchan was being vague and hesitant because it was humiliating to speak about being defeated by children, _human children_ at that.

Oh, he was right, it was a humiliating defeat in every _way._

"Yes, repeatedly," Aladine, answered when Jinbe failed too, with glee evident in his voice.

Jinbe shook his head at the joyous malice in Ace's eyes, and ignored the snort from Marco.

"They all were stunned out of fighting, well, except your brother, who seized this chance to beat the shit out of the startled crew.."

"More like he didn't care or wasn't paying attention," murmured Ace, he seemed to have relaxed a bit more.

"By then the residents of the island had come, ready to fight and help the children.." Jinbe carried on.

Hatchan was vague about this part too, but it seemed this time because he wasn't paying attention (Jinbe did somehow sympathize, he didn't think the view would have been as funny as Aladine's quiet snickering would suggest).

" ...and somehow in the all the chaos the marines also arrived lead by vice admiral Garp .."

Ace clearly tensed up hearing this name. Jinbe thought that he had imagined Ace tensing up hearing Garp's name before, but he was sure now. Vice admiral Garp had a _relationship_ to them.

"Hatchan said that your sister had shouting match against the vice admiral and the boy joined in, he didn't know what was it about but it was extremely loud… people were trying to plug their ears, and that was how he was able to get free and jump into the water …He said it took him more than week to shake the marines of his tail.. " Jinbe trailed off, this wasn't important, what was important...

"What is their relationship?" Jinbe asked instead and then added to clear the meaning of his own vague question.

"Garp and the siblings? Hatchan was under the impression that they were marines or at least marines' recruits?"

Hatchan was very surprised to see their wanted posters.

Ace looked at Jinbe as if he had five heads and a shining glowing mermaid tail while he was mouthing the words. He then snorted and burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, his whole demeanor changing for the first time, he seemed truly relaxed and happy.

"I should tell Luffy that someone thought of him as marine, his reaction will be hilarious.." he said and then burst into another round of deep bellied laughter that rippled through his frame.

Ace took several deep breaths.

"Garp is Luffy's grandfather and Luffy would _never_ be a marine."

The way Ace said it, it was a universal truth, like needing food to survive. It left no room to question it. It just was.

Ace tensed up again and somberly asked "about the _slavers ship_?"

"You know about the kidnapped mermaids?"

Jinbe had learned from his last experience and wanted to know how much to explain.

Ace nodded hesitantly.

That decided it for Jinbe, he would be as clear as possible.

"Almost three weeks ago ten mermaids were kidnapped, two of them were children, seven years old."

They were safe, they were all safe. Ichika and Nika were safe (well, safe may not be the right adjective to use). They were busy terrorizing the _jewels_ out of the poor residents of Fishman Island as he was speaking.

Jinbe paused, forcing his clenched hands to relax.

"We are yet to know how," he looked at Whitebeard, who gave him a nod of acknowledgement, they would discuss this privately and at length. This couldn't happen again.

"For a lot of reasons we thought they took the kidnapped mermaids to the New World, but they tricked us and they took them to Paradise instead… Pops sent his allies to help look for them in Paradise and we were in our way back there to search and rescue them when we get a call that the mermaids were found on the shores of Sabaody Archipelago. According to the mermaid they were rescued by your brother and sister from the _slavers ship_."

Jinbe paused, letting everything sink in.

"The mermaids didn't want to tell us too much because they promised your siblings to keep everything a secret. They seemed to like them a _lot._ "

Too much for keeping his sanity _intact_.

Aladine snorted beside him, letting out a loud chuckle.

Jinbe reminded himself that it was probably not a good idea to complain to Ace now about his siblings' _unconventional_ teaching (Aladine called them free-spirited, Jinbe wanted him to try to say _free-spirited_ with pointy spears rammed into his nuts).

"We got from the mermaids that they were searching for you, and that was by accident."

The avalanche of tears that they barely avoided because of that _accident_ was still fresh in his mind.

"Later I was able to speak with Lucas privately, she is one of older mermaids that was kidnapped."

Jinbe paused, to take breath and to consider how much and how to tell, then he shrugged mentally, he would say it all, there was no point in being discreet and sensitive now.

"Lucas said that both of your siblings were suddenly brought to where they were keeping them inside the ship. They both had chains in their hands and feets and looked tired and .. no, your sister looked tired, the boy was smiling and was asking about food."

Jinbe paused again, trying to put everything in order in his aching head before he said it outloud.

"Your sister looked around and didn't seem to be bothered by anything she saw but was muttering loudly about their bad luck and how of course the ship to pick them would be a slaver ship, not marine, not pirates, no, slavers.."

Lucas was amused telling him all of that, she even repeated the whole long monologue to Jinbe, this was just the gist of it.

"... and between her muttering, she would burst laughing loudly. Lucas was sure she was crazy."

Or experiencing a manic episode or that the witch with two legs they were told about in stories as kids had just walked in.

Lucas said that she was actually more sure that girl was crazy the more she knew her, but Lucas said it in such loving tone that Jinbe felt that Lucas thought her craziness was to be admired.

Ace face was blank but both his hands were clutching the armrest wood painfully.

"Your brother ate all the food that was there for the mermaids, which wasn't much."

"That's Luffy for you." he heard Ace mutter while he nodded, not surprised by such a behaviour coming from his brother.

Hearing about those two children's behaviour, accomplishments, and mannerisms was very confusing and trying to decipher it was impossible. The boy sometimes seemed as selfish as a mule other times selfless as an angel, there were too many contradictions to even begin to understand his mind.

"The older mermaids were more wary of them, but the small ones become fast friends with boy."

Ace didn't say anything, only gave him a nod, indicating for Jinbe to continue.

"Your sister told him to stay out of trouble, and then she dropped on the floor."

Lucas had thought she saw someone die on her _feet (the whole meaning of death on two legs just changed)_. According to her it was really scary, but the boy didn't react, was still chatting away with Ichika and Nika.

"The mermaids checked on her to find she was in deep sleep." He added hurriedly.

"The kidnappers came back later to check on them and your brother demanded more food, the small mermaids repeated his demand."

All of them cheering for meat, not that the two terrors knew what meat was.

Jinbe decided to approach the next part carefully. He knew firsthand what a pissed off fireball Ace looked like, and Jinbe didn't think Ace would care that he was only the messenger (or the unfortunate prey, the feeling of deja vu was ringing in his head).

"The kidnapper started to beat him up and your brother didn't fight back."

Yes, carefully and slowly, Jinbe thought, Ace's body was tensed as a steel spring ready to pounce, his reflexes well primed in that stance, his body innervated by his cold anger, much like a panther, waiting for his prey to do one wrong move.

"And when the mermaids didn't shut up either, he used rod to produce electricity currents in the water to keep them quiet and under control."

Jinbe gritted his teeth and clutched his hands into his robes, those bastards, to small children, they dare..

"The slaver found himself knocked out. Your brother headbutted him into the ground."

The boy with all his contradictions was something else, really Jinbe wanted to hug the life out of him when Lucas told him about that part, he still wanted to hug him now.

"Lucas said that your brother has a weird devil fruit powers that can make him change his body."

"Yeah, Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi."

This explained it. Inflated weird body parts indeed.

"The other kidnappers come to check on the noise, and your brother fought them still chained and he was somehow winning, but one of the kidnappers threatened to bomb the collars around the mermaids' necks if he didn't stop."

Those piece of shit, the scum of earth and sea.. He was going to find them and ...

"Your brother stopped fighting, and the other slavers began beating him up, and he stayed quiet, not reacting .. or fighting back ..."

 _They really owed him a lot._

Lucas had to stop several times, while telling him this part, she tried not show it but she was very emotional. He couldn't pinpoint if the reason was how badly he was hurt or because a human was going that far to protect them, it was probably a bit of both.

Jinbe had stopped looking at anybody for a while now, especially at Ace, but in the corner of his eyes, he saw Ace's shoulders twitching restlessly.

"Your sister appeared suddenly behind their leader, the one that threatened to blow them up, and she kicked him right on the testicles making him squeak loudly before fainting. She somehow got away and was free, without any chains and was jingling a ring of keys in her hand."

Jinbe paused, swallowing his relief, and letting the image sketch itself in the listener's mind.

It was the only time he immensely enjoyed hearing the sentence being kicked on the testicles (especially coming from his own mouth!).

"She said that the crybaby on the ground was lying and that those collars only exploded if you tried to take them off and not to worry she had the keys."

Jinbe finally looked at Ace's direction, to find him staring at him intensely, unflinching. The protective glint in Ace's irises made Jinbe feel like flinching himself, he wondered what was Ace really seeing.

"It was a short fight but not an easy one. In the end your brother and sister and the mermaids beat all of the slavers up and chained them and with that they took control of the ship."

Jinbe expected Ace to show some kind of relief, but no, he was still the same coiled spring he was before.

"First thing your brother and sister did after they freed everyone, they found the kitchen and had a feast."

Still no reaction, not even smile, even Marco was frowning while eyeing Ace, so was Pops. Pops had kept a natural expression the whole time but had gone from observing Jinbe to observing Ace.

"Your sister interrogated the now prisoners and then called for meeting to decide on appropriate punishment."

Ace snorted at that but was still tense.

"She called it a 'brainstorming exercise', and everyone could suggest anything they thought would be a good punishment. She even had a notebook and was writing down ideas. She then called the meeting to a close and gave everyone a permanent markers with different colors and told them to go wild, your brother began writing and drawing on the sails, everyone followed his example, they even wrote and drew on the slavers faces and bodies, after they stripped them."

He wondered if it was a small mercy or forgetfulness (oversight from their side) that Ichika and Nika didn't demand markers. No, he felt shiver run down his back, he had a bad feeling about that.

"The best revenge is a creative one that is Marcy's motto."

Ace muttered to himself, shaking his head, he looked a bit distressed, like he was reliving a traumatic memory. It made Jinbe wonder about the reason behind the face, while Marco had an amused smirk.

"They found maps and several Eternal Poses..."

One was to Fishman Island, how the hell did the slavers get that one? Those things cost a literal fortunes, that was another matter to consider.

" ...and helped the mermaids decide on which direction to swim to, while they took boat with whatever food was left, and left the slaver's ship with slavers tied and chained there."

Marco arched an eyebrow and Pops had an interested look.

"When Lucas asked your sister about it, she shrugged and said that the slavers getting hungry until someone found them wouldn't make her lose any sleep. She seemed sure that someone would find them soon, and Lucas let it go."

Jinbe sighed, he had finally finished telling everything he knew, now was his turn to ask questions, first..

"You said that fight was short but not easy. Were they hurt?" Ace demanded, his voice was cold in contrast to his burning body.

Oh, right, he did say that.

"Lucas was hurt a bit, the slavers used electricity in the water to discipline them after all, and according to Lucas your sister, while fighting, got her back hit with the electricity rod, your brother had it worse but both of them seemed fine afterward."

Probably because he was made of rubber, electricity and regular fists didn't work on him.

The boy literally bounced back to being a hungry cheerful ball of sunshine according to Lucas' enthusiastic description.

"F**king shit, dammit...Back? Her back? You are sure? Dammit..."

Jinbe was jerked out of his thoughts at hearing Ace cursing but could only nod.

"Is there something wrong, yoi?"

Ace seemed to have deflated and was gnawing on his lips, his hands unconsciously breaking the armchair's wood bit by bit.

"Marcy has burns along her back… and if she is hurt she will not show it, she doesn't like to be seen as weak, and she would not want Luffy to worry...shit."

Marco had his arm around Ace's shoulder in second and even though they were speaking quietly, their conversation was easily heard by the others.

"At least you know about the slavers ship, yoi, and it isn't as bad as we first thought..."

Ace didn't seem to agree, he was still as tense and unhappy as before.

"We now know where they are, yoi, and A.O and his crew will keep them safe."

Ace nodded reluctantly, but he was clearly not convinced.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Jinbe began and then trailed off, when nobody reacted to his words, he tried again..

"Ace.. about your siblings .."

"What?" Ace snapped.

Marco squeezed his shoulder hard and answered instead of him.

"They were not supposed to set sail yet, yoi, but something happened that made them set sail early. We thought they might have been taken by slavers."

Jinbe nodded, that explained their reaction to the slavers story and why Ace seemed so worried and tense, but that doesn't begin to explain why the siblings were involved with two incidents, was it coincidence, truly? Was there such thing?

Jinbe opened his mouth to ask another question from the millions swimming in his mind…

"purupurupurupurupurupuru."

….

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

Marco rubbed his face again, refusing to smell his hand (not that his _refusing_ helped, mind you!)

He could imagine Thatch saying he smelt and looked (and tasted) like broiled chicken in burnt pineapple soup. But then again, Thatch was not any place to call others names.

The idiotic moron, this was _all_ his fault.

Why for all that is precious and good couldn't the moron keep his mouth shit, just for once. Once, dammit.

They needed to somehow repair all of this, Adam tree wood, shit, this would cost fortune and then the wasted flour, shit ..he needed to examine the budget again, and see what can be done …. dammit.

He wondered which (thoughtless) moron had said that pirate life was free and fun and if they had ever had to handle the budget of three ships with more than 1600 members (for those that did not understand sarcasm, it was NOT).

The moron (probably the same moron), Thatch was still in the infirmary getting first aid for his burns (he should stay there for his own sake, and Marco's).

Really, The moron should have known better than to ask loudly and repeatedly to the flaming and tense Ace if his _little sister_ had just said 'slaver's ship' in her breakdown monologue right after the call was just cut off.

He had gotten what he deserved if you asked Marco, his burns were not even serious (and unfortunately his hair was without burn or breakage, which was the most important thing in Thatch's eyes). Nobody else was hurt (really, they all felt the danger and ducked away, yes, he meant into the water, no, not him).

Thatch had gone to the infirmity mainly to make Ace feel better, as always after such an accident, guilt would eat him (if he wasn't busy being tense worrywart about his siblings, he would be sulking and feeling depressed about the explosion. Really? What the hell would he do with this child?).

Marco would bet that the real reason that Thatch had gone to the infirmary was to run away from all the cleaning work.

Oh, if he think he got away, he has several things coming his way, and they were not pretty.

Those last several days, no, since they discovered the wanted posters, almost two weeks ago, he felt as if he aged a century.

Marco wondered how he looked, he really wouldn't be surprised if he found (even with his devil fruit powers) he had grey hair.

Marco sighed and wondered if he should answer the still ringing Den Den Mushi, that Ace was scarily and tensely staring at, his hand reaching towards it but frozen midway.

Not that he could blame him.

Who knew that Ace's little brother was one scary dude when he was in an angry overprotective mode (well Ace for one, he was the same, after all). Ace's little brother took control of the situation ordering private room from A.O's crew and yelled that he would call Ace later, and cut the call without Ace being able to ask anything.

They had called them back after Ace calmed down (after the explosion and extinguishing the fire) Marco sighed in misery, remembering the cleaning work that was still waiting for him to oversee.

Dustin, the first mate, answered after a long wait, and told them that Luffy took over the captain's cabin, he locked himself and Marcy in and demanded more food to be prepared and to bring a lot of chocolate (which they had gone looking for in shops in the island) and told them to stay quiet with fierce glare, that was three hours ago. Ace called every half hour since then (Pops had talked him out from calling every five minutes). And the only good thing that they heard from the crew is that they couldn't hear the sound of wailing anymore.

Ace took long breath and finally answered the Den Den Mushi with shaky hand.

"Hey Ace," a cheerful voice greeted him.

If his brother was back to being cheerful then…

He saw Ace's form relax a little bit and he answered evenly.

"Hey, Luffy, is Marcy…

"I'm here," her voice sounded a bit hoarse and most definitely irritated.

"Marcy." Ace said her name with breathless relief, his whole body deflating.

"Are you ok?" he murmured.

"I am fine." Her curt reply came rather quickly. The irritation was clearly evident this time.

She was clearly telling Ace (and them) that this (her breakdown) was not something to be discussed. Ever. But that was not the only thing in Ace's mind, especially after hearing Jinbe's tale.

Marco saw Ace opening and closing his mouth three times and swallowing. Ace was considering how to go about asking what he wanted to know, clutching his thighs painfully.

"I heard you were hurt on the slavers ship? How bad was it? Is your back okay?"

"Yea…. wait, how the hell do you know about that?" She demanded hotly, suspicion coloring her last words.

"Ahhhh.." Ace began, rubbing the back of his head.

Jinbe came closer, gesturing for Ace asking his permission to move closer and to answer this question instead, Ace nodded with evident relief.

"Hello, my name is Jinbe, I am Ace's friend and the one that told him about the slavers ship accident. Thank you for saving the mermaids. They are safe and back home."

Jinbe seemed to be more composed now, then when he was telling them the story.

"Ichika and Nika are back home? They are ok?" Luffy cheerfully asked and cheered at the same time.

Marco had wondered if Luffy had left Marcy alone to speak with Ace, but now he knew that Luffy was there keeping quiet, giving his brother and sister chance to speak freely and reconcile after how the last call ended.

He was smarter than he was letting on. It was probably good tactic to use, having others underestimate you was a winning strategy.

"Yes, we found…"

"Wait, you said your name is Jinbe, as the one that sent crooked nose to East Blue?" Ace's little sister cut him off.

He saw Jinbe stiffen, his mouth frozen open, hearing her statement. It may have been posed as question but it was plain and simple accusation.

He assumed _crooked nose_ was Arlong.

"Ahehhh, he isn't friend of Ichika and Nika?" Luffy sounded confused.

"No, he didn't send him." Ace suddenly cut in, his voice showing no doubt.

"Is he Ace's friend?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," Ace said with conviction making Jinbe startle from whatever guilt trip he was experiencing, it was obvious he was blaming himself for everything. Marco shared look with Pops. He would leave handling Jinbe to Pops. Really he had his hands full as it was.

"Ah, Ok," Luffy answered, the Den Den Mushi, nodding enthusiastically, and for him that was enough, Ace said he was friend then it meant he was friend. But would it be enough for Marcy?

"I didn't send him there, but I am at fault for not stopping him. l am truly sorry for that." Jinbe said, you can almost touch the sorrow and shame in his voice.

"You are apologizing for the wrong people."

Marcy wasn't as convinced or as merciful.

"Yes, I…" Jinbe began, his posture straightened up.

"You can apologize to Nami when we come to Fishman Island," Luffy announced, cutting him off again.

"What? She is with you?" Jinbe asked in total panic.

Nobody said anything about another child with them, did they miss something..

Luffy only laughed while Marcy answered.

"No, Luffy speaking about two or three years from now."

"Wh..?"

"Nami is going to join my crew, she is going to be my navigator." Luffy announced in seriousness.

Marcy snorted.

The boy already had plans. Marco looked sideways at Pops, to see his reaction, after all his plans for the brats would crush with their own plans. He wondered who would prevail, he usually didn't even need to consider this. Pops was always the winner (as you could see with Ace), but in this case he was not completely sure. He just had this _premonition_ of special kind of imminent disaster.

"Marcy, do you have some kind of beef with her?"

"Beef, you ate meat with Nami, without me?" Luffy accusing voice, rung loudly.

Really, the brat and his meat was special kind of entertainment. He should probably increase the food supplies by two, maybe three,... dammit, back to the blasted budget issues.

"No, you moron… really? Ace, you used _beef,_ really?..."

Ace shrugged, seemingly chastised enough but with sheepish smile on his face, "...Ace meant if I don't like her."

"You don't like Nami?" Luffy seemed quite upset.

"It is not that I don't like her, we are just too alike…" she trailed off.

"Why are you nodding?" Marcy demanded.

"Nami said that you are the same, and you make her feel better about her tw..tits.. Tiw.. tite...t…"

"Twisted," Ace helped him, hidden snicker behind his hand.

"Yeah, _twited_ personality," Luffy beamed.

"Did she now?" Marcy murmured, her voice going alarmingly quiet.

"And that I can handle it," Luffy added the last part and burst laughing.

"Do you know what she meant when she said you could handle _it_?"

Marco would swear he saw one of the Den Den Mushi nostrils twitch repeatedly, as if booger was being dug out of it.

Marco shook his head, rubbing his head, this day was getting to him, imagining such weird things.

"Nope, Nami's weird. I can handle anything," Luffy announced, he didn't seem boastful. It was like he was stating universal truth.

Marcy was suspiciously quiet, Marco noted that Ace had an amused smile.

"What about the mermaids? Is Lucas okay?" Marcy demanded startling Jinbe, he was not yet used to the absurd conversational skills this family had, skills might not have been the right word to use. Maybe a heart attacks, or weapons of mass destruction.

"Yes, we found them by Sabaody Archipelago... It is an island near Fishman Island. Lucas is fine, her burns were treated, they were nothing serious, and I spoke with them four days ago, they were already home."

"And that's how I know that you got hurt," Ace declared right after Jinbe finished, he was back to being tense.

"I am fine, just small burns."

"Did you get treated? Someone checked them?"

"Nope."

"Luffy," she screeched.

Ace face palmed, his shoulders slumped, he was not amused.

Marco had the impression that Ace's siblings were having a staring contest, maybe because of the bugged, unblinking eyes of the Den Den Mushi.

Marcy huffed in annoyance and murmured quietly, "I didn't have the chance to yet."

Ace didn't seem be happy hearing this, _at all_ , he opened his mouth… when Marcy added.

"I will see if they have doctor here and ask him to check them."

Marco get the feeling that she was trying to cajole Ace and Luffy, more than she was worried about her own injuries, trying to keep the peace.

Ace seemed to be a bit relieved, but still was not happy, he opened his mouth once again, probably to demand that she go right this minute to get checked.

"Don't you want to know why we left?" Marcy said in some kind of fake cheerfulness.

Smart, really smart. Changing the conversation to the most important matter, the matter that made Ace sleepless (and by extension Marco).

Ace tensed up, his shoulders stiffening up. She was one manipulative chick.

"Marcy…."

It was not Ace, but Luffy quiet uncertain voice, it was hard to imagine the cheerful child, being this quiet and solemn.

"Oh, stop it Luffy. Maybe hearing from Ace that we did the right thing, would finally get across to your _thick stupid full of meat head_ that we didn't break our promises, we actually kept them."

She was annoyed, no, more than annoyed, she sounded like someone on her last drop of patience with this subject.

Luffy didn't react to this.

Ace was getting tenser by the second, so was everyone else, including him.

"Sorry," Marcy mumbled quietly after small pause and added.

"It was in way your fault Ace."

What? how...

"It wasn't," Luffy rebuffed this accusation and added in angry voice.

"He was trying to protect me."

"It doesn't mean that he shouldn't have made sure there were no loose ends, especially when he stayed _behind_."

This was ongoing discussion, or fight, that they were not privy in its details and even Ace had no idea what they were talking about from his confused hurt face.

"No, it isn't."

"Wait…" Ace yelled trying to get a word between their stream of confusing words, or at least he was trying.

"Bluejam is bastard."

Ace froze.

"Of course he is. Did I say otherwise. Bu..."

"Wait, what? Bluejam. He didn't die in the fire? What the hell did that bastard do?" Ace yelled, he seemed to be steaming anger and aggression.

Who the hell was this _Bluejam_ , what the heck did he do to earn Ace's ire and hate.

"Oh, I wish," Marcy intoned in displeasure.

"From the beginning." Ace demanded impatiently.

"This is the beginning." Marcy irritably answered.

"Who is Bluejam?" Aladine asked suddenly, saying what was on everyone's minds.

"Bastard."

"Piece of shit."

"Low life asshole."

"That's very informative, yoi," Marco murmured to himself, or so he thought until he earned a murderous glare from Ace.

Ace was seriously pissed and it showed in his very tense posture and facial expressions. He was glowering at everything. Ace took a long breath, forcefully trying to calm his nerves, clenching and unclenching his hands and said between gritted teeth.

"A piece of shit pirate back home, he is cruel liar piece of shit that tried to kill Luffy and me. He and his men and those dammit piece of garbage nobles burned the Gray Terminal down with everything and everyone in it."

Ace paused, and took another deep breath, his hands turning white as he gripped his knees hard before explaining.

"Gray Terminal is the dump ground for the rich spoiled brats to dump their garbage in. Anyway Dadan and me beat him up and left him to burn in the fire he set."

Marco was always glad to learn more and more about Ace and his past. But now he finally understood a bit more of why was Ace so reluctant to reveal it. He was sure that what he just told them, as interesting and impressive as it was, it was not the whole story, no, it didn't began to unveil what truly happened there.

"Well, you **didn't** , he came back." Marcy bluntly told him, clearly unhappy about this turn of event.

"As business man," She added between gritted teeth.

This fact pissed her more than the first. Interesting, why?

"The bastard found your and Sabo's treasures and he hurt Makino." Luffy pissed voice declared.

"He did what?" Ace snarled, true to god, he had an actual animal snarl coming from his throat.

"Who is Makino?" Aladine asked, the brave soul, not afraid from asking the hard questions.

"Ace's first crush," Marcy said in matter of fact tone.

"She isn't," Ace spluttered in denial, he was not sure if it was Marcy's intention or not, but Ace had relaxed considerably hearing this.

"Ehh, Makino is Ace's best friend? I thought it was Hatchey."

Ace looked at the sky seeking help, or maybe patience, guessed Marco, found none, and then asked in quiet voice.

"What happened?"

"Bluejam come back that what happened," muttered Marcy in evident anger then she sighed in displeasure.

"From what I gathered _Bluejam had_ become some kind of hotshot businessman, he mainly did shipping, specifically gemstones, I guess he found your treasures and put them into good use."

Marcy expelled a long sigh and mumbled.

"We didn't know any of this, and we didn't know that he was in Goa kingdom. I didn't even know who he was until I had the _pleasure_ of meeting him."

Even a deaf dimwit would understand, that the meeting was anything but a happy one.

"It was just regular day, me and Luffy decided to eat lunch at Makino's bar after the morning training. When we arrived at the bar, its outside was full with all kind of people, the kind that you just knew was up to no good. I was considering leaving and coming back later, or going from the back door to check on Makino quietly, when Luffy just burst in demanding food, ignoring the tense dark atmosphere."

Ace shook his head, nostalgic smile crossing his face, this behavior was nothing new for his brother.

"I, of course followed him inside, to find that Woop Slap, the cynical mayor was there, surrounded by men with guns and Makino was beside him, she was trying to calm things down. Those cronies were following the orders of the asshole _Bluejam, who was sitting there enjoying drink._ He was happy to see Luffy bursting in, asking about where you were, _Ace_. He had come specifically to this _dump_ to settle score with you, according to his _articulate_ words."

Marcy was clearly gritting her teeth as she spat out the last bit.

"Anyway, he came to Makino's bar searching for you, and his _minions_ were looking for you, Luffy and the bandits in the village and the forest. The mayor had gone to speak with them, it wasn't going well, when me and Luffy crashed the party. He then told us all about your history together, he didn't seem to mind that he was once a low life, probably because he was still _one_. He had come back to get his _dues_ , first you and Luffy and then the bandits, then the nobles after he finished using them.."

Ace was immersed in listening, he was drinking every word, but his face was flashing to different emotions, telling the story of how he was feeling about this, anger, irritation, shame, and rage were the main ones.

"I never understood some people and their obsession with telling others their plans." Marcy said snidely, apparently this was a big _beef_ of hers.

"The asshole ordered his cronies to beat everyone until he got his answers. Luffy beat the cronies closer to us and tried to punch him, Makino tried to interfere and the asshole hit her instead."

"Bastard." Luffy cursed angrily.

"Luffy then went berserk like _you do_ , they basically destroyed the bar .." she trailed off.

"I took Makino and Woop Slap out of the chaos, and told them to find Dadan and the bandits and to tell them what was going on and to call Garp, to come handle _this_. This village was under his protection after all." She muttered several unflattering words under her breath and carried on.

"I don't know how I was able to get Luffy alone for few ..."

"You punched me and it hurt." Luffy complained.

"You deserved it, anyway, I told him that we should steal one of their ships and run with it."

"Running away is not the manly way." Luffy announced, he was cross with her, he could see Ace's little brother pouting, even Ace smiled and short chuckle rumbled in Pop's throat.

Marcy huffed.

"We were not running away, we were taking the fight somewhere else, so no one else would get hurt and the place would not be destroyed _even_ more. I basically had to drag you.." she grumbled.

" _Anyway_ as expected, the morons followed us.. They shot cannonballs at us..."

Luffy cut her off.

"I threw them right back at them, I have 100% accuracy now, _shishishi_." Luffy boasted with laughter.

"Right," Marcy uttered, giving everyone the impression that his announcement was not 100% accurate.

Her next words added to the _accuracy_ of that impression.

"I guess we are extremely lucky that Luffy can't be hurt by cannonballs or bullets, or we would have been in some deep trouble .." she trailed off.

"To put long story short, we beat them up good although I had to save Luffy twice from drowning.."

She sounded dejected.

"By the end of that fight I was like drowned rat."

Luffy laughed, without care at his sister's troubles.

"I punched _Bluejam s_ everal times, until he went to sleep _."_

Luffy gleefully told them.

"Lucky or not, Garp was in his way to the village, him and the marines rounded up all of those bastards there and when they finally arrived rounded Bluejam and his cronies."

Marcy snorted when she finished speaking.

Marco wondered why she didn't call him grandfather but by his given name but neither Luffy nor Ace were surprised by it. Was their relationship not good one?

"Really, Bluejam looked _real attractive_ with a swollen face and handcuffs on his hands."

She didn't sound as happy as the words implied she should.

"Garp decided to take them to base nearby, and we were to come along to give testimony before going back home."

Everyone could hear her quiet murmur of, " _at least that was the plan_ ," before she carried on.

"Garp was beaming from happiness and boasting about his grandchildren being marines in the making ...he and Luffy had big fight about that," she said, her voice was colored with exasperation.

"Marines yuck."

Marco laughed out loud, and he wasn't the only one, Pops almost choked on his sake. Marco thought _that_ eloquent description was very accurate.

"Grandpa is a meanie." Luffy added after a small pause.

"Garp got even more stubborn with Luffy shouting insulting things back and announced that we will begin training to be marines early, which made Luffy more angry …" she trailed off with a sigh of resignation.

"The never ending cycle of idiocy."

"Marcy is more meanie," Luffy suddenly announced in an accusing tone, Marco could imagine him pointing his accusing finger at the bewildered Marcy.

"What ? Why?" her reply was instant, even Ace looked surprised.

"You made me wear the _marine_ uniform," the disgust was clear in his voice, the _yucky_ was clearly there without it being said.

"Agehh, again with this. For the who knows how many times, It was a pretend game, so we could trick the marines."

Ace asked loudly, "What happened after that?", Clearly intending to stop what was going to be a long winded pointless argument.

Marcy seemed to get what he was trying to do and answered immediately.

"I spoke with Garp privately at the evening, and he said that after we put the _scoundrels_ in the base, we would be in our way home. We get to the base without much trouble expect the continuous fights between Luffy and Garp."

"Business as usual," remarked Ace quietly.

"The marine base leader was some new hotshot named Morgan the axe, we left the prisoner there. We didn't even get to eat before we had to leave, not that I minded, the father and the son duo gave me the creeps, even Garp behaved strangely. I was sure he would beat the spoiled brat son … doesn't matter...

"Helpo is crybaby." Luffy seemed to agree.

"Garp said to celebrate our entry into _marine life_ , he was going to take us to some floating restaurant…"

"Food.." yelled Luffy enthusiastically cutting her off.

"Yeah, Luffy, we all knew that restaurants serve fo… oh, you can put them there…."

They could hear some people speaking faintly and things being moved, Marco assumed that _physical_ food had arrived, the munching sound alone would have given it away.

Marcy cleared her throat.

"At that time I knew that something was not right. I mean you all suck at lying. I think it is genetic, and it was obvious that Garp was not telling us everything, and even though his shitty stubborn moron he would not make us join the marines against our will, so something else was going on..."

"He can't, I will never be a marine. I am going to be the pirate king." Luffy announced in firm resolve between bites.

The boy had big plans, Ace had already mentioned the pirate king thing before, but Marco still looked at Pops to see his reaction, to find to his surprise Pops had a thoughtful look on his face (instead of the amused look Marco had expected).

"So I began to gather information, which was harder than I thought.."

"You mean eavesdrop," Ace corrected her, amused.

"Apples and oranges. Please, do I look the eavesdropping type, I have more elegance than to use such primitive ways."

She cleared her throat again and stayed quite for few seconds, seeing if anyone else dared to comment in her _intelligent way_ of doing things.

"I heard Garp speaking with someone about wanted posters,"

She paused and stressed every syllable.

"Our wanted posters, me and Luffy's wanted posters …

"We get it," Ace complained.

"No, you don't," Marcy yelled angrily and said once again.

"Garp and whoever the hell he was speaking to were discussing ways to stop our wanted posters from being published."

This was getting more interesting. Ace froze, the words finally sinking in, he seemed lost, unsure..

"Why were you issued with wanted posters to begin with? yoi. You didn't commit any crime according to what you told us."

"Thank you, someone with brain. Yeah, exactly. WHY. Garp even suggested we become marine trainees to stop the wanted posters from being issued, whoever he was speaking with said he doesn't think it would help, but it might get Garp more time. Time to do what, I had no idea."

This was getting weirder and weirder, but very interesting too.

"It took me another three days of gathering information to hear him speaking with the same person again, saying that he was sorry and it didn't work, and that the wanted posters would be issued soon. He was going to do his utmost to delay them but that was all he could do and that the order for the posters to be issued come from high above, he said 'that low life had friends in high places'."

Low life, someone with grudge against those children, who could… no, who in the marines was powerful enough to be able to delay issuing a wanted poster …

Things were in play that neither he or Pops and definitely not Ace, who had probably had nightmares of scenarios running in his head when he saw the wanted posters of his own siblings, had imagined.

"I was considering who was the low life that could have such influence, when I heard Garp curse loudly and say Bluejam's name."

"What?" Ace choked.

Marco frowned trying to put all the pieces together. He understood why she was more pissed that he was business man. But even a business man couldn't influence the marines except….

"Yeah, the boasting about him being rich and important was not all air." Marcy spat out and from between gritted teeth added.

"The piece of shit had the support of some _Celestial Dragon_ , bite me if I know how."

Ace tensed up, biting his lips hard, his nails drawing blood from his hands, Marco was considering how … when Marcy murmured.

"A lot of things made sense then, why Bluejam was not in chains and why we left in hurry, Why was Garp acting weird, why we're going further from home ..I won't be surprised if he had a hand in the huge increase in your last wanted poster." She added the last bit thoughtfully, clearly it just came to her.

Ace jerked up in surprise. His hands clenching and unclenching unconsciously, Marco could guess he was tearing his own wanted poster to pieces mentally (Ace was proud of it before, but not anymore. Marco should probably tell the crew not to congratulate him on the increase of his bounty, or mentioned it for that matter).

If Bluejam had this much influence and backing, then that was quite possible. Looking at Pops's face, they seemed to reach the same conclusion. That Bluejam bastard may just bit off (for the last time) more than he could ever dream of chewing. _**Nobody messed with Whitebeard's sons. Not even a bloody Celestial Dragon.**_

"I decided that was enough information gathered and that we needed to run away, I thought at first that we could trick everyone and go back home quietly and hide in the forest…" she trailed off, her voice had dreamy quality to it.

"But I knew that if Bluejam truly had that much influence that home would be the first place they would look for us, it would be swarming with his cronies." She mumbled, it was clearly a hard but true conclusion to arrive to.

"I was not sure about what the best course of action, but I knew that we couldn't stay with marines if we were to have wanted posters. Even _Garp_ couldn't protect us, he couldn't stop the wanted posters... I wanted for us to get away first before considering our options, which was me being an idiot, because _**Luffy**_."

"What?" Luffy yelled hearing his name, his voice full with chewed food.

Ace sighed, shaking his head.

"How bad?"

They were both ignoring Luffy's incomprehensible input.

"He _butchered_ five escaping plans, the most we got away was half day … well, Luffy ate the all the food and enough said we got caught every f**king time." Marcy sighed in defeat.

"I would like to say that the marines are idiots but they are not _that_ idiotic, it became harder and harder to escape with each try."

She paused, clearly remembering those unsuccessful painful days.

"Our sixth try was _partially_ successful, we escaped on a boat with a lot of food which should had been enough for two weeks, it was finished by Luffy in a day… We were drifting on our second day, when Luffy saw a seagull and decided that it would be a delicious snack, it was a news coo, Luffy ended shooting himself into the sky using it."

Marcy was clearly shaking her head with every word, the Den Den Mushi on their side was at least shaking its head.

"Seagulls are awesome, they can find you anywhere.."

The sound of the food being munched had disappeared, Luffy was back to listening and commenting.

"Not exactly," Marcy cut him with snort.

"Going to catch one and make him my Nakama.." Luffy was clearly ignoring her.

"Good luck with that, with the fact that we are being _boycotted_ by them."

"What, why?" asked Ace, he didn't seem surprised by the idea of news coo boycotting his brother and sister (was being boycotted by the news coo even possible?), he was more curious.

"Whenever Luffy saw one after that time he would try to catch it, he succeeded only once, and then he tried to convince the poor bird to join him by talking his ears off and by giving him meat. Let me tell you it wasn't funny."

Marco disagreed it sounded quite funny, he shared an amused look with Pops, his eyes were twinkling like storm. The more the brats spoke the more Whitebeard wanted them as his son and daughter. Jinbe looked confused, not sure how to react to any of this. Marco saw him blink several times as if checking if this was real and not a fragment of his wild imagination. Aladine was the one having the most fun, cackling and chuckling at every bit, listening with focus of someone intending to repeat everything to some other people. _The mermaids?_

Ace seemed to be fighting with himself, before losing the battle and laughing out loud to Marcy's ire.

In the other side of line there was heated battle being fought.

"... meat is the best, he should have agreed, I will show him next time the greatness of meat ..."

Marcy muttered something that they couldn't decipher and said loudly,

"Since that _last_ episode, we magically didn't see any, and I mean any news coo or seagull for that matter, even though I think I glimpsed one when we were on Hawkeyes's boat… I think."

"Hawkeyes? The Shichibukai?" Jinbe, one of the Shichibukai himself, asked in mixture of astonishment and incredulousness.

Their journey sounded unbelievably staggeringly ridiculous. What the hell happened …. or maybe he should ask what the hell didn't happen to them in this short journey.

"Yeah, we.. no… I didn't know that then. He seemed quite interested in Luffy, no, Luffy's hat. He helped us get into the Grand Line, without him it would have been extremely hard."

"Hawaky is cool, he has a big awesome sword, but he refused to join my crew."

Pops let out loud laugh, clearly approving.

"So I told him I am going to find the best swordsman ever and he would beat him up good."

Marcy was rolling her eyes repeatedly if going by the Den Den Mushi's facial expression, he wondered if it was because of irritation at the situation or the mind-boggling craziness of it all.

Jinbe titled his head to Ace's direction, his face showing dumbfounded shock.

"Your brother asked a _Shichibukai_ to join his crew?" his words, were half accusing and half waiting for confirmation (or was it denial?).

Ace shrugged, not bothering with an actual answer, he asked Luffy instead.

"Luffy, you know what Shichibukai means?"

"Shibabakbake, is it some kind of food…"

He clearly didn't know and neither did he care (maybe after they explained it to him. Marco could ask him what he thought about Ace being asked to join. It should be entertaining to see Luffy's reaction. The question was who would explain it to him).

"… Oh, yeah, Hawaky is Shanks's friend…. oh that makes sense now.."

The bloody Red Hair again, at least _he had already_ left (finally, the bloody ass, he took his bloody sweet time) but his shadow was still here.

"What make sense now?" Both Ace and Marcy asked, both looking interested.

Marco assumed logical jumps were rarely occurring with the boy, and they were _far_ from logical.

"It is because he is Shanks' friend that he said the same thing.." Luffy paused then continued with different voice and manner.

"Good luck young man, I will wait for you and your _best_ swordsman at sea."

Luffy was imitating _Hawaky_ (the boy was truly fearless! Whitebeard - _bread_ and now this), this boy was unbelievably gutsy, shit… Marco wished he was on the other side to see how his face looked, (It promised to be truly _captivating)_ and he wasn't the only one, looking by Pops and Aladine faces. Jinbe was just unbelievably confused.

" _Hawkeyes_ said they were barely acquaintances." Marcy gave the more believable status of their relationship.

Not really surprising, their fights were what everyone spoke about whenever they happened in the past.

"Actually Shanks came here asking about you, he was really worried."

The bloody annoying Red Hair, Marco hoped to never see his ugly mug ever again.

"Shanks did?" Luffy's voice was full of childish excitement.

"Yeah, Shanks said he was surprised and proud when he saw your wanted poster. I should call him and let him know that you are all alright. He told me to tell you _he is still waiting_."

"Shanks…"

They heard him murmur softly.

"Wait, that's means that you met him and introduced yourself as Luffy's big brother." Marcy cut in, excited.

Ace smiled sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"The first thing I did when I arrived to the New World."

"Oh my, oh my, _what a good big brother you are_ ," singsonged Marcy.

The girl had natural talent for poking fun of Ace.

"Marcy," Ace said dejectedly, more like in defeat, but he was still smiling.

Their father bellowed a laugh, and everyone else was smiling, Marco couldn't help but smirk at the reddening of Ace ears (even it if it was indirectly because of Red Hair).

Marcy decided to have _mercy_ on Ace's soul and get back to their story.

"Anyway, Luffy shot himself up using the seagull and I was panicking because sea and Luffy sinks like an anchor. So I was rowing in total panic looking for his drowning form when I saw an island nearby, and knowing Luffy's luck he would land on it. So, I breathed out in relief and rowed there less _panicky_ , of course I should have known better, Luffy landed on a private memorial and of course ate the food…."

"Tangerines are the best but not as bestest as meat," cheered Luffy, not bothered by anything. In such instances Marco thought that being born as an idiot was blessing.

Marcy ignored him and continued.

" ...and made friends with the annoying orange head brat, by the time I got there crooked nose and his crew was there…. yeah I am speaking about what happened in Nami's island which you should know _all_ about."

Aladine cleared his throat, he was clearly waiting for this.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you defeat _crooked nose_?"

But they knew how, Jinbe just told them, did he want to hear the story again? He did laugh his butt off ...or was there something more..

"Marcy kicked him in the family jewels." Luffy answered for her, in disinterested voice, like someone that never had the awful experience of being kicked in that area... hmm..

Oh, him and Luffy had something in common because of their devil fruit their manhood was safe. Marco smirked at that entertaining thought.

Marcy huffed in annoyance.

"That asshole dared not only put knife on me, but touched my chest."

That was a sin that couldn't be forgiven by her voice, Ace seemed to agree with her by his tensed figure. It was good that the moron Arlong was in Impel Down, or maybe not. He could see Ace trying to break in there just to strangle the life out of the _crooked nose._

Marco sighed in resignation.. he would have to keep watch on Ace again for a while. He should kiss his sleep goodbye once again, his devil powers didn't mean that he didn't need sleep, God dammit, or should he say Ace-dammit like that moron Thatch..

Marco's lips were pulled into sinister smirk when sudden thought descended on him, because he ran away from cleaning, Thatch missed the most important conversation and Marco would tell him all about it _in detail_ , oh, no, not the conversation itself… really Marcy was right. The best revenge was all about _creativity_.

"He called you a flat chested tomato and...Ouch…."

Ace cringed.

The boy should know better, he was yet to meet Marcy in the flesh and he knew better.

"Eat your food and keep quiet."

"Meanie. There is no food."

He seemed more upset about the missing food part. How much food did he need? Four times more food supplies? Shit, they would need to increase their missions and their hunting and…. _Joy_ , more work for him.

"Of course, I gave that rude hellion some much needed lessons in manners. I was just getting warmed up, just found the best angle to kick him by my twelfth try, if it wasn't for that shitty octopus I would have…"

"Octopus?" Aladine and Jinbe said in the same time, both sharing surprised look. What..

"Yeah, he had all of his eight arms around my _body_ stopping me for kicking crooked nose. Luffy punched the octopus, and I was able to kick him once in the one _place_ that matters… I am going to find him and beat the crap out of him...just you wait."

Jinbe face became green, it didn't look good with his blue skin. Aladine burst laughing, tears were glistening in his eyes.

"We can make octopuses balls..tak.. takoyaki," Luffy said beamingly.

"Leave it to Luffy to be able to pronounce food names right." Ace commented, amused.

"Sounds truly appetizing," Marcy approved, her voice sounded sickeningly sweet.

He felt sorry for the unlucky Octopus, calling him dead meat sounded ironically fitting.

"Garp came at the end as _usual_ , after we did all the hard work, and rounded up everyone, of course except future _Octopus balls_ who got away…"

Oh, Octopus balls was _Hatchan_. Jinbe not making any eye contact confirmed that.

Lucky him, Ace was too busy with his sibling's antics to make the connection.

Oh my, what should he do? An ominous smirk crept across Marco's face while he considered his options. _It was always about the timing of things._

"... the villagers decided to throw us a party, Nami and me tried to use it as distraction to run away, but Luffy was in the midst of eating contest against Garp."

"I won." Luffy announced with the air of conqueror.

"They finished the whole food supply of the village."

"Seriously?" Aladine choked, still laughing.

"Do I sound like I am kidding," Marcy answered with annoyance and added.

"Fortunately, the villagers didn't seem to mind, thought they did complain about the marine base nearby that didn't answer their calls for help. Garp promised them to check it out on our way to the restaurant, and by checking in it out he ended putting all of them under arrest, the whole damned base."

He didn't find that so surprising, Garp had a reputation for being hard ass on everyone, his own even more.

"I decided to forgo trying to escape for now and focus on gathering more information. I found out we were going to the Loguetown Marine Base, the captain there was _good_ sort according to my sources."

She paused. She seemed hesitant for some reason, even Ace picked on this by the frown on his face.

"I also happened to hear Garp speaking with someone else. His voice was different from the other two times, it was deeper...They were basically screaming at each other then speaking quietly and again… It was really weird. I thought that Grandpa was only that kind of ' _excited'_ when speaking with family… anyway, I got that the person he was speaking with was going to come get us and keep us safe … some marine called Garp's name and the call ended… Garp was in weird mood the whole day afterwards."

Marco wondered if she had noticed the slip of tongue, calling Garp grandpa. Ace seemed to have not noticed either, he was in deep thought.

"The whole thing made me understand how serious the situation was and that it was the whole bandits' situation again…He was going to dump us on some unsavory people _again_ that he thought owed him. We would stuck there with whoever they were for our own _safety._ "

Ace nodded, he looked unhappy as Marcy sounded.

"I dug some more and found that my feelings were right on the money. Bluejam was back on Goa as free man, the marines needed to apologize for such oversight in their part. Garp was reprimanded and his pay was cut off and he and his subordinates were actually off duty."

Marcy paused.

"Leave it to Garp to go catch pirates and bad apples in his time off." Marcy muttered snidely.

Marco shook his head. Out of everything that was what bugged her the most.

"I decided if we were going to run away our best chance would be in Loguetown Island, it was the last stop before the Grand Line with a lot of ships... but for now I needed to get supplies, money and more information."

Marcy added in amusement.

"We did actually stop by the floating restaurant."

"They have the best food, Sanji is going to be my cook, he is the best, better than Hatchey."

"How you are going to convince the womanizer to join you?" Marcy sounded truly curious. Ace had his eyebrow raised at the womanizer comment, and he was yet to lower it.

"I have Nami." Luffy announced in confidence.

"…"

".."

".."

Did the stupid innocent boy just imply that..

Marco stared at Ace, both of his eyebrows were up high, his mouth open in shock. The boy had left them speechless.

"Wow, Luffy, I didn't know you had it in you to be manipulative," Marcy said with clear admiration in her voice.

"Huh, what does manppptive mean?"

"Tricky."

"Huh, wh... no, Nami would convince him, she told me she once convinced a pirate to give up his treasures and food. Isn't that cool?"

Making him give up food impressed Luffy more, _definitely more._

Marcy snorted.

"I believe stole is the word you are looking for."

"Shishishi, we will steal Sanji away."

Luffy didn't seem to care how if he get what he wanted. Those stubborn selfish people were quite dangerous, he should know, his father was one. Marco gave Pops a questioning look asking for his take on this. Pops didn't seem to care, he was quietly enjoying himself. Marco would bet the Moby that Pops was looking forward to facing the brat. The two of them facing each other was going to be on big headache for him, he was the one to pick the pieces in the end (metaphorically and literally).

"Thanks to him being womanizer, I didn't have to pay for Luffy and me's food and I actually got some food supplies before the head chef kicked us out, and threatened us with _bloody bodily harm_ if we ever came back."

"But I am going back to eat the yummy food there and steal Sanji away." Luffy whined.

"Best of luck to you. I am not going to set foot on that wretched place ever," she huffed, "Really! I understand kicking you and Garp out, you have no manners whatsoever but he kicked me, _me_ , out. Even though I ate only a bit and was extremely polite. I refuse to depart from my money in such uncultured place."

"But you didn't pay." Ace pointed out.

"It doesn't change the point." She replied decisively.

Marco saw Ace opening his mouth and mouthing _'which is what?'_ before he soberly shook his head and asked instead.

"Marcy, what happened next?"

"Took us a week and a bit to arrive to Loguetown, I didn't hear any more _enlightening_ conversations in the way."

"Logtown is so cool, Smokey showed us around, we went to the execution platform, but Smokey didn't let me climb it."

Luffy generously shared his experience, where did Marco hear the name Smoky again…

"Not that that stopped you from trying to climb it Every Single Day."

Did Ace's siblings not know about his biological father, for some reason he was under the impression that they knew…

Ace was tense but not overly so.

"Garp needed to leave to do something. What the heck was he doing when he was suspended only god knows, and he put the captain Smoker guy as our babysitter. He was for some reason _captivated_ with Luffy, he even tried to _convert_ him into a marine."

Ace snorted hearing this, while Luffy laughed jovially like this was one good joke.

"Smoky is funny guy, he said marines have fun too.. _Shishishi._. How could they have fun when they have to wear uniform and have the same flag … _soooo boring_ and what about adventures?"

Marco found himself snickering with the others, hearing Luffy's _reasoning._

Captain Smoker, Yes, Marco remembered something vaguely. He had some interesting devil fruit, he would check later what kind of information they had on him…

"Let me tell you he was good. He was able to keep up with Luffy, but not good enough for me not to be able to slip away and get information about ships leaving to the Grand Line, and I found several that we either could pay our way in or just became uninvited guests for a while and I also found out that there was a marine training exercise scheduled in two days. So, if I were to _convince_ the pirates to stir some trouble on the training day, Smokey and the marines would be either busy with training or the trouble in town, and with Garp not there. We would sneak onto one of the ships leaving that day and with the money I borrowed we would be safe for a while, _at least that was the plan..._ "

This was a good plan, he had no doubt that she would have been able to convince the pirates to stir up trouble, she had a way with words. But as with every good plan, something unexpected would come and turn everything upside down...

"The biggest problem to my otherwise _perfect_ plan was Luffy of course, with everything going on I didn't explain to him what I had found out. He was regarding the whole thing is _mini adventure_ in preparing for his own true adventure. I did find it weird that he didn't go explore all the new places as he usually would do, except the execution platform."

"I want to have the real adventure with my Nakama."

Luffy let it be known that he was listening, and he was not impressed with her plans then and now.

"I explained to him everything again and again and again… and **he** still refused and insisted that we should run away and go back home, that he would not break his promise to you or to Sabo, that.." she trailed off with sigh of total defeat.

This was the second time that the Sabo person was mentioned, and every time Ace would grab his upper arm with tattoo on it. It seemed unconscious gesture. Who was he? What was his relationship to Ace and his siblings?

Ace looked conflicted, he seemed to force himself to relax by taking deep breaths.

"Luffy," Ace called, his voice soft but had an authoritative quality to it.

But no answer came.

"He is listening and sulking." Marcy said after few seconds, her voice was blank.

"Luffy, you didn't break your promise."

"But we left before seventeen and I have a wanted poster and I didn't even try to get it." Luffy answered quietly, his voice was subdued. His cheerful and strong headed attitude is nowhere to be seen. This was something he took hard, breaking promise was a taboo in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter, you didn't break your promise, did you leave intentionally?"

"No," Luffy basically yelled, the Den Den Mushi shaking its head violently.

"You couldn't go back because otherwise everyone would have been in danger, the mayor, Makino, Dadan.. everyone."

"But still, it doesn't mean th.."

"Luffy, when Sabo left, do you think he broke his promise?"

"What? No, Sabo left because he didn't have choice, he wanted to protect us."

The Sabo person again, and they always spoke about him in past tense, did they lose touch with him? Was he _dead_? Well, it would make sense.

Ace was clutching his tattooed bicep so hard his fingers turned white.

Marco saw Aladine opening his mouth, probably to ask who was Sabo, but Marco caught his eyes in time and with decisive shake of his head and heated glare (to make sure the point get across), indicating for him to stay quiet.

Aladine got the point and closed his mouth soberly. Jinbe moved closer to Aladine and murmured to him quietly. Jinbe give Marco a nod. He would make sure they were listeners without input.

"Are you angry at him for leaving?" Ace voice was calm, but his posture was emitting a mixture of sadness and deep seated anger.

"I am angry but not at him."

The anger could be tasted with every syllable Luffy spit out.

"Do you think Sabo would have been angry if you left to protect your friends?"

"No," Luffy said quietly, and asked hesitantly after small pause.

"Ace isn't angry?"

"Oh, I am angry, but not at you and Marcy. I am proud of you, _both of you_ , that you protected everyone and came to find me even thought it was hard decision."

Ace paused, swallowing, relaxing his shoulders, and pulled smile on his face, an unnatural one.

"You truly have become strong."

What he was trying to do worked.

Luffy laughed a cheerful laugh.

"Of course, I bet I can beat you now."

Ace smile became smaller but more natural.

"Not that strong, but we will see when you arrive, I will beat the shit out of you like usual."

The Den Den Mushi seemed to be beaming with excitement and happiness.

"I will be the one to beat Ace this time, you will see."

A sudden rumbling sound cut the peaceful quiet.

It sounded like..

"Marcy, Do you want food? I am going to bring more."

They could hear a door opening and slamming the next second.

"Finally, the doom feeling has disappeared. I somehow feel pissed! I explained all of this to him in detail so many times but he stubbornly held to his guilt and self-disappointment, and just one word from you and he is back to being the truly cheerful idiot we know and love."

"Marcy are you both fine?"

Ace asked once more, the meaning of his words was clear, he was not asking only about physically but also about mentally.

She groaned but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, now that you cleared this with Luffy I can say we are totally fine, and don't ask about _me_. I am fine, _peachey_ , the bright rays of sunshine, a permanent resident of cloud nine and seventh heaven. I am the _essence_ of health, cheerfulness, joyfulness, optimistic, carefreeness, happiness, …"

Ace opened his mouth not sure how to stop _this_ , he looked helplessly around him.

"What happened next, yoi?"

Marco to the _rescue._

She stopped abruptly in her monologue and expelled a long sigh.

"It took a lot of time and effort to convince Luffy. In the end, I stole a Den Den Mushi and called Dadan. We spoke with Makino, Dadan, the mayor and the bandits. They all said the same thing: 'for us to stay away, that if we are not there they would stay safe'. Bluejam's men were everywhere, but they didn't make any trouble. Dadan and the bandits were staying low for now and that the asshole sent his men after us, if they were busy following us then they couldn't do any harm there … I guess hearing all of this convinced him and when I told him we would go find you … he decided to go along with me..."

She stopped speaking, her voice getting soft at the end.

"My plan didn't work, the marines somehow found about the pirates hideout and gone to raid it and delayed the training exercise, putting the town on lockdown, and Smokey, the bastard, he locked us up before leaving to do his _real job_."

She sighed, and depressedly added.

"All my work had gone to the drain, so I decided to go with plan B, I picked the lock."

"Since when do you know how to pick locks?" Ace asked unbelieving.

Marcy cleared her throat and in formal tone she declared.

"For survival purposes derived from being related to dumb and dumber. I decided after deep thought and long consideration that I needed to add some _unsavory_ skills to my arsenal, picking locks is one of them."

Ace sighed. He really couldn't say anything to this. Could he? And more importantly what other _unsavory_ skills she picked?

"Then, yoi?"

"I borrowed some marines' uniform and like that I became a captain and Luffy a lieutenant..."

The _yucky_ marine uniform finally come to play.

"...let me tell you, it was a down right battle to have Luffy wear the marine uniform.. I boarded the ship and decided to do a sudden inspection…"

"How?" Ace cut her.

She was making it sound like it was the easiest thing ever to impersonate a marine inspector.

"I announced who I was and that we were here to do a sudden inspection and then glared at everything, while Luffy was going around doing whatever until he found the kitchen, which I left him to _inspect_ thoroughly."

They could hear the shrug in her voice. It was the easiest thing ever, at least to her.

"I made them sail the ship to examine the ship engines and sails when _unfortunately_ Garp came back. We heard him on the Den Den Mushi radio."

"What did you do?" Aladine asked breathless, he seemed excited. He had already forgotten all about Marco's warning. Marco gave Jinbe an _unimpressed_ raised eyebrow. Jinbe slumped his shoulders and with pinched expression, dragged Aladine by the collar of his shirt several steps back, throwing Marco an apologetic look.

Marcy sighed, clearly unhappy, she muttered, "The one time that we wanted him to be late, he arrived early, so f**king typical."

She sighed again, and said in the seriousness of someone that looked at every option, and arrived to the bitter truth.

"The only thing I could. I announced the beginning of the training exercise, the enemy was Garp's ship."

They all cracked up, laughing hard.

The girl was fast on her feet (and off them), she was very cunning.

Pops let a long chuckle, moving his body forward to listen more clearly, he even put the sake bottle down (That was first!). Marco give him a look indicating to the bottle with his head, and Whitebeard gave a shrug accompanied with smirk (what the hell?).

"They went with it?" Ace asked truly curious.

"Cowards, they were all scared like shit," Luffy announced.

Luffy was back and so was the munching sound.

"You mean you are not scared of his _fist of love_ ," Marcy asked knowingly.

"That's different! Even Ace is scared of it." Luffy defended himself hotly, stopping his eating spree to do so.

Ace was startled, he didn't expect to be dragged into this. He ignored Marco questioning look about the truth of the statement. He would ask him later about it, in front of many _specific_ people...oh my Ace, this would be fun.

"Aehh, what about you Marcy?" Ace deflected.

Evasiveness was cute look on Ace.

"I am smart enough to stay out of any situation where the _fist of love_ may be involved, and if nothing else I can always cry my heart out." Marcy said boastfully.

"Crybaby."

"Ouch, you meanie."

"How did you convince them to fight?" Ace asked trying to get them back to the matter at hand.

"She gave them a speech with a lot of words, they all cheered at the end and began fighting like morons."

"You cheered with them, and began fighting like moron too. I needed to drag you from the fight several time for us to escape.."

"What kind of speech would motivate those fools to go to their death?"

Jinbe seemed confused hearing the words his mouth produced, he didn't intend to say that out loud. He looked abashed at Marco's direction, mouthing sorry repeatedly. Aladine was snickering at his predicament.

Marcy cleared her throat and in authoritative voice she declared.

"You are our future heroes, the one to stand for justice and defeat evil. **You** have to be ready, always ready, for anything. You could never know when evil would appear and strike, it would not wait neither will it face you right ahead. **Evil** and his followers are full of trickery and would gnaw on your weakness, but justice have _none_. No weakness. **You** have none."

She paused. He had no doubt she did the same thing when she first said it. She was good, really good.

"And the evil in front of us now is _Garp_ , it doesn't matter that he is a marine, neither does it matter that he is strong, nor the fact that he caught the pirate king. Today he is just like any other lowly pirate and we are the justice's seekers, and justice Will Not Bend. Not today, not on our **watch**."

Her voice was getting louder by the end, Luffy cheered loudly and excitedly after the last words.

Pops burst laughing loudly and declared approvingly, "You have way with words, cheeky brat."

Indeed, to come with such thing in sudden bind, you needed wits, self confidence, and piles of cunning.

"Why thank you, and who the hell are you?"

Ace hurriedly introduced him.

"Marcy, this is my captain, his name is..

"Whitebeard of course."

 _Unlike her little brother, she knew of him (hopefully)._

" _Please_ , be polite," Ace was basically begging.

She could do worse than their little brother calling their father _bread?_

Even though Ace explained that it was an unintentional and Pops seemed not to mind (Pops found the whole thing hilarious), some of his brothers seemed to mind.

How much worse was she? and just maybe it was a good thing that only few were listening in.

"Really Ace, when I ever not _polite_?" She added immediately, a fake indignation filling her voice.

"Just so you know. I am not expecting an answer."

Ace seemed not sure what to do with himself.

" _Mister_ Whitebeard. Is that _polite_ enough for you Ace?"

Ace palmed his face with both hands, or was he trying to hide his face, not bothering to answer.

"Mister Whitebeard, I would have preferred to have this conversation with you face to face, but beggars can't be choosers."

Pops seemed to be quite interested and very amused.

"Whatever you prefer, after all you are in your way here, we can have _this conversation_ when you arrive."

"That is quiet _kind_ of you, mister Whitebeard, then we will have our long, deep and meaningful conversation when we arrive, but if it isn't too much trouble could I _please_ ask you few questions?.. _Please._ "

Ace was shaking his head furiously at Pops direction, looking pleadingly at him. Pops ignored him, clutching the sake bottle once again in his hand and with an amused raised eyebrow bellowed.

"Fire away, _cheeky brat._ "

Challenge accepted, Pops seemed into it. _Too much_ for Marco's (and Ace's) liking. Ace was still shaking his head and mouthing 'please no'.

"What are your intentions toward Ace?" She demanded, her voice sounded menacing.

Ace stopped moving and was instead looking up at the sky in intensity, refusing to make any eye contact, his ears red as tomatoes. Maybe he should narrate this information to Marcy,.. Hmm, without the _tomato_ bit. Marco was not an idiot and preferred not to bring her wrath on him (like several idiots that shall not be named), he still wasn't sure he was in the clear because of Ace's recklessness when it came to attacking those ships that got his bounty raised (how the hell could he had stopped that, she should know better!) that began her meltdown. He really preferred not to rock the boat so to speak).

Even though Whitebeard eyes were twinkling with amusement and warmth he answered seriously, "He is my son, and that's all there is to it."

Ace became even more scarlet, his freckles shining like a warning sign. Really! Marco would not be surprised if he had smoke rising from his ears, with him being _fire_ that was very possible.

Marcy was not finished, he had feeling that _few_ questions, would not be a few and lovely ones.

"What does being your son entails exactly? Please be **specific**." She demanded.

He heard Aladine murmur to Jinbe that they were intruding on _Marriage negotiations_ , (Ace being the _bride_. Aladine was smart enough to speak quietly so Ace would not hear him or else they would be having _roasted_ brotula for dinner) and that Jinbe should pay attention, this was important, he could learn a thing or two about what to expect in his future marriage. Jinbe was looking like he preferred to be anywhere but here (Marco could relate).

Whitebeard relaxed into his chair, Marco saw him swallow a laugh by taking a gulp of sake.

Marco needed a drink himself, not that it made him drunk, but he can pretend.

"What a father always wishes for his sons, to be happy and free."

"Father? but Ace already his fath..Ouch."

So Luffy and Marcy knew about Ace's biological father, and Luffy at least didn't find it to be anything out of the ordinary...

"Oh, right, I forget. Ace doesn't like him."

"I know." Pops said, looking right at tensed pale Ace (all the color had left him suddenly), who was trying to became smaller, but hearing this Ace looked up, and searchingly his eyes travelled to Pops's face, who was looking at Ace steadily, his face showing his unshaken determined resolve.

"You know?" Both of the siblings asked in surprise.

Jinbe and Aladine looked confused, and Marco gave them a warning look to stay out of this. He would speak with them later and make sure that anything personal was kept private.

"Yes." Pops said curtly with soft smile, keeping eye contact with abashed Ace. His color returning and small shy smile reappearing on his face.

"And?" Marcy demanded impatiently.

"Does it matter? Ace is **Ace**."

Luffy didn't seem to agree.

"No. Ace is awesome, and strong, and he's the greatest big brother _ever_."

Pops bellowed a joyous laugh.

"I apologize, you are right. He is all that and much more."

Luffy bellowed his own cheerful laugh, to Marco's ears his laugh was even louder than Pops, _was he trying to compete for the louder laugh?_

"Ok. I approve! Ace you can join Bread's crew, he is nice."

"Thank you," Ace muttered dryly, his face even redder then before if possible. Really! Blushing suited him.

"Your welcome," Luffy laughed another loud high pitched laugh.

"So, you finally get it into your thick idiotic head that _it_ doesn't matter."

"Ehh, yeah," Ace mumbled, cracking his fingers nervously.

Marcy sighed in disappointment.

"No, you didn't. But at least you made some process… imagine me patting you in the head and messing _up your fluffy hair_ saying job well done."

Ace spluttered, muttering under his breath about headstrong egoistic sisters, but he was still blushing and a shadow of smile was still on his face.

Marco might have found an ally, _strong one_ , to help Ace became less guarded and more … free from the self doubt, self hate… .from the heavy chains he put on his own heart.

"Mister Whitebeard, I am going to hold into my _approval_ until after we have our long and deep conversation."

Pops' smile stretched his face, his crinkled eyes were shining with so many emotions, amusement and anticipation were the prominent ones.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, _cheeky brat._ "

.

.

.

.

.

The conversation yet to end (sorry, but not really), but as I am over 16k, I thought it was safe to end it here. (*shrugging my shoulders in Ace's like manner*)

.

Looking forward to hear your thoughts about this chapter, especially because the story behind Luffy and Marcy leaving begun to unravel.

.

 **IMPORTANT: For the next chapter (after you tell me in detail your thoughts XD) please tell me which POV you want the conversation to continue with: Marco, Ace, Whitebeard, Marcy. If you have another suggestion, share it and tell me why.**

.

I began new part time job and as result I have _good news and bad news._

Good news: I won't die from _starvation_ any time soon (and leave you without knowing what will happen next).

Bad news: I have chaotic schedule for the next few weeks, until I figure my schedule out (and with **four fics** in total) my writing and posting schedule will be affected. Just thought you should all know.

.

.

Please leave a review and cheer me up XD


	10. Blunder, Book and Blade

**Author notes:**

.

 **The chapter was beta'd by the amazing** **Gerbilfriend** who helped me a lot with grammar and paraphrasing and general ideas. My greatest admiration and respect :D

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

 **Flowerbelle**

Thank you for your review and support.

I work hard on each chapter so I am happy it shows. I try to make it as enjoyable as possible.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts :).

.

 **Guest (please choose name/nickname next time ^^)**

 _I really enjoyed the conversation and interaction in this chapter! I really hope Marcy has more combat skills than just cheep shots (though they do end a battle) I feel like once they truly hit the big leagues she's going to need to be able to defend herself also I like the spin you put on their journey! Can't wait to read more!_

.

Thank you for your review.

I am glad to hear that. Marcy did train with Ace and Luffy, and Garp with his training speers, so she does know how to fight, but she is a believer in the fast way to victory, and to do what needed to get the job done fast and with less injures/flare/attention/not to show her cards.

But you are right, she would need to get much stronger to face what is coming next, but for now she is not alone.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts :).

.

 **Guest (please choose name/nickname next time ^^)**

 _Can't stop smiling and laughing... Love it soo please update soon!_

.

Thank you for your review.

I am soooo happy to hear that. Unfortunately life gets in the way. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter nonetheless, let me know your thoughts :)

.

 **Guest (please choose name/nickname next time ^^)**

 _MORE PLEASE THIS DID IS GREAT_

.

Thank you for your review.

Glad you think it is great!

Here is more. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts :).

.

 **Tentaclechan**

Thank you for your review.

WB POV does appear here! Let me know if you enjoy it! And do you want more ;)

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts :).

.

.

.

 **see notes at the END, IMPORTANT please**

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

 **5-6 days ago**

 **..**

"Of course, young master Outlook, don't worry. The whole thing will be arranged as we agreed upon."

He listened to the reply from the other end with gritted teeth and forced himself to relax his jaw. His private doctor told him several times not to clamp his teeth together, gold molars grinding with his remaining normal teeth would grind the latter to dust. He should have had the doctor remove all of his remaining regular teeth and gotten all of them in gold instead. He did like seeing the twinkle of a gold in his mouth each morning in the mirror.

"Worry not, everything will be to your _absolute_ satisfaction."

The smiling face of Bluejam fell as he ended the call.

Dealing with those spoiled-brat nobles was taxing on his nerves, if he didn't need them for his plans, he would have enjoyed seeing them burn like the trash they were.

Sweet revenge, he clutched his gloved hand, feeling the _aching_ burn hidden under it. It was a reminder of the old days and what he had to pay, the sacrifices he had to make to get here. His glove was made from real golden threads as a reminder of the him now.

Of all the power and wealth that he had acquired since the accursed fire. It was finally time now, he intended to use all the power, wealth and connections that he had accumulated to achieve the _goals_ that he had to put on hold for a long time (too long for his taste).

Step one.

Karma, pay back, revenge and all the shit. All of it would be his, he wanted. No, needed. He craved his well-deserved revenge on the brats.

And with the power he wielded now he sure as hell would.

The trick to being noble (to his chagrin and amusement as one) was quite simple: acting _noble_. It meant being haughty, superior, uncaring, demanding, unapologetic and needlessly cruel. Really! He should have been born under _the lucky star_ , after all he was all of that and more.

In few years, he would correct fate's blunder and have a Celestial Dragon _bestow_ on him a title fitting his _stature_ , maybe a kingdom or two under his command. The Goa kingdom sounded like a good first step, it didn't need too much work to maintain and taking it from the Outlook bastard and his spawn would be _delicious_.

Thinking about the annoying brat that he spent the last half hour cajoling and coaxing (Really, after all of this! He still had to listen to snotty spoiled brats!), which was an _absolute pleasure_.

He had to deal with the Outlook brat with kid gloves (and not because of the brat's age! It was really a good thing his right hand was already gloved and would stop the snotty germs from contaminating him). Reminded him of the other shitty _snotty_ brats that he had yet to deal with to his liking, like he had promised himself on that day.

Bluejam would have to call his men later to hear their update on finding those two shitty nuisances, they were ants that he wanted to crush under his feet, but somehow, they were still clinging to life like cockroaches hidden in the cracks, _but not for long_.

He had strong armed the marines into publishing their wanted posters, needed to use some _cajoling_ from those Celestial Dragons to get it done.

They were very convenient to use, spoiled to the core. Only caring about getting what they wanted, not caring about anything that needed to be done to get it (even if it had absolutely nothing with their desired object). The problem was finding something that they wanted. But if you did…then the World Government and all of it powers were at your beck and call, ready to obey your every whim.

All he had to do was mention that because of those two specific brats, he couldn't get the _shipment_ in time and presto!

The Celestial Dragon hadn't even bothered to look at the pictures and information he presented him, masterly faked (yet he was still worried about the CP0 looking at it too closely) but he needed not worry. Humans (and nonhumans) from any age, gender or race existed for the sole reason of serving them. Getting rid of some _commoners_ in service to their master's pleasure was just a given.

And _Voila_ , the wanted posters were issued.

The Celestial Dragon even suggested sending their pet, the CP0 to quicken the process but he didn't want to overreach and seem too desperate (they were trash, two small trash-brats and their big brother-trash), and he could use the _Elite_ to take care of bigger obstacles for him in the future.

 **This** he wanted to personally oversee (at least that what he had planned, and why he had come back to the accursed island). So, he had announced that the marines (and his men) would surely be able to handle such minor disturbance.

He should have overreached and used the freely given help from his _masters_. If he had done so, he would have two brats less to worry about, and maybe found more information about their big dear brother, _that Fire Fist Ace_ , and to where the infuriating piece of scum disappeared to.

It had taken him sometime to connect the dots between the shitty small brat that dared not only steal from him but to stand between him and his precious gold (leaving him with the unforgettable memento of a burned hand) and the new rookie to _shake to_ the New World.

He would take care of them, one by one... it was just a matter of time. He would begin by increasing the older brat's bounty. After all, Fire Fist was a notorious pirate with several notches under his belt, no one could argue against such a _well_ - _deserved_ increase, unlike with the two small annoying cockroaches that had not yet done any hideous crime (as they kept telling him) deserving of the high bounties he so desired.

The Fleet Admiral and his monkey of sidekick (that was _kicked_ for his 'troubles' in performing his _job well and loyally_ ) were not too happy with him for _such unreasonable_ demand.

Yet, they had no choice but to obey like the loyal dogs they were so proud of being. Still they dragged their feet while performing their _sacred duty_ until he had to threaten them (mentioning the Celestial Dragons always did the trick).

The Wanted Posters were published a day after but with an insufficient bounty.

"Bluejam... sir."

His nervous assistant squeaked. The third one this month. Bluejam ignored him busy formulating his own plans. He preferred his assistant a nervous mess anyway, it made sure they stayed loyal to him (out of fear of nothing else and it didn't hurt that he paid handsomely), they didn't dare make any unnecessary moves or sounds afraid of displeasing him.

"B ... Bluejam... sir..."

Taking care of only two small brats was taking too much time and effort, he needed to speak with his men about it, to give them the needed _incentive_ to bring him a better and faster results.

"Sir...?"

The assistant was fidgeting nervously clutching several papers and a special Marine Den Den Mushi (specially made for him to connect the Marines' HQ).

Bluejam could smell his sweaty fear, it was pleasant smell that reminded him of the old good days.

"Yes."

He uttered curtly with raised eyebrow above his cold glaring eyes.

His assistant looked even more nervous than usual.

"A call … for you from..." he swallowed, before whispering, "Vice Admiral... Garp."

Ohhh.. what did the Vice Admiral want now, he didn't seem pleased with how his adorable _innocent_ grandchildren were being treated the last they spoke (the old crazy man was being dragged by several high-ranking officials while shouting colorful curses loudly at him that could make seasoned pirates blush, while _he_ surveyed the proceeding, entrained at the old man's plight).

The fact that this was because of a trash scoundrel like him, according to the Vice Admiral's most articulate words, made the old toothless _dog_ all the angrier in his barking. Having the old dog suspended and threatened didn't seem to stop him from making himself a nuisance, like a bug that just wouldn't die quietly (Really! The whole family, damn monkey-roaches).

Bluejam was working on making his suspension a permanent one. Maybe afterward Bluejam would make him into a _scoundrel criminal_. The hero of the marines as a traitor, No, worse! A fake hero and the _truth_ that Garp the Fist was the enemy number one of justice, the latter had better ring to it if you asked him, a poetic payback.

"Hello, Vice Admiral Garp, or maybe should I call you _Garp_ , after all you are on a long _unpaid_ Vacation."

Garp laughed his obnoxious loud laugh unbothered by the implied insults, or maybe he didn't notice. Subtext was above the brain of this monkey, the monkey in his name was well deserved.

"I should have gone on vacation before. Who knew you can catch some big fishes when you were not actively hunting them, Bwahahahaha."

"Oh?"

He had a bad feeling about this…. Why would this monkey call him if it wasn't ..

"Oh Yes, a big catch! Some slavers that tried to kidnap mermaids intending to sell them in Paradise."

Mermaids, shit, no, no, his precious cargo was supposed to be safe and on the way to the... Those utter trash morons.

He had planned everything to perfection, paid who needed to be paid, convinced (AKA threatened) who needed to be convinced, and everything worked as it supposed to be, their job was only to ensure the cargo arrived to its destination.

His gloved hand clutched the desk. He was going to...

Bluejam forced his body and mouth to relax.

Breaking his desk or ruining his teeth over this would not do.

It was a desk crafted from Adam Wood by a famous crafter and its main purpose was to show his wealth and elegance. It was crafted in such an outlandish and detailed way telling several stories that entwined together, that it was impossible to replicate and was placed in the center of each room (he took as his office for the day) that it was the first thing his visitors saw and in turn it was the first thing they asked about with awe coloring their voices. The price of such delicate feast for the eyes was accordingly high, but first impressions mattered a lot to those shallow airheads nobles, so every Beli was well spent.

Bluejam swallowed several replies and made sure his voice stayed _even_ , even and a bit cheerful.

"Congratulations! even on your _well-deserved_ vacation you are keeping the world a safe place... but why are you telling me this?"

He paused and continued in a dismayed voice, having to deal with nobles for so long made him a master in acting, yet it was a good thing that this was a Den Den Mushi call and not a face to face meeting.

"Are you implying that I had anything to do with this act of folly?"

Garp laughed in reply, his amusement ringing loudly and filling the silent room.

"Of course not, you are respected _businessman_... It just..."

So, the monkey did understand subtext and he was trying to insult him, the one with all the power. _Cute_.

"..some of them are ex-employees of you."

Damn those morons, it was good thing that he took precautions against any screw ups.

"Are they? What a shame! To think that **previous** employees of mine would do something like that. It probably explains why they are no longer employed in such a respected company as mine." He paused and after few seconds trying to decide in the best approach in maneuvering the idiots' blunder.

"Terry! _please_ remind me to speak with our hiring staff and instruct them to check any new employees we hire more thoroughly…" He trailed off.

If the monkey hadn't found anything why was calling him, was he lying and the morons said something, no, they knew better... or was he trying to check if he would let anything slip … or maybe, he was just trying to rattle him, taunt him, gloat that things were not sailing smoothly as Bluejam hoped _(again!)_.

He would need to escalate his plans and make sure that this monkey could never again wear the precious uniform that he was so proud of.

"Oh, if you already found that such scumbags don't work for my respected company, then to what do I owe the pleasure of your call, shouldn't you be enjoying your vacation now that you did such good deed?"

"Bwahahaha, as they worked for you once upon time we had to check with you for any loose ends, and as I personally know you, I volunteered to call."

"How nice of you, especially when you are on an unpaid _vacation_ .." the rude monkey cut him off with loud ear bursting laughter. He distanced the Den Den Mushi's receiver from his person but it was too late, his ears were ringing.

"..Bwahahahaha ... Did you happen to read the newspaper?"

He didn't like that laugh or the voice at all, it was somehow both cheerfully fake and cheerfully real at the same time.

"Not yet. I was quite busy. I was meeting with King of Goa and his future son of law, you know." He intoned, ignoring the persistent ringing in his ears and reminding the piece of shit who held all the power here.

"Page 7."

Garp said and added nothing more, he didn't even add his obnoxious annoying laugh.

Was whatever on page seven the true purpose of his call? What more could have happened, something worse than his plans being tampered with.

He gestured for Terry to give him the newspaper he had folded in his hands and was clutching for dear life, but Terry was staring at him with bugged eyes, biting his lips, he seemed one step away from shitting himself.

Bluejam glared, lowering his eyebrows and give a curt gesture with his hand. Terry reluctantly moved forward and handed him the newspaper with shaky hands.

Using those pieces of trash (they couldn't do a simple job) was a mistake.

Damn them, he was going to kill them. They were smart enough to keep their mouths shut for now but he would have to get rid of them in some kind of _unfortunate_ accident, just in case.

Bluejam unfolded the newspaper and opened it at the right page while saying.

"You shouldn't have taken precious time from your vacation just to let me know there some news that I should be aware of…"

The Den Den Mushi receiver slipped from his fingers, the sound echoing in the silent room.

His voice involuntary uttering the words loudly.

"What the Fuc..."

Bluejam stopped himself biting his lips hard but he had already drawn blood. Both of his hands clutching the desk in front of him. The cracking sound of the expensive wood was clear in the quiet room.

"Good Luck .. " the obnoxious voice of the soon to be ex-vice admiral was suddenly heard disturbing the stunned silence with its loud and unmistakably gloating quality.

The long pause that followed it was calculated, some part of Bluejam's brain noted.

"...on your _business._ "

Another pause, a short one this time.

.

"Bwahahahaha Bwahahahaha."

.

Clank.

The unpleasant ear throbbing laugh was his goodbye, but Bluejam didn't notice.

Even his throbbing ears were a minor unpleasantry in front of...

He was busy staring at the paper in front of him, his fingers planted into the broken wood of his Desk.

The cracking sound of expensive wood splintering was never even registered.

Bluejam was staring at the older brat. _At his back._

A big picture of his f**king back with some tattoo on it, it was big ugly one.

He read the headline again slowly in his mind, trying to keep the lid _on_ at his boiling rage (unsuccessfully by the big chunks of wood on the floor).

.

 **Fire Fist Ace had officially joined the Whitebeard crew.**

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

 **Now**

 **..**

Whitebeard took a gulp of sake, shaking his head in amusement at his son's' antics.

The call with two brats had to be cut short when A.O came in and told Ace's siblings that they would be sailing in few minutes, leaving the island to sail back to the New World which didn't _sit_ well with the girl at all!

And she had no issue with telling everyone what she thought about such decision, as well as the fact that it was made without consulting with _her_ first.

Comments like they were a rude, inconsiderate, heedless, unmindful, thoughtless, tactless, and inept bunch was thrown around a lot, and murmuring about some flake she needed to squeeze, and check on some bunch to see of her technique worked and the much-needed manners were installed. Whitebeard had a vague feeling that the last bit was related to the story Ray from A.O's crew told them.

The little brat had a way with words and she used it wisely.

Enough said that the sailing was postponed for another two hours in the hope that brat finished her important business by then to her complete satisfaction. And to this end, the whole crew was **enlisted** to help the brat finish arranging her important business as quickly and as efficiently as possible.

His son A.O was going to have his hands full with those two. He should make sure that another ship was ready to take them from A.O's hands after they entered the New world for his son's and crew's sanity, and the one here, he thought eyeing the slumped figure of Ace, who was keeping himself busy by doing various manual jobs, trying to fix the damages from the fire as quickly as possible.

A readied coated ship waiting for them at Sabaody Archipelago would be a wise decision.

Who would be better suited to handle these two after A.O, Doma maybe? Whitey Bay? She had some of her men in Sabaody Archipelago already .. Maybe Oars.. He did seem pretty upset that he couldn't go search for them in Paradise.

He should speak with his allies either way to thank them for their help and have them find out more about this Bluejam guy while they were still in Paradise and find which Celestial Dragon was backing him.

He was just thinking that the days here were becoming a bit mundane, taking out a Celestial Dragon trash and the scum with it, bound to make things a bit lively.

He would have to obtain more information before he decided on such move.

.

"Wait a minute, repeat that... Eat a lot of meat, only sometimes you can share it, in cases like… _slowly Ishilly,_ we are writing here ... the other party also having yummy meat, or friends, people that owe you, would become... What? Oh... in your debt... "

His son Thatch's voice rung loudly, trying to write down and listen was a bit too much for his hyperactive son. He seemed in high spirits now unlike few minutes ago.

.

Thatch was more than _little_ upset when he found out he missed the call from the two brats while he was in the infirmary, doubly so, when nobody was willing to tell him what it was about despite all his pestering and continuous nagging.

Marco, before her left to oversee the cleaning, and repairs, had made it _clear_ to Jinbe and Aladdin that if they breathed a word about the conversation he would ban them from listening in when the brats called again. Aladine had looked unhappy and flustered but he was keeping quiet. Jinbe was in such deep thought that the nagging didn't reach him, but Marco's warning sure had.

His eldest son seemed ever the older, he was worn out and jaded and it showed. Marco was functioning on fumes, and his mild and well controlled temper was neither mild or well controlled anymore.

Marco had practically bolted when he realized Ace was about to make a short call to the Red Hair brat using the Den Den Mushi the brat left to let him know that the two smaller brats were safe. But he returned and stayed besides Ace's side the whole call with an impatient throbbing eye and twitching shoulders.

The Red Hair brat was in the midst of a ruckus party that he had put on 'hold' to speak with Ace.

When the safety of the brats sunk in, the party restarted again even more ruckus, it was an uproar! Toasts in honor of the two brats were yelled, rain of unintelligible questions (probably about the brats) were shouted, laughter and howling made the Den Den Mushi jump and dance on the deck. Marco had _no choice_ but to cut the call off (really, his eldest was waiting for that opportunity!)

Of course, the Red Hair brat called right back, and Marco grabbed the Den Den Mushi with Shanks' face on it and threw it into the sea without any hesitation, to the astonishment of all, he himself was enjoying the spectacle with good sake in hand.

The poor Den Den Mushi was saved by some of his brave sons that jumped after it. It was abundantly clear that the Den Den Mushi had stopped ringing.

It remained to be seen if it was functional after it dried (that was if didn't accidentally fell into the sea again).

Whitebeard eyes, were attracted once again to the figure of his brooding son, Jinbe.

Judging from his slumped shoulder and the smudged dark bags under his eyes, Jinbe had been agonizing about several matters for a long while. His incoherent explanations in the beginning and his inability to keep level headed and control his emotions and reactions were clear evidence of this.

Whitebeard couldn't remember when he had last seen him look this unsure, defeated, burdened by guilt and wavering.

Jinbe was blaming himself for.. well knowing his son for everything.

Whitebeard sighed. He usually preferred to wait until his sons came to him _on their own_ with their problems, but no, not this time.

If he needed to strongarm it out of him, so be it.

Drowning into your own pit of self-pity and guilt wasn't something Whitebeard could watch idly and quietly by, especially with the alarming recent reports coming from Fishman Island and the look Jinbe had given him when he spoke about 'how the kidnapping might have occurred'.

All the signs were pointing to the possibility that the kidnapping was an inside a job or at least had the help of a fishman or two. Whitebeard was sure Jinbe had more insight on it, and that this issue was a factor to why he looked the way he did.

They would have to tread carefully while handling this, the fishmen and merpeople would not appreciate even the tiny implication that someone from them had a finger, or webbed hand in such a hideous crime.

After they finish listening to the story of those two brats about their time in the slaver's ship, he and Jinbe would talk longly.

He was sure that he and Jinbe have a lot of questions still about the accident to ask the brats, especially for Marcy, the one that had questioned the slavers personally.

Jinbe's first mate, in comparison, seemed to be enjoying himself. He also had a notebook like Thatch, Haruta and several others, and was listening intently while scrawling away. Every few seconds a loud chuckle or snort would emit from his throat, yet every once in a while he would glance at the brooding Jinbe's direction.

"Don't ...eat toma … tomatoes, .. you are sure it is tomatoes not .. cucumber or maybe celery?" Thatch's voice echoed on the deck, the dismay and distress clear in his voice.

"Yeah... yeah, I know that you know how to read… I just need to think about knew sauce for the pasta without tomatoes now... Sauce that's as delicious ... hmm… please tell me that there is no mention of onions or garlic."

His son had both hands clutched in front of the Den Den Mushi as if praying, probably to this new god, some called _him_ Ace or the Meat God.

"Nooooooo, wait! What did you say? Repeat it, I missed it .."

A call had come few minutes ago from Doma's ship to check with them about the current situation, especially because they couldn't get hold of A.O's crew.

Haruta used this opportunity to get Thatch to stop nagging him by asking Doma loudly about _the religion_ and Doma in his turn called Ishilly, and she in turn brought The Book.

Thatch had then the brilliant idea of copying it, in preparation for impressing the new Gods, brother and sister, into joining their humble family.

Whitebeard took another gulp from the sake bottle, musing idly to himself.

 _The two brats were something else, they were yet to sit foot on the Moby, no, they were yet to meet any of them face to face, and yet his sons and daughters, adults and 'mature' notorious pirates, were sitting around small Den Den Mushi with notebooks and pens, like good little children in school, copying every word their teacher were telling them with anticipation as if they were preparing to the test of lifetime._

"Gu ra ra ra ra ra ra ra," Whitebeard didn't bother holding his amusement at the funny picture they made.

He himself had yet to officially meet them, but from hearing about them from Ace and the two conversations that he had the real _pleasure_ of listening in to he had already formulated clear picture of their true character, and really, he didn't think his impression would change after meeting them.

 _Where to begin?_ Whitebeard thought trying to organize his thoughts.

The boy, Luffy D. Monkey, the one to hold his physical legacy (and maybe his spiritual one?!), was a D, maybe the **D**.

He would have to hold his final judgment until he met him.

If he was the true holder of his whole legacy, then...

No, this wasn't the time for him to build castles of sand. He would only consider what it meant if he was absolutely sure.

The boy might be immature, selfish, idiot and dumb as his big brother and sister adoringly called him in occasions, but he was much more than his happy facade.

Some would think that his sister was the one running the show, but that wasn't the case.

She was running the show according to him, she needed to twist and bend _reality_ to fit his thoughts, needs and wants.

If his family and friends were not in grave danger, he would not have even considered coming to Paradise or even the New world, but his doing so was not from selflessness, but from the selfish desire to protect.

Marcy had said it herself that she needed to drag him all the way, every time she needed something she needed to fight, twist, lie and beg for it, while he never did any of that. No, he just did what struck his fancy while she ran in circles around him trying to anticipate his choices. Sometimes after him and sometimes in front of him to make a way for him (praying that he would not suddenly turn and take another bath).

He was the one with power to lead as had demonstrated when his sister was in distress, his voice was commanding, no one dared argue, everyone just instinctively obeyed his orders.

Whitebeard wished he saw him in that minute, what kind of face he had, what kind of look flickered to life in his eyes.

The brat was not afraid of anything, it was evident by how he took control of things when his own sister was hesitant. He would face anything in his way straight ahead without flinching or even considering the consequences…. No, that's wasn't completely right. He was afraid, but not for himself, never for himself. But for those that were precious to him, just like Whitebeard.

His own worst nightmare flashing in his mind, him, the holder of the title 'The Strongest Man In The World', failing his sons and daughters, unable to protect them. Whitebeard would bet his life, it was the same for the brat.

Even though the brat was clearly selfishly stubborn, he wasn't stubborn for the sake of being stubborn, he was stubborn when it mattered. He did know when, where and how to pick his fights and when to disclose information.

If only by how he handled the matter of his sister's injures. He made sure that she was cornered into giving answers by him and Ace. Whitebeard was sure that the brat asked her numerous time before if she was okay and if it did hurt which she deflected and gave vague answers, and she would have done the same when Ace asked without any of them being the wiser (especially with them being unable to see her) if it wasn't for how the cheeky brat had handled it.

It may seem to others that the brat was only being idiotically childish, but he had done the job in the most natural way. In way that no one had considered that anything had happened out of the ordinary.

He also had no guilt about deflecting an unwanted situation, putting the light on others, his brother and sister in most cases in his own unique childish way.

His intelligence wasn't something that could be measured in a normal way and him being compared to his regular age group was just ridiculous. Even using the most unconventional ways would not give any insight to how the brat's brain worked.

His straightforward attitude and his smiling, easy going personality would fool many into underestimating him. A big mistake, for some it will be the one mistake they can't afford to make, he already knew.

Monkey D. Luffy did remind him of Roger in this aspect.

Those that _knew of_ the Pirate King were scared shitless of him, painting him as the monster, as the devil (the impression that Ace had to grow up with), those that only meet him for brief encounter thought of him as an idiot with muscles and maybe some special power and a lot luck, nothing more.

Those that truly knew him, _knew_ that behind the unwavering idiotic smile hid a fearsome stubborn mind, that worked his way around problems in mysterious ways.

Whitebeard had to meet the brat personally before he made any judgment calls about what kind of D he was. Was he the lost piece, the one they were waiting for.

The boy had caught the attention of not only him, but of Red Hair by the age of seven and of Mihawk 'Hawkeyes' the one blessed with keen sight, if what the brats told was true (and he was sure it was).

Whitebeard hummed under his breath, his eyes losing their focus as old memories surfaced anew.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes, willing himself to focus on the present, and gulped another long swig of the sake, swallowing the nostalgia with every mouthful, washing it away.

Now to the other brat, Marcy. Her name was a mystery in itself.

It wasn't that unusual to have only a name or nickname as the title of a wanted poster, even as the sole information about a new pirate, but when he had asked Ace about it. It was only for a second, but Ace had frozen. His face showing a flash of genuine fear, anger, hatred...

Those emotions had vanished quickly, Ace only shrugged in answer, refusing any eye contact.

The memory of Ace telling him the first time about his siblings sprang to his mind. Ace had implied then that her upbringing brought about her 'twisted' and manipulative personality. Her biological 'family' wasn't only a sour subject but something of mystery.

Then came the girl herself.

She surrounded herself with air of mystery and ambiguity, but to his sharp mind and vast experience, he was pretty sure he had a good grasp of her personality and attitude. But that didn't mean that he had a 'handle' on her, no, far from it.

Because he knew, he could appreciate how unpredictable and dangerous she could be.

She was smart. No, smart didn't seem to fit here, but he would not go as far as to call her a genius.

She had the intelligence of someone that was well read, planned everything meticulously and considered her options with fine-tooth comb, but she also had the intelligence of someone that read the situation and adapted accordingly and immediately.

She had (or maybe her environment had forced her) to hone her survival instincts to perfection, in the process amplifying her suspicion of everyone and everything.

She didn't care what she needed to do, to keep herself and her brother alive.

 _To her, it wasn't question of what should I do, but what to do next._

Treasures, islands, people, words, everything and anything can be a method in her arsenal to be utilized if it meant she can survive using it.

She would get angry, yell until her voice was gone, throw tantrums like spoiled brat, have an epic breakdown, cry until she bled, bled until she was in the verge of dying, bow her head and beg like someone that had never heard of the word pride, lie with smile in her face without any ounce of regret burdening her.

Be it the most heinous or shameful, or the most atrocious vile thing imaginable, if it meant she would survive, would move forward, then she would do it.

Not doing it would never ever even cross her mind.

It was really quite simple, if you didn't want to be used or discarded, then never come in her way to begin with.

Her every move was calculated to the sole purpose of her and her brother's survival. If he hadn't seen the care and emotions she showed while speaking with her brothers, he would have thought she was incapable of feeling.

Whitebeard snorted in self humour at the memory of his _polite_ confrontation with her.

It was amusing and quite telling how much she cared for and loved her big brother. She had bluntly threatened him without really using any 'threatening words', if he dared hurt her brother, both physically and mentally, he would have to answer to her and no doubt the other brat too, yet she had the _gall_ to accuse Ace of being overprotective.

It wasn't that she was _unfeeling person_ , pondered Whitebeard.

No, it was more that her heart didn't have a place for that many people in it. Her heart was a fortress, that Ace and Luffy had waltzed themselves into, everyone else was an enemy or pawn, in some cases (such as theirs) maybe a _temporary_ ally.

She was polite while speaking with them either because that would help her get something or because that was expected from her when handling allies of her brother.

Yet, when she was with her brothers, less on guard. She was not afraid of joking and making fun of others, not only of her brothers.

Whitebeard eyed his cheerful son that got _burned_ the most from her teasing (Oh the irony, that his physical burns, even though not serious, were the consequence of her crying).

She had one 'sick' sense of humour, in these few instances some of her true self, buried deep within layers above layers, shone.

Her breakdown (it was as real as it could be) showed that even she had a breaking point, it wasn't the fact that she had forgotten her birthday that had upset her so much, it was merely the boiling point.

For someone so meticulous like her, that fussed about the smallest of details, that methodically calculated every option, to miss her own birthday was something unthinkable.

He had no doubt that her birthday held special meaning to her, beyond the obvious reasons.

It was something that she clearly looked forward to, waited for.

This was evident by her own muttering about her plans for that day. She hadn't waited for others to bring her gifts and wishes, she planned what each one should bring her. She had planned the whole day, plans she made more than three months prior to the happy occasion was to take place.

He could make an educated guess about its importance, it may have symbolized her maturing, her strength, the fact that she was alive, that she was the master of her own fate.

The mention of her age and the missed birthday were merely the catalyzation. Her breakdown was merely a symptom.

This journey made the survival mode she 'lived' with soar to the extreme, it wasn't healthy at all (but really, he wasn't one to judge, the doctors were telling him for years to stop drinking, to feel some kind of pity on his liver. He drank a long toast in the remembrance of their advice).

The challenge of staying alive while forces known and unknown were after you. When every person you may encounter may become potential enemy, especially to paranoid and suspicious person like her. While Carrying the responsibility of her brother survivor in the same care she was carrying her own.

Making sure her body and mind were always in alert. Her body consistently coiled like a spring to attack or defense in the drop of hat, to always to be on guard …. then finally after three long agonizing months the _salvation_ may had just arrived. They had found him.

Finally, she could sleep with one eye open, instead of two. She had just begun to realize that it may be okay to let go just for a tiny bit of the coiled thread she had made _her body turn into_... and just as she begun to unwind the realization that she was sixteen struck her unprepared, ill-equipped to even remember when her happy occasion occurred, that she had unknowingly sailed by it and _that_ was the straw that broke the tigress' back.

The coiled thread was just released.

.

'Handling' her would be quite tricky, she would not give an inch, while her younger brother would bluntly and loudly share his thoughts, and refuse to budge from them. She would not give her true thoughts and feelings away to begin with except if it benefits her to do so.

It was lucky that Whitebeard loved challenges.

Things were about to become lively around here.

"Pops?"

A familiar voice cut the threads of his thoughts. Speaking about D's, here came another one.

"Hello, Teach. How was your journey?"

"Good but long. Things look lively around here .. Zehahahahahaha!"

"Gu ra ra ra ra ra ra .. Gu ra ra ra ..."

The two brats brought chaos to his home without even trying to do so. _Lively_ was a good word to use.

"Indeed," agreed Whitebeard wholeheartedly, but give no more explanation. He would not take the fun from his sons and let them share the tales of the last few days with the 'new arrivals'.

"Everything went okay in the mission? you took a long time to get back." asked Whitebeard, his eyes narrowed.

Every once in awhile they had a new rookie or another try to take over one of their territories (without directly attacking them), especially the distant ones, thinking this was the best way to climb the ladder of fame.

Taking care of such naive, immature bunch shouldn't have taken much of a time, unless there was something else he didn't know about.

"Yeah, there was more than just the one group terrorizing the islands, it took time to chase and catch them _all_."

Teach explained to him, his eyes shining with unconcealed laughter at the fate of those unfortunate enough to challenge them.

"I see! You must be tried. You should rest, my son. You can give the report about what happened later. After things calm down here and you and the group have enough rest."

"Thanks pops, I am a little hungry, so I'm going to the kitchen first."

He turned around to look in Thatch's direction, who had his head down, concentrating on his writing.

"Thatch seems busy, I thought I could ask him to make me one of his delicious cherry pies."

His son licked the saliva from his lips before they slid down his chin.

Teach may not have the D Ambition and Drive but he definitely had their Appetite and the love for good food.

Whitebeard sometimes wondered if it was the right decision to have Teach join him. He couldn't help but feel that he was standing in the way of his son's growth, that his presence stopped Teach from aiming high, from reaching and achieving his potential.

"Pity, I will have to ask him to bake me one or two when he is less busy... Zehahahahahaha!"

His son, left laughing his distinct laugh while eyeing the chaos around him with unconcealed mirth.

While Whitebeard's eyes followed the disappearing back of his son, his mind was travelling down the memory lane.

His last conversation with Roger rose in his mind.

 _._

" _What does this 'D' even mean?"_

" _You wanna Know? ... Fine, I will tell you. It's story from long time ago…._

.

When the loud voice of his son, _Izo,_ brought him back to reality.

Strange, what could make Izo lose his composure and raise his voice. Izo was proud of his self-control, the only thing he could think that could raise his hackles was...

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Thatch?"

The antics of his other son, Thatch.

What idiotic thing did he do now to earn Izo's wrath.

Whitebeard was still wavering between dread and anticipation, when his eyes landed at Izo, who was desperately angling himself away from Thatch's reach.

"I am trying to _deliver_ you from Evil!"

Thatch yelled while _desperately_ trying to reach him.

Evil? What was his son bubbling about?

Whitebeard looked at the reaction of his scattered sons and daughters that were watching the proceeding intensely. Their reaction ranged from confusion and wonder to uncontrollable laughter.

He heard someone loudly shriek, "Izo is pregnant?" followed by thumping sound.

Whitebeard burst laughing, turning his head from side to side looking around for who had the balls to _deliver_ the happy news.

"By trying to strip me of my kimono?" Izo demanded with irritation, he had clearly not heard the _happy news_ or else his guns would be blazing and his _mild_ irritation would be murderous.

"Yes! Dresses are evil!" Thatch insisted, his grabby hands trying to reach the ends of Izo's kimono, but Izo skillfully danced out of his reach, succeeding in keeping the distance between them.

"What you mean evil? Did someone hit him on the head again?"

Izo's question was directed to the watching masses, Thatch was a lost cause.

Their replies were a hesitant shake of their heads and murmurs of unsure, no.

Thatch had the kind of personality that made you doubt a universal truth, not because of his _bright_ personality, but because of his stupid naivety.

"No, the Gods said so." Thatch tried to explain the insanity.

"Please tell me he isn't high on some kind of mushrooms _again._ " Izo begged in desperation.

Thatch huffed at the uncooperative treatment he was receiving and grabbed a discarded notebook from the floor, flipping it and then he showed Izo a page while he quoted the words from memory, "Dresses are the absolute form of evil and should be burned when encountered, immediately."

Thatch closed the notebook, his hands coming to stay on his hips, daring anyone to argue with the proof he just presented.

His _compelling_ presentation earned him a howling laughter, sniggers, and fits of hysterical giggles.

"We should call God Ace to help bur..."

"Thatch," Izo intoned coldly cutting him, ignoring the ruckus around them.

Some of his sons recognized the tone of the voice and what it implied, and took several huge steps away from the two and hid their laughter behind hands to decrease its volume, watching in delighted anticipation the one sided take down that was about to happen.

Izo with grace of eagle spreading his wings drew the pair of flintlock pistols he was known for wielding from his kimono's sleeves and aimed both of them at Thatch's head.

"You touch my kimonos, _any of them_. I will make you look like that swiss chess you adore so much."

His son's survival instincts (that he wondered if Thatch had sometimes) had finally and timely kicked in and he froze, yet he still persisted by saying.

"But, I am trying to save you..."

"Thatch, if I ever need saving from you. I will burn my own kimono myself," Izo snapped.

He heard Aladine, who had moved to his side dragging oblivious Jinbe with him, murmur to his dizzy, uncomprehending son, 'he never thought he would say this, but it was truly lucky that mermaids had a tail instead of legs, split tails didn't count in the sea. They need not worry about any dresses to burn'.

.

.

"Anyway...kimonos are not exactly dresses, they are traditional full-length robes," murmured Izo quietly to himself, while shaking his head in weariness, dealing with Thatch was tiring. It felt like a punishment, and he had enough punishments for today. He was going back to his room to relax and leave the others to handle all the mess. After all of this, he desrv...

"Oh, why didn't you just say that!" Thatch exclaimed loudly from behind him and grabbed the notebook from the floor again, opening it and began scrawling down something, he stopped and looked at Izo with his big goofy smile and cheerfully added in a reassuring voice.

"Don't worry I will write that a kimono isn't a dress, so it shouldn't be burned, and make sure the other believers know it too. That's way there will be no more misunderstandings in the future."

For some reason, this didn't make Izo feel one bit better, it actually made him feel worse as he stomped back to his room, leaving a very satisfied looking Thatch behind.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

"Here it is," Dracule murmured to himself, he was better known to his enemies and 'allies' alike as Hawkeyes, the Greatest Swordsman in the World.

He was a bit irritated. It took him more time than he expected to track down where Red Hair was staying at this time.

His sharp eyes were eyeing the far shape of the Red Force, the home of the _annoyance_ that he was pursuing.

It was anchored near a deserted island as per usual, he and his crew were most likely celebrating something or another, the man, for a yonko, was too _casual_.

Hawkeyes looked forward to see the reaction of the easy-going yonko when he heard about the boy and his sister's adventure… _with him_.

They were a very interesting duo. He understands now why the Red Hair was excited about meeting the boy and why he left him that _hat_.

He met very few people, Shanks included, that could look him in the eyes for more than few seconds without flinching or averting their gaze.

The boy was truly special, for the whole voyage together, he had never ever had conversation with Hawkeyes without looking him straight in the eyes. It didn't matter what the boy chatted about, he always, _always_ looked him in the eye, not as challenge, but as an _equal_.

The girl did flinch several times at first, but she adapted quickly. Unlike the boy, she was respectful and always kept a physical and mental distance from him (not that it would help her). She was always weary and on guard (smart choice, still would not help her), but she had the guts to subtly, at first, to try to manipulate him to get them to "safer" island and stay with them for a bit longer (under his protection), and then when she understood that he was able to read her clearly, she didn't back down.

No, she forewent subtly. Marcy then did it bluntly.

He had seriously considered staying with them longer, even helping them find their big brother, just for the entertainment value the two brought.

He really couldn't remember the last time where he didn't need to actively go search for something, anything to allay his boredom.

When he found out several days ago where their brother was, he regretted a tiny bit not sailing with them. He would miss seeing the meeting the duo had with Whitebeard, and he might have just lost a chance to pick a fight with strongest man in the world.

 _Really! Such a pity!_ He should have known that their journey would lead them to the most entertaining places.

The duo was truly fascinating, they had each a unique personality, mannerism, and perspective, yet somehow they were able to work as team without a word being exchanged between them. He looked forward to see how both of them would grow and develop in every aspect, but the boy was the one that truly quirked his interest.

The boy, just after Hawkeyes picked his drowning body from the sea, had seriously asked him to _join his crew (a non-existing crew at that)_ , to be under his command, without knowing who he was, and even when he introduced himself (which was a new experience to him) and his sister after she get over her shock (very quickly) tried to explain to the boy.

Nothing either of them said affected in any way his cheerful demeanor, and the boy had stubbornly repeated the question, more like demand.

…

"Oh, so you are strong." The boy said tilting his head to inspect him, his hand holding the hat that on his head protectively.

The boy clearly didn't know who he was, and neither did he truly care, what was his criteria for asking someone to join him then?

"Greatest Swordsman in the World."

The world felt dry and flat as he had said them, for him to have to introduce himself... He was not sure he knew to put a specific name or title on his feelings.

"Cool, is that why your sword is so big?"

Oh, now he had a word. Dracule felt extreme bafflement, unsure how to answer, he didn't remember ever being asked that before. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the sitting girl palming her face, and heard quiet desperate murmur of _logic_ and _doom_.

The boy didn't seem upset when an answer wasn't forth coming, he just shrugged and kept going.

"Your sword looks amazing, so, wanna join my crew?"

The criteria to join his..., no, there was no criteria. It was as random as it could be, no, whatever struck the kid's mood.

For all the reasons in the world…

"Not right now, in another two years." The boy was counting on his hand.

"I am supposed to set sail when I am seventeen, but I already have the best navigator ever and cook …."

.

.

"Kukukukukukukuku," Dracule laughed at the memory now as he did then.

The laughter, didn't deter the boy from continuing with his explanation.

So Dracule had waited respectfully and amusedly for him to finish and just as seriously he had refused.

The boy, **Luffy D. Monkey** basically stared him _down_ when he announced that he would not only find a better swordsman than him as his crew mate that would snatch the _'Greatest Swordsman' title from him,_ but that **he** would become the _**Pirate King**_.

Luffy, D. Monkey, not only didn't flinch or even blink when he announced this. He said it in so much conviction, it was as if it was a truth that he could see right in front of his eyes.

.

Dracule ignored the scared stares and the murmurs as he jumped from his boat to the shores, and demand form the Red Hair lackeys calmly.

"Where is he?"

None of them answered him, some even tried to demand in shaky voices an answer for the reason of his presence here.

Those adults, pirates, from a yonko's crew to boot, didn't hold a candle to a small boy that stood tall and sure, and calmly, with no hesitation spoke to him as if he was speaking to an old friend.

He had no business with those lackeys, he was about to demand again where was their captain when he glimpsed several pirates running to specific direction, probably to announce his _unannounced_ arrival.

Dracule followed them slowly, ignoring the quivering pirates that moved instinctively aside to open a wide path for him. He used his observation haki to confirm what he already knew.

It took him less than two minutes to find him.

He was sitting on a log in the shadow of an umbrella, as ridiculous as it was for man of his standing and caliber to sit like that, he somehow pulled it off, seeming as relaxed as king sitting on his comfortable, golden throne.

As usual Red Hair had a bottle in his hand and his Nakama were surrounding him, laughing and celebrating whatever struck his fancy today.

Although the expression on his face was dark, not even bothering to look at him, when he greeted him.

"Yo Hawkeyes, long no time no see. I am not feeling too good right now."

The effects of the alcohol no doubt mused Dracule, the man had no self-control when it came to drinking and partying.

The sky around him had been slowly darken, subtly, a regular eye wouldn't be able to detect the change until it was too late.

The voice of the Yonko was as calm as the wind before the storm.

"Did you come to have a fight against me?"

Red Hair had a laid-back attitude, which made people mistakenly underestimate him but they were fools! He was a yonko for a reason.

Red Hair Shanks was strong, the mastery that he had over his haki was something almost unheard of.

He was his sparring partner as Red Hair used to say, and for very good reason.

Even though Red Hair never considered himself as swordsman in any official capacity, he was skilled. Skilled enough to fight him equally numerous times and keep his life intact.

That was why he scorned the word _sparring_ , he didn't wield his sword for exercises and play, but for bloody _battles_.

Red Hair coming back without an arm, made him feel a deep loss, he would never admit that especially anywhere Red Hair could overhear by chance (that was what he needed, an emotional drunk yonko in his hands). Hawkeyes lost someone to measure his power against, to challenge himself against.

Even though, Hawkeyes knew the Red Hair now (with only one arm) had no claims about challenging and standing with his sword against him.

But it wasn't the same.

He knew that winning against Red Hair, even with him having one hand wouldn't be easy. It may take several and several long and tiring fights that each one of them would take him to the edge. But it would not be the same. There would be always a niggling spark of doubt that Red Hair only lost to him because he lacked a hand.

So, he was interested and yet holding some kind of contempt for the small boy that made him lose his _sparring partner_.

Yet, now, having had meet him, maybe sacrificing an arm of an unparalleled swordsman to save this small boy was not such a waste.

"I have no interest in challenging a one-armed man like yourself," he told him flatly while he took out the two wanted posters from the inside of his open coat.

"However, I came across interesting pirates while I was in East Blue, and it reminded me of something you told me a long time ago."

He paused, the posters secured in his hand.

"A story about small village and an amusing little kid..."

Laughter and bright faces greeted him as clear as the sudden blue sky, even before he opened the posters to show them.

"Luffy and his sister, I found about it not long ago and had panic attack," Red Hair told him laughing, not a bit bothered with sharing a _weakness_ with an enemy.

"We just got a call from their big brother they found them and they are safe."

That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for, but he had an _ace_ up his sleeves.

"They should be, I brought them to the Grand Line after all," he told the happy pirate flatly.

The happy faces of the captain and his crew were replaced by confused ones.

"What?" Shanks finally mastered his mouth to utter, before a barrage of questions accompanied with all kind of laughter and cheers were yelled at him all at once.

"You met Luffy?"

"Sailed with him?"

"How was he?"

"Shouldn't you ask if Luffy sailed with him?"

"Who cares for the small details, we are talking about Luffy!"

"What his sister like?"

"Did Luffy steal your food?"

"Did she kick you in the balls?"

"Broke your nose?"

He had their undivided attention, too much of it, what a noisy uncultured group.

He said calmly over the loud noise.

"They crashed into my boat while I was in East Blue, I recognized your hat."

Red Hair's face changed, he was like a man eyeing his prey with _inviting_ smile. His crew feeling the change quieted down.

"Well, then, Hawkeyes."

Hawkeyes raised slightly his eyebrows, not bothering with verbal reply.

"I can't let you go just like that."

Red Hair stood up, threw drown the empty bottle in his hand and took several steps to his right away from Hawkeyes and sat down on the same log while gesturing for Hawkeyes to sat beside him, patting the log, inviting him to sit like he was a mere child.

"Bring more sake... Sit down, sit down..." he laughingly said. Hawkeyes didn't appreciate the treatment or the invitation. Yet it wasn't anything new, this was Red Hair being himself.

"Sit down already," he demanded

Hawkeyes sighed and did, it just wasn't worth it.

"Tell me everything," Red Hair demanded greedily, and then to his crew he asked.

"Where is the sake?"

"I think we finished our supply!" someone answered their captain.

"What? Find us more, we need to celebrate."

"We have been celebrating for the last three days" someone else murmured.

Shanks snatched a cup and bottle, and poured generously.

"Hawkeyes, drink up, drink up."

The drunken pirate told him, cheering and encouraging him to drink.

"We are going to party today."

"You seem to have already done that!" He found himself telling 'Red Hair' that had a red face from drinking to match it.

"Don't mind that, now is this is the real party .. Dahahahahaha."

"Isn't too early for this kind of drinking?" he murmured while gulping the last of his drink.

"Dahahahahaha .. bring everything, we are going to get WASTED... Dahahahahaha.."

Shanks looked at him in the same cheerful and serious manner as the boy had and he demanded in quite voice and eyes sparkling with excitement, "Tell me."

.

.

.

The sound of the ruckus and laughter could be heard for miles and miles as the yonko crew celebrated.

With the sky _clear_ and the wind _still_ , you even could hear some of their shouts and happy yells from far off.

"He asked you to join his crew...Dahahahahaha…. Crew that has yet to form… Dahahahahaha !"

.

.

"Because your sword is so _cool …_ Dahahahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

A sudden _howling wind_ carried the voice of a clearly enraged Yonko.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Benny. What do you mean that Luffy isn't meeting _me_ at the sea but meeting YOU instead."

.

.

"Kukukukukukukuku."

.

.

"Hawkeyes, dammit!".

.

.

.

What are your thoughts? Which POV you liked the most? Best moment? Your thoughts about Marcy and Luffy after WB insight? Do you agree with him?

This is different from what I usually write for this fic, what do you all think? And I revealed a lot of plots points that I planned to keep hidden for a while still.

To tell you the truth I intended to continue the 'conversation' in this chapter, but when I tried to write it ( _in my infinite nonexistent free time_ ) the chapter fought back (like seriously), and I changed this chapter plan more than five times until I wrote this.

.

 _Annnnnnnnnnnd to happy news in my bad week (like month and a bit):_

I finally updated my **Shanks's Choice** story, go check it out and share the love and any great ideas you have. **Seriously go.**

.

My amazing, most talented friend, the cool and lovely **NightsBlackRose13** gifted me with this beautiful picture of Marcy as the cover image. I am lucky to call her a friend! Hope she feel better soon! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

.

I Want to thank my dear friend **Black' Victor Cachat** that inspired me to write the first part of this chapter, and kept me in high spirits in those shitty times. I would recommend you to go and read his OP stuff, as you know (if you don't then shame on you :D) I am obsessed with Ace's stories, especially Ace survive marineford stories (go read my **AaC** , shame on you if you hadn't ;)), so I recommend you to go and read his stories in **One Piece: Ace Lives** , that I had the honor and pleasure to beta.

.

Leave a review and help a friend in hard times. ^^


	11. Benny, Burns, the Birds and Bees

**Author notes:**

.

 **The chapter was beta'd by the amazing** **Gerbilfriend** who helped me a lot with grammar and paraphrasing and general ideas. My greatest admiration and respect :D

 **.**

 **Gerbilfriend:** Sorry for the delay, I was doing costuming for a play and it was a HUGE time sink.

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. Warning may change in the future.

.

.

 **Fanfiction addicted**

Thank you for your review and support.

I am so happy to hear I made laugh. That is the purpose of my writing. Hope this make you laugh even more.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts :)

.

 **Small and werid**

Thank you for your review and support.

I can't tell you what is going to happen, cause spoilers. But when Marcy and Luffy in the field, nothing goes as planned.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts :)

.

.

.

 **see notes at the END,** **IMPORTANT** **please.**

.

.

.

 **Fire!**

He shifted his head frantically from side to side.

The dancing flames had spread all around him.

He could feel the heat of the flame as it singed his skin and he instinctively took step back. But it made it worse. **So much worse.**

The flames burned his back and pain wracked his body.

The fire was raging completely out of control.

He was in a prison made of flame and it was getting smaller by the second.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. _He needed to keep the flames away from any living tissue._

Him.

 _How?_

He opened his mouth to call for help, unknown names flashed in his head... Ace...L...uffy, Dada… no that's not right.

He should be calling Koala or Hack or...

It didn't matter.

The second he opened his mouth, smoke rushed in along the hot air and the names were forgotten.

Coughing, he covered his face with his arm and looked quickly around.

Everything was ablaze and there was nothing to see, except the billowing black, acrid smoke that made his eyes stream and seeped into his lungs.

He couldn't stop coughing.

He could hear the sizzle louder than his own uncontrollable coughing but was there something else or was the flame and smoke making him delusional.

He forced his mouth shut, the struggle nearly burning his lungs to ash.

A voice was shouting, maybe more than one.

He strained his ears, _his body_ , to listen but in vain.

"S.."

" ...ooo.."

 _Was it his nam.._

His coughing took over. He felt very close to hacking his lungs up.

Memories buried deeply roiled to the surface. He felt the struggle, the turmoil inside of his mind, splitting his head. He grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes against the sudden throbbing pain, then fell to his knees.

 _They_ wanted to push through, to bare themselves to the world.

He could feel it.

A hovering presence.

His watery eyes were barely able to see the shape of it _shadow_ but he knew deep down in his bones what it was.

The blazing hot flame surrounding him couldn't _hope_ to stop the chill shiver running down his spine as he felt eyes on him.

He could feel _him_ inhale as if he were taking an extra deep breath to finish of his prey.

Him.

Aim.

Him.

 _Aim._

He tried to dodge.

Anywhere.

Everywhere.

But there was no escaping **the Dragon's Flame.**

.

Sabo flashed his eyes open, jolted up in his creaking narrow bed, coughing.

 _At least he wasn't screaming this time_ , he congratulated himself sardonically.

Still coughing, Sabo fumbled in the darkness beside his bed until he grabbed the glass of water he knew was there. He had kept one by his side at all nights since he boarded this ship.

Trying to steady his shaking hands. He bought the glass to his lips, taking a sip.

He drank it slowly, slowly sipping until it was empty.

Putting the glass back on the small table, he exhaled, counting to ten in an effort to calm his racing heart, then leaned against the wall, still trying to relax his rigid body.

Since the beginning of this mission, he had not _one_ night of good sleep.

Sabo tried to get as comfortable as possible in the tiny narrow bed he paid for in this small merchant ship heading to Sabaody Archipelago.

There was no going back to sleep after one of those nightmare, he had learned that the hard way the last few days. He might as well try to get comfortable.

At least he had the room for himself right now, the other occupants had probably decided that sleeping on the deck of sailing ship was more comfy than sharing the room with the screaming man. Sabo felt a twinge of guilt, but it wasn't like he did it on purpose. The whole thing unnerved him even more.

He was used to having nightmares, especially when he had first joined the Revolutionaries. The doctors told him it was how his mind dealt with the trauma and amnesia, and that it would get better with time. And it did, eventually.

He barely even remembered what he used to dream about.

But even then, it was never in this intensity. It seemed like his subconscious was trying to tell him something, and the more he ignored it the more his brain persisted with the idea that he should know.

He felt like he was playing "Hangman" without any information. What more, the game was played inside of his mind. He was sure the poor 'Hangman' was him. His headaches and sore throat were proof of that.

Sabo rubbed the back of his head.

His mind wandering as it had since he had begun his current mission to the ones he was sure that were somehow to blame for his current sleepless state.

The problem he wasn't quite sure how.

Did he know these people? Used to know them? Or someone really similar to them enough to trigger these kinds of nightmares that made so little sense to him?

The _dreams_ were a bit different each time, but they had always contained fire, and things being aimed at him, unfamiliar voices calling him, and he could never see what or who attacked him. He always woke up before he could.

It was a pattern! It had taken him a while to finally get it, he grudgingly admitted to himself. He could hear Koala unimpressed voice saying "Really, good thing you finally noticed, Sabo-kun."

He ignored the mocking voice and tried to focus.

But what did it all mean? How his new mission factored in all of this.

Monkey D. Luffy and Marcy were both from East Blue, at least their bounties were issued from there.

He was saved by the revolutionaries on an island in the East Blue. But the East Blue wasn't a small place. It could be just a coincidence.

He could see in his mind's eye Dragon's eyebrow raised as if to say, "Is there such a thing as a _coincidence_ ,".

Sabo shook his head, banishing the image.

No, it couldn't be a _coincidence_. It was his only link for now.

He couldn't deny that after seeing their wanted posters the persistent flashes of memories (he thinks they are memories, it couldn't be anything else, could it?) began and so did the nightmares.

Sabo brought their faces to the front of his mind, remembering every little detail. They were young. They looked a bit younger than him. So, in theory he could have met them if they lived in the same area in East Blue.

Were they friends, people important to him? If they triggered his memory, they should be. _Right?_

Hmmm.. The only thing he remembered for certainty about his supposed home that he didn't want to go back, that he would prefer to die than to go back there.

If he had had any close friends or family he wouldn't have felt like that, would he?

So... did that mean they were enemies? But they were young.. They would have been small children when Sabo had been saved.

But that meant nothing, children can be really cruel and his nightmares (because of _those children?_ ) were about fire, burns, pain, dying.

Yet.. Sabo couldn't shake the feeling that there was no malice in their eyes.

The girl -Marcy- looked very _unhappy_ , but she wasn't hmm .. evil, he shrugged mentally. Not finding a better word to describe it and the smiling boy, he seemed genuinely happy. It made him want to smile or complain about his aching jaw just looking at the picture.

But, it was only a picture. You couldn't know a person just from one picture. Or judge their character.

He remembered Koala's story about why she chose to join the Revolutionary Army and her words rung in his mind, "You can live with someone for a very long time, you would think you know them inside out, but you really …. don't."

The look of pain on her face when she quietly uttered these words were engraved into his memory.

And there were Dragon warning words "Never judge a book by its cover."

Sabo sighed, he would have to wait and see.

Sill his orders to this mission were … weird... strange ... not helping matters one bit.

Secrecy and paranoia were the stock and the trade of the Revolutionary Army. They were, after all, an independent militia fighting against the World Government and what it stood for in every form possible.

But even by their standard, Dragon's orders were very vague.

He was just given the posters and told they would probably stop on Sabaody Archipelago in their way to the New World at some point in the near future. His job was to shadow them without making any kind of contact and to update Dragon personally and regularly.

Their code names were: Luffy -King, Marcy- Princess. _It had been really bizarre._ The first time he heard king in connection with Luffy's name. He saw a very vivid image of the smiling boy with serious eyes staring into him, wearing a gleaming crown on his straw hat (shouldn't he take the hat off first? His mind was really strange), which was utterly ridiculous. The boy was the farthest thing from a picture of lowly noble even. His features were plain, ordinary, his boyish smiling face did not fit the commanding role. On the other hand, put a dress and jewelry on the girl and she would fit the image of a highborn maiden. Her aristocratic superior pose clearly saying, "you better obey, you simpleton."

Sabo was to await any further orders from Dragon. They would be given as appropriate.

He knew that for some reason Marcy and Luffy were important, very important.

Anything - no matter how minor it seemed- that Dragon was interested in was important, and in these two he was vastly invested.

Sabo had no idea why they were important, were they future allies? Recruits? Why all the secrecy then.

Enemies? Spies? Did they have some kind of valuable information? And was Sabo to check if they were trustworthy? Why wasn't their leader blunt about it? Was it because of their relation to the Vice Admiral Garp. If that was the case shouldn't he be told specifically more information as to know what to expect and what to be cautious about.

It really made no sense. The fact that one part of his brain was waging war on the other wasn't helping him think clearer. (Should he be cheering one side? _Which?_ hmmm.. Which side made his head hurt less? He was on that side! Definitely).

All of this made his head hurt even more, and he wasn't sure if he should feel curious or nervous.

He should arrive at the Sabaody Archipelago in another day or two, where he might 'meet' them.

Sabo searched through his unsettled feelings. As much as he tried to focus and treat this like any other mission. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he couldn't.

He was as much anticipating as dreading this 'fated' meeting.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

 _Heaven was the place where .. No; was the feeling when things were going your way. It was the only way, the perfect way... Well ...until the other shoe dropped_ , Marcy pondered.

She was standing on the ship, hands on her hips ... glar.. _Ahem.._ surveying her domain .. _Ahem_ ..the working bees.. The pirates- their allies- obeying her wish... _commands_.

The whole changing mental gears thingy was hard.

Oh well, who cared! she wasn't saying anything out loud. There was no need to.

It was a _genius_ technique she had developed as a coping mechanism as she grew up with Dumb and Dumber, to whom words meant absolutely nothing. She had, in her desperation, developed an easy to understand nonverbal communication method, AKA speaking to their inner instincts, for Short II. II proved to be - she was saying this in her most careful and cautious manner- a partial success in most of the cases, but when applied to other beings it worked like magic.

For example, right now, she had only to glare at any person (that was not Luffy)- that had the misfortune to make an eye contact in that specific second in time-, narrowing her eyes, and maybe adding an arched eyebrow to have him and everyone around him hurrying to do something very important, that had needed to be done right in that very second. That assuming they didn't for some _reason_ stumbled on air and fell with whatever thing they were holding, just like - _ouch_ \- now.

She should probably lessen the tapping foot, it was too effective, she could only _guess_ what they were imagining. No, not really... Their hands protecting the _jewels_ was a broad indication. Kicking the first mate was a pure act of genius on her part.

Marcy had to admit to herself, she was _kinda_ having fun with others obeying her every whim.. _terrorizing_ (Yes, she would admit she had developed a newfound sadistic streak, totally not her fault. It was thrust upon her by life, no, by the moronic family of D!) the poor crew.

They seemed like the obedient law-abiding kind which was total bollocks. They were bloody pirates, New World pirates allied with a Yonko. The Yonko.

Marcy gradually acknowledged that she may- _may, mind you_ \- be high on power, which was really dangerous and very, extremely stupid thing cause after the high came the inevitable fall, the deep unmerciful long fall.

But Marcy argued right back if she was going to fall anyway might as well enjoy the high while she could. She had earned a break after the _fun_ (if by any chance you missed it! The sarcasm flowing from her mouth would overflow the ocean) _adventure_.

Everyone was giving her a very wide berth, making sure not to intrude on her personal bubble. The fact that they were able to do it when she was purposely standing few steps from the entrance to the ship made her admire their tenacity and creativity. Life had never been particularly kind to her (no cream and strawberries for her). Really at times it was downright nasty. So why should she go out of her way to make nice for others.

And why life couldn't always be this… _Kind.._. to her ...well, Luffy for one.

Marcy shrugged, Luffy was Luffy. You could either accept him with all the unexplained and unexpected craziness that he seemed to pull to him wherever he went or you could run like hell, faster than the blowing storm, praying to any deity or god that it would be enough to escape the _'lure'_ around him. Try to _change_ him? **Luffy?**

You would have a more likely chance of becoming the Pirate King (a really bad idea, that is Luffy's goal), defeating the World Government and Yonko's, and have the blasted Celestial Dragons serve you while kneeling before that could ever even be considered. She knew! When she was young and naive she had tried.

She let a sigh of nostalgia marveling about her naivety in the past, and moved in the direction of the rail, almost giving a collective heart attack to the totally-not-watching crew. She leaned quietly against the ship's rail while going over the mental list of things she needed be done before they were on their way to the New World, to meet Ace and his new family. It promised to be quite entertaining.

Hmmm...

Everything they were given (actually given freely! What a strange concept!) at Goddess island was either stored in the ship with her having the only key or still safe in the small ship (more like a boat, but Luffy called her a ship and her name (it was a she) Moony), that was now being held with several ropes to the main ship and would be pulled along as they sailed. She didn't even need to deman.. ask and it was done.

Life was so nice when it was like this.

They had gotten enough supplies, especially food that even Luffy wouldn't able to finish (she was trying to be optimistic and of course, she had several words with cooks and chefs about locks, hidden places, and 24-hour guard duty in the kitchen. Luffy's earlier performance helped hammer her points!) with reasonable price (Ahem.. not one tiny Beli paid).

Life was looking up!

They were under the protection of a Yonko, who people called the Strongest Man in the World, and in their way to meet their older brother.

Life was extremely _good_ , for now.

The other shoe had yet to drop.

Make no mistake it always, _always_ dropped. That was without even adding her dear adorable brother to the equation.

Life was complicated enough as it was, adding Luffy was like adding several enormous universes of how to F**k my life sideways in the worst possible way with a touch of "nope... Never say it can never get any worse... Because Ohhh Deary, Deary _we live to deliver._ "

Speaking of Luffy!

Where was he?

She scanned her surroundings, once, twice.

The last time she saw him, a few minutes ago, he was helping haul the fixed engine back into the ship. He had already made friends with most of the crew with his constant chatting and questions about the ship, flag and, pirate life while helping around with tasks.

 _Thrice._

 _Things were going good her ass._

Marcy peered suspiciously around, trying to see from where the upcoming disaster would strike. Not that it helped, but she could always tell herself she at least tried.

Luffy was nowhere to be seen, she finally concluded the obvious.

She had got soft and let her guard down. Dammit!

"Did you know where Luffy is?" She demanded loudly to the world, startling several of the crew, some shook their heads or looked around searching for the bundle of _sunshine._

She tried to slow her beating heart, no need to panic just yet.

"Ahmmm..."

"Yes?" she snapped while mentally checking where he could be from the most likely to the most disastrous places. She should probably begin with kitchen and the mess hall and hope he didn't, by some unexplained phenomenon, invited a black hole to the table (no, she wasn't speaking about his stomach but an actual one). It really wouldn't surprise her if he did.

Sometimes she was almost sure that the World, Fate, Destiny whatever the hell it was called .. was bending over backwards, over forwards and doing some very, _very_ complicated sequence of gymnastic moves that needed the performer to have absolute flexibility (No bones would help immensely, *cough* Luffy *cough*.. She was sure it was some kind of cosmic joke to have Luffy eat the rubber fruit, he or she was probably gesturing at her right now while laughing hysterically! Just you wait.. What comes around goes around, Marcy would get her 'justice') just to be able to answer Luffy's every whim.

There was luck and then there was **Luffy's luck.** Be it bad or good, it was always all or nothing.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her brother, she never thought she could love something or someone like that, but that didn't stop her from wanting to strangle the life out of him.

"Yes?" she repeated to the speechless pirate turning to fully face him when he didn't reply. He seemed even less _happy_ to get her undivided attention.

"Chao was it? Do you know anything about Luffy?" she used her pleasant voice, and a cheery smile was plastered across her face. It made him recoil as if he had been stung.

 _When you had already shown your 'nasty' side, being pleasant made you more scary._

He swallowed, nodded once and pointed at the captain's cabin, well, the ex-captain's cabin, it had new occupants now.

"I saw him go there."

"Thank you!" she told him pleasantly, her eyes not leaving him.

He nodded and skittered away.

That was strange, for Luffy to go willingly to the small room, maybe he was sleepy. If someone had called ( Ace?!), they would have cried out to her.

She cautiously moved to the room direction. She gripped the handle and flung the door open and get in. Hoping to sup..

Luffy was there, looking at her.

He was staring at the .. door .. where she now stood. Like he was waiting for someone to come in. Was someone supposed to come here, maybe someone bringing food.

No, that was not it.

Luffy's face was blank. The blank of seriousness. It was the one that told her he had made his mind and her one and only choice was to go along with what he wanted (it wasn't a choice really, it was a fact! But she tried to console herself by calling it 'choice'). It usually came before a fight, but Luffy was not poised to fight. His was sitting cross-legged, his hands spread beside him, the palms touching the floor and he was yet to say anything (or was he?).

His stare was unnerving, was that how his opponents felt?

The fact that she _knew_ that her brother would never ever hurt her didn't matter. A small shiver ran down her spine.

She forced her eyes to scan the room, looking for clues to Luffy's mood and on what exactly she walked in.

The Den Den Mushi in front of Luffy caught her eyes straight away. _Ace? Or maybe another person of his crew?_ Hatchy, the Phoenix, those Fishmen maybe..

She eyed her brother from the corner of her eye.

No… it was Ace.

She shifted her gaze, to Luffy's left was...one of the crew members was standing there. He was trying to make himself look smaller, unnoticeable and it wasn't because of her, that was for sure.

He seemed somehow familiar, she vaguely recognized… _ohhhh I see._

How cute!

She was being ambushed.

Her own _brothers_ were ambushing her.

The man was the ship doctor.

 _Fancy that._

She had expected another argument about her injuries and taking care of them when Luffy had aired her _dirty laundry_.

That was why she had asked about the doctor and intended to visit him after they sailed. So, when the inevitable question about her health came she would say that doctor had checked her and she was right as rain. What the hell did the morons think of her?!

She wasn't the stupid one or one of those cliché people that ignored their wounds and injuries and acted all macho (like some unnamed morons) and heroic.

She knew her injuries were not life-threatening and took care of them to the best of her ability with the time and resources that had been available to them.

It always was about priorities.

It meant nothing if your injuries were tended to if you were stuck inside a prison cell or had people almost standing on your tail or had no idea where the heck to go.

Everything had its time and place.

Oh well, it seemed that now was the time and the place (and nobody had bothered to tell her until now).

Luffy was still saying nothing, his gaze piercing through her.

So it was her move.

How amusing.

But still.. To think that those two airhead Ds would try to ambush her.. oh my what day to live in.

Marcy wondered if she should be a party pooper or just play along.

"Luffy, is there something wrong?" She said in her normal voice. Choosing not to show her cards.

"Marcy."

It wasn't Luffy, but Ace.

 _Clueless she would act. For now._

"Yes, Ace?"

"Luffy had found the doctor, he needs to give you a checkup."

Right to the point. Her brothers never knew how to beat around the bushes.

Not a question or a request but a demand, no, a **fact**.

Luffy gripped the man and brought him in front of her to the man surprise, he didn't even have time to resist or complain.

"I see," Marcy uttered blankly. Frontal attack, put her on the spot.

"I assume you already checked Luffy."

Luffy's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Ace said curtly.

Marcy arched an eyebrow at the silent doctor, who stammered in turn.

"Yes, I checked him … his injuries are not serious... they mostly healed.. he said you used some salve and that made him sleep .. I think his devil's fruit helps with his healing and the quant... food he eats help with his recovery... he just needs some rest and … a.. and food ..that's it.."

"Thank you," Marcy told him pleasantly, smiling.

The man seemed to shrink away.

"Marc.."

"I assume it's my turn now." Marcy cut in. She tried to make her smile more natural. His reaction told her she probably failed miserably. _Woops_.

"Yes," stammered the doctor.

"Where is your bag?"

He gaped at her uncomprehending. _God, really? she was supposed to believe he is a professional._

She huffed, erasing the smile from her face. She doesn't have any extra energy to waste on this.

"Where you keep your equipment to check your patients." _DUH_

The doctor nodded and hurried back to where he was standing to get the bag.

She didn't move or give any indication that he could move closer to her and he was smart to understand that he needed her permission.

She eyeballed him, making him squirm and finally in a soft yet insistent voice asked.

"How many years have you been a doctor?"

"Twenty years, I joined the crew fourteen years ago and been the ship doctor ever since then."

He answered fast, he was expecting these questions, that meant that someone had warned him. Ace.

Well, she had no intention of stopping.

"Where did you get your license?"

She was eyeing him closely for any reaction. She saw that he hesitated for a brief moment before answering.

"Flevance, North Blue."

Marcy searched her memory and the answer became clear as sunny day.

"Oh.. the city with Amber Lead Syndrome accident a few years ago."

"Fourteen..." murmured the doctor quietly.

 _The same time he joined this pirate crew. There a story hidden in those words. But that wasn't any of her business. All she cared about was how good doctor was he._

"Were you there?"

"No, I wouldn't be alive if I were in the city…." the man was about to add more but decided that this wasn't the time or the audience and stopped.

"No, you wouldn't." Marcy agreed.

"It was so stupid ... The syndrome is not contagious," he said despite himself.

 _That was not what was she had read!_

"I thought it was contagious. The doctors globally came to the conclusion that Amber Lead Syndrome was contagious, and anyone who has it was a danger that should be exterminated with prejudice," she quoted from memory.

She had read and researched about anything and everything that was unique and dangerous, especially both. She had hypothesized that with her brothers' _luck (or lack of it)_ the more things were highly improbable to occur in general, the more likely they would happen to them and by extension her.

To her deep and boundless irritation, she was yet to be proven wrong. Looking at the bright side, she had a vast knowledge in a variety of things, and she could proudly say that her time invested in this wasn't in vain, she had met more of these dangerous and unique things then she was comfortable with admitting.

"That's bulls. Doctor Trafalgar said …"

She only had to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh.. Doctor Trafalgar is.. was the best doctor in Flevance.. Maybe even the world .. but for sure in the Blues ..and he was adamant that extracting the lead from the patients was possible and would help find a cure. I had gone to Flevance to learn under him, he was a brilliant doctor, anyone in the profession would wish to be like him."

"Is that why you become a pirate?" she asked as much out of curiosity as to find out his motivation.

She shifted her gaze from him to give him the privacy to put his thoughts in order and eyed the sleeping form of Luffy. Typical Luffy when there was anything emotional or too much information (it didn't matter if it was important), a story without pirates, heroes, dinosaurs or, robots was the perfect nap time. At least he wasn't looking at her like that anymore. Ace was smart enough to let her do her probing without interfering or hurrying her.

"The whole thing was... A tragedy.. Thousands died... that we may have been able to save.. And the fact that the... _World Government_ refused to disclose the disease's true nature and send us… other doctors to try and help.. They only helped the royal family escape the country … and that was another thing if the disease was contagious shouldn't the Government refuse to help them... They all abandoned the people .. they didn't even let us doctors go there and help.."

She would never trust anyone from the marines or the World Government. Not even Garp (she was right not to put his trust in him as the recent events showed) but she did understand how it felt when the person you looked up to and trust to keep you safe, looked the other way when you needed him the most.

She waited quietly, her face blank.

"I was in bad place when I meet A.O and he offered me a place in his crew," and that was that. He seemed drained and tense at the same time. Marcy was wondering how to handl..

 _POP_

As on cue, a small snore bubble popped, startling the man and melting the tense mood. The man turned abruptly, his shoulders sagging with amusement as he saw the creation of another bubble. Marcy gave him points for not taking offense for Luffy sleeping so deeply when he was telling story that was personal and emotional.

He seemed to remember her presence in the room and turned to face her unsure, he cleared his throat and fidgeted quietly.

"Turn around."

"W ...?"

Marcy made a turnaround gesture with her finger,

"You too Luffy," she said a bit loudly.

Another of Luffy's snore bubbles popped as an answer. The doctor tried to shake him awake without success. Marcy sighed and went to the door closed it and locked it.

Facing the door, she stripped from her shirt and her bra, using her shirt to hide her chest.

"Okay, You can turn back and check my back and tell those morons that I am fine."

She heard the rustling of clothes as he turned around.

"Oh, what the..."

"What's s the problem doctor?" Ace asked in panic. The quiet from the other side was finally broken. Not that she had any doubt that they were listening in.

"Amh...her back is fu.."

Marcy resisted the urge to turn back and smack the doctor.

"Really? Would you get over it already. They are scar burns from when I was eight. The one you should look at are on my left shoulder and lower back."

She heard the man take a step in her direction and then stop.

"If you don't mind me asking.. .What happened?"

Marcy considered telling him. _I mind, none of your freaking business._

"What do you think, fire happened."

She had gone with the less snarky road (he should take pride). But snarky nonetheless.

She heard a sharp inward intake of breath that could only be Luffy's and some muffled curses from the Den Den Mushi.

She was grateful there was no mirror for her to see Luffy's face. She always cringed when she saw how he and Ace looked when her back was exposed.

At first, it confused her. It didn't make any sense for them to be so pained and furious at something that happened so long ago. They didn't even know her then, and it wasn't like they could do something about it.

Now, she at least kind of understand where they were coming from... It still didn't make sense to her. Why be angry when your anger wouldn't change a thing.

The look they wore never changed, no matter how many times they saw it, even though she had assured them (honestly) that only the scars were left but not the pain.

It made her feel self-conscious, and she had actively tried not to show her back too much. It didn't stop her from using it as a tool to make them listen or do things her way. And if she felt a bit guilty afterward she crushed it and moved along.

"Can I touch your back..." came the hesitant question.

"Well, can you check it without touching it?"

"Ahh.. no,.. That would be diff.."

"Yes, you can."

"Thank you."

Marcy purposely didn't flinch when he touched her shoulder gently. His touch was cold. She hardly let others touch her, even Ace and Luffy were cautious when hugging her, and there were no causal touches or surprise hugs from behind. They usually let her be the one to initiate any form of contact. She really appreciated it, because of both of them - especially Luffy- were touchy feely people but they made the effort to make her feel more at ease.

"I had salve that I used for a while."

She felt him probing the lower side and then it was over. It didn't make her any less tense.

She heard him taking off the gloves and cleared his throat.

"There is no infection, whatever you used did the trick..." he paused.

"...but they would scar."

She ignored the loud curses from the other side of the Den Den Mushi and demands to do something about it and asked in a conversational tone.

"Can I get dressed?"

"Oh.. yes... We turned around, please do."

Marcy snorted, Ace was still shouting.

"Unlike some people... I am not ashamed of my scars, the physical or the mental, I wear them as badges. I survived, I am here."

"Marcy, I am not trying to .."

"Though aren't you?"

"No, we aren't," Luffy said decisively catching her by surprise, it was the first time he spoke. Luffy's voice reminded her of tempered steel.

"Marcy should keep her promise to take a better care of herself."

She knew she shouldn't have made that promise, she didn't trust promises, promises would always be broken. Wasn't there a saying about rules were made to be broken. It was doubly so with promises.

But promises were something sacred to her brothers.

"She should depend on us more, we are family." Again, it was said in a matter of fact tone like it was something that couldn't be refuted.

She had always envied Luffy his certainty. There was no doubt in his world. (Ace has his whole existence dilemma and daddy issues).

She had once tried to speak with Luffy about different possible futures. She wasted two hours trying to explain the concept to him and in the end in every possible future, he could see he was always the Pirate King with the best Nakama. The only difference was the _meat_ amount he had, it ranged from a lot, a lot to enormously, really big amounts and, huge a lot.

She was his family, that wasn't for her to decide or change.

She had promised she would try to share and depend on them more. Yes, she had noticed the irony, thank you so much.

"I am trying."

And she was.

Trying. And it wasn't easy. It was almost seven years since she met the two brothers, and she had been changing, slowly but steadily. They had changed her, she admitted to herself (and no one else).

Luffy's staring eyes and the accusing eyes of the Den Den Mushi were screaming at her, "That it isn't enough, try harder, much harder."

"What do you want from me?" she asked bluntly. It was the best option when dealing with these two. There was no reading between the lines.

"I want my sister to be safe and healthy." Ace told her just as bluntly.

"Your sister is saying she is fine, healthy, extremely relieved and happy..."

"Marcy don't try..."

"I mean we found our moron of big brother and he is alive despite his _suicidal tendencies_ , we are safe with allies and in our way to meet him, right?"

"Of course," the immediate answer came from both sides of the Den Den Mushi.

The doctor cleared his throat, "it doesn't matter who or what, we won't let anything harm you."

Another promise, those never gave her any assurance. It was quite the opposite, in fact, they made her dread the future. Yet she said cheerily.

"See.. everything is Peachey."

On cue, Luffy's stomach grumbled. Really, life seemed sometimes like a damn play, when everything happened with the goal of creating the maximum amount of comedy. Other times, it was utterly impossible chaos.

"Mister doctor, is there anything more?"

"No.. I would bring you a salve to put on your injuries, it would help them fade a bit," he said unsure.

"Would you mind please let the kitchen know that we would like a snack right now?"

"Meat," shouted Luffy.

"Ermm... no problem.. I will be on my way then."

He bolted hurriedly from the room after she had opened the door for him (she could be a _gentleman_ ).

"Marcy are you.. "

"Where were we?"

"Emm.. what?"

"The story of our adventure, you don't want to know what happened next?"

"Of course, bu.." Ace began to be cut b a chorus of voices.

"Yes, please."

"We are waiting here."

"You wouldn't mind telling us the whole thing from the beginning, your grace, pretty please..."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Some stingy people refused to share.."

"You got to the point about the training exercise and your speech, yoi."

"I remember," she cleared her throat, ignoring the begging voices.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Ace was muttering under his breath while fidgeting in his seat as if he was sitting on coals, Marco mused and then shook his head. He was really tired if he was thinking that _coals_ could burn hotter than Ace.

Marco shifted his gaze, scanning the small group that was surrounding the Den Den Mushi in front of his Father's chair.

It was a downright fight, but he was able to reduce the number of people present from the whole crew that wanted to listen in to the 'fellowship of the one gold ball' as The Idiot Thatch had announced them to be. Nine of them had embarked on this dangerous and most vital journey to save the balls and spread the wisdom of the Aces (God Luffy, Goddess Marcy, God Ace).

The chosen brave were Ace, Pops and him -of course -, Jinbe who looked much better -the talk with pops did it magic it seemed- and his sidekick Aladine (Really, it felt more and more that Aladine's role was the comic relief to the gloomy and serious Jinbe. No, perish the thought. Thatch wasn't his sidekick. He doesn't have or want one. He was a funny guy. His humour was of the highest quality. Ask anyone! No, Not Thatch).

Unfortunately, _slimy_ Thatch was also Present. Pops had permitted it. Marco felt truly and utterly betrayed and the accusing dirty look he threw at his father said it all. Whitebeard had looked at him amusedly while _cheerily_ raising his drink in celebration of his son's misery. (After this, Macro was going to visit the infirmary to check what need to be added to his never-ending list of tasks and offhandedly mention his father's health. Specifically the drinking. Just a worried son asking after his father's health.)

Haruta, Izo and Jozu were also listening in. Some with more gleeful interest than others.

Marco eyed the excited Thatch. He glared at him but even though Thatch tensed slightly he didn't turn around and continued to scribble away excitedly in his notebook, his warped body and hair (more like a mummy than a mummy) not deterring him one bit. Thatch had pointedly avoided looking at him in the eyes since he arrived, and had at least three people between him and Marco, which suited Marco perfectly.

He did notice the others eyeing him a bit warily from the corner of their eyes (except Pops who found it entertaining, Aladine (Marco was not sure if he was this oblivious or was making himself look this oblivious), and Ace who had other things on his mind and could be extremely oblivious).

It all came to a head an hour ago.

.

Marco was trying to finish the cleaning quickly, having everyone working simultaneously at different tasks before the next call came. He had been able to convince Ace to take a food break. Ace was still feeling guilty about the damage and Thatch's minor injuries (he hardly needed a plaster!).

When the sound of loud laughter from the lower deck attracted his attention.

He intended to go find out who was slacking off and give him a -verbal- thrashing AKA he had a list of the least favorite chores and if it was who thought it was, it would be glor..

He easily found the place the raucous laughter was emanating from. As he stood in the entrance, eyeing the scene in front of him with an arched eyebrow.

Everyone around him was clutching their sides or stomach in different poses and laughing all out, no one paid him any attention.

Marco looked down at the two ringleaders (no doubt about it) on the floor, with tears rolling down their bright faces, clutching their sides, they both looked up at him - Marco arched his eyebrow even more, his face telling the glorious story of how unimpressed he was- and for the briefest of moments they stopped laughing. They then caught sight of each other out of the corner of their eyes and burst into even more thunderous hysterics.

Marco sighed (what had he expected) and searched the room for an explanation and his eyes settled on the sound sleeping Ace laying on chair, his hands hugging his torso loosely, half-eaten food scattered on the ground around him. The only one that was not choking on laughter but snoring deeply with his mouth open.

Marco was still wondering what was going on and who he should demand an answer from when a pop sound caught his attention. Ace opened his eyes, laughter emanating from his open mouth. Like a Den Den Mushi recorder that was paused and someone had just clicked the play button.

Ace's laugh was loud, brash, and entirely infectious.

Everyone around doubled over as one, roaring with more laughter and clutching their stomachs harder. Some nearly fell over in fits of laughter. Others were bent over, clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath in between chuckles.

Marco felt his lip twitch in annoyance and was about to demand 'what the hell was so funny, yoi', when a loud snort interrupted his thoughts.

Ace had his head tipped back in the chair, his eyes were shut and his mouth hung open, snoring.

The laughter around him increased several notches in volume. Several just give up trying to keep upright, trusting gravity to take it course. Marco cringed at the loud noises piercing his ears.

Some of them were trying to speak through their uncontrollable laughter without much success.

"I ...can't, I j….ust c..an...'t. " gasped someone that Marco was not able to see his face as his dark blue hair was hiding his features. Marco felt a twinge of discomfort as he peered at the color.

"Shit.. I can ..t take it.. Any .. more.."

"I … alm..ost…. Lo..st.. the.. U..se.. Of.. my.. Facu...lti...es..." wheezed Tim, his spittle running down over his beard. He was somehow still in his chair while his other half was laying on the floor. He was tall enough to be able to pull it off. Marco recognized him as one of the seven to find the damn golden balls.

He and the other six were banned from any hunting or food duty. He made sure of it. That was what he needed another damned egg in his basket. Shit, Thatch and his antics were rubbing on him. He needed to sleep and eat something, some restful alone time would do him a world of good. He could keep his temper contained for only so long—and the fuse was almost burned up. (Someone once mockingly told him 'is the devil's fuse getting short', such a pity he would never say it again (or anything else)).

"HUH," Shiky choked, the young redhead was sitting on the floor alternating between laughing and coughing

"What di..d y..ou lose .. Tim..myy.." Gerald loudly wheezed, voice scratching with soreness before hacking into coughs. Marco realized that all them were here. His fatigued mind was trying to nudge him into paying attention, yelling that this was a clue.

"De..ar .. Sma..ll Timm... yyy… almos..tt peeedddddd… hims..elff.." Ben hissed in his unsuccessful try to sing and laugh at the same time.

"Me..toooo .." Darren rasped.

"Wat..er.. Plea..se...n..eed water..," croaked Lee, laying on the floor clutching his big belly with huge grimace on his face, yet was still snorting laughs in between inhaling.

Ace jerked up again laughing and clapping his hands loudly together.

"Shit .. I peed.. My .. self .. a little... I think," enthusiastically shrieked the one with dark blue hair, earning gasped and wheezed laughter from the ones in hearing range. Rin?!

Yes, it was Rin from Thatch's division. Marco knew trouble when he saw it.

"I thi..nk .. need.. A doc...tor.. Oh m.. y Ac..eee .. it ..hurt..sss.." gasped Darren, his aristocratic nose twitching with each long inhale.

"You.. Nee..d.. A ..bathhh..oh.. My ..Aceeeeyy.." Ben sing to him, panting.

"Oh ..my.. Aceeee .." chorused the group spontaneously, with grins on their faces, before delving into different coughing fits.

Loud snoring made Marco aware that Ace had fallen asleep again. Marco shook his head, things becoming clear to him at last.

With some pity, he eyed the half grimacing, half laughing crew (in most of the cases it was the same person).

Some of them managed to gain some sort of control for a moment and were trying to control their breathing, ignoring the laughter of their mates around them.

Ace chose that moment to gasp and continue in his merry laughter.

Making their efforts disappear in vain.

It took a while but Marco was able to piece it together from the rumbling and half sentences of whoever was able to speak.

Someone had finally explained coherently (it took several tries) to Ace about the Goddess Island, the whole newfound Gods (Aces) and a new religion in the making and the three golden balls (they were egg-shaped, but everyone called them balls. Until confused Ace asked what they would hatch and that opened a new freaking pandora's box. He preferred not to think about it. Someone had even suggested that he - Marco the Phoenix- should sit on them. The birds and chicken jokes got boring a century ago) and all the drama.

Apparently, after hearing the whole tale, Ace had what would you call a laughter heart attack that was interrupted by sleep attacks. Marco had grudgingly admitted that it was rib-tickling hilarious (maybe he would appreciate it more if he wasn't feeling three-quarter dead)! But he still couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit.

Ace would be laughing, clutching his stomach hard and then suddenly he goes to sleep snoring loudly. Ten seconds to a few minutes could pass until he woke up to continue laughing again, still clutching his stomach. Everyone was laughing with him or at him.

In those long breaks (few minutes), sometimes most of the crew was able to get control of themselves and stop laughing but when Ace inevitably woke up laughing; then like a contagious disease, a slight involuntary snigger left their mouths and with no time it spread into a chuckle and eventually into tremendous rumbles that filled the air. It was a never-ending cycle of laughter and stomach aches.

Someone at one point in time had brought popcorn and snacks, which made things much worse.

Instead of only choking on your spit and air from laughing so hard you could now choke on a piece of popcorn that get stuck in your throat or went down the wrong way. It made for few close calls and few of the crew took the chance to show off their unique techniques in performing the Heimlich Maneuver. Marco really wanted to unsee some of them (even though he couldn't argue that they weren't effective).

Haruta had even put red hot chili pepper on Ace's hands when he fell asleep one time while wiping the tears from his eyes. Remarking that this way they could stop his laughter and the _ball of laughter_ from rolling (Marco knew excuses when he heard them), which need not be said, didn't it work. Ace didn't even register the pepper as he continued laughing rubbing his teary eyes vigorously.

The whole _sordid_ affair took more than an hour.

By the end, someone came to stand beside him, his distinct laughter made him easy to recognize.

"You are back Teach, yoi."

"A few hours ago...Zehahahahahah … it is lively here..."

"Utter chaos you mean..."

"Zehahah...Ace's siblings sound like fun bunch to be around. Can't wait to meet them."

"Don't we all?" muttered Marco disconcerted.

"You don't sound excited about it, commander...Zehah.."

"Just imagining the chaos makes my head hurt..."

"Zehzeh.. I see .. Thatch seems to be excited about the meeting... He has plans.. "

Marco groaned.

"Don't remind me..."

Ace let out a loud snore and began to mumble his siblings' name loudly in his sleep.

"Commander Ace is one funny guy.. Zehzeh.. Zehzeh," remarked Teach.

"He is not a _commander_ ," Marco reminded him.

"Only a matter of time," Teach told him shrewdly.

"You're sure you are not up to the job? yoi."

"Nah.. new blood would do the second division a world of good.. "

Their conversation was interrupted by hands clutching Marco's back.

"Yo, what.." Marco turned in annoyance, trying to get rid of the slippery hands grabbing his purple jacket.

.

In desperate attempt to stop his fall after he had stood up abruptly, Thatch had clutched wildly at the nearest object, Marco.

"Sorry .. Marco", Thatch sheepishly apologized, still trying to find his balance.

"It is fine, yoi… get a grip already," told him Marco in slight annoyance while trying to help Thatch find his balance and stop using him as a cane.

In that moment, Ace resumed his unrestrained laughter, howling loudly accompanied by loud banging.

Thatch let out a sudden guffaw, involuntarily sputtering all over his savior's face.

Looking at the face covered in his spit, veins throbbing visibly on his forehead, Thatch swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

He opened his mouth to apologize and noticed that a very solemn silence spread through the room.

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhwwww- zZZzzzZZ . . ."

His last thought was 'Oh my Ace, when I die send me to place where pineapples don't have claws'.

..

.

Marco felt much better afterward, and strangely enough everyone (except sleeping Ace) was very motivated to clean the ship.

Still, a lot of the audience needed medical attention first. Not his fault, seriously, not.

They arrived at the infirmary complaining of sore throats, painful cramps and stomach aches (See, not his fault. He owned up to his shit, unlike some unnamed people).

The nurses and doctors seeing the number of people that had the same symptoms had quickly gone to panic frenzy thinking that new kind of virus had spread in the crew and seemed to be very contagious (very, it was called laughter).

They didn't find the explanation very funny to say the least. Ace was dragged there for a thorough examination (his sleeping attacks was what had stopped his attempts at escaping from the infirmary). Ace not having any attacks for long while and then having several consecutively had worried them and Marco.

They still didn't have any grip on how Ace's narcolepsy worked but their semi-conclusion was that now that Ace was less stressed his narcolepsy was catching up on lost time.

Ace was not the only one that his body was acting funny on him. Marco was also bone tired and the exertion had him unwillingly sleeping standing up with his eyes lazily open -as usual- for few seconds each time, his body trying to catch up on his rest.

The long shower and nap (that Pops had insisted he take) helped a bit. (Really, he felt like a naughty kid that stayed awake over his curfew. Dammit, he was the commander of the first division in the Strongest Man in the World's crew). He even ate something (No idea what! He couldn't even remember what it smelt like or how it tasted) while _sitting_ down.

The annoying Red Hair's Den Den Mushi had mysteriously disappeared. (Really, it wasn't him. Like seriously, nope) which had brightened his mood much more.

Marco snapped from his reverie to the giggling of the group gathered by the Den Den Mushi.

He moved closer to listen more closely yet trying to keep the whole group in his sight.

The fact that Thatch, Aladine, Haruta each had notebook? Book?... open in their hand and in the other one pen scrawling down their new bible was very disconcerting.

Hearing few minutes ago, the argument about what the title of this _heaven-sent book_ should be was the perfect equation to make a raging headache. Even though some of the suggestions that his hearing had caught were quite funny: "The best ways to avoid cracking nuts", "Protection of Genitals and You: Surviving the Way of the Marcy"; "Oh my Ace: the prayer for guaranteed Gold", "The secret to Golden balls and eternal life" (how did eternal life play into this? He had no idea), "The meaty Jewels" or "A Way of life: guaranteed way to keep your family jewels intact and your line from becoming extinct"... The choice of the _title_ promised an uphill battle (Marco had a feeling that Marcy would have a lot to say when she heard about it).

Marco shook his head in a gesture approaching despair and reflected instead on the conversation between Marcy and Ace. If it could be called a conversation.

Marco never thought he would see the day when Ace and his brother conferring to _trick_ -anybody-their sister into getting treated (Ace was too straightforward with things he wanted. Even some of his 'sneaky' attacks on his father lacked the nature of true deception). It did show Ace in a new light, how far he was willing to go to protect his family. It made Ace a very reliable and trustworthy person, fit for the commander role, but it was also something that could be easily taken advantage from. He could easily be provoked to do stupid and dangerous shit, adding his hotheaded personality and stubbornness and it was likely to end being a disaster of great magnitude.

He would have to speak to him about it. Marco sighed mentally, he had a long list of things he wanted to speak with Ace about. Really, if things kept going on like this, the list would only grow and nothing would be done.

He didn't know what he thought when he began building mental lists for things he needed to do and keep watch for. Probably that it was a good idea to keep things organized in his head, less actual paperwork to handle, training his mind as he trained his body or something _smart_ like that. Now he needed a list to try and keep up with his mental lists.

Marco shook his head in dismay this time, ignoring the wary and worried looks discretely throwing his way and tried to look at the bright side.

Marcy and Luffy were not badly hurt. Marcy was still paranoid and suspicious as ever which was a good sign in his book. He really couldn't imagine her as anything else even though he had never actually met her.

Marcy's injuries were somewhat curable. Even though the tantrum that Ace threw when he heard that they would scar was far from reassuring, neither was the doctor first response to seeing her back. She said she was eight when she got them. What kind of childhood did she have? It didn't seem to have been sunshine and roses or _peachy_ as she liked to say.

The fact that she seemed nonchalant about it, more annoyed than anything was also very worrying.

He did learn new things about A.O's doctor. He would like to have a conversation with him sometimes (added to his mental list, which one? Maybe in 'things to do in your endless free time list').

The thing that had caught his attention and the others (except some oblivious dude that shall not be named) was about wearing her scars as a badge. Her mental scars. He couldn't put his finger on why exactly. Her voice didn't change when she said those words (it was a fact in her eyes), yet it resounded in everyone's hearts.

Maybe because they all had pasts. Scars. Some not visible to the eye. Even though he didn't have scars on the surface of his skin. Thanks to his devil fruit he would never will. Sometimes he wished he could have. He had ones deep into his bone, maybe if they were visible to the naked eye dealing with them would have been easier.

The dig at Ace's own mental scars had the flame head freeze for few seconds then he shook his head mumbling under his breath. It was clearly conversation they had before, several times at least.

She wasn't someone that would back down or would see a chance and not take it. Ace needed a reminder to deal with his own issues before butting in her own, seemed was what she was trying to say, Marco thought amusedly.

He forced himself to concentrate on the conversation via the Den Den Mushi.

Marcy and Luffy were explaining again about what they had to do to escape from the marines. After more begging, she even repeated the speech to egg the marines to their death. It was impressive like the first time he heard it.

"...Yeah, it wasn't easy. I needed to drag Luffy several times, because he would go back to help them instead of running away like we should do.." the exasperation was clear in her voice.

"Wanted to beat grandpa up," Luffy whined in protest.

Ace nodding making it seems like a very _legitimate_ reason.

"Really, you think you have chance in hell?" Marcy asked icily.

They heard Luffy swallow audibly and his small "no," and then his burst out shouting "but soon I will be strong enough to beat him up."

"Yeah right.." _'that would be the day'_ had gone unsaid.

Marco noted a shiver run down Ace's spine, his eyes were unfocused as if remembering something unpleasant.

"Anyway we used one of the emergency motor boats to sail away telling the marines we would watch their performance from a bit far as not to get in the way... Luffy's insisting on helping them did sell the story better," she reluctantly admitted.

"Some of them even shouted after us not to worry they would bring _glory_ to our name," her voice mildly amused at their stupidity. She probably didn't believe there was such thing as glory.

Luffy laughter resounded in the room as he added, "Without me they had no chance."

"You are the one that told them I am counting on you in your serious tone, giving them your _beaming_ smile."

Luffy's answer was another loud laugh, "morons!"

Marco found his mouth involuntarily turning up in the closest thing to a smile that had crossed his face in what felt like a very long time.

"… I wonder what kind of fate was thrust upon the poor bastards. That's assuming they are alive."

Even though her voice had no malice in it, it didn't have any real worry about it either. It was just idle curiosity.

A sudden noise interrupted his observation.

Several loud voices could be heard from the other side of Den Den Mushi, they couldn't make the words. But Marcy's answer was clear.

"No,... no .. I said put it in that room and the other… yes… no.."

There was a pause as someone else explained something to her, they couldn't make.

"No, that won't work.. I am coming and making sure it's done properly. Tell them to wait," she was clearly irritated.

"What about my food?" Luffy demanded.

Another multiple muffled voices, probably answering Luffy's question.

"If you want something, you have to do it yourself," Marcy muttered to herself while cursing.

"I am going to the kitchen," Luffy announced, having made his mind. If the food doesn't come to you, you go to the food.

"Ace, we will call you back."

Not waiting for any response.

Clank.

Dazed Ace, looked up from his daydreaming and muttered under his breath, "God have mercy on their souls."

Thatch enthusiastically corrected him, "it should be Ace have mercy .."

"Shut up, this becoming old," Izo snapped irritably. He was clearly still annoyed with Thatch about the whole kimono-dress fiasco. Marco regretted having to had to miss it. Maybe he would watch the encore soon.

Ace ignoring all of the rackets, stood up and strode to Pop's chair.

"It should be MARCY get their souls," Aladine corrected amusedly. He seemed in an extremely good mood.

"Actually, this may work as the book title 'Marcy the soul catcher", Haruta added.

Marco sighed. He knew what was coming. More titles. JOY.

"Save your soul from Marcy."

"Marcy has no mercy!"

"That's catchy," Thatch cheery agreed.

"It is stupid," Izo muttered loudly. Marco agreed, they all lacked creativity. Who would actually want to read such book with those kinds of titles? Especially when what it contained made no sense. Did they intend to sell it? For-profit? Mass production? Printing it would definitely not come from his budget. Marco turned around eyeing his father speaking quietly with Ace.

Nope, no matter what **anyone** said. The Whitebeard Pirates were not becoming the Whitebeard Press.

"Marcy's guide to cleanse your soul and save your balls."

" _Gild_ your balls."

"Maintain the family jewels in working order."

"It is good thing she isn't here .. or none of yours would be working, yoi."

They all ignored his warning and continued with their discussion. Only Jozu give a snort. He was standing in the middle; his hands folded in front of his chest and was listening quietly in interest.

"By how things are going in Fishman Island we may not need to wait for her to arrive," Jinbe said coming to stand beside Marco.

"Oh.. it couldn't be that bad..." _could it?_ wondered Marco.

"Ichika and Nika .. The two small mermaids they saved, and their sisters had built a gang..."

"It is a pirate crew. They get almost all the mermaids to join from what I heard.. they called it Jewels.. " Aladine injected into the conversation. He had left the heated discussion and joined them. His eyes were twinkling alarmingly. Jinbe tensed.

"As in.." Marco trailed off. The balls, testicles, the family _Jewels_ … this theme was repeating itself too much lately.

Jinbe sighed and Aladine raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"They know what..." they were seven years old, they shouldn't know about the birds and bees. Marcy didn't explain it. Did she? What kind of explanation would she give. Marco shuddered mentally just imagining it.

"No," Jinbe choked looking horrified. Marco had an inkling what he was imagining in his eyes' mind.

"Nope! Only that it hurts the bad guys."Aladine cheerfully explained. The whole thing seemed to be one big joke to him which was irritating Jinbe. He was clearly glaring at him.

"They sure know where to strike," Aladine added conspiratorially with a wink.

Marco heard Jinbe mutter, "why do I have him as my first mate... Why". Marco was sure Aladine heard but he didn't comment. His face showing nothing but his amusement.

"You are going to be one of their victims when we get back," Jinbe told him bluntly and even a bit nastily. Marco could see it happen. Karma at work.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Aladine didn't seem a bit bothered by this prospect.

"How can you be sure?" Jinbe demanded while Marco raised an eyebrow questionably.

"I joined!" Aladine said in a matter of fact tone. 'You are so stupid Duh' was underlined in every fiber of his being.

"You what?" Jinbe gaped at him.

"I am a member of the Jewels crew," Aladine told them proudly.

"…"

".."

"."

"Did that mean that you quit the Sun crew, yoi?" Marco was the one that finally asked.

"Of course not." Aladine was looking at him as if he lost his mind as did Jinbe. Jinbe seemed unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Then he perked up. Maybe he thought that if Aladine quit himself, he didn't need to 'fire' him.

"You can't be in both," Jinbe protested decisively.

"You sure can, if the captain is part of it too." Aladine had a sinister smile plastered on his face. He was waiting for this.

"HUH?" Jinbe eloquently responded.

Aladine nodded, his face turning solemn and serious, and he may have even been able to sell it, if not for the dancing mirth in his eyes.

"I am part of the _Jewels crew_? When? How? I didn't .." Jinbe sputtered, seemingly confused. Marco was sure that he hadn't joined willingly or knowingly at least.

"You did," Aladine repeated insistently.

"No, for god sake.." they ignored the shouted 'ACE' and the answering 'WHAT'.. "... I would remember joining another crew.."

Aladine cut in.

"Remember two days ago when I was speaking with _girls_ and you refused to go near the Den Den Mushi … and I told you they wanted to ask you something .. and you said to tell them, yes, not to worry." Aladine was not trying to hide his glee right now.

"What.. Yes..I thought they were asking about the Tangerines again.. That was what they were always asking.. Not.."

Aadine shrugged amused. His body language appeared to say '

 _What is done cannot be undone_ '. Marco tried to imagine how the conversation between Jinbe and the two girls would go if he tried to explain that it was all one big mistake. Marco would love to listen in to this conversation.

"Too late.. Almost all of the crew joined already.."

"W...What?"

Jinbe froze and then in small hesitant voice asked, "when? How … did they..." he paused and tried again, "you…"

The 'you' -Aladine- was waiting, listening in patience, his eyes twinkling a storm. Marco could see the effort he was exerting trying to keep his face from splitting into a big smile at the dumbfounded Jinbe that was still trying to make sense of it all.

Marco could relate. More times than he would like to admit he had the same look on his face, and in his mind was running in a loop the same broken record ' _this all bad dream, really bad dream but it isn't real.. Yeah, nope. It can't be real.. Any minute now I am going to wake up to the real world and it's all going to be alright'._

Nope, unfortunately it didn't work like that. He can really relate but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun. Enjoying someone else's misery for change. He does know his misery would undoubtedly arrive in some form soon. It always does. He eyed the laughing Thatch discretely.

"Sounds like a logical choice to me, yoi."

Jinbe looked at him accusingly while Aladine had finally given up and was snickering quietly into his hand. His tries to disguise it as a cough and had failed miserably. He didn't seem to really mind

"You are either from the side that strikes or the receiving end, yoi."

Marco drawled, his eyelids slowly dropping to half-mast, explaining his logic.

Jinbe had his mouth wide open in shock as if the idea had never occurred to him. His brain slowly trying to catch up. It was taking its time.

Aladine coughed and cleared his throat before saying in cajoling tone.

"Think of it like this, we don't need to waste money on paying a genital protection gear anymore."

Jinbe closed his mouth, he had a thoughtful look. Apparently joining the Jewels crew had his advantages.

"Stick the bad guys with the pointy end." Aladine abruptly cheered.

".."

"..."

Jinbe and Marco shared confused look leading to more snickering from Aladine.

"That is their motto."

"..."

"Motto?" Jinbe repeated. Marco smirked inwardly. _Stick them with pointy end._ It had a rung to it. As Whitebeard's pirates they didn't have an official _motto_ but if they had it would be ' if you wanna keep your life intact don't mess with any Whitebeard son's or daughter' or maybe ' Whitebeard takes care of his own (better not piss him off by touching any of his adorable children. It doesn't matter if they are big and ugly, covered with injuries and wounds and may have beards longer than them. Just stay away. You don't have to listen to Marco. It's just friendly advice. For your sake.)'

".."

"OH.. I have good idea.." suddenly burst Aladine and turned running to other group yelling.

"Hey guys.. How about the title _'no pointy end for you, how to be the good guy'._ "

"Mouthful," protested Thatch with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Your suggestion _meatballs, golden balls and keep your two balls in perfect shape_ was short and catchy," pointed sarcastically Izo.

Thatch who on good day missed things that were slowly and pointedly spelled out to him, nodded and told Aladine.

"What Izo said is a good example for what we are looking for… actually it sounds very familiar… " he had confused look.

Izo looked to the sky, praying for patience or maybe fast death.

"You said it first," Jozu that had endless patience reminded him.

"I did? .. oh yes I did." he brightened up and then scowling turned to Izo, "Why did you .."

Haruta who had glimpsed Izo's twitching hands hovering nears where he kept his pistols, cut in.

"Izo quoted you."

"Oh..." Thatch brightened up and happily said "Izo, you have a good taste. It's great title."

Marco saw Izo's body deflate as he literally gave up. He should probably go sp…

The thread of his thought was cut when Aladine hurried back to them.

Jinbe was still muttering to himself, 'stick them with pointy end, stick …'

"I almost forget," Aladine said and paused, his face adorned with a big anticipating smile. Marco didn't believe for a second that he did, _forget._

"It seems like the princess joined too.."

Silence greeted his announcement.

Few long seconds passed.

"The _crew_? **Jewels crew?** " Jinbe said in total disbelief.

Aladine nodded excitedly. He was clearly anticipating Jinbe's reaction.

"Oh my god..." Jinbe exclaimed loudly.

"Ace!" the loud correction come from Aladine, Thatch and Hurata.

"What?" the actual Ace shouted. He looked around from where he sat on Whitebeard's chair's arm. Then shook his head, understanding that he wasn't the one being called and turned to continue his quiet conversation with the laughing Whitebeard.

"Oh my Ace.. you have to get the hang of it..." Aladine reprimanded him seriously.

Jinbe opened his mouth probably to demand _why the hell should I?_ or _are you to out of your freaking mind_ (to which the answer was glaring yes) but stopped. His face turning green in panic, he uttered.

"Did you teach the mermaids about the whole..." he trailed off in dread. It was clear he was asking about the 'oh my Ace' and the story behind it.

"Of course," Aladine announced, clearly very proud of himself.

Jinbe deflated at the unwanted answer and stared open-mouthed at the floor for a long moment before he soberly demanded.

"What do you mean princess Shirahoshi joined? What about Vander Decken?"

Marco had heard of him before. Vander Decken IX is the captain of the Flying Pirates and was the descendant of some cursed legendary captain. He had a really dangerous Devil fruit. He need only to touch someone with his bare hand and then he can 'lock on' them and make them the target to anything he wanted to projectile on them. This deranged person was obsessed with the princess since she was six. Threatening that she could either marry him or die.

He remembered his father offering his help in taking care of him. He didn't know what was agreed upon but if nothing was done then the king may have refused. Marco was sure the king had his reasons.

"He is locked up!" Aladine exclaimed half in happiness and half in disbelief as If he wasn't believing what he himself was saying.

"What? how.." Jinbe was in total shock. Alternating between emotions too fast. If this continued Jinbe would surely get a dizzy spell any minute now. A Shichibukai as fainting maiden. He wouldn't be surprised if that was Aladine goal all along.

"Not exactly sure...I couldn't understand what they told me happened but the gist of it..." Aladine paused.

"The girls.. Ichika, Nika, Sanka, Yonka, and Yonka Two ..." the Quintuplets mermaids, two of them were friends of Marcy and Luffy after they saved them.

" … heard about Decken and his ..ahmm.. relationship to the princess.. You know .. how he sent her _love notes_ in the form of weapons with his ability .."

Aladine was clearly trying to make sense of the story in his head before he shared it out loud.

"They somehow gathered the crew, armed themselves with their spears and went out to face him.. Cause he is a bad guy..."

Jinbe cut enraged, "What? Did nobody stop them? How can that be possible? They are little girls, they aren't… he better not have hurt.. " Jinbe stopped and to a k long breath. He forced himself to relax and nodded to Aladine to continue.

"They actually found him… I mean the king send guards daily to look for him.. But those girls found him on the first try.. not sure how it happened but he slipped, hit his head and was knocked out.."

Jinbe gaped at him "Are you sure? How is that possible?... Is he really locked up?"

That sounded quite unbelievable. Like one of Luffy and Marcy stories, Marco reflected.

"Yeah, Prince Fukaboshi himself told me he is being held in one of the deep prisons in the castle, tied with sea stones chains all over him. The prince said that when he heard about what the girls were intending to do, he and guards followed them in hurry to stop them and bring them back. But by the time they found them, it was all over.. Decken was tied up with rope and gagged up, written on his forehead was _'pervert'_ in bright pink and so was half the crew with different slurs written on them.. The prince was pretty impressed with their rope work .. they tied the prisoner's hands behind their back and tied the thumbs together with strings. They tied ropes around their ankles and knees, stopping any movement with several kinds of knots and the rope was looped several times around the neck in double bow .. like _gift_.."

Halfway through the explanation Jinbe's jaw dropped and his desperate tries to lift it back up to its normal place were not working.

"They told the prince that sister Macy taught them how to knot the rope so bad men don't escape and writing on him "pervert" was the punishment they all had decided on."

Her teachings were put to a _good_ use. Marco wondered if the 'rope knots' was another one of those unsavory skills she had added to her arsenal, besides picking locks.

Jinbe reached out with his hand, raised his dropped jaw and removed his hand gingerly after making sure that his jaw would not drop again, he asked in a voice filled with apprehension.

"What about Wadatsumi? They wouldn't have been able to handle him?"

"They did."

"W.. h..at?" Jinbe asked slowly while his hand flew up to his jaw to stop its descent.

The raised eyebrow on Marco's face seemed to transmit its confusion as Aldine explained before he moved on to what had happened.

"Wadatsumi is a giant tiger blowfish Fishman .. He is bigger than captain Whitebeard."

Marco's already raised eyebrow arched a bit more.

"When the prince and the guards arrived, he was already sitting down speaking with _girls_.. " the girls were undoubtedly the troublemaker Quintuplets.. " apparently he joined the crew."

"The Jewels Crew?" Jinbe asked in dismay, his hands still hovering by his jaw.

"He had become their subordinate, no...their **Nakama**."

"This is a disaster… an utter disaster.. it jus... shit... Shit!"

Marco eyed the hysteric Jinbe that was trying to keep his panic under semi-control as not to startle the others and turned to Aladine with his questioning look.

"Wadatsumi is not bad.. Despite his size he is childlike .. maybe that's why he gets along with girls quickly .. He is very loyal and obedient which made the whole Decken defeat come in quite a shock … that he didn't help Decken.. He usually obeys his every command without question. .."

"What is he doing? The girls did they order him to do something? Please, tell me someone is keeping watch on this. Someone has his _eyes_ on the girls. Why didn't you tell me earlier.."

Aladine ignored the barge of questions and answered the first one.

"According to Hatchan they were teaching him how to kick the jewels area... "

Jinbe's hand dropped to his side and to begin to mutter uncomprehendingly while swaying on his legs.

Both Aladine and Marco pretended not to notice.

"At first, they wanted Den to build him a huge spear with a pointed end like he did for them, but Den pointed out that Wadatsumi has legs unlike them. So he is making him a huge red shoes with a pointy end."

Jinbe froze, opened his mouth (luckily his jaw didn't drop) looking like gaping dead fish, technically he was one (and seemed right now that he also preferred to be dead).

"It isn't going well right now.. You know because of his size.. His kick makes them fly instead of screaming in pain and collapsing in heap of agony... But they are working on it... " Aladine sounded like a proud father.

"What is being done about this? What did King Neptune do? Say? He had to stop this." Jinbe seemed to finally get his composure back.

"He seemed quite happy with it."

"HUH, what do you mean happy?" Maybe not all of his composure. He was clearly not sure what he should be feeling.

"They saved his daughter somehow... The mermaid princess getting out of her _shell_ .. he wants to support mermaids empowering themselves or some shit.."

Jinbe was looking around him, clearly in a state of _are you freaking kidding me right now_.

"There was talk actually of the whole crew becoming part of the royal guard..."

"What is he thinking.. The king had lost his mind." Jinbe sighed in defeat, his huge blue body seemed to shrink and his face looked like a skull with paper stretched over it, and his skin looked ill, almost grey-blue.

"The Minister of the Left is against it.. So nothing happened.. Yet."

"Small mercies," Jinbe muttered while saying a small prayer in thanks to the catfish merman.

"We are going back and stopping _this_."

He looked a bit better. Having a plan did help ease him.

"I would let the crew know that the long vacation is canceled," cheered Aladine.

He seemed very happy about a _canceled_ vacation. The opposite of the expected normal reaction.

Jinbe shook his whole body trying to wake himself out of the nightmare and get his barring back.

"I guess this is a bad time to ask about the octopus that had all his arms around Marcy..." Marco mentioned casually.

Jinbe froze in mid-shake. Marco felt really bad for him. So much it made him almost stop. _Almost._

"You know, the one she only got to _kick_ once before he escaped, yoi."

The grayish color was back with vengeance.

"in the _jewels_ , yoi."

Marco saw Jinbe turn slightly making sure that Ace was still busy and wasn't in hearing range.

"You know the future _takoyaki_ ," Marco deliberately paused "octopuses balls, yoi ."

Jinbe looked at him pleadingly. Marco considered taking pity on him. The guy had suffered enough and he -himself- was a witness to it all.

 _Nah._

"Maybe you should suggest for _Hatchan_ to join the Jewels crew, if he didn't yet. It may be the only way to keep his _jewels_ _intact_.. maybe the mermaids can talk her out of kicking him.. Not so sure about the _takoyaki_ thought .. I wouldn't want to be the person that comes between Luffy and his meat, yoi."

Jinbe opened his mouth, Marco was almost sure that he saw tears in his eyes. He was about to deliver the final blow..

"Purupurupurupurupurupuru."

Ace immediately jumped, and in second was sitting beside the Den Den Mushi. Thatch's stretched hand didn't have the time to touch it before Ace answered it.

"Hellloooooooooo.. This is Luffy, the future Pirate King."

Jinbe, eyes downcast, moved hurriedly to stand bedside Aladine. Purposely not looking at Marco's direction.

 _Oh well,_ he had the patience of _saint_. His chance would arrive.

"Hey Luffy," the usual crowd echoed, including Ace.

Luffy laughed.

"Give me that," Marcy demanded irritation clear in her voice.

"Everything is alright?" Ace asked.

"The food is so yummy here and Ace's friends are nice. I ate whole bunch of meat and they said they would bring me more."

"Yeah, had to explain to some moro.. the crew how to store some of the supplies."

No one missed the slip, not even Thatch, but they chose not to comment on it.

"Where were we?"

Thatch actually eyed his book and said.

"Luffy told the morons I am counting on you and you said what kind of fate was thrust upon the poor bastards."

"You have a good memory," Marcy remarked suspiciously.

Thatch was smart enough not to tell her he was writing all of this. His laughter sounded forced as he said.

"I eat celery every day, it's good for the memory."

"No, meat is good for the memory."

"No, some fo ..."

"Meat is the best," insisted Luffy.

"Don't bother arguing with Luffy. For your sanity sake just agree and move along," Marcy advised quietly while Ace nodded along. It seemed they had accumulated quite a lot of experience. Yet Ace was still a stubborn bastard. Wasn't he?

"If those morons ate more meat they would have been able to beat grandpa.."

Marco saw Ace open his mouth. To point the obvious. _By your logic, you eat a lot of meat you should be able to beat him but you clearly can't._

He seemed to think better of it and stayed quiet.

Marcy was also suspiciously quiet on the other side.

"I told the morons to eat meat. Didn't listen. That's why they lost." Luffy was clearly boasting.

"Some of those _morons_ had stars in their eyes while they **saluted** you… I never understand how can you charm anyone you meet.. You don't know the meaning of shrewd and it isn't like you do anything _charming or cute..._ " Marcy complained quietly.

Ace gave a smile and shook his head in amusement.

"Food! I don't give anyone meat! It's all mine."

"What?"

"You said I give free food.. And they give me fruit.."

"No, I **didn't**."

"Oh, okay."

"How everything is somehow related to food with you I _really_ don't know," Marcy grumbled, clearly vexed.

"Luffy had always had the uncanny ability to turn every word into something related to food," Ace agreed, chuckling.

"Look like you have your own Lucky charm," murmured Aladine.

"Who? Luffy? Lucky charm," asked Ace, looking incredulously at him.

"Lucky charm this dork.. I think you committed some kind of crime by using those two words in association to Luffy." Marcy hotly agreed.

"Trouble magnet is the most accurate term," Ace explained to them in the voice of a true veteran.

The trouble magnet had nothing to say. Was he sleeping? Marco thought he glimpsed -for few seconds -the Den Den Mushi nostrils twitch. He thought the same thing the last time they spoke. His mind was playing a trick on him.

"You are one to speak, " Marcy shot at him.

"I am not bad as Luffy."

"Challenging a Yonko," Marcy said in a matter of fact tone.

Ace cringed but didn't try to deny it, he instead said.

"Not my brightest idea."

"On the contrary .. it worked perfectly," Marcy causally purred.

A roar of laughter ensued following her _accurate_ observation. Thatch and Haruta both pounded Ace on the back.

Ace opened his mouth and shut it, finding no words. Whitebeard gave a hearty laugh and toasted his drink when Ace sheepishly looked his way.

Marcy continued unbothered.

"More like irony in the flesh with the both of you.. When you think things are going great they are not and when you think things are bad they somehow work out.. The problem you never know which is which. "

"You worry too much... If it doesn't have food and doesn't want to go out of the way you just has to beat it up."

The simplicity in which Luffy saw the world in was astounding.

"See.. this what I have to work with.." Marcy complained. Her voice was on the border of whining.

Ace had to stop himself from laughing. He clearly agreed with Luffy's philosophy but didn't want to earn Marcy's ire.

"ANYWAY...we get away using the boat and Luffy thought it was pretty cool and wanted to take hold the steering handle..."

"I am the captain, I should be the one to steer."

Marcy snorted.

"I knew it was going to be a bad idea, so I tried to stop him.."

"We fought for it and I won... _shishishi_ ," Luffy announced, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah.. I just didn't want us to end with cliche situation like a broken handle and us hugging and screaming for help while sailing straight into frozen iceberg .. which wouldn't have been as bad compared to the heart attack I almost had later..."

"You are so funny Marcy, ice is water.. It will melt .. we can't crush into water."

Marcy mumbled something under her breath that they couldn't clearly hear, Ace snorted a laugh.

Marco wondered what it meant that he could see the scenario that she just described so clearly in his mind's eye. He wouldn't have been surprised if that what she had imagined had actually happened.

"Luffy's _steering_ crashed us into another boat, when I say crashed .. I mean our boat turned to tiny little pieces and the other one didn't have any scratch on it," her voice showing her disbelief.

"From all the boats in the world the one we crushed was.. Well I give one guess! "

"Hawkey!" shouted Luffy, giving none of them the time to wonder.

Marcy quietly said as if she was reflecting on an inner dilemma.

"I don't know how the world works if there is deity or god or something but it clearly has one sick sense of humor and irony it is middle name..."

It seemed that it was something she pondered a lot about before.

"I almost had a heart attack. It was horrible," she grumbled. Ace had pained look on his face.

"What was it like?" Thatch asked. The moron, what is he thinking asking her something like that.

"Imagine being saved from imminent death to face the grim reaper with a glass of wine in his other hand, looking at ...his eyes pouring into you, judging you, striping you from your flesh and bones and finding you wanting .. not deserving of …" Marcy cut herself.

"Me saying I almost had a heart attack wasn't me being metaphorical but literal. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would burst out of my chest."

"It was scary," she admitted after a long pause.

"Hawkey isn't scary, he is nice," protested Luffy.

Only Luffy it seemed could think of one the Shichibukai, the strongest swordsman alive, Marco can't even venture a guess about his kill count, as nice.

"Everyone is nice, especially if they give you food." Marcy grouched.

"He is Shanks's friend," Luffy calmly explained and that was enough for him.

"He knows Shanks, doesn't mean he is his friend."

"It does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does"

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"YES, IT DOES."

Even though Marcy gave the impression of the mature, responsible adult, she was still sixteen years old or maybe more accurately that her younger brother was able to bring out the childish side out of her.

If Marco didn't know better he would think Luffy was doing it on purpose. Making both his siblings relax. The mood more relaxed and bright.

Yet, it wasn't the first time that he had done something similar to dispel the tense mood or to break the ice.

Marco moved closer to Whitebeard ignoring the still ongoing loud match.

"Is he doing it on purpose, yoi?" he asked quietly. Not bothering with any beforehand explanation.

Whitebeard smiling face didn't falter. He gave no indication that he heard.

Marco was about to repeat his question when-

"Yes and no."

Marco nodded once indicating that he was listening.

"He is selfish being, but he listens to his instincts."

"He dispelled the tense atmosphere instinctively, yoi?" Marco repeated skeptically. But then considered Luffy's ringing laughter. His infectious laughter was hearty with warmth like shining sun and glorious cheerfulness and delight in the smallest of things. Marco put his brain on pause. Marco the Phoenix, the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates was being _mushy_.

'...'

Nope, it never happened. Move along folks.

The whole thought was erased, sent to oblivion. Move along.

"I knew someone who did. He always knew the right… no, the wrong thing to say... But it worked."

Whitebeard had a reminiscent look on his face that quickly disappeared.

Marco wanted to question him more but decided that now wasn't the time.

He moved back to the Den Den Mushi who was crowded with cheering group. Egging both of the children on with loud cheers (not as loud as the two contestants of course, not even close.) while Ace was shouting futility to stop them.

"NO, IT DOESN'T."

"YES, IT. DOES."

"NO, IT DOESN'T."

"YES, IT. DOES."

"NO, IT DOESN'T."

"YES, IT. DOES."

"NO, IT DOESN'T."

"YES, IT. DOES."

Marcy huffed in clear irritation.

He could imagine the staring contest between them from the other side of the Den Den Mushi.

"Let say he is _really_ Shanks' friend it doesn't mean he is _your_ friend."

"Yes, It DOES."

"No, it doesn't"

"Yes, IT DOES."

"That just makes no SENSE."

"Yes, IT DOES."

"HOW?"

" **ACE's friends** , you are also my friends, right?"

"YES."

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

"Yeah.."

The whole group echoed their affirmative. Jinbe less enthusiastically than the others, but even he had said yes. What the two had done for the mermaids made them more than friends in his eyes.

Even Pops bellowed his 'you bet, cheeky brat'.

Only him, and Jozu had an amused smile while Ace was clutching his stomach, trying to keep his laughter from reaching the other side of the call and failing.

Marcy had just lost, _spectacularly_.

"You morons..." screeched Marcy with fury.

"That's why I can never get anything inside of his empty skull."

"We are basically best friends already."Thatch ignored her and beamed at Luffy.

"Shishis… Ace, Thatchy is also my crush, not only you."

Marcy groaned as laughter echoed around.

"You can keep him," said Ace, trying to get his laughter under control.

"Thatchy as my crush, you are going to cook me a lot of meat, okay?"

"Sure, but don't call me a crush."

Thatch was spluttering with undecidedness. To be happy or upset.

"Why.. you don't want to be my friend, you just said yes.." Luffy pouted. The Den Den Mushi showed a quivering lip and misty eyes.

"Nooo.. noo.. I am your friend. I will cook you lots of meat.. I promise"

"Okay, my crush Hatchy. It's a promise. A loooot of meat." Luffy was cheering loudly.

"Don't bother, you are stuck with it forever and ever..." Marcy told him nastily.

"You know Marcy, you are also our friend, not only Luffy." Izo quietly told her.

To the loud agreement of the others.

"No, we are not." The sternness in her voice leaving no room for argument.

Thatch opened his mouth to argue nonetheless, but Jozu used his hand to stop him from speaking.

"We are still in the getting acquainted stage," her voice left no doubt that she was pushing it as it is. In her mind they were _way_ before the get to know you stage.

"Not everybody is good person even if they give you food, you need to be wary and cautious. There is no such thing as a free meal."

Those were her words, and her delivery, no doubt about it but not her voice that said them.

Marco had a picture of Luffy, his face screwed up with disapproval, hands on his hips delivering his lecture (or Marcy's lecture).

While everyone was choking on laughter on their side, Marcy seemed not impressed.

"Ouch, you stupid meany."

"You are the stupid one. You don't even _mock_ me right."

Marco disagreed, it sounded quite accurate. The boy had a knack for it and nothing scared him. Last time mocking Hawkeyes, now this.

"Huh… is there a right way to mock someone?" Thatch asked in wonder.

"Of course there is," Haruta told him with a straight face, without missing a beat.

"No one had ever told me," whined Thatch pitifully.

"You never asked.."

"Is that why some people don't find my pranks funny... cause I am not doing it right."

Several heads nodded. Marco also nodded because his pranks were not funny period and making fun of Thatch was a good thing in his book.

"Who should I ask?" Thatch squeaked, his head turning panicky around.

"Oh right, her highness.."

"She meant to imitate, not tease and make fun, you impeccable moron", told him Izo impatiently.

"Ohh… are you sure? I don't need a lecture from her?"

"Spare us, no, yoi. Shut up. We want to listen."

Jozu put a hand on Thatch's shoulder, getting his attention and gesturing for him to listen.

"...I am hungry. Meat. I want Meat. no vegetables. Meat. only meat.. Hungry.. Meat.. "

Marcy was loudly saying. She even got the whining perfectly. Her initiation was spot on.

"Meat is the best. I didn't know you were this hungry Marcy. Meat."

"No, I was showing you how..."

"MEAT."

They heard the door open…the boy had a sense smell to envy.

"Did we come at the wrong time?" they heard the hesitant voice of the Doctor asking.

Marco assumed that Marcy was glaring. The bugged eyed Den Den Mushi certainly give that impression.

"No, it was timed perfectly," she coolly answered.

"Excuse me?" came the confused answer.

"Here Ma...rcy, c...ame eat.. FOOD," Luffy yelled between bites. His chewing could be heard clearly on this side.

"No, thank you," Marcy refused.

"But, you were whining about bei…" _gulped_ "..ng hungry and wanting meat."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you did." More loud chewing sounds.

"No, I was imitating you."

"No, you said you wanted meat." Luffy insisted.

"No, I just told.." Marcy sighed, paused and asked instead.

"Do you want to share?"

"Nope," Luffy answered instantly.

Marcy said nothing out loud, but they get the feeling she was gesturing to Luffy to make her point.

"Oh, cool. It is all mine," Luffy brightened up.

"Let the poor men put the tray down, will you?" Marcy murmured, sighing.

"Just put it here," Marcy said loudly.

They heard sounds of movement, rustled clothes, muffled voices, and the chewing sound became even closer.

"Oh.. hey… is everything okay here?" a voice suddenly asked, they could hear it over the other sounds. Marco recognized him immediately. The nose effect was still prominent.

"A.O," yelled Luffy in greeting. Proving Marco's assumption right.

"Everything is _peachy_ ," intoned Marcy and added, "is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh.. no, just let you know we will be sailing shortly."

"All the supplies stored in place?"

"Yes… you are welcome to check if you want." A.O added hurriedly.

"Thank you, no need. I am sure you know how to do your job," Marcy answered politely. It was too polite to Marco's ears. No sincerity just civility.

"Then, I will get goin.."

"A.O," yelled Luffy cutting him, they heard him audibly swallow.

"Do we need to pay for the food?" he obnoxiously demanded.

"Of course not," A.O sounded taking back. Even a bit offended.

"See stupid Marcy, there is something like a free meal. Meat is always free."

This announcement was met with silence. Not a peep was heard anywhere. It was as if the whole world was collectively holding his breath waiting for her response (except Luffy which his chewing seemed to be louder by the minute). Even Whitebeard waited with his bottle barely touching his lips.

It felt like an eternity.

Marco could see Marcy glaring in his mind's eye. Not sure who was the poor bastard that was facing her wrath and ire. Luffy was the only one that proved to be able to handle her (immune).

Marcy sighed audibly in defeat and mumbled accusingly, though it was loud enough for them to hear.

"It is all your damn fault Ace."

"What? What did I do.." Ace was clearly taking back.

"You are the one that taught him about the stupid IOU notes."

Ace opened his mouth to counter.

"IOU, yoi?"

Ace just shook his head.

"Why can't you just be like normal lowlife pirates and steal things and take what you want.. But no.. you have to leave an IOU notes with your name on it."

Marco wondered if he should point to her that she was contradicting herself. No free meal and take what you want don't exactly work well together.

" _They_ are going to come one day and bite us in the ass." _The IOU notes?_

"No… who I am kidding? It is going to come and bite **me** in the ass," she sounded so dejected.

"You shit and I am the one that has to wipe the ass."

That was too graphic even for him.

There were several choking sounds from their side (clearly not Luffy, who you could still hear his chewing).

The girl had no shame.

Pops bellowed his loud laughter, while Thatch choked on air laughing. Izo was giggling behind his hand and even Jozu had a lopsided smile on his face. Jinbe looked embarrassed while Aladine was cracking up. Ace was staring intensely at the extremely interesting deck, his ears pink. Marco had a smirk.

"Ass, Marcy is an ass. Marcy has a hug… OUCH .. why did you … noooo..this is mine … my meat ..."

They could hear someone chewing audibly.

"Ohhh .. so yummy..."

"Marcy," screeched Luffy, "you said you're not hungry. This is my meat. Give it back."

"I changed my mind… ummm..so yummy and juicy… .yammm.. hmm"

They heard A.O saying, " ahh.. I … I better go and tell them to bring more food.. ."

"MEAT," both Luffy and Marcy demanded loudly.

A sound of a crash and...

Clank.

The call had ended for now and the story of their journey would remain a mystery for a while longer.

They were too erratic and distracted easily. But now that they were safe and in their way here, they had the time, so there was no rush. They would surely call later after things calmed down.

"Eemmmmm … Ace … what exactly is the a _lot of meat_ that I just promised your brother?"

Ace turned giving Thatch his boyish, innocent smile.

Thatch swallowed audibly. Even though idiocy streamed in Thatch's blood but his instincts - when he listened to them- were spot on.

"Of course it means," Ace paused, " A Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-Thatch was nodding rhythmically to the tone-…..ooooooooooooooo..oooooooooooooooooooooooo -Aladine was counting the **o** 's- …oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... -few minutes passed - ..oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopopoooo - Huarta sat down and snickered to his hand every few seconds- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - Jozu raised an eyebrow in an appreciation - oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopoooooooooooooooooo -Jinbe was glaring at Aladine and then eyeing Ace with newfound respect- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-Aladine gave up- ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - Thatch stopped nodding and was swaying instead, clutching his head- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Pops begin to Gurararararararrarararra - oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -Gururuururuur- ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.. -Another ten minutes passed- ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - Hurata begin to snore- ooooooooooo….oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-Gururuurur-oooooooooooooooo- ZZZZZzzzZZ- oooooooooooooooooooooooooo -rurururuururu - oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooottttttt of Meat."

Jozu caught dizzy Thatch before he touched the ground.

Pity.

"Imagine me still going for another half hour," Ace cheerily told them.

"At least!"

...

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

"I was just about to call you," an amused, soft voice said.

"I am glad to see we are on the same wavelength," came the curt reply and added calmly.

"Found anything new?"

"Whitebeard's allies are pulling back to the New World."

"That's strange. Found what their purpose here was?"

"It could be a mere coincidence."

"Do you really think so?" asked the deep voice with slight humor.

"No, but right now it is a good explanation as any."

".."

"I have a confirmation that Garp is in Paradise."

"Vice-admiral Garp?"

"Yes, apparently on _vacation_."

The soft voice paused waiting for a reaction but it never came. The soft voice further elaborated.

"He was seemingly suspended for some mess-up."

"It is a ploy of the marines? Does it have something to do with old man's movement?"

"It still quite unclear, I am unable to find any trustworthy source of information. The news I am getting doesn't make any kind of coherent chain of events.." the voice trailed off.

"This could be worrying… we can't have anything affect our plans."

"Indeed not, After two years, every pawn is in its place on the board."

The other speaker hummed his agreement and added.

"It took us a lot of time and effort to arrive at this point. A lot of it is thanks to your Brainpower and command ability."

"That's a high praise coming for you, but you are the key to everything. It was your plan, I am just another pawn."

"The queen at that."

The soft voice hummed in response, giving no further comment.

"It would be unfortunate... If we were caught unawares. Any move by the marines or Whitebeard will generate waves and the ripples might affect our operation."

"That's why I intended to personally go and check what is really going on."

"You have information." It was a statement.

"Of course, I do, _this is my trade_."

"Of course."

"I have a lead or _two_ that may throw light on the situation. I would have to go undercover and won't be able to keep you informed."

"Understandable."

"I will be leaving in an hour. If there isn't something urgent you wish me to handle."

"Oh yes. I almost forget why I called, about the new recruits."

"Any problem?"

"The blue haired girl.."

"No one arrives at your desk before he or she is thoroughly checked. Is there something specific about the girl?"

"The look in her eyes.. No, it doesn't matter," the deep voice paused and added solemnly.

"Good hunting."

"Until then, Mr.0." the voice replied in the same manner.

"I will wait to hear from you, Miss All Sunday."

Clank.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

"Still no answer?"

"No, nothing, sorry."

Shanks was about to tear his hair out in worry. He could hear Benn and the crew complaining about working under a bald captain while called Red Haired Pirates. But he really didn't give f**k.

"Anything?" he demanded from his flustered crewmember that was handling the Den Den Mushi.

"Nothing, sorry," he mumbled after few seconds with no eye contact.

"Shanks," Benn called in a tired voice, giving him a pleading look. But Shank ignored him. He needed to speak with Ace, who could ask Luffy and then he would know if it was a true or not.

Damn you Hawkeyes. Damn you, a party popper to the end.

Shanks shouldn't have let him leave. He should have made him explain himself. What did it all mean?

"Now?"

The man shook his head slowly.

"You are sure nothing wrong with it?" Shanks demanded for the thousandth time.

"It works perfectly. The problem isn't on our side."

"The problem on the other side then?"

The man nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, then it's decided, we are going to visit the old man again."

His crew as one groaned then grumbled and finally ignored him and looked at their first mate for directions.

Shanks turned and faced him too, his hand on his hip, looking at his first mate expectantly.

"Shanks .." Benn mumbled and added in a solemn voice.

"We just came from meeting Whitebeard, we can't meet him again so soon. He is a Yonko too, and we and him are being watched even more tightly now."

"But the old man may be in some kind of trouble .." Shanks protested, he knew he was being stupid while he said it but couldn't stop himself.

His crew snickered and some choked on their drink (you deserved it Yasopp), Benn only raised his eyebrow as if saying' _Really? Like really? You are going to tell me next that Fleet Admiral had changed his occupation and became the captain of the notorious crew the Goat Rice Cracker pirates.'_

"Fine, not in trouble, but I am Yonko, I can't have another Yonko ignore me. He would be looking down on my crew, and we can't have that, can we?"

Take that, what do you have to say to that Mister First Mate.

He got some 'aye's and nods from the listening audience.

"That's why you should be the _bigger_ person, and send someone as a messenger to check things, either way he can scout the _enemy while he's at it._ "

"Fine, who?"

More than half the crew had suddenly remembered that they had something urgent to do and left, the other half was looking intensely at the sky, some whistling tune.

Only Lucky Roo, Rock Star, Yasopp had their hands up.

Well, only Rockstar had his hands up.

Yasopp had his sake bottle up long enough for him to swallow the burning liquid in his throat and then right back to his mouth.

Lucky Roo waved his huge chunk of meat, stopping to take a huge bite and then waving it again.

"Rockstar?"

"Too new."

"Yasopp.."

Benn said nothing, Shanks turned to face him "what do you think about Y.. "

Shanks paused eyeing the look in Benn's eyes. He could see reflected on them the image of meeting between the drunk head sniper and the old man, not a good idea at all, Shanks concluded.

"Lucky Roo?"

"You remember what happened with the last mission we sent him."

"No, when was that?"

"Exactly."

"Then.."

"That's leaves me."

"So..." Shanks asked hesitantly.

"I would worry about what the hell you would do without me here, but you are worrying and acting stupidly regardless. So, I will go and speak with the old man and also have chat with Luffy and his sister while I'm at it."

"That's great Benny, I know I can trust you." Shanks cheered, patting his first mate on the shoulder.

"We should have a p.."

"No, we aren't having a party."

Shanks and the audience give him disappointed puppy eyes, that were getting bigger with each passing second. How the hell was that even possible, even actual puppies couldn't pull that look.

Benn could see the quivering lip in Shanks's face. This would not end well. Shanks' mood swings never ever ended well, usually that wasn't a problem because _they_ were not the receiving of his ire (cough tantrum cough).

"I will be leaving now so there is no time."

Shanks sagged, disappointed and disgruntled murmurs filled the air.

Benn was about to say something to lighten up the mood before he left (not that it was needed, he was sure that someone really soon was going to point out that they could have a party for him without him being present. He could already hear Shanks shout that Benny was with them in spirit) when Shanks straighten up, patted him briefly on the shoulder and with serious tone ordered.

"Take several Den Den Mushi with you. But most importantly... Benny…."

"Yes?"

Shanks had an air of wiry strength to him, and reeked of danger. It was this air that commanded everyone's attention. It demanded to be heard, no, _listened_ to.

In these moments, no one could mistake Shanks as anything but an Emperor of the seas. That was what had appealed to Benn's soul. Those moments were the ones that reminded him of the reason why he chose to willingly follow this man, his captain.

Benn faced his captain straight ahead, refusing to flinch at the intensity while waited to listen to his captain's command.

"You have to make sure that Luffy is very clear and sure on who is he meeting at the sea. Me or Hawkeye! "

Benn sighed, his body slumping. He should have known. What had he expected?

"You should give Luffy a clue, he is stupid.. that it _**us**_ ," Yasopp told him helpfully before bursting into drunken laughter.

"Okay, Bennyyy?..."

"Benny, pleaseeee…" his esteemed captain continued to whine.

"Me or that weird-eyed moron… okay.. Remind him about the hat.. An… and our parties…"

Benn sighed, why did he join this crew again.

"Luffy wouldn't be holding grudges about the pranks we pulled on him.. Right?... They were only few and harmless... He wouldn't choose Hawkeye instead..."

"It wasn't _we_ but I. meaning you captain!" Yasopp pointed out.

"Not few, several a day.." Lucky Roo added his two Beli, a big smile adorning his face.

"Bennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy."

Benn was sure that leaving the ship right now was his wisest option, it was the only way to keep. No .. to save the little sanity that he had left.

"Bennnnnnnnyyyyyyyy, it is me, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd what do you all think with all the new developments? Who you pity the most? _Shishishi_

Who would you like to join the Jewels crew (please stand in orderly fashion XD)..

I am officially announcing the start of THE **competition for the Title of the Book** (do I need to explain what Book? Do I?).

 **Black' Victor Cachat** had suggested 'Protection of Genitals and You: Surviving the Way of the Marcy' the title that I mentioned in this chapter. You are as awesome as always.

If the _titles_ you suggest are imaginative, fit the idea and 'cool' I would use them in the eternal argument about the title. If you suggest you are giving me the permission to use. Credits would be given.

 **The ultimate Winner** geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttt….. Hmmmm credits and my eternal gratitude (it is enough, right? ;)) also, can ask me for one shot with a specific idea (how about this?).

 _Let your creativity soar high XD Make Marcy proud._

.

I had a really busy few months, work, family, medical emergencies, olives, a nasty cold, my car broke down and work (Did I say work?).

Some of those things are behind me, so I hope to be able to write more now.

Thank you all for the PM's and cheering. It helped make me feel much better.

.

But I did write few new stories that you are welcome to check and share your thoughts.

.

 **ReunionS : **Written in collaboration with amazing Syrisna (the same one that did some of my beautiful cover image of Lina and Marcy). It is about Sabo after he got his memories back and his own journey facing the past.

.

 **Shanks's Hair Trouble:** One Shot. inspired by an idea from my other story **D Sway the Waves of Time.** Drunk Shanks try to solve his hair's trouble. As you can imagine it doesn't go well.  
.

 **My Family Can Beat Up Your Family:** One Shot. my first time writing a Big Mom POV.

Big Mom decided she needed to make an unforgettable example of one of the Worst Generation, her chosen target: Straw Hat Luffy.

Me: Seriously!

 **.**

 **Leave a review, don't forget to suggest a Title. Waiting to hear from you all. ^^**


End file.
